Our Almost Fairytale
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: They were complicated. No one really understood what was going on with them not even themselves. He dated, she dated, they dated. However one line always rang true for them 'They are completely in love and to young and stupid to know what to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, I have another story. Yes you might want to scissor kick me but I can't help it! It on the brain and I'm writing it. Honestly it's based on a __**true story**__ of my mom but I do change some things just to spice it up a bit however everything that __**happens happened**__. She tells me this story all the time and I love it so I decided to make it into a Brucas fic with the __**occasional changes**__. Please enjoy! Please don't stab me in my sleep!_

_

* * *

_

The pounding of the rain outside was pretty fitting for the crying brunette lying in her cold bed. The irony of the weather and her mood was almost sickening to her. Being as her heart was shattering the weather being warm and sunny might be a little better but no, God wanted to be just a little cruel today.

Laying there his words echoed in her ears, the 'I'm sorry',' please forgive', 'I messed up'. The broken voice of the blonde boy actually made her hate him just that much more. How could he sound broken and hurt when _he_ did this, _he_ caused this.

His text messages and phone calls had become almost now of an annoyance and she swore if her ex boyfriend left another pathetic voice mail she would personally drive to his house and break his phone.

_Ex-boyfriend_.

That was going to take awhile to get use too. How was she supposed to put that dreaded two letter word in front of something and someone who had been her world for almost a year? It was almost as if the word burned running through her throat every time she used it, like adding salt to an opened wound; a wound that was already burning enough without the needed pain.

"Sweetie," a knock at the door made her yank back a breath and knock away the tears, to bad she couldn't get rid of the puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks that fast.

"I'm fine mom," she sounded just as unsure as she felt.

"You sound fine," the older brunette pushed open the door, her dark hair dropping just at her shoulders. "Oh sweetie," she sat the hot cup of liquid on the stand beside her and quickly took her in her arms. "I know, I know it hurts," she ran her fingers through her hair as she once again cried.

"I'm so tired of crying," she shook her head and clung to her mother. "I don't get how someone can make me feel like this."

"Because he isn't just a someone," she kissed her daughter's tangled mess of hair. "You loved him."

"No, I didn't," she pulled back wiping her nose. "Love isn't supposed to feel like this, love doesn't make you feel this bad."

"Love does exactly that," her mother let out a dry laugh. "Love gets inside of you and digs and shoves and tears you completely apart even if at the same time it's putting you back together. Love…well love is a real bitch," she told her and thanked the heavens above when she _finally_ laughed; she had missed that laugh over the last few days. "But it gets better," she brushed away a fallen tear.

"It doesn't feel like it," her voice shattered and her throat grew tight. "It feels like the rest of my life I'm going to feel this gaping hole inside of my chest and it won't ever fix."

"It does," she gave a reassuring smile. "It's a slow process but one day you wake up and go a whole day without thinking about him and your heart doesn't hurt as bad as the day before and you don't cry and that doesn't mean that you aren't going to have a few more heartbreaking, tear staining day but it just means that it's getting better. That for at least one day you felt alive again."

"Can I have that day now?" she poked out her bottom lip and her mother laughed.

"I'm sorry honey," she tucked back her hair. "I think today that feeling might be a little lost."

"It's not fair," she slammed her fist on the bed. "I never did anything wrong, I was good to him."

"I know baby girl," she shook her head, her heartbreaking for her. "Our family always seems to have a hard time with men."

"Like you ever had boy problems, you're gorgeous mom and married for fifty annoyingly long years," she flipped her hand around and her mother let out a dry laugh.

"That you are right on," she looked down at the white gold band on her finger, the diamonds sparkling back at her. "But it's twenty actually," she corrected "Don't make me older than I already am," she teased and her daughter rolled her water filled eyes at her.

"Mom tell me a story."

"A story?" she raised a brow and her daughter nodded.

"Yeah a story, a love story," she asked, pulling her sheets up around and her relaxing back in her bed.

"I think you might be a little old for me to tell you a bedtime story."

"Mom my heart is broken and I want some fairytale story that makes me happy again, makes me have hope in love again. Please mommy, please make me believe in it again," she pleaded wanting to for a short period of time remember what love felt like.

"Ok," the older woman pulled herself to rest against her daughter's headrest, passing over the hot liquid of coffee. "Thought this might brighten you up a little," she told her and she smiled that dimply smile that matched her own. "So a love story huh?"

"Yeah, like the story of you and dad or something made up or I don't know anything."

"Well," she pondered the thought of what to tell before it hit her like a heavy set of bricks. She wasn't even sure why she questioned the idea of it, it was the best love story she knew, the _only_ love story she knew. "Well…" she stretched out her legs and got comfortable, a smile already plastered on her face as she started. "Once upon a time there were two girls…"

* * *

"I'm not going in there," Brooke shook her head at her best friend as they stood in front of the old pizza shop.

"Brooke…" Haley whined, tugging on her arm. "There is a guy in there and I _have_ to see him."

"And that is fabulous for you but I'm supposed to be home," she looked at her watch. "Twenty minutes ago, great, I'm completely dead now," she slapped her hands to her side knowing her entire weekend plans would not be ruined.

"Well if you are completely dead why not enjoy your last night of being alive?" Haley pointed out and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she groaned and her friend squealed as she drug her through the door, a little bell above the door announcing their arrival. "And he better be worth it or I swear I will take you to hell with me."

"So dramatic Cookie," Haley exaggerated an eye roll as her eyes scanned around the shop, landing on just who she wanted. "There he is," she nodded her head to a table full of guys.

"Which one?" Brooke questioned as she did a quick scan of them all. They were all attractive in their own way.

One sat at the end of the table with curly brown hair and an innocent smile. As he talked his hands flipped around and the guys would cut up as he went on about some story Brooke assumed was extremely funny.

Angled to the right of him say another. He wasn't as cute as the rest but he wasn't _that_ bad. His hair was dark and short, cut to a little more of a buzz and his eyes twinkled a dark hazel, he looked younger than the rest, as if he could pass as one of their brothers but he was almost smaller.

Beside him was another brunette. Yet Brooke was sure he had to be one of their brothers because he didn't fit the group at all. His hair was spiky, his eyes were hazel and his build was nowhere compared to the others. He was tiny, he was short and in the nicest way possible he would be classified as a nerd, but his smile; his smile might have been the sweetest smile Brooke had ever seen in her life.

Then across from him sat two more boys; one blonde, one brunette. Both held two pairs of gorgeous blue eyes, both were the same build but the blonde looked to be a little bit taller as the brunette seemed to be a little broader in the shoulder area. Both equally attractive, both had great smiles and both wore blue and white lettermen jackets along with two other boys at the table.

However the blonde at one point glanced up, she wasn't sure if the glance was at her but he glanced and he held a sweet smile before going back to his conversation and all she prayed was that he wasn't the one Haley had been talking about.

"That one," Haley said but not at all clearing up which one she meant.

"Oh yeah, cute," Brooke gave a nod assuming that that answer would work for really any of the guys at the table.

"Come on," the smiling dirty blonde tugged her friend to a table.

"What we aren't going to go talk to him?" Brooke asked confused.

"Brooke I can't just walk up and talk to him," Haley stopped dead in her tracks to look at her confused friend. "B, I've never even spoken to him."

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke's voice rose, bringing to them some attention from a few patrons in the area.

"Will you hush," Haley gripped her wrist, a blush spreading all over her, knowing the guys must have heard them.

"I'm sorry but Haley you are making me miss curfew and get a possible grounding for life…again…for you to not speak to this guy?" she snapped and Haley cringed, it being said out loud sounding a lot worse than in her head.

"I normally just come in here and hope one day he will talk to me. Sometimes he smiles," she told her and Brooke frowned at how innocent her friend was. Yes of course Brooke was innocent herself, being as they were both just fifteen but Haley reached a whole new level of shy innocent girl; least Brooke could talk to guys.

"Alright," Brooke grabbed her hand, tugging her through the sea of people and tables.

"Brooke what are we doing?"

"Eating," she informed her, making sure to sit at the table right beside the guys, making sure not even to take notice to the table full.

"Brooke…" Haley leaned across the table, a nervous chill rushing over her.

"She should be here soon," Brooke flipped through the menu, completely aware of the guys tossing glances over at them.

"What? Who?" Haley continued to keep her voice down.

"But we do need another chair," she ignored her friend, scanning around the room for someone to ask. "Hey guys," she turned to look at the table.

"Hello," one of the dark headed guys, the more attractive one grinned, his blue eyes just sparkling.

"Is it possible to steal a chair?" she questioned, crossing one of her legs over the other. "Our friend Rachel is going to be here soon and it seems all the tables are just taken up," she gave her signature dimply smile, completely ignoring the look of Haley. She knew Rachel wasn't coming, hell Rachel wasn't even in town and Haley knew that didn't just slip Brooke's mind.

"Sure thing babe," he grinned, pushing an extra chair from his table over to them.

"Aww…thanks so much," Brooke offered a wink before sliding the chair to the end of her table and starting up a conversation with Haley, well trying too. Haley was too busy staring at her confused to really say anything back. "Bread sticks!" she grinned reading the menu. "Bread sticks are a must."

"You should try the cheese ones instead," Brooke kinked a brow to the dark headed boy talking to her again. "They're so much better."

"Oh really? And why should I trust you uh-?"

"Nathan," he told her. "And this is Tim, Jake, Mouth and my brother Lucas," he finally pointed to the blonde beside him, and Brooke offered a nod.

"Well Nathan and boys I'm Brooke and this is my best friend Haley," she introduced and Haley let out a shy smile. "But if Nathan says we should get the cheese sticks instead then we must listen, right Hales?"

"Uh…yeah," Haley nodded; a little disappointed he was giving all his attention to Brooke. Not that she should be that shocked, Brooke was completely gorgeous and the worst part was she wasn't even aware of the beauty she held. Of course she knew she was pretty but not _as_ gorgeous as she really was.

"Awesome," Brooke gave her hands a clap before standing up. "I'll go order, Hales coke right?" she asked and the girl nodded. "Cool," she spun on her heels heading over to order.

"So Haley," her head snapped up to see Nathan looking at her. "Where do ya'll go to school because you look familiar?"

"Oh...uh…we go to Tree Hill," she told him, running a hand through her hair. "Ya'll? I mean where do ya'll go?"

"Duke," Nathan told her and Haley's stomached dropped a little. She knew they were older but never guessed college older. However now up close to noticed the jackets they wore had Duke across them as the others two, Jake and Tim had looked different with a 'TH' symbol across them. "But Mouth, Jake and Tim here go to Tree Hill still."

"That's cool," Haley bit her lip nervously.

"Do ya'll want to join us?" he offered, finding the calling across tables stupid.

"Oh, uh…" Haley glanced over at Brooke who was busy laughing with the girl behind the counter. "Sure…" she answered slowly, sliding herself from her chair and dragging it next to the guys. "Uhh…"

"Sit here," Jake slid his chair to the side giving her an opening. "We don't want to sit you next to Tim, he is a perv," he teased and the guys laughed.

"I'm not a perv," Tim growled sinking into his chair.

"Well then you could place Brooke there," Haley spoke without thinking and the guys got confused looks.

"She likes pervs?" Lucas raised his brow and Haley blushed.

"Oh no!" Haley shook her head. "It's just she knows how to handle pervs, her brother is in college and she help assists with their drunken nights and parties and such."

"Good to know," Lucas smirked reaching for his glass.

"Hales…" she looked up to see Brooke walking back over to them. "Rachel just texted me and said she isn't coming," she frowned leaning on Haley's chair. "Apparently she hasn't returned from school yet."

"Really? Thought she was coming back yesterday?" Haley mumbled behind her glass, never as great at lying as her friend.

"Apparently she and Ryan made up," Brooke cringed at the mental image she didn't need.

"They always make up," Haley rolled her eyes knowing that her friend and her older brother make up _all_ the time.

"But uh…" Brooke looked around the table. "We lost our table," she noticed, not at all missing who Haley was sitting by and quickly realizing which boy she found attractive.

"Oh no, the guys invited us to sit with them," she told her, a smile on her face she hadn't held before.

"Oh…" Brooke popped her lips looking at the seats.

"You can sit here," Lucas nodded to the spot in front of him. "Mouth will grab you a chair," he nodded at his friend who grabbed a chair from her previous table and slid it beside him.

"Here Brooke," he smiled and Brooke dropped next to him, not at all missing how her foot grazed against Lucas's as she sat.

"Thanks Mouth," she grinned over at him. "You look familiar though. Have we met before?"

"Mouth, Tim and Jake go to Tree Hill," Haley let her know and Brooke nodded.

"Oh, you announce the basketball games, right?" she questioned and Mouth blushed a little.

"Yeah, I have a website."

"I know, I listened to it last Friday because I missed our game. I caught the flu and Morgan completely bitched about me missing the game."

"You know Morgan Finley?" Nathan questioned, Morgan been more than just an acquaintance to him in his past.

"Yes," Brooke huffed, sweeping her hair back. "I think I'm the bane of her excitants."

"And why is that?" Jake leaned back in his chair, grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Probably because Morgan is a bitch," Lucas mumbled against his glass, never being a fan of the girl.

"No," Haley shook her head. "Well yes, but she doesn't like Brooke because she is better than her. She is just a sophomore and the squad already wants her captain over Morgan."

"You're only a sophomore?" Lucas's eyes widen and Brooke nodded. "How?"

"Because my birthday," Brooke told him slowly, scrunching up her face. "Is he like a little…" she trailed off pointing at Lucas. "?_Special?_" she question and Lucas glared as the guys laughed.

"I am sitting right here sweetheart. Any questions just ask," he informed her.

"Ok, _sweetheart_," she leaned on the table, a smirk plastered across Lucas's face as he copied her move. "Are-you-special?" she spoke each word slowly.

"Well…" Lucas leaned closer, his breath washing over her face. "My mommy says I'm special," he gave her a wink before falling back into his chair.

"Awe….least someone does," she pulled in a breath, not liking the feeling of being flustered by the guy in front of her.

"So ya'll cheer?" Mouth changed the subject, kinda enjoying the looks his friend was passing towards the girl beside him. Most girls fall all over Lucas but this girl seemed like she didn't care that much.

"Well I do, but Haley won't. I try to get her to but she just won't," Brooke tossed a begging glance at her friend who shook her head.

"I'm sorry B, that isn't going to happen. I'm not coordinated enough for cheerleading," Haley reminded her what she always seemed to remind her.

"Aw, I bet that's not true," Jake shook his head.

"And even if it is I bet you would look great in those uniforms," Nathan smirked, a deep blush washing over her.

"Probably not," Haley reached for her drink; bring her cup to her mouth and chewing on her straw.

"Oh whatever, Haley James looks kick ass in anything she wears," Brooke protested that thought quickly. "My girl can even rock an ugly trash bag," she shrugged.

"It's a poncho Cookie and you are never going to forgive me for that article of clothing are you?"

"Never Tutor Girl," the brunette grinned, tossing a glance over at Lucas who was just staring at her, his little half grin planted on his lips. "But umm…" she tried to ignore his staring and turning to the rest of the table. "What are ya'll into?" she questioned and tried really hard to listen as they went on about school and stuff.

Apparently the guys were on the basketball team and once she learned what Jake and Tim's last names were it made since. She had heard their names being passed around before but when Mouth broadcast the games he would go by last names and when the coach would call them at games or practice it were still last names. However as soon as she heard his name was Jake Jagielski she automatically knew him for he had been dating the co captain Peyton Sawyer for years but she still had never placed a face with him before. Probably because the only time she saw them together Peyton's mouth was fused completely to Jake's and when that wasn't happening Brooke just saw him running around on the court.

However the prickling sensation of someone staring at her was driving her nuts. The little hairs on the back of her neck rose up and no matter how many times she would scratch her neck to try and ignore it she was greatly aware of him staring at her.

"What?" she finally snapped her head around to Lucas sitting across from her, a small smirk on his unshaven face.

"Nothing," Lucas shrugged.

"You just randomly stare at people?" she creased her brow, the others falling into their own conversation.

"Yeah," he shrugged again, looking at a cut on his thumb.

"It's creepy," she informed him and he again shrugged. "Stop shrugging at me!" she snapped and the table fell silent and turned to look at the couple at the end.

"Luke, are you being an ass?" Tim questioned, seeing the rage on the small girl's face.

"Yes! He keeps staring and shrugging at me," Brooke informed them and Lucas let out a chuckle.

"You sweetheart are just a big box of sunshine," he joked and her eyes narrowed.

"Ok, Haley we need to leave," she snatched her purse from the ground. "And you need to learn some manners because you _sweetheart_ are rude and creepy!" she informed him, a smile still planted on his face as she stood up. "Bye guys, it was nice meeting you, well most of you," she sent a glare at Lucas before storming off.

"Sorry guys," Haley slid her purse around.

"You don't have to leave do you?" Nathan touched her wrist and she nodded.

"Yeah, Brooke was supposed to be home like an hour ago. That's why she was so edgy, it wasn't because of you," she looked over at Lucas who just shrugged. "But it was nice meeting ya'll. Guys maybe see you at school?" she nodded to the guys.

"Yeah, definitely," Jake gave a smile and Haley returned it.

"Actually we are having a party Saturday at my place if you two want to come," Tim offered, the party this Saturday being the first of their basketball season.

"Yeah, we will try," Haley agreed. "But um…sorry again for Brooke," she threw her thumb over her shoulder at the angry brunette standing outside. "And see ya'll Saturday maybe."

"Hopefully," Nathan grinned and she blushed before walking out. "Luke!" He growled, snapping his head to his brother. "Why are you such a dick?"

"What did I do?" he gave an innocent look, tossing his hand in the air.

"We have two hot girls at the table and you turn into a douche," Tim informed him and huffed.

"They are fifteen, hello 20 years, a jail cell and bald guy name Rusty," he cringed at the thought.

"They are almost sixteen," Mouth informed him, in his mist of zoning out missing that part of the conversation.

"Brooke's feisty huh?" He ignored him, scratching his jaw. "I like that."

"Well liking that won't get you anywhere if you annoy her," Nathan pointed out to him and he shrugged.

"Her buttons were really easy to push," Lucas leaned back in his chair, locking his fingers together and bringing them behind his head. "I like that."

"Well if they come Saturday don't be an ass, just avoid her or something," Jake suggested but the blonde shook his head.

"Naw, I think I might enjoy pushing her buttons a little," he smirked, casting a glance at the door, catching the girls walking down the street.

* * *

"Oh my god he is so cute," Brooke squealed, giving a little skip.

"Who?" Haley looked at her confused, hoping her next words weren't Nathan.

"Lucas, duh?" she told her like she was stupid.

"Wait! What?" Haley snapped her head to face her. "You just yelled at the guy but you like him?"

"Well I mean I don't _like_ him, I don't know him. But doesn't change he is totally hot," the brunette, flipped open her phone, seeing a text from her mom asking where she was.

"I'm completely lost," Haley brought her hand to her forehead. "Maybe I'm not good at the dating thing because I could have sworn you hated the guy."

"He is annoying," Brooke slid her phone back into her pocket. "And he is creepy with his staring and he completely gets under my skin but still he is hot. I like it."

"Brooke Davis you are one of mystery," Haley laughed, slinging her arm over her shoulder. "And I'm too tired to figure this one out."

"Oh it's ok, I like being a puzzle," she grinned, biting her tongue. "Maybe I will let Lucas try to put it together," she crinkled her nose making Haley laugh and shake her head.

"Let's get home," she rolled her eyes. "You can figure out your puzzle with Lucas later," she joked making Brooke laugh. Tossing a glance over her shoulder to see the guys walking out of the pizza shop, Jake again throwing his head back laughing at something Tim was saying.

Lucas looked up catching her eye and when he did he smirked and _shrugged _making her growl and snap her head back around, however a smile was planted back on her face.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't confusing. The whole story will be like this where is goes from present to past. I hope you all enjoy it and if you do I will continue, if not then I won't easy as that. It is all based on yall's comments and reviews! **

**So let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom," her dark hair bounced as she skipped down the stairs. "When is daddy coming home?" she dropped down in her chair.

"Not for a few more days," the older woman frowned, knowing her daughter hated when he was out of town. She herself hated it but over time she got use to it.

"Guess a downside for being able to have all this," she flipped her hand around the house.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she gave her daughter's hand a squeeze.

"Its fine," she shrugged, slapping on a fake smile.

"How are you this morning?" she asked carefully, not wanting to upset her again. School today would be tough even if she didn't want to admit it and that broke her heart.

"I'm better," she reached over to grab some sugar, her mom sitting a cup of coffee before her. "But I was wondering if you could tell me more of that story."

"What story?" a dark brow raised as she wiped off her counter.

"That story you were telling me last night. You didn't finish it," she took a sip.

"Oh honey that's a long story," she spun around leaning on the counter.

"Yes but I have time before school starts," she pointed out. "So tell me what happened."

"Ok," she pushed her dark hair back, sliding up on the counter. "Well I guess I can tell you some more before school."

"Awesome," she squealed, relaxing comfortably in her chair.

"Ok let's see," she ran a hand through her hair. "Well the girls went to school on Friday…"

* * *

"Do you think Quinn is going to come to the game tomorrow?" Brooke asked her friend as she sat in the lunchroom.

"I don't know," Haley flicked her hair back as she finished grading Brooke's practice quiz.

"Because Clay won't come if Quinn doesn't and I really want him to come," she inspected her nail, seriously needing to get them redone.

"I can talk to her when I get home, gives me someone to talk to," Haley said, flipping the quiz back to the front. "Good job Cookie, you got an eighty-four," she circled the grade at the top with her purple glitter pen.

"Just an eighty-four?" Brooke frowned taking the paper and looking it over. "I thought I really knew this."

"B, you do," the dirty blonde patted her back. "You got an eighty-four, that's awesome."

"But it's not an A," she shook her head, shoving it back into her bag. "Whatever, it passes me," she dismissed the small ping of hurt by never being the _smart_ one. "So what's up Tutor Girl? You've been grinning silly all day."

"Oh," Haley smiled, looking down and playing with her fingers. "Well I was-"

"Haley! Brooke!" their heads jerked to the side to see a grinning boy walking over to them.

"Mouth!" Both girls smiled as he approached.

"Look at this, we meet one day and now I see you all the time," he teased dropping down beside them.

"Well maybe you have always seen us just overlooked," Haley offered and he let that thought linger a moment.

"True, but I feel like I would have noticed ya'll," he said and both girls giggled. Mouth wasn't the _cutest_ of boys but he was adorable in that best friend sorta way. Plus if a _senior_ took notice to you, a sophomore, you grin like an idiot. "So ya'll coming Saturday?"

"Saturday?" Brooke looked confused at her best friend.

"Yeah, I didn't get to mention the guys invited us to a party Saturday night," Haley peeled her banana watching the small amount of glee spark through her friend at the idea of being invited to a senior party.

"That would be awesome!" Brooke beamed, clapping her hands together excited. "We haven't been to a party yet."

"Seriously?" Mouth looked confused and the girls nodded.

"Well freshmen and sophomores clearly get overlooked," Brooke whipped her hand around, indicating that Mouth himself just noticed them.

"Well that's true I guess," guilt pinged into him for a second. Honestly until his junior year he got overlooked by freshmen, sophomores, junior, seniors; hell even some teachers until Lucas suggested he got into sports and he did and slowly the group of popular started to accept him. "But still, ya'll should come and if you have some friends you want to bring do it."

"Thanks Mouth," Brooke grinned, the more being around this guy the more she liked him.

"Also Brooke," he slowly turned to look at her. "Luke wanted me to apologize for upsetting you last night."

"Lucas wanted you to apologize?" she kinked a brow finding that hard to believe.

"Well no, not exactly but I know he didn't mean to upset you. He is just like that sometimes but he did say he hoped you to see you at the game tomorrow."

"Really?" Haley witnessed another spark shoot through her friend.

"Yeah, he asked if I had your number, which I don't but he said he hoped wasn't such a jerk you ignored him at the game tomorrow."

"Well," Brooke peeled a piece of paper from her notebook. "Here is my number," she scribbled it down. "You save it for yourself and if you think he isn't that bad of a guy you can pass it along to him."

"Alright," Mouth laughed taking it from her.

"But make sure you save it also, and here is Hales," she pointed at the send number and he nodded.

"Alright Brooke, well sorry to interrupt you lunch, but I got to get going, see ya'll later?" he rose and bother girls nodded. "Alright see ya."

"Bye Mouth," both called as he walked away.

"Ok he might be the most adorable person I've ever met," Brooke commented.

"Yeah, I would agree," Haley laughed. "So you have a thing for Lucas clearly."

"Not a thing, a _possible_ crush. But who are you to talk Miss Nathan Scott Giddy," Brooke teased and her friend blushed.

"He is really cute and I actually talked to him last night on the phone," she informed her.

"Tutor Girl! Are you holding juicy gossip out on me?" Brooke playfully glared at the thought.

"No gossip yet to report Cookie, just talked to a nice guy."

"For hours on end!"

"It wasn't hours," she rolled her eyes. "Maybe an hour tops."

"Aw Haley James is crushing on someone, an older someone," she wiggled her brows suggestively.

"Whatever Brooke, just eat your lunch," she threw a napkin at her making her laugh.

"Oh!" Brooke giggled wiggling in her seat. "Mr. Phone is being friendly," she joked making Haley laugh as Brooke pulled out her phone from her back pocket seeing a text message.

'_What are you doing?'_

"Hales do you know this number?" Brooke bit into her apple, holding her phone across the table as Haley looked, typing the number into her phone and shaking her head.

"Nope, I don't have it saved in mine."

"Hmm…" Brooke hummed.

'_Hey! Who is this?'_

'_Well Pretty Girl, I'm a little offended you don't know that.'_

"What?" Brooke laughed shaking her head.

"What they say?" Haley asked and Brooke showed her. "Maybe its Mouth, I mean you did just give him your number."

"Yeah, that's true," the dark haired girl agreed.

'_I'm sorry Mouth, I didn't even get your number but I'll save it now. :)' _she sent back, quickly going to save his number in her phone.

'_Not Mouth, but you can save my number too.'_

"What? It's not Mouth," Brooke informed the dirty blonde who furrowed her brow confused.

"You don't think its Lucas?" she offered and Brooke shook her head quickly.

"No, I mean I _just_ gave my number to Mouth to give to him. I bet Mouth hasn't even passed it along yet," she protested the idea.

"You never know," Haley shrugged, her phone vibrating with a message of her own. "Nathan," she grinned showing Brooke.

'_Hey, didn't get to ask last night. You are going to be at the game tomorrow night right?'_

"Uh oh Tutor Girl I think Natey boy might have a thing for you," Brooke smirked.

"Oh whatever," she rolled her eyes going back to texting him a quick yes.

_It's not him_, Brooke shook her head of the crazy thinking of Lucas _actually _texting her. Yeah maybe at some point but not _that_ soon after giving it to Mouth. _But…_ she chewed her lip thinking,_ what if it is him?_

'_Lucas?' _she texted back her heart racing as she waited for his reply, the reply that never came.

* * *

"He didn't text back!" she squealed like it was so completely wrong.

"No," she chuckled, grabbing her purse. "He didn't text back, but you know how it goes."

"Well it was him right? I mean he was texting her?" she questioned and just got a shrug. "Mom!" she whined and the older woman laughed.

"You're going to be late to school, we will finish the story later," she patted her shoulder, knowing this story will take a lot longer to tell then just five minutes. Most great love stories normally do.

* * *

There was more of a skip in her step today he noticed. Her smile wasn't forced, it didn't reach her eyes but it wasn't forced and there was a sparkle in those gorgeous blue eyes that hadn't been there the last few days and that gave him hope. It made him believe she wasn't hurting anymore, he didn't want her hurting anymore, but it also made him believe maybe, just maybe he could get her to forgive him.

"Raine…" a hand dropped to her shoulder making her jump, dropping her book. "Sorry," he apologized reaching down to pick it back up.

"God Ben," she placed her hand to her chest as her heart slammed into her chest. "Don't just sneak up on people like that, you know I hate that."

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," he apologized handing her back her book.

"Its fine," she flipped her hair back, returning to shuffling around in her locker, not exactly wanting to talk to him right now. She didn't want to look in his sorry dark eyes, or take notice of the dark circles under his eyes, to resist the urge to tam his mess of hair, there was so many things about him she didn't want to take notice in at that moment.

"Hey…" he took a step closer, placing his hand on the small of her back; never really being a fan of her being so close and _not_ touching her.

"Ben…"she frowned, removing his large hand from her back. "You can't do that."

"I just want to talk to you Raine," he rested his head next to her locker.

"Then talk to me, don't touch me. You lost the right to touch me when you choose," her temper flared and he watched her eyes turn gray.

"What do I have to do to fix that? To fix us?" he waved his hand between them.

"There isn't an _us_ Ben," she shut her locker, finally looking him in the eyes and her heart hurt again. "And I'm sorry but there isn't going to ever be an _us_ again."

"Raine…"

"I got class," she shook her head to stop him talking. "Tell my former best friend hi," she gave a bitter laugh, spinning on her heels and away from him, cursing the tears building up because of _him_ again, and she was doing so well this morning.

* * *

"Ok!" Bevin clapped her hands together. "Tess nice form but you are off just half a beat after the back hand spring," she told the curly headed redhead who nodded. "And Raine…" she glanced over at the brunette who she could tell was holding back an eye roll. "You uh…nevermind, your fine," she shook her head, not wanting to give her another thing to be mad about.

"Talk to her yet," Missy leaned over to the brunette who scoffed. "That a no?"

"There is nothing to talk about Miss," she glared over at her friend who held her hands up.

"Don't get mad at me Ray Ray, I was just wondering. We both know you two hate not talking."

"No what I hate is my boyfriend cheating on me and my _best friend_ knowing the whole time and not saying a damn thing to me about it."

"Think about her for a second. You two have been best friends since birth and she knows how much you love Ben-"

"_Loved_," she corrected. "I _loved _him, and honestly I don't even think I really did, just a high school crush."

"Either way," Missy waved her hand at that, the thought not at all seeming real. "She knew you were nuts about him, hell ya'll have been together forever and _one_ time while drunk and fighting with you he messed up. He swore it was a mistake and it meant nothing and begged her not to say anything."

"She should have told me, she is my best friend!"

"Exactly, and she loves you more than anyone in this world and never would want to see you hurt. I truly believe she believed he messed up and he was sorry and it would never happen again."

"It should have been my decision to believe him or not. Now I have no boyfriend or best friend so if we are going to feel sorry for someone sorry if for a moment I pick me."

"She is hurting Raine," Missy tried to reason, knowing that Bevin was a wreck with what had happened. She really didn't know what to do and weighed the options back and forth forever before deciding to not say anything, a regret Missy knew she felt now.

"Yeah," Raine let out a dry laugh. "She looks completely broken," she shook her head, grabbing her bag and storming out of the gym.

"Raine…" Missy tossed a glance to where her friend left and back at Bevin and Ben talking. "That's definitely not the way to get her back," she groaned walking back over to the group of girls talking.

* * *

"_Do I need to beat him? I swear I will come home right now and do it," he promised loving when he finally heard her laugh._

"No daddy, its fine. How did you know anyway?" she wiped a tear as she headed home.

"_Your brother might have mentioned something; apparently your mom had to talk him out of heading home."_

"What a hard tail," she laughed parking her car in the driveway and slamming her head against the headrest. "Dad when are you coming home?"

"_I'm hoping soon honey, I hate being away._"

"I will gladly give up my car and the house for something cheep and little if it means you can come home more," she joked and he chuckled.

"_What about the summer home in California? Can we give that up too?"_

"Well…" she pondered the thought. "After spring break we can," she teased, this year being the first year her parents let her take a trip alone with just friends and finally without her older brother. "Daddy do you know who Matt is?"

"_What?" his laughter stopped a little confused._

"Mom is telling me a story about a boy and a girl but won't mention real names. She just calls him Matt and her Kitty and its driving me nuts because I can't figure it out."

"_Oh Raine…" he chuckled at his wife's methods on things. "You know you mom is insane. I'm sure it's not anyone really, just a story."_

"I don't know," she shook her head thinking the story had areas of being true, with the way her mom talked she was almost positive. "I think it's about you and her."

"_If you say so Princess," he shook his head. "But baby I have to go. If you need me call me alright."_

"Alright Daddy, love you," she told him, hearing him say it back before climbing out of the car and skipping back into her large brick home. "Mom!" she called, dropping her bag by the door.

"In here!" she yelled back, putting away the groceries.

"Hey," she rounded the corner of the kitchen. "What you doing?"

"Nothing, just got home from work but had to go to the story," she told her.

"Awesome," she grinned grabbing the ice cream from a bag. "Are you busy?"

"No, why?" she glanced over her shoulder at her grinning little girl. "Are you seriously wanting to know more of the story?" she laughed as her daughter shrugged. "Alright, let me go change and I will be right back," she paused at the counter, Raine pushing a bite of ice cream in her mouth before walking out.

"Ok," she nodded, glancing at the fridge and the pictures littering the front. There were so many from Rachel and Ryan, a picture of her and Jamie at his graduation two years ago, one of Clay and Quinn at the beach with the family and Nathan from winning the Duke Championship years ago, surrounded by friends and family, baby Jamie perched on Haley's hip as Nathan kissed the top of her head and Brooke standing arms around Lucas and grinning up at him. They all looked so happy in all the pictures and she hoped to get the smile back that her parents held in all the pictures because she wanted to be that happy again.

"Alright," her mother came back in the room, her dark hair pulled half up and in more relaxing clothes, an old sweatshirt of her dad's she took note of, they were so sickingly cute. "So story," she grabbed her own spoon from the drawer. "Where was the last we let off on?"

"She got a text but doesn't know who from."

"Oh right," she slid beside her daughter. "So she gets a text and responded with Matt? But he never text back and she spent the whole day kinda annoyed."

_

* * *

_

"I just don't get why does someone text me and then not tell me who they are!" she threw her hands up utterly confused.

"I don't know B, maybe because he is busy," Haley suggested as they walked out to wait for their parents to pick them up.

"Or maybe because he is an annoying, stupid, jacka-" and her last words stopped when her phone went off beside her.

'_Yeah, meet me tonight.'_

"Is it him?" Haley looked over her shoulder. "Oh someone wants to meet."

"Like I would ever want to meet him, I mean it took him all freaking day to tell me it was him," Brooke grumbled making Haley laugh. "But I'm off Hales, see you tomorrow," she hugged her friend, noticing the old familiar black truck pulling up.

"Bye Cookie," she waved as her friend climbed inside.

"How was your day?" Clay asked pulling from the curb, doing a small turn around in the parking lot.

"It was alright, glad it's almost the weekend," she admitted, waving at Haley as she pulled away.

'_I'll take you to a movie and won't shrug at all.'_

She glanced down at a text, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth looking at it.

"Who is that?" Clay glanced over at her and she shrugged.

"Just a friend," she told, texting him back.

'_Maybe.'_

"What kinda of friend?" he pushed to know, his sister giggling and giving him his answer.

'_Maybe isn't a no but since we both know you aren't going to say no, how about we add me picking you up at seven?'_

"A boy," he rolled his eyes, turning into their neighborhood. "You know you aren't allowed to date someone without mom and dad meeting him first right?"

"I'm not dating anyone Clay," her hazel eyes rolled. "I'm just talking to a friend. I can have guy friends."

"Yeah, and with guy friends mom and dad _still_ have to meet."

"Clay why are you such a good toe shoes?" she slapped her phone to her lap. "I never give you crap and I cover for you all the time."

"Because you are my little sister," he parked the car and killing the engine. "And I don't want boys taking advantage of you," he ruffled her hair making her growl. "Try mentioning it to mom first, maybe she will let it slide this time," he gave a wink, climbing from the truck and shutting the door.

"Clay!" she called, hurrying after him. "Will you come to the game tomorrow?" she asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "It's the first _real_ game of the season. Last week was just a practice one and I really want you to see me. I mean it is my first year on varsity."

"Yeah, kiddo," he gave her shoulder a squeeze making her smile.

Her and her brother weren't exactly close anymore, she knew that. He grew up, headed off to college two years ago and they just drifted but she really wanted him to come and she really wanted to get close again.

"K cool," she bit back a squeal as he walked in the house, leaving the front door open for her to follow. "Mom!" Brooke called skipping into the house. "Momma where are you?"

"Kitchen!" she heard the distant yell of her mother.

"Hey daddy," she kissed his cheek, dropping her bag by his chair in the living room.

"Hey sweetheart," his deep gravel voice warmed her ears as she skipped passed him. "Clay!" she heard him call and start a conversation with her brother as she walked into the kitchen, finding her mother cooking.

"Hello momma," she kissed her cheek, sliding up on the counter.

"Hey honey," she pulled a pan of cookies out of the over. "How was school?" she questioned, spinning on her feet with complete grace as she balanced everything in her hands. "Hot," she placed a paper towel and cookie on top.

"Thanks," Brooke bit into the hot cookie, the warm chocolate and dough almost melting in her mouth. "Delicious…" she moaned making her laugh. "But mommy I would like to talk to you."

"Mommy? Is this going to cost me something?" she teased and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No, mother," her tone changed making her laugh. "But no I do need to talk to you."

"Ok," Tori leaned against the counter to look at her daughter. "Talk."

"Well I met someone," she told her slowly. "But he isn't anything special," she told her quickly and her mother's brow knitted together.

"You met someone you want to talk about but they aren't special?" the questionable tone noticed.

"Well obviously not, I just met him last night," she flipped her hand around as if he was nothing.

"What's his name?"

"Lucas…" she told her, a small smile growing over her face.

"Not special but we smile at his name? Mhmm…" her mother pushed off the counter and back to finish the cookies.

"Ok well I mean I guess he might be special, or could be I don't know. Honestly he really kinda annoys me so I don't know why I'm even asking."

"Well what are we asking?"

"If I could maybe go to a movie with him tonight," she shrugged looking at her nails, slowly peering back up at her mom. "Please?"

"Brooke…"

"I know the rules but mom come on, no one has rules like that. We aren't in the 1800s anymore; people go on dates without meeting mom and dad."

"Brooke you know the rules, you can't go out without us meeting him. In case you have forgotten you are still just fifteen."

"I'll be sixteen in a month," she grumbled and her mom's eyes narrowed a little. "I'm sorry."

"Ask you father, if he says it's ok…well then I don't mind."

"Mom!" Brooke whined. "You know he won't say yes. I love him but he _does_ think we are in the 1800s."

"That's the deal Brooke," she shrugged, having nothing else to really offer her.

"Fine…" she jumped off the counter, stomping towards the living room. "Daddy…" she dropped beside him on his favorite chair, hanging slightly off the arm rest.

"What Princess?" he reached for his drink. "Clay watch this move, no one ever saw him coming."

"Daddy I wanted to talk to you," she played with a string on his worn shirt.

"Ok, you have my attention," he turned to look at her, her eyes still focused on the string.

"I was wondering if I could go out tonight."

"Well do you need some money?" he reached for his back pocket and her head shook quickly.

"No, I was wondering if you would mind if I just met someone for a movie. Nothing big…"

"Brooke!" she heard her mother's voice order through the room and groaned.

"Daddy I wanted to go to a movie tonight…with…a…boy," she trailed out slowly.

"A boy?"

"I'm going to go get a cookie, smell delicious," Clay jumped up, Brooke narrowing her eyes at him silently yelling '_traitor!_'

"Now daddy I know the rules but he is really nice and I thought maybe just this one time I could go out without him coming by. Please?"

"No," he shook his head. "You know you aren't allowed to go out with boys without them coming by and meeting you mother and I."

"But dad it's embarrassing! None of my friend's parents make their child's date come over and have family time."

"Well guess you should have been born into their family then," he shrugged, turning back to the TV, showing the end of the conversation.

"God! You are not fair! I never do anything wrong and you all treat me like a child!" she snatched her bag off the ground and stormed up the stairs.

"Very grown up Brooklyn!" her father yelled right before hearing her door slam. "What?" he looked at his wife standing at the door shaking her head. "Tori she is fifteen."

"Almost sixteen," she pointed out. "And it's just a movie, what bad could happen?"

"Plenty!" he threw his hand up. "Guys don't ever go to movies to watch the movie, they go to the movies to try something, trust me I know! I invented the art of being sneaky in a theater," he told her and her eyes shot up making him roll his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Things are a lot more tamed now honey, they aren't in a backseat of a car at a drive in," she teased and he growled at her. "Richard," she slowly walked over, sliding down next to him. "She likes him."

"How much can she like him if we haven't even heard of this guy before?"

"She is young and a cute boy is showing interest, can't just this one time we trust our daughter? She really is a good girl."

"It's not her I don't trust, it's him."

"Richard, you haven't even met him, how much trouble can a young boy be?"

"I was young once," he grumbled and his wife laughed.

"Richard," she slapped his shoulder. "Let her have fun."

"Well fine, but there will be rules," he pointed at his wife.

"I assumed there would be," she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Brooke?" there was a knock on the door, cracking open to reveal her mother. "Honey, can we talk?"

"Hey Hales, I'll call you later. Yeah, well it's not going to happen so enjoy life, marry Nathan and tell me how it goes since I will never have _one_ date!" she glared over at her mother, who let out an eye roll. "Bye," she hung up. "What do you want to talk about mother? Want to tell me how to arrange my room? Maybe take me shopping, pick out my clothes?"

"Enough Brooke," she held up her hand to stop her. "Your father and I discussed it and we will let you go out with Lucas-"

"Mommy, I love you!" she squealed throwing her arms around her neck.

"Wait, Brooke," she held her hands up to stop the excitement. "There are rules…"

"Rules…" she deflated, falling back down on the bed.

"Ok I know you hate the whole us being around when and getting to know the guys you date, I mean look at Josh…"

"Oh mom…" Brooke cringed. "He only enjoyed spending time with me so he could be around you," she reminded her of the first boy she ever spent time with. She did the whole brought him over, let her parents sit down and talk to him, but then all of a sudden he wanted them around _all_ the time and Brooke learned because he had a creepy cross on her mom.

"Yes but your dad is a little uncomfortable with you going out with some guy neither of us know, and some you yourself said met last night…"

"Here is the rule," she growled falling back on her back. "Lay it on me."

"Well your dad and I are going to go out tonight and we agreed that he can come over here to watch a movie," she told her, Brooke slowly rising with excitement. Lucas alone at her house watching a movie doesn't sound so bad. "But Clay will be here."

"Mom!" Brooke whined, once again losing her happiness.

"Brooke, now listen…"

"No mom he might be worse than dad! Least with dad I can give the 'oh you know I'm his little girl, you know how dads are' but Clay- Clay will just sit and act cool but secretly make little comments that I can't explain!"

"He promises to stay in his room," she promised and Brooke gave a yeah right look. "I'll talk to him and make sure he stays in the room."

"Mom…" she pouted and her mother shrugged that being all she could offer. "Fine."

"And your father and I will meet him, five minutes before leaving."

"Fine," she held her hands up figuring it was all she was getting.

"And Clay will give three check ins."

"One," Brooke bargained.

"Two," she offered and Brooke groaned holding out her hand. "Sweetie I know this sucks but you did just meet him yesterday so you might want an out, just go to the bathroom, call Clay in and bam out of a bad date."

"Yes that's true but if you saw him mom you wouldn't want someone interrupting."

"So he is cute?"

"Extremely and he plays basketball which you know dad and Clay could like about him."

"So he goes to school with you? You met him at practice?"

"Oh… no I met him when Haley and I went to get pizza last night," she scratched her neck a little nervously about this talk, the peaking question so approaching.

"So where does he go to school?" her mother asked and Brooke shrugged, slowly climbing off her bed.

"You know around," she slowly scratched her behind her ear.

"Brooke…" warning tone.

"Yeah?" she flipped through some movies, wondering what Lucas might enjoy.

"You know I would never tell you who to date, but please I am begging you please tell me he isn't head to toe in tattoos, piercings and a high school dropout who might or might have many possible children? Please?"

"Well he doesn't have any tattoos, that you can seen or piercings…which you can see," she told her and her mom chuckled. "But he did go to high school…and now college…" she spun to face her dresser, mumbling the last bit. "And he doesn't have children."

"College?"

"He doesn't have children," she told her, turning to face her mom.

"Did you say college?" her mother stood, her voice rising.

"He doesn't have children!" she repeated.

"Brooke he is in college!"

"Mom, he doesn't have children!"

"Brooke, you are fifteen!" she told her like she somehow didn't know.

"Almost sixteen," she reminded her. "Mom I get what you are saying but I'm fifteen almost sixteen and its one date with Clay upstairs from me. Mommy you said I could don't say no now please!" she begged.

"Ok…ok…ok…" her mom rubbed the creases in her forehead. "College isn't that old, god please tell me he isn't a senior, or you know going for a doctor or law degree and is a many many year senior."

"Mom…"

"Oh god I need to sit down," she sat on the bed, her mind racing.

"Mom he is a freshmen and he is only nineteen, which I know right now seems big but it's really only three years because I will be sixteen in less than a month."

"Freshmen isn't that bad, I mean he is still young, _just _got out of high school," she started reasoning more to herself and Brooke slowly nodded with the occasional add ins.

"And he doesn't have children," she joked and her mother laughed.

"Which is a major plus."

"Exactly and mom he is _so_ cute," she told him with a huge grin.

"Ok, we will meet him, and as of now one date," she held up her finger and Brooke nodded. "And then we will discuss it later, but," she leaned down, resting her head against her daughter's. "We don't tell your father how hold he is…at least for now."

"Deal," she held her pinkie out and her mom locked them together.

"Now go call him, tell him what's going on," she stood kissing the top of her head.

"Ok," she grinned, as her mom started out of the room. "Mom…"

"Yeah?" she glanced back at her.

"Thanks," she grinned, her mom giving a wink before walking out. "Ok," nerves slowly took over, staring at her phone. "Now let's just hope he doesn't find me lame and says yes," she let out a dry laughing, dialing his number, Lucas picking up on the forth. "Lucas, it's me…I…well I was wondering something…"

* * *

_Thanks so much for all the story alerts, favorite stories and reviews! Ya'll are the best and hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"So am I without a doubt the lamest person you know?" Brooke glanced over at Lucas who chuckled.

"No," he shook his head. "You just have parents who care, that's cool."

"Lucas my dad gave you everything _but_ a pat down," she told him with dead tone.

"Actually when you went to grab the movie…" he trailed off and her eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Brooke, I'm kidding," he laughed, giving her knee a squeeze. "Just kidding."

"Yeah," her eyes dropped to where his hand was lingering and back at the screen. "But still I feel like such…such a child."

"Well you are…sorta," he shrugged, her head snapping back over to look at him.

"Well you realize you're on a date with a child," she bit back, jerking her leg away from him.

"No, actually I'm sitting in a living room watching a movie," he nodded his head at the scene playing around the screen.

"With a girl you called a child," she pointed out.

"So I'm babysitting," he shrugged.

"Lucas!" she squealed, slamming her hand into his arm. "You are a complete jerk!" she hit him between each word, making her laugh.

"Hey, stop hitting me," he laughed, grabbing onto her, Brooke flipping around until Lucas had pulled her into his lap, hands pinned to her chest. "No more hitting or I'm putting you in time out."

"Why are you so mean to me?" she pouted and he chuckled.

"It's kinda fun," he admitted and she rolled her eyes. "I don't mean to be mean to you," he brushed her hair back.

"You aren't really mean," she shrugged, relaxing back in his lap, her back along his legs and head resting on the arm rest. "You just sorta push my buttons, sorta," she giggled.

"And which buttons are those?" he tilted his head to the side, a smirk planted on his face. "Like here?" he poked her side and she jerked sideways. "Oh here?" he poked somewhere else.

"Luke…" she laughed, twisting around in his lap. "Stop, please stop," she begged, grabbing his hands losing her breath, her insides cramping. "Lucas!" she squealed. "Please! Please!" she pleaded flipping over and falling off the couch, Lucas coming with her. "Lucas," she giggled, never before being trapped in this position with a boy before. "I'm stuck," she laughed, wiggling her wrist from out under his forearm.

"Hmm…" he looked down at her. "We could enjoy the movie like this," he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"The movie is that way," she placed her finger under his chin and turned it in time to see some guys head get cut off. "Oh god!" she yelled, burring her face in his neck. "I hate this movie."

"Then why are we watching it?" he chuckled.

"Because you suggested earlier a scary movie so thought you would want this," she cringed when she heard a girl scream.

"This isn't bad," he shrugged looking down at her, finding the way she bit her bottom lip extremely adorable. "You know you're really beautiful," he admitted, a blush swiping across her cheeks.

"Thanks…" she released her lip, her hands shaking as he tilted her chin up bringing himself closer.

"Ahem…" a throat cleared and Lucas sprung back up on the couch.

"Hey man," he waved awkwardly scratching his neck.

"I fell," Brooke said before evening looking up. "And Lucas…didn't…catch…me," she finished lamely, sliding up to look at him. "What's up?"

"Just came to get a drink," Clay stepped off the ledge into the living room, walking across the room and into his kitchen. "Want anything?" he called, Brooke hearing him rummage around in the fridge.

"No," Brooke groaned, climbing back up on the couch and sinking back into it. "We're fine."

"Ok cool," Clay walked back into the room. "This movie is good," he nodded at the screen.

"Yup," Brooke crossed her arms annoyed, glancing over at Lucas who had a smirk on his face.

"Has the chick gotten stabbed through the head yet?"

"No but it's coming up, even knowing its happening I bet Brooke will freak," Lucas teased, nudging his leg into hers making her crack a smile. "Want to finish it with us?" he offered and Brooke's jaw dropped.

"Sure," Clay dropped in the chair beside them, Brooke's arms tightening across her chest as she sent a glare over at Lucas, jackass.

* * *

"That's so messed up," Raine rolled her eyes. The thought of her brother interrupting her first date with her boyfriend would make her stab him.

"Yeah it was an awkward moment," she chuckled. "Now of course the guys thought it was fun and laughed and talked about sports and the movie but she just wanted to kill them both."

"I would to, I mean when I'm with Ben…" she let her sentence hang and took a long sip of her drink.

"You talk to him lately?" she wondered knowing the topic of the boy was a hard one.

"He tries to talk to me and I just cut it short. I mean what is there really to say?" she shrugged, walking over to the panty and pulling out some chips. "It's like a repeat of the same conversation and it's really just exhausting now."

"Sometimes people mess up Raine."

"Yes but sometimes those mess ups shouldn't be forgiven," she spun back around, anger flickering in her. "He cheated on me mom. He can give the whole _'we were fighting'_ thing but we fight all the time!"

"I know and I'm not defending him for what he did because believe me I know it hurts but I don't think he is going to go away that easy. I don't think you _want_ him to go away that easy."

"How is it possible to be so hurt by someone and love them still so much?" she asked, surprised that for once the conversation of her ex didn't bring tears to her eyes. "Because some days I wake up and I just want to forgive him, I want to be with him and be that girl I was before finding out but at the same time I don't want him within a hundred feet of me."

"That's a little of pride I think, mixed with a lot of fear," her mother told her knowing that feeling all too well. "I think we can love someone with everything in us but the fear of being hurt makes us push them away. That we _think_ not being with them again will hurt a lot less than being with them and losing them."

"Isn't it though?"

"No either way you don't get them," she shrugged and her daughter nodded.

"Did you know you loved dad the first time you met him?" she wondered and a smile graced her mother's face at the mention of him.

"I don't think I loved him the first time I met him but the moment that boy smiled I knew I was in trouble," she smiled at the memory. How cute he looked there with all his friends, how cool and confident he tried to act when over time she learned he was just trying to impress her, that secretly she made him a little nervous. "And the first time he ever kissed me I swear I went weak in the knees and forgot how to breathe."

"That's how I felt when Ben kissed me for the first time. I mean he wasn't my first kiss or anything but for some reason I was so nervous. I was petrified that I had somehow forgotten how to kiss and when he finally did I had to get away from him quick because I was smiling and giggling like an idiot."

"I doubt he thought you were an idiot," she rested her chin on her fist watching the giddy look wash over her daughter at the talk of the dark haired boy. She knew she was hurting, she also knew she wanted to destroy him but she has seen her fair share of screw ups. She knew that she could never judge her daughter's decision no matter what she picked because no one knows what is going on in a relationship; no one knows what they feel for each other or anything. Just those two people in it know and she could never judge for her little girl for still loving him. It worried her but she wouldn't push her to pick anything.

"No he just told me I was cute," she smiled at the memory, once again resisting the urge to call him. "Do you think it's possible to fall in love more than once?"

"I think we feel different types of love. I think you can love someone truly but they're just not our meant to be. Maybe you are too young or the timing is wrong or there is just something not right so you both move on. Then one day you meet someone and fall in love and it's not better, it's not less it's just different then the other."

"How many times have you been really in love?"

"Honestly only ones," she admitted. "It might have taken awhile but I've never had feelings for anyone like I do your dad."

"That's what I want," Raine said. "I want to be like you and dad. I want someone that if they are in the room I _have_ to touch them because the thought of them being around and not by my side would drive me insane. I want that guy who doesn't really say it to anyone else not think twice about saying he loves me and I never having to think twice if he does. I want that one, _the _one and I really want to know where the hell he is," she let out a dry laugh making her mother smile.

"I'm not saying Ben is that one Raine," she walked around the counter and placed her hand on hers. "But there is someone out there and he is _the_ one. And though it's taking a lot longer then you like I swear he is getting here as fast as he can."

"Damn traffic," she joked getting a laugh.

"Yeah it's a real bitch," she agreed. "But when he gets here you just know. No one else may understand ya'll but you will and he will and that's all that matters."

"Mom…" her voice cracked as she looked at her. "How long does this pain in my chest last?" a hot tear slipped down her cheek.

"It might for awhile," she didn't want to lie to her, knocking the tear. "Sometimes moods are mind sets and I do believe that but not pain. I can think of something and be happy or hear a joke and laugh but pain kinda sticks with you. You can't just wake up and be like ok I'm over it and the first heartbreak hurts the most."

"I just don't get how loving someone can hurt like this. Love isn't supposed to hurt."

"Oh I don't believe that," she told her honestly. "The best love hurts. They push us and challenge us and make us feel something inside we never thought possible and sadly the ones we love most are the ones that can completely destroy us."

"Mission accomplished," she let out a dry laugh. Really hoping that this will be the great heartbreak everyone experiences in life because she doesn't think she could feel this twice and she really doesn't think she could handle it ever being worse. "Blah!" she groaned, slamming her hands on her face. "I don't want to think about this, I want to think happy. Let's get back to the story."

"Why don't we talk about real life? Why not talk about you?" her mother asked wanting her daughter to _really_ open up to her. She knew she needed to talk about everything. Right now she would only talk so much about it, give little comments before closing up fast and she knew she needed to get everything out, have her little break down and then eat that gallon of ice cream in the fridge because those are the stages of getting over a bad break up. And so far the gorgeous daughter she loved more than life hadn't even really reached stage one.

"Because I don't want to," she told her honestly. "I want to hear a story with a happy ending. I don't want to talk about a story where the end has already passed."

"Raine…"

"Please?" she begged really not wanting to talk about her life anymore. "Please tell me how the date ends?"

* * *

"Brooke why don't you walk Lucas to his car and bring the trash cans up from the curb," her mother suggested. Richard and her just returning home from their night out to find her daughter grinning on the couch at the blonde boy as he talked to Clay.

"What? No she- ow!" a hand collided with his stomach.

"Don't forget to shut the garage," she winked, grabbing her husband's hand. "Say night Richard," she ordered wanting to give her daughter some alone time with him being as she was sure that they didn't have much since Clay and Lucas had seemed to be talking more to each other then Brooke.

She actually found it cute how when they entered her daughter was just _staring_ at Lucas. As if she was so worried if she even blinked he would disappear from in front of her. Even after they walked into the living room to say hi and Clay excused himself to go to his room Brooke just stared and she swears her daughter was resisting the urge to poke him to see if he was really there.

"Night," Richard grumbled, tossing one final look at Lucas which rang clear, '_don't touch my daughter_'.

"Night sir, ma'am, it was nice meeting you both," Lucas smiled as they waited by the front door.

"You too, sweetie," Tori kissed her daughter's cheek. "Make sure to lock the front door," she reminded her and Brooke nodded.

"Later Luke, nice meeting ya!" Clay called from his room, the foyer full of people laughing, well everyone but Richard who was still glaring at Lucas.

"You too Clay," he called back. Honestly finding Brooke's older brother pretty cool. Yeah of course he had that whole hard act to make sure Lucas understood he was not to screw with his little sister but ones he relaxed and realized Lucas was not at all that stupid he loosened up and they spent most the movie talking. "Night," he waved, Brooke opening the door and them walking out.

"We're going upstairs Richard," Tori tugged his hand towards the stairs, him not at all budging.

"Tori, that guy has a car and a beard! And he is taller than me," he told her like she wasn't at all aware of any of this.

"We are leaving her alone," she took a step up the stairs, her arm stretching out as he held his ground.

"With someone taller than me!" he repeated and she laughed.

"And we are going to bed," she told him, giving his hand a final tug.

"We can't leave them alone," he shook his head, slowly following his wife up the stairs. "I mean she is a baby."

"She is sixteen."

"Not for another three weeks," he reminded her, completely aware of Lucas not being some fifteen year old boy between the awkward stages of high pitched voices and bad acne.

"Bed now," she tugged him, a groan escaping his throat as they walked into their room.

* * *

"So…weird night…" Brooke let out a dry laugh as she walked with Lucas towards the end of her driveway. "I mean you get thrown off a couch and then end up sharing a bowl of popcorn with my big brother and now end your night with helping me take out the trash," she parked the can next to the garage door.

"Don't forget getting frisked by your dad," he pointed out and she giggled.

"Right how could I forget the frisking," she pushed her hair back to look at him.

"I don't know, definitely a high light of the night," he stood next to his car door looking at her.

"I'll make sure he does a more thorough search next time, so you can enjoy it more," she teased stepping in front of him.

"Please do," he chuckled, trapping a strand of hair was blowing in the wind and tucking it behind her ear. "So I get to see you in a little cheerleading uniform tomorrow huh?" he smirked and again she blushed.

"If you're there you will," she shrugged, her palms all of a sudden feeling clammy and her whole body trembling.

"I'm going to be there," he tilted her head back to look at him.

"Yeah?" she nervously bit her lip and he nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered out, his breath rushing over her lips making them tingle before he dipped his head down, gently at first brushing her lips across his. Taking a slow step closer, Brooke added more pressure as a feeling shot through her, running her tongue across his bottom lip as he sucked on hers and parting them. His hands framing her face bringing her closer as hers clung to the side of his shirt, leaning on her tip toes and really wishing she was taller, even if it was just a few inches.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he broke their kiss, breath racing in and out of him as she nodded.

"Sounds good," she agreed quickly before pushing her mouth back against his, nerves quickly vanishing as she threaded her fingers through his hair and Lucas spun her around pushing her against his car, his hands gripping tight on her hips as he deepened the kiss, trying to resist ever urge in him.

"I have to leave," he broke the kiss again, pinning her lower half against the car as his forehead rested against hers.

"Ok," Brooke's heart slammed into her chest as he brushed a kiss along her forehead.

"Bye Pretty Girl," he breathed in deep, taking a slow step back from her.

"Bye," she turned from his car, leaning against Clay's truck as he climbed inside, her eyes never leaving him as he started the car and pulled on his seatbelt. "Bye," she waved when he gave her a nod, a small smile crossing his face as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of her driveway, her fingers touching her tingling lips as she watched is tail lights disappear in the night.

"Oh my god!" she squealed when she knew he was a safe distance away where he couldn't hear. "Oh my god!" she did a little dance before collecting herself and walking back inside. A smile plastered on her face for the rest of the night.

* * *

_I know I know it's short. Even I'm embarrass__ed by the length. But there is the Brucas date and if you review I promise to give you more Brucas and even a longer chapter soon!_

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

"So you had a date with Brooke last night," Nathan stated as he sat in his apartment he shared with his brother.

"Yup," Lucas flipped the egg in the pan, reaching for the salt.

"You drive almost over an hour to see a girl and all you give me is a 'yup'?" he corked a brow and Lucas gave him a shrug.

"Actually I drove home over an hour, I was at my mom's yesterday," he corrected. "Either way I was driving that hour, just drove it a little later then I planned."

"Dude, are you even going to talk about it?"

"No," Lucas scuffed. "I'm not a chick who talks about that shit."

"No, but you also spent the night before annoying the hell out of her and then just randomly asking her out. What are you playing at Luke?"

"I'm not playing at anything Nate," he rolled his eyes, the fact his brother always thinks the worse of him. "She is a cute girl that I hung out with, nothing more than that."

"Lucas Scott hung out with a girl in her house and didn't do _anything_," Nathan questioned, finding that all a little hard to believe.

"No, Nathan. I'm not some perv who is going to try to do a girl on the first date, geez," he told him with a serious look, Nathan staring at him a second before breaking out into a laugh, Lucas quickly following. "Ok so your right I do, do that but Brooke is different."

"Why because she so clearly doesn't fall all over?"

"Firstly, Brooke falls all over me just enough," he pointed at him. "But second her brother was home, upstairs but home and thirdly I don't know man she is just…cute."

"Cute?" Nathan raised a brow. "You are my brother so clearly I've known you for years and never and I mean _never_ have I heard you describe a girl as cute," he told him and Lucas just shrugged. "Ok, so you don't touch her, you go on a date with her and you say she is cute," he played the whole conversation over in his head as he walked to his brother. "Are you turning soft on me big bro?" he slapped his back with a laugh.

"Dude shut up," Lucas punched his arm. "Who are you to judge when you spend nights talking to a girl who is clearly more sweet and backwards then Brooke?"

"Yes true but I'm not you," he pointed out, putting his bowl in the sink. "I like relationships; you think they are like a slow painful stoning death."

"I go on one date and now I'm in a relationship?" he arched a blonde brow not agreeing with that.

"I don't know dude Brooke seems feisty, I think you might have met your match. She might possibly turn our little Lucas into a grown up," he pitched his cheek and Lucas jerked away.

"I'm done talking to you," he spun around and headed towards his room.

"Oh Luke?" Nathan leaned against the counter. "Your phone is going off," he picked up the silver object lighting up and vibrating on the island in front of him.

"Thanks," the blonde grumbled, snatching it from him.

"No problem," Nathan slapped his back and moving passed him as Lucas flipped the phone open.

'_I had fun last night. Maybe you can babysit me again tonight after the game trash boy ;)'_

"Stop smiling jackass!" Nathan called walking down the hall and Lucas wiped the grin off his face.

"It's my mom dipshit," he yelled back and heard his brother laugh a 'sure it is' before shutting his bedroom door. "Dick," he flipped his phone on the counter before heading to his room to shower.

* * *

Raine moved around the small café tired. Her feet were killing her, her back had almost like a hot pain shooting through it and every time she moved she felt like needles were stabbing into her shoulders and she resisted the urge to just break down right there.

"Everything done?" the older brunette rounded the counter uniting her apron.

"Almost, just waiting for the last straggler," she nodded toward the man in the back sipping on his coffee and reading a book.

"You ok Raine?"

"Yeah I'm fine Grandma," she flashed a smile at the older woman who was getting gray hairs in her dark locks.

"Well I talked to your mother earlier, she seemed worried," Karen said and Raine just shrugged. "Something about some boy?"

"Boys come and go," she flipped her hand around. "I mean I'm young, I don't honestly think I was going to find my lifelong love now."

"You're dad did," she pointed out and Raine smiled.

"Mom and dad are special," she said and Karen nodded completely agreeing with that. "I don't think many turn out like them."

"That I do agree, they had that once in a lifetime kind of love," she got almost a hurt look on her face thinking about someone else that had that kind of love.

"Grandma you ok?" she placed her hand on hers and she nodded. "Things are hard around this time of the year huh?"

"Sometimes," she agreed and Raine nodded understanding. She couldn't imagine feeling what she felt. "I just miss him."

"I wish I knew him. Mom and dad talk about him, you talk about him but I just feel guilty not knowing who he was."

"He was a good man," she smiled thinking about him. "I just hate Lily didn't know him. He would have been so happy."

"Yeah," Raine felt guilty being it up and hurting her grandmother more. She loved Karen, she was one of the strongest women she knew and just hated seeing her in pain. "Hey why don't you head home? I can lock up."

"Oh Raine that's ok, you've had a long day."

"And you've had a long week, so go. I know how to shut down the café and clean, go home to Lily. Enjoy your time together before she leaves for school in the fall," she told her knowing her '_cousin_' (easier for her to describe cousin being the age difference) had taken off the last year to spend time with her mother before heading to college in the fall. She knew Karen was worried; she didn't like her little girl being away from home being as she had never been before.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'm sure he will be leaving soon and I'll flip the sign on the door so no more come in. Now go home, I'm ordering it."

"Alright but if you need anything just call me," she grabbed her purse from under the counter and coat from behind the door.

"I will now out."

"You're an amazing person my sweet little girl," Karen smiled loving those blue eyes looking back into her. Every time she looked in them she saw Lucas.

"I'm like my mom," she winked making Karen laugh.

"That you are," she pulled her into a tight hug. "Call me when you get home please," she ordered walking towards the front door.

"Promise," she gave a salute making Karen laugh. "Love you."

"Love you too," Karen waved before walking out the front door, greeted by the chilly night air.

"Another refill Chuck or you want your check?" she called across the small café at one of their regulars.

"Maybe a to go cup and the check please," his voice gravely making her nod.

"Right with that," she skipped over to the counter making him fresh cup of coffee, the little bell above the door alerting a new customer. "We're closing," she called over her shoulder, adding some sugar to Chuck's cup.

"Then can I have something to go?" the familiar voice rang through her and her head dropped.

"Umm…" she pulled in a deep breath to regain her control. "Sure, just a second," she spun around with the cup, making sure not to make eye contact with him as she danced around him and towards Chuck, suddenly wishing he would stay. "Here you go."

"Thanks sweetheart," he took it with his shaky old hands and gave her a smile. "Keep the change," he handed her way to much standing up and walking towards the door.

"Bye," she waved and he offered a nod before disappearing through door and into the chilly night. "What would you like?" she kept her head down moving over to the counter.

"Umm…" he scratched his neck really not sure what he wanted. Honestly he didn't want anything he just wanted to see her and this was the best way he could think to get her alone. "Fries?"

"Kitchens closed," she kept her back towards him washing some dishes and putting them in the bucket to take in the back.

"Then what about a coffee?" he asked about the time she poured the pot down the drain.

"I'm going to have to make a new pot," she slapped it down on the tray.

"That's fine, I can wait," he grinned hearing her grumble something about him being annoying and he held back a chuckle.

"Well it might take about five minutes. Could you lock the door and flip the sign so no one else comes in?"

"Can you turn around and look at me?" he questioned and heard the sigh escape her.

"Please?" she spun to finally face him, eyes blazing with annoyance as she looked at him.

"Yeah," he kept his eyes locked on hers as he walked backwards towards the door, only turning away when she did. "I didn't see you in third today," he commented flipping the sign and hitting the latch on the door.

"Had a doctor's appointment," she informed him, pouring some water in the coffee pot and hitting the on button.

"Why?" he whipped around to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she shoved some clean cups up on the shelf. "I just found out I had sex with someone who had recently had sex with a slut, thought I would get tested," she hissed, slamming a cup down hard and it shattering, a piece of glass slicing through her finger. "Shit!" she cursed at the pain.

"What?" he rushed around the counter to look at it. "Shit Ray," he grabbed a napkin from the counter and wrapped it around her thumb. "Are you ok?"

"No," she let out a dry laugh, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to say that."

"It's ok," he said really letting her say whatever she wanted and needed to say to him and him taking it.

"It's not and I'm sorry," she apologized, very aware of how close her body was to his as his hand wrapped around the napkin that wrapped around her finger adding pressure. "I just had a check up, nothing big," she told him and he just nodded. "Ouch," she winced when she turned her thumb and something hurt worse.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I think I have a piece of glass in it," she pulled the napkin off, looking at the slice with blood.

"Let me see," he took her hand in his examining it. "There's a small piece," he noticed something buried inside her.

"It hurts," she whined and he chuckled slightly at her child like state.

"I know," he glanced around looking for something to get it out but not knowing what. He didn't assume Karen had twisters in here and he knew he pulled out a knife and Raine would completely have a freak out on him. "Don't…Don't slap me ok?" he asked and she looked at him completely confused as until he lifted her finger to his mouth, her eyes widening slightly watching as his teeth slightly pinched her skin to open the wound a bit and sucked.

She hadn't felt his mouth in months and the feeling of it on her skin again lit a flame in the pit of her stomach she had been trying to put out. It felt so erotic to her the way his eyes stayed locked on hers, feeling the pain in her thumb as the piece of glass rose higher and higher until it reached the top of the skin. Him trapping it between his teeth and pulling back.

"Ben…" her heart raced in her chest watching as his free hand threaded through her hair and drawing her close, dropping her head to his shoulder as his dropped and kissed her shoulder, trailing the line up her neck and to the sweet spot below her ear. The fire building faster and hotter in her stomach as his body smashed hers against the counter, that trail leading up under her jaw, across her cheek and finally reaching her lips, an explosion happening in her when she felt those soft, smooth lips for the first time in weeks. Her hands digging into his hair and pulling him closer, the passion being much more then she was ready to handle.

His hands sliding down her body and around her waist lifting her in his arms and her legs instantly wrapping around his hips, her always seeming to fit perfectly in his arms. Raine taking her tongue and stroking it over his lips before being greeted by his, him wrapping his tongue around hers and bringing it into his mouth. A moan coming from her, the sweet noise he was afraid he would never hear again. Their mouth attacking the other until both pulled back to breath. Her head resting against his as they watched each other, his eyes searching for the answer in hers and hating he couldn't find it.

"Please…" he broke the silence breathing heavy and cupping her cheek. "Please let me make love to you," he begged, hating the small sob that built in her throat.

"It won't change anything Ben," a tear dripped from her cheek and he shook his head.

"Please," he lifted his head to hook his mouth back with hers. "I'll make you feel good again," he stepped back from the counter, knocking the light switch that darkened the room as he carried her over to the small couch.

* * *

"Hey you," she grinned resting back on her bed.

"_Hey to you. What are you doing?"_

"Waiting for Raine to get home from work," she said picking at a chipped nail and making a note to go get them redone. "What about you?"

"_Oh nothing just laundry," she pulled her hair into a messy bun and carried the basket back down the stairs._

"With that liter you have I'm sure all you do is laundry," she teased, seeing the eye roll of her best friend on the other line.

"_I love my liter," she informed her. "What's on your mind?"_

"I was just thinking about when we were younger. How easy things seemed to be."

"_Things were anything but easy," she shook her head dropping down on the couch, cringing at the toy under head back. "We were just too young to realize how tough and serious things were."_

"I still miss them sometimes though. I mean I love my family but I just miss spending time with them," she ran her finger along the rim of her wine glass, the house seeming so quite just by herself.

"_I'm sorry honey, I know you miss him."_

"I do but I know he is just doing what he has to do. Doing what he loves," she shrugged understanding why her favorite blue eyed boy wasn't home but still hating it all the same.

"_Yeah," she agreed hating her friend was hurting but still understanding it. Understanding it more then she liked. _

"You know what I was thinking about earlier?"

"_No, what?_"

"About that first basketball game Nathan and Lucas said they were coming too."

"_Oh the famous Tree Hill basketball game. How could I forget? God that seems forever ago," she rested her head on the arm rest of the couch. "But I can still remember it so well."_

"Yeah," she grinned. "Me too."

* * *

"Brooke stop," Haley ordered as they sat in class.

"I'm trying," she bit the inside of her cheek to stop the stopped grin. "But it's really hard."

"It's really _cute_," Haley corrected and Brooke controlled herself for a moment before her face broke out into a big smile.

"He is so cute Hales!" she told Haley again and again Haley nodding in agreement. "And way sweeter than I thought. I mean I thought he was kinda cocky and an asshole but he…well he is cocky and kinda an asshole but he is really sweet too!"

"I know," Haley sent her friend a grin as she finished up her class work.

"And Haley I swear when he kissed me I stopped breathing for a second. No guy has kissed me and that happen," she told her getting butterflies just thinking about it. She really had fun with Lucas the night before, a lot of fun and she hated she had thought about him pretty much all day. She didn't like that with someone she barely knew but she couldn't help it, all she thought about was seeing him tonight.

"I'm happy you are happy Cookie," she told her honestly, truly happy to have a happy Brooke. She had never seen her like this before and it was super cute.

"Yeah but enough about me," she flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "Let's talk about Mr. Hottie Scott that has you grinning every time your phone buzzes."

"There isn't much to say, we haven't even hung out yet."

"Yes but you talk all the time," Brooke pointed out.

"Yeah we do and it's great. I just don't know what he is wanting. I mean for all I know he thinks we are just friends and nothing more. Plus I'm just this little fifteen year old girl; he is around college girls, Brooke."

"And he would be damn lucky to have you," Brooke's voice rose getting a few glances around the room. "Sorry," she blushed a little, not enjoying being under the stern gaze of her teacher.

"Something you want to share Miss Davis?" Ms. Bryans questioned, raising a thick, unplucked brow from under her dark rim glasses.

"Oh no Ms. Bryans, I was just asking Haley for a pencil," she lied and Haley flipped a pen towards her, both keeping their eyes on their teacher with a smile.

"Hmm…" she scuffed, spinning back on her feet and finishing her notes on the white board.

"But what I'm saying Hales is that you are amazing," Brooke leaned close to her friend to whisper. "And a guy doesn't spend hours on the phone with a girl because he thinks they are friends. He has a thing for you Tutor Girl."

"You think?" she gave a hopeful grin, feeling something bubble in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh yeah," she winked making Brooke grin even more.

"Yeah," she sucked on her bottom lip, suddenly way more excited for the game that night.

* * *

Raine laid with her head on his naked chest hearing it slow down under her. This was a mistake, she kept repeating that line in her head, she kept saying that to herself as he made love to her again, made her body feel things it hadn't felt in so long but no matter how many times she told her head that her heart just wouldn't agree.

Him repeating over and over again how much he loved her as his body rocked into hers didn't help either. It felt good to be in his arms again and she wanted someone to explain to her how someone who made her feel so much pain was also the one person who made her feel the safest when he held her. She didn't get it at all and after awhile she stopped trying.

Untangling her limps from his, she felt his eyes on her as she grabbed his t-shirt from the ground and pulling it over her. Walking over to the counter where the broken glass still laid very aware of his eyes on her as she brushed it into the trash.

"Raine…" he stood up, pulling on his pants up watching her drop her head to her hands and shaking. "Baby…" he took a step towards her and her hand flew up to making him freeze.

"Why?" her voice cracked as she closed her eyes slowly turning to face him, tears dropping down her face and making his heart shatter. "I loved you so much," her bottom lip trembled. "I loved you more then I've loved anyone in my whole life. What did I do to make you do this to me? Was I not enough for you?"

"No!" he answered without a thought rushing over to her. "God you are more than enough for me. I'm the one who isn't enough for you, I'm the person wrong here Raine not you."

"Then why did you cheat on me?" her voice shattered looking up at him.

"I thought we were over Raine…I…you wouldn't talk to me and I just was in a bad place and god I had drank so much that night. I wish I could tell you how it happened and what I was thinking but I can't because I honestly don't remember it."

"You not remember it doesn't really make me feel any better Ben," she let out a dry laugh. "I try… I keep trying to find a way to blame you for all of this but I can't because I screwed up too," she sniffled and he looked at her confused. "I mean if I would have answered, if I didn't pick a fight over something so stupid…"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," he wiped her tears knowing he was wrong in all of this. "I thought I lost you and I couldn't handle it and I just… god I messed up," he dropped his head against hers.

"We shouldn't have done this Ben, it was a mistake," she looked away from him not wanting to see the pain in his eyes by her saying that.

"This wasn't a mistake Raine, us being together is never a mistake," his temper flared and he leaned down pressing his lips against hers. "I love you and I know you love me."

"I just need time to think," she glanced up at him. "Please Ben, please just give me time."

"I'm afraid if I do that I'll lose you. I'm afraid if I back off you will slip away."

"But if you keep hovering like this I will push you away," she told him honestly knowing it was true. "I can't processes all this with you if thing like _this_ is happening. I can't control myself when I'm around you and I just can't do this Ben. Please do this for me, please?" she begged and saw the battle going on in his head as if he wanted to do that.

"Ok," he caved pulling his head up and kissing her forehead. "I'll give you time," he murmured against her head. "But know," he gripped her face and turned it up to look at him. "Know I'm not giving you up Raine. I love you and I _will_ fix this."

"Ok," she nodded not at all sure of what he wanted her to say to that. Him giving her one last sweet kiss before walking over and grabbing his jacket yanking it on with his shoes and heading towards the door, tossing one last glance at her before leaving, the door not even completely closed before she collapsed on the floor and broke down.

* * *

"Mommy?" she walked into her mother's room, her voice still broken from earlier.

"Raine?" she squinted in the dark room. "Oh sweetie come here," she opened her arms and her daughter rushed across the bed and into her arms. "It's ok," she soothed, running her fingers through her hair as she cried, extremely aware of her wearing something she didn't wear to school that day, a certain scent all over her.

"Can you tell me more about the story?" she sniffled, snuggling into her mother.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed and we will finish, well talk about part of the story," she suggested and Raine nodded pulling away from her, greatly appreciated that she didn't ask if she was ok.

'_I don't know what to do. I need you here.'_

She sent off the text as her daughter left the room. Raine returning shortly after, still in a shirt that wasn't hers but now a pair of cheer shorts.

'_I'll see if I can fly home for the weekend' _

She flipped her phone shut before her daughter made it back to her bed.

"Ok," she pulled the sheets back for her to climb inside. "The basketball game…"

* * *

'_So I realized earlier I didn't get paid for last night. I charge hourly.'_

"He is such a smartass," Brooke grinned texting back.

'_Guess we will have to find other services then.'_

"What are you grinning at?" Theresa walked up beside her glancing over her shoulder. Brooke and Theresa had a _different_ relationship. They got along, were friendly but Brooke always felt Theresa had almost an arrogance about her, like she just thought she was so much better then Brooke and it was annoying. However if you could get passed that they got along.

"Oh nothing," Brooke shrugged shutting her phone. "I was just talking to a friend of mine."

"Friend huh? Anyone I know?" she wiggled her brows with a smirk.

"No, I don't think so. He doesn't go here," she told her, her phone once again going off.

'_You just wait until tonight. Don't think I forgot all those 'buttons' I can push'_

'_I'll run fast'_

"Brooklyn quit grinning so much," Theresa laughed slapping her _friend's_ arm.

"I'm not meaning too. I just kinda do it," she shrugged reading the next message that came through.

'_And I'll catch you'_

She kinda liked that, the thought of Lucas catching her. She wasn't sure what he thought of her, kinda like Haley she didn't know what went on in the mind of the other Scott but she knew she liked him; she liked him a whole lot.

'_And what happens if you catch me?'_

"Brooke! Theresa!" Morgan yelled as she walked out of the locker room. "Come on we have to pain these signs for the game!"

"Coming!" both yelled back, Brooke getting one more text before walking off.

'_You're just going to have to see _when_ it happens ;)'_

* * *

"Let's go Ravens!" Brooke cheered, pumping her pom pom in the air and shaking it. "Come on!" she cheered, her eyes scanning all around the gym.

"Brooke you ok?" Rachel questioned leaning to talk to her friend.

"Fine," Brooke gave a smile, having yet to fill her in on Lucas since she returned from visiting a certain James boy. "I'm just looking for Hales," she lied and Rachel gave a nod.

"I think I saw her outside before the game started, she was talking to some guy and Quinn," she told her.

"What the guy look like?" she perked up some.

"Umm…I didn't really see his face but he was tall, dark hair and making a certain friend of ours blush up a storm."

"Oh," she did a terrible job of hiding the disappointment. "Cool," she plastered on a fake smile. "Let's go Ravens!"

"She is going to be so upset Nathan," Haley paced outside the gym. "I mean how is he just not coming?"

"I don't know Hales something came up. That's just how Lucas is," he told her really not wanting to talk about his brother at this moment. He had been trying to get to know Haley, well more than he had. Yeah they had talked a lot the last few days but he would really like to talk to her in person, get to know her better and talking about why Lucas did something he always did was not one of the things he wanted to talk about.

"Brooke has been so excited to see him Nathan. He has literally been texting her all day talking about coming! Why would he do that if he wasn't going to come?"

"Why does Lucas do anything he does?" he leaned against the wall watching her. Her concern for her friend and frantic pacing actually pretty cute.

"Uh this sucks," she dropped against the wall.

"Hales come on what's the big deal? He will just be around next time and they can talk. He is planning on coming to the party tomorrow," he offered that thought but Haley didn't seem to bite.

"I don't think that little fact will make Brooke feel any better," she ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey," he grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him. "Brooke seems like a tough girl. I'm sure the little fact my brother isn't here won't affect her that much. They really don't even know each other, one date, so maybe she isn't even that excited for him to come," he suggested but really not getting himself why his brother hadn't come. He had been talking about coming most the day and when Nathan was about to get in the car and leave he asked if he was coming and he goes _'nah I'm just going to hang out at home tonight. I'll see you tomorrow'_ he himself was shocked but just rolled his eyes deciding his brother really wasn't going to grow up.

"I don't maybe," Haley agreed but knew it wasn't going to be true; her best friend was going to be crushed.

"Now come on, let's go finish the game and after we will go out with everyone and eat," he slung his arm over her shoulder, Haley blushing a little as he stirred them into the gym.

* * *

"Jackass…" Raine muttered.

"Complete…"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Brooke processed what Haley had just told her again in her head. "I thought he was coming."

"I know Tigger," she brushed her hair of her shoulder. "But Nathan said something came up and he couldn't get out of it."

"You're a terrible liar Hales," Brooke informed her best friend who had never been one to lie. She was terrible at it, Brooke was sure she never got away with a lie once in her entire life. "He didn't come because he didn't want to see me."

"Cookie that's not true," Haley shook her head at that. "He has been texting you all day. I'm sure if he could have been here he would have."

"You don't have to try and make me feel better Hales, I get it," she offered a shrug, plastering on a fake smile that her friend saw through completely.

"Why don't I tell Nathan and everyone I'm not feeling well and we head back to my place and watch movies?" Haley suggested.

"Haley no," Brooke told her quickly. "You've been so excited to see Nathan and just because his jackass brother stood me up doesn't mean we have to ditch him. He is so excited to see you and he drove all this way."

"So, he can hang with his friends."

"And he will but also hang with you," she flipped her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room.

"B we don't have too…"

"But I want too, I want to hang out with my friends and watch my best friend fall stupidly in love," she batted her eyes and got a dreamy look.

"Jumping the gun there Tigger," Haley said making Brooke roll her eyes.

"Let me enjoy the moment please," she looped her arm through Haley's, figuring if her feelings her a little least she could imagine a fairy tale story for her best friend. "Hey Natey Boy," Brooke slapped her hand to his ass as she came up behind him.

"Hello Brookie Cookie," he teased really feeling guilty for what his brother did. "I'm sorry Luke isn't here."

"Oh it's ok," she flapped her hand at him. "Things come up."

"Yeah," he watched her trying to figure out if she really wasn't bothered or not. "But he will be here tomorrow for the party," he rushed to tell her.

"Then I'll see him then," she shrugged pretending not to care one way or another. "So ya'll ready to meet everyone?" she asked, Nathan tossing a glance at Haley and she just gave a half smile, going along with whatever her best friend was wanting.

"Yeah," Nathan spun on his feet, Haley between them as they started walking down the hall. Nathan knocking his hand into hers a couple of times before finally slipping his large hand into her smaller one, a small gracing her face and again she blushed.

"Crap," Brooke froze in the hall. "I forgot my phone in the locker room, wait for me?" she asked and they both nodded. "K, be right back," she raced down the hall towards the gym, walking into the now empty and dark gym. Leaning against the wall she pulled her phone from her jacket pocket, flipping it open to reveal the main screen, no message, no missed call, no nothing.

'_Thanks for coming'_

She sent off, waiting a few moments for a responds before realizing she wasn't going to get one. Finally knocking away the stupid tear that was playing in the corner of her eye, Brooke put her phone back in her pocket and walked out of the gym to return to her friends, her phone not ever going off the rest of the night.

* * *

_Hey! Thank you all so so so much for all the reviews and story alerts! I'm so glad ya'll are enjoying this story and hope you enjoy the new update!_


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not talking to him, he is a complete asshole," Brooke repeated for about the millionth time as they walked down the street to Tim's.

"Ok," Haley wrapped her arms around her to try and keep warm.

"I mean he _promised _he would be there and wasn't. I looked so stupid," she continued with her rant and Haley again nodded with ok. "I mean if he doesn't like me I don't care! Just tell me, don't say you are going to be there and not."

"I agree, you don't care," Haley skipped up the steps to Tim's house, the blasting of music trailing into the yard that was littered with couples making out and people laughing and drinking.

"Such a dick," she grumbled as they paused at the front door.

"Do we just enter or like knock?" Haley questioned, this being her first party and not sure the rules of them.

"Knocking won't do anything Hales. I'm pretty sure you can hear the music from my house," she turned the handle and giving it a push, the heat of the room causing goose bumps across her cold skin, the music blasting in their ears.

"Maybe we should find Nathan," Haley suggested, eyes widening slightly at all the grinding going on in the living room. It was a little shocking to see the kids from school who always seem to act so classy and poised now have their hair a stringy mess and shoving their ass in some guy's crotch.

"Yeah," Brooke agreed, taking Haley's hand and wondering through the crowd of people.

"It smells like sex in here," Haley joked and Brooke laughed.

"Like you would have a clue," she winked making Haley roll her eyes. "Come on," she tugged her as they stumbled passed a few people and towards the kitchen. "Mouth!" she spotted the sweet guy standing in the group of his friends.

"Brooke!" he grinned, excusing himself from his friends and walking over. "Haley, ya'll made it," he hugged them both.

"Yeah, sorry we are kinda late," Haley apologized, leaving out the fact they were late because Brooke went on about a twenty minute tirade about hating Lucas, how he was an ass but she wanted to still look cute just in case he was there that night, however it wasn't because she cared. She made that point - well that _comment - _repeated about a million times.

"Oh your timing is perfect," he waved his hand at her, nodding his head over their shoulders and Brooke turning around to see Nathan tipping his drink at them as if saying be there in a bit. "So are ya'll having fun?"

"Well we just literally walked through the door. Other then the wandering through the living room not much has happened," Haley told them and about that time a hand made contact with her ass making her squeal.

"Nice ass," some drunken senior the girls recognized as a guy from the football team winked before disappearing back in the crowd.

"Well except for that," Brooke tossed her thumb over her shoulder making Mouth laugh.

"Yeah, try not to hold anything against anyone tonight. When alcohol is involved their common sense just kinda leaves them for the night," he scratched the back of his neck and the girls laugh.

"It's ok. I've drug Hales to some college parties of my brother's," Brooke waved her hand dismissing it. "They tell her she has a great ass all the time, which is true," she leaned back, patting it herself.

"Mmm…a little girl on girl action, I like it," a heavy arm dropped over both their shoulders.

"Now Tim his common sense is never present," Mouth teased and Tim glared.

"Oh get off," Tim flew forward, stumbling into some blonde who sloshes her drink and glares at him.

"Hey Nathan," Brooke tilted her head to see the boy who slid himself between the two girls.

"Hey," he winked before looking down at Haley. "Hey Hales," he grinned and Haley blushed.

"Hey Nathan," she curled into herself shyly.

"Want to come dance with me?" he offered his hand and Haley looked nervously at Brooke.

"Umm…well," she chewed her lip nervously.

"Go ahead Hales, I'll be fine with Mouth," Brooke laid her hand on his arm and Haley grinned.

"Ok if you're sure," Brooke watched her best friend light up, taking Nathan's hand as they disappear in the crowd.

"I feel bad for Haley," Mouth leaned against the counter.

"What? Why?" Brooke worried. "Is Nathan a bad guy?" she wondered, thinking maybe his nice guy act was all fake.

"Oh Nate is a real good guy," Mouth defended quickly. "But he is a _terrible_ dancer, poor things feet will be killing her later," he dramatically placed a hand to his heart and Brooke laughed.

"You're funny Mouth," Brooke touched his arm and he slightly blushed.

"Well would you like a drink?" he thrusts his thumb over his shoulder. "We have everything."

"Umm…well I don't really drink. I'm not really sure what I like or anything," she told him a little embarrassed playing with her fingers.

"Hmm…well do you like sprite?" he questioned and she nodded. "Well here let's do this," he grabbed a beer from the fridge along with a sprite and cup, filling it a little more than halfway with beer and filling the rest with sprite. "Here," he handed it to her and she looked at it questionably.

"I don't know Mouth, beer and sprite seems weird," she crinkled her nose and he laughed.

"Well it does sound weird but it's pretty good. The beer is dark and the sprite gives it a little tang I guess and drowns out the strong beer taste. We will go with baby steps," he winked and she giggled slowly taking a sip.

"It's not bad," she admitted, taking another sip. "Different, but good."

"Yes, but also side note don't take a drink from anyone here. Just to be safe," he warned and she nodded.

"Got it," she took another sip, enjoying it more as she went. Scanning her eyes around the room she noticed people she had passed in halls at school but not too many people she knew. Tree Hill wasn't the biggest school but it was broken up into sections. Seniors had one hall; juniors had another and same with sophomores and freshmen. Now occasionally you would see the classes mix with the students who were extremely smart or the ones who weren't exactly smart, but other than with gym the classes very rarely ran together, well other then lunch. Honestly if it wasn't for cheer Brooke wouldn't even recognize half the people in the room.

"Hey…" a deep voice dance into her ears as a large hand clamps down on her hip.

Glancing up over her shoulder to see a pair of blue eyes piercing through her and she let out a growl, "oh...you."

"Come dance with me," he seemed to be more commanding it then asking.

"No, thanks," she turned away from him, looking back at Mouth.

"Why?" his brows knitted together.

"Because I don't want to," she shrugged like that should just explain it all. "Mouth, you want to dance with me?"

"Uh…" he glanced up at the blonde glaring down at the girl completely ignoring him. "Maybe later," he awkwardly sipped his drink, feeling the tension between the two.

"Ok, well let me know," she winked, spinning around Lucas and out of the kitchen.

"Hey," Lucas latched onto her arm, stopping her.

"Hey!" she jerked her arm but he just tightened his grip. "Let go of me Lucas," she grinded her teeth together to stop from slugging him.

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, I just don't want some jackass grabbing me," she jerked her arm again but still he wouldn't let go.

"Two days ago you're shoving your tongue in my mouth and now I'm a jackass you don't want touching you?" he let out a dry laugh letting go of her. "Fine," he held his hands up. "Have a good night," he growled, pushing back and walking away from her.

"Asshole," she grumbled, downing the rest of her drink and tossing the cup on the table beside her.

* * *

Her eyes scanned the hall for the blonde bubbly girl. She hadn't spoken to her in weeks and if she was honest it was hard. It might have been harder than not talking to Ben. Bevin wasn't just her best friend she was like her sister. She had known her since she was four and that's a lot of years of time together and private talks to never speak to the person again.

She missed her.

"Damn…" she heard a curse, turning around to see someone punching a locker annoyed. She couldn't tell you who the person was, she didn't recognize him but he looked pretty pissed, and the dented locker looked to might have caused some damage to his hand that he was now shaking by his side.

"You ok?" she questioned, slowly approaching the no named person, his head snapping to glance at her.

"What?" his dark brows creased together as they sat above of dark eyes.

"Oh I…well I was just asking if you were ok," she repeated glancing down at his hand.

"Yeah," he gave it another shake. "Just can't open this damn thing and I'm late to class," he told her.

"Well," she slid beside him, spinning the dial on the blue locker before popping the latch.

"How did you do that?" he questioned confused, spinning the last five minutes on the damn thing for it to not even budge.

"Well because that's how you open a locker, not punching," she teased before pushing the locker door open all the way and revealing it loaded with books and the melt door covered in pictures. "Plus this locker belongs to my best friend," she told him.

"Umm...no they assigned me this locker," he told her. "That lady in the front said locker 263."

"I'm not saying she didn't, Mrs. Caty is normally right on assigning but this locker is 261," she pointed at the little metal engraving on the front. "This," she pointed beside her, "is your locker."

"Oh," he checked the number on his hand then the one beside it. "Oops," he shrugged, sliding the right and putting in the combination, it popping open the first time.

"Bev is going to be pissed about this dent," Raine told him, laughing slightly at the whole moment.

"She'll get over it," he shrugged not really caring so much. "This her?" he nodded his head at a picture on the door, the brunette in front of him in it with some blonde chick.

"Yeah," Raine nodded remembering the time. It was their first vacation together last summer and they were both so thrilled. It took them months to convince their parents into going and finally after lots of reasoning they caved and let them go. It was also the first trip she took with Ben, however she didn't want to think about that.

"She's hot," he commented bring Raine out of her thinking. "I might like my new locker location," he teased and she let out a dry laugh. "Well maybe," he ran his eyes over her before smirking. "Where's your locker located?"

"Not on this hall," she informed him, straightening up her body and crossing her arms.

"To bad," he teased shutting his locker. "What's your name?"

"Raine," she told him, taking in his jet black hair, deep brown eyes. He was cute, she would admit that but he really didn't compare much to Ben. They were complete opposites being as Ben was blonde, tanner and body was bigger than no name boy's jet black hair and almost paler complexion. Yet he wasn't bad, he wasn't the boy she loved but he wasn't bad.

"Like the weather?" he kinked a brow and she resisted the groan. She hated people teasing her for her name, she loved it. She thought it was different but everyone always had the same first question. Ben didn't though; when they first met at a party he just told her it was cute.

"Yeah, I guess but what about you locker punching boy?"

"Philip," he told her, running his eyes over her body finding it very enjoyable to look at.

"Well Philip it was nice to inform you that you were stupidly at the wrong locker but I must go," she adjusted her purse on her arm. "I have class," she told him really wishing to skip since she had it with Ben. She was putting off going there as much as possible, even thought about skipping and was living it to fate Bevin did that same. It was like a little connection they shared where they would both just skip and hope the other was in the hall doing the same.

Raine was really hoping for that today.

"Well Raine it was nice meeting you," he grinned making her shift a little under his gaze. "Later," he winked doing a side step around her and heading towards his own class for the day.

"Strange boy," Raine shook her head, waiting until he was around the corner before heading to hers.

* * *

Brooke and Haley had been at the party for a little over an hour and Brooke still hadn't talked to Lucas except the little argument they had. She wasn't sure if being mad at him was ok. It just honestly kinda hurt her feelings that he promised to come to the game, text her that day saying he was then didn't show up and then on top of that didn't text her back that night and didn't even meet them when they went out to eat. It was embarrassing after the night she had with him the day before, bragged to Haley about that night and then looked like the stupid little girl that he was done with. Of course they hadn't done really anything, just kissed she kinda felt like those girls who slept with a boy and never saw them again.

"Are you having fun?" Haley took a break from dancing with Nathan as he went to get them a drink.

"Yes," Brooke grinned, swaying her body to the music. "You and Natey boy seem to be getting along."

"Yeah," Haley blushed, a new habit that was seeming to form at the mention of the dark haired boy. "I kinda like him, but he tried to kiss me while dancing," she admitted and Brooke's eyes widen with excitement.

"Hales that's awesome, means he likes you!"

"I know, I mean I don't know if he likes me but my point is," she jerked Brooke's arm jerking her ear down to her mouth. "You know my kissing experience is like…none," she reminded her completely embarrassed. Yes of course she had the _occasional_ peck with a boy but nothing intense, the craziest she had ever got was her freshman year at a birthday party and Tom Jones bit her lip and banged his head into hers. After that she just avoided the whole kissing thing.

"It's easy Hales," Brooke promised. "In your mind you will make it to be extremely hard but it's not at all. Just let him take the lead. It would be yall's first kiss so I can't see him doing anything crazy."

"Yeah, like yours and Lucas's was?" she pointed out and watched her friend hide her smile with a sound of disgust.

"Ours wasn't crazy, just kinda skipped the pecking and went to the tongue dancing," she flipped her hand around like the kiss and even _talking_ about it didn't make her go all weak in the knees.

"Tongue dancing?" Horror washed over Haley.

"Oh Hales," Brooke gripped her shoulders and looked at her. "If and I'm saying _if _Nathan kisses you don't think about it. Just let it happen and _if_ his tongue happens to push passed those lips of your just kinda play with it, maybe suck on it or something. If you pretend to know what you're doing, even if you are completely faking it, then he won't notice anything. Confidence babe, confidence."

"Confidence," Haley nodded. "I can do it."

"Exactly, now go find that hot boy and just kiss the crap at him," she joked, slapping her friend's ass as she wandered through the crowd, mumbling over and over something that got lost in the loud music.

"Hey," Brooke felt someone tap her on the shoulder, glancing up to see a boy she didn't really recognize but still very cute.

"Hello," she spun around with a smile, his smile almost innocent.

"Chase," he offered his hand; quickly realizing he was a boy from her history class and in her grade.

"Brooke," she grinned taking it.

"Yeah I know," his grin grew, his hand still tight around hers. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Yeah," she showed a dimple, spinning her body around, his hands planting on her hips as they moved. The song seemed to change from slow to fast and even though she learned Chase had a small problem when it changed she didn't. Brooke Davis may have yet to discover all she was great at but at a young age dancing was one. She knew how to roll her body, sway her hips and arch in ways that made the boys stare and the girls envies. For a moment Chase stopped dancing and his body seemed to move from hers but when she went to question it he was right back against her and pulling her close.

However, she noticed how Chase's movements were almost hesitant but suddenly became more comfortable, confident in what they were doing. When earlier his hands just rested on her and let her lead he suddenly was moving _her_ in the way _he_ wanted. And when she glanced down at his hands that had replaced themselves low on her hips she smirked, for there laid a familiar tattoo she had noticed a few nights before.

Sliding herself down his body, she slowly rose up grinding herself harder into him making him growl and grip her tight. Feeling his face buried beside her neck, she threaded her fingers through his hair gripping the blonde locks and tipping her head to the side to feel his lips brush behind her ear.

"Tease," he growled and she giggled, spinning around and catching her mouth on his.

* * *

Walking into class Raine ignored the pair of eyes on her and dropped down in her seat. After making some lie about female issues to her teacher and watching him cringe and wave her to her seat she got away with ones again running late.

She hated that at the start of the semester she placed herself in front of her former boyfriend and hated even more the entire time he would just stare at her. Most days he tried to talk to her, say sorry, whisper her to talk to him or pass a note but she thought he actually took the other night to heart and was giving her space. He hadn't even tried to talk to her except a text making sure she was home and safe that night. Part of her was thankful for it; a part of her hated it.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling anymore. She wanted him to fight for her, for them but it was like as soon as he started to she wanted him to just leave her alone. Other then knowing she still loved him she didn't know anything else she felt at that moment.

"Mr. Rivers," the tap at the door hushed the class and they all turned their attention to the door, in walking the same punching boy from before. Running his hand through his shaggy hair he stood beside their principal giving the girls in the room a smirk. Landing his eyes on Raine and sending her a wink that made her shift once again. However this time because she knew Ben would have been stupid to miss.

"Who's that?" she heard him growl, quickly wanting to snap around to say no one, just some guy she met in the hall. However after turning about half way heard someone answer for her.

"Some dude, he just transferred," Kevin, his best friend answered. "He was in last period last Friday."

"Looks like a tool," Ben grumbled not at all liking someone looking at Raine the way the guy kept seeming to glance at her.

"He's alright," Kevin shrugged, scribbling on his homework for next period. "Ray," he looked up at the dark haired girl her chair diagonal from him.

"Yeah?" she spun to look at him, making her eyes focus on his honey ones and not trail over to another pair.

"Did you do the homework for Mr. Nicks' class?"

"Umm…" she leaned over to grab her notebook from her bag. "Yeah I did it," she searched the paper before pulling it out. "Here," she handed it over to her friend, happy their friendship wasn't awkward because of the whole Ben thing. She met Kevin through Ben and they quickly became good friends and he the most laid back guy she knew. He really was a sweetheart.

"Thank babe, you're the best," he snatched it from her and quickly copying down her answers.

"Kev, I'm pretty sure you would fail math if it wasn't for Raine," Ben chuckled, hoping it didn't upset Raine to join the conversation. He was trying to give her space like she asked but it was hard not talking to her. All he had down the past few days was replay their night together in his head and he wanted that back. He wanted them back and was hoping the other night together wouldn't be their last.

"It's not my fault I get distracted and forget homework."

"And tests?" Raine arched a brow making Ben smile; he loved seeing her relaxed again.

"Well if you are sliding to the right and showing the answers I'm not going to _not_ check to make sure mine are right," Kevin rolled his honey eyes at his friends.

"Yeah, checking yourself," Ben chuckled making Raine laugh a little. He loved her laugh.

"Hello Raine," the group glanced up to see the boy from the front of the room moving towards them. "Fancy seeing you again," he winked, stepping over a pair of legs that were in his way and to the seat in front of Kevin, right beside her.

"Well it is a small school," Raine informed him, scratching her neck of the prickling feeling on her neck.

"How do you know each other?" Kevin voiced the question he knew his friend was wondering. He gave his say on the whole situation to his best friend of nine years. He told him he was a moron and he loved him but he was a jackass. He knew his best friend still was crazy about the girl in front of him and for everyone's sake he prayed she took him back because he himself couldn't handle his mood anymore.

"Oh we go way back," Philip smirked and Raine rolled her eyes.

"We met in the hall earlier," she explained.

"Yeah, reason I'm late, this little one just wouldn't let me leave," he told them and Raine not even thinking dropped her hand to Ben's knee as it rested by her. She didn't know why she did it, well she knew because he had a temper and she didn't want it coming through. It was really more of a habit. Ben had always gotten crazy jealous over the littlest things and she knew if he thought for a moment Raine was alone with Philip he would flip.

"You were late because you couldn't open your locker," she told him, her thumb stroking over the jean covered leg. "I had to explain he was at the wrong locker," Raine made sure to make clear glancing over at Ben who was watching her hand and she quickly pulled it back. She didn't want to be unfair to him, she didn't want him to think she was just going to let him back in and forget everything but she always didn't want him to at all think she was with Philip or any other guy for that matter.

"Nice man," Kevin laughed. "But I'm Kevin," he introduced. "This is Ben," he bounced his head towards his friend who was still just staring at where Raine had touched him.

"Philip," he told them, tossing his eyes between Raine and Ben and watching her spin around in her seat and nervously bounce her leg up and down. A habit she had since she was a child, she really didn't know where she got it from.

"Alright class," their teacher pulling them back to focus. "Finish reading chapters six through ten and give me a paragraph on each," he explained getting awarded with groans and growls. "Philip," the dark haired boy lifted his head towards his teacher. "Find someone to share with and we will get you a book by tomorrow," he told him before going back to finishing papers.

"Yes sir," Philip agreed before looking over at Raine with a grin.

"Here dude," Ben tossed his book on his desk before he got a chance to say anything. He wasn't stupid he knew what he was wanting to do. "I've read the book about ten times, I don't need it."

"Thanks," Philip lifted the book, looking over to see Raine toss a glance at him before going back to her book. His new year becoming a little more interesting.

* * *

"You having fun tonight?" Nathan asked as he sat on the back porch with Haley, her dirty blonde hair blowing in the wind giving her almost an innocent look.

"Yeah," she nodded, watching the waves crash on the beach. "I mean Brooke seemed to be having fun," she shrugged.

"And you didn't?" he rested on the rail she was sitting on and looked at her.

"No, I did. I just don't think the whole party thing is really me. Maybe once and awhile but not every weekend," she admitted, turning to look at him and suddenly realizing his close proximity.

"So if I invited you next weekend to come visit me at Duke you would say yes as long as I didn't take you to a party?" he quirked a brow and she blushed.

"I…I don't know," she tried to play cool but never being great at that.

"Well what if I promise to definitely not take you to one?" he slid closer and her heart pounded.

"Cross your heart?" she tried to tease but knew it came across more of her with a deer caught in headlights look.

"Yup," he took his finger doing motion over his chest that made her laugh a little. "So is that a yes?" he tilted his head slightly, sliding his fingers through her long hair.

"Yeah," she swallowed hard, knowing coming up with a lie to tell her parents for next weekend would be downright impossible but really not wanting to say no to him, really _wanting_ to go.

"Cool," he gave a grin, tilting her head up just a little before gently pushing his lips against hers, feeling as she completely froze against him before kissing him back. His free hand sliding around her waist and smashing her body against his enjoying the smile he felt before she pulled back.

"I have to leave," she told him, him frowning slightly.

"Ok," he nodded, kissing her one last time before helping her off the railing. "I'll help you find Brooke," he took her hand, leading her back into the crammed house, dodging people to get to the kitchen. "What are we doing?" Nathan asked, seeing his friend's lean against the wall. "Oh…wow," he glanced over to find a certain brunette sitting on the counter with a certain brother of his tongue shoved in her mouth.

"We are trying to time how long they go like that before one passes out from no air," Mouth informed him, glancing at his watch.

"They been like this long?" Nathan questioned, pulling Haley closer who had a shocked look on her face.

"Well no not really. It started on the dance floor, moved to the wall over there and just ended here in the kitchen about three minutes ago," Tim let him know, Nathan nodding before taking a sip of his beer.

"I think Luke might have swallowed her tongue by now," Mouth teased, Lucas _finally_ pulling away from Brooke to flick him off.

"Hey," Brooke grabbed his face turning him to look at her. "Come here," she ordered, breathing heavy and slamming her swollen lips back against his.

"Brooke, we need to leave," Haley informed her.

"Mmhmm…" she agreed, wrapping her arms around Lucas's neck and bringing him closer, her legs tangling around his and squealing when he yanked her lower half into him.

"You would think their tongues would be numb or something by now," Mouth shrugged and the group laughed. "Brooke, you breathing alright?"

"Yeah," she gasped out, turning her head to the side and Lucas's mouth dropping down to her neck. Reading the look on her best friend's face that said they need to go, like now. They were fifteen, even if the rest of the house didn't they still had a curfew and they were already pushing it.

"Right," Brooke nodded grapping Lucas's face and pulling him away.

"I'll be outside," Haley announced knowing Brooke got her little message.

"I'll walk you out," Nathan placed his hand on her lower back and led her to the front door. Mouth and Tim making some comment before walking away.

"What?" he breathed out heavy, his heart racing in his chest looking at her.

"I have to leave," she told him and he nodded a second before kissing her again.

"Haley can go, I can take you home," he mumbled against her lips.

"Haley is coming back to my house," she told him, pulling back again to look at him.

"Well that's not fair," he said and she giggled.

"Sorry," she bit her swollen lip and he smiled.

"You're really adorable," he kissed her again. "Even pissing me off you're cute."

"Just cute?" she frowned slightly and he laughed.

"Gorgeous," he offered kissing on her neck. "Sexy, hot, beautiful? Which word do you like Pretty Girl?"

"That one," she grinned, him lifting his head to look at her. "I like the Pretty Girl."

"Well ok Pretty Girl," he grinned leaning in to kiss her. "But I don't want you in trouble so I'll let you go."

"Oh so kind," she teased, jumping off the counter, holding Lucas's hand as he lead her towards the front door.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised pausing on the porch looking down at her.

"I don't believe you," she told him, knowing he promised to be at the game and that didn't happen.

"I promise to call tomorrow Pretty Girl," he tucked her hair back, leaning down to kiss her with a smile.

"Ok," she let herself believe, smiling as he looked at her, feeling butterflies build in her stomach and feeling pain shot through her heart when the next day she sat around all day and he never once called.

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews! Ya'll are the best! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all so much for your reviews! They make me so happy! I don't know if I've mentioned this but a side note this story might be __**emotionally draining**__! I have many readers who read __**My Diary**__ also and be like omg! The __**angst**__ of this sometimes! Along with many other stories but this one will __**top the charts**__ on angst! It's __**a true story**__ I can't make it all lovey dovey end!_

_I write the damn thing and get __**emotionally drained**__ with all the drama! Being it's a true story I wish I could __**rewind**__ to when it was happening and slap them both and be like '__**save the pain get your shit together now!**__' But I can't because we don't have time machines, which would be wicked awesome!_

_However also as I said before this story is based off a true story! The Brooke is __**my mommy**__ and the Lucas's __**real life**__ name is __**David**__. She reads my story and __**laughs and cries**__ (being I have a lot written that isn't up and not a few chapters from now) and then she read reviews and goes __**'Tell them to be nice to my David!**__' It's so cute! I was like ok momma I will tell them!_

_She understands that he is a __**jerk **__but he grows on you! She calls him her __**loveable jackass! **__Their romance is seriously the __**sweetest **__and __**cutest**__ thing ever! I mean it's like __**Nicholas Sparks love worthy**__! Wish my writing gave it __**justice!**__ But now it's just cute watching her read it! She wanted me to make sure every knows he does get better! __**His love**__ for her is one that all us girls __**hope for**__ even though it's __**difficult one**__!_

_You name __**any**__ kind of __**emotion**__ and their __**love story**__ has it! _

_But sorry for the ramble just thought I would get that out! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!_

* * *

"He seems like a jerk," Raine commented as she sat at the breakfast table with her mom.

"Oh he was a jerk, the biggest jerk she had ever met," the dark haired woman agreed. "But the relationship no one really understood."

"Why?"

"Because they weren't together, I mean not really. He would date other girls, well he would _sleep_ with other girls and she would do her thing."

"Why would they do that? Why would she be ok with that?" Raine asked thinking it was absurd. "I mean if I care about someone I would never be ok with him being with someone else."

"But they weren't together. I mean if he would have given her the green light she would have jumped at it but he was almost afraid too," she told her daughter knowing it was confusing. Hell she lived the damn experience and it still confused her.

"Why was he afraid?"

"I don't think anyone really knew," she told her truly believing know one ever understood what he felt. "But everyone could see it, even if he tried to stop it and hide it. He was crazy about her."

* * *

"I'm so tired," Brooke dropped down on Nathan's couch staring at the ceiling. They had known the boys for about five months or so and in that time she became aware of something, Nathan was completely in love with Haley James. Even if he hadn't said the actual words yet. They hadn't started to technically date up until about two months ago but they spent every moment they could together and it was very cute.

"Can't keep up with the college life?" Nathan teased walking over to his kitchen and grabbing them all a drink.

"No I can, but my feet hate all the walking I do," she slipped off the boots she shouldn't have worn to wonder the campus with Nathan and Haley.

"Sorry B, we will make sure to people watch more next time instead of building scanning," Haley reasoned and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Hey, ya'll are back," Lucas walked into the living room, his jeans hanging on his hips perfectly as he ran a towel through his wet hair. "Have fun?"

"No, my feet hurt," Brooke whined and her friend's rolled their eyes.

"Little Davis here doesn't like walking," Nathan tossed a coke on her stomach making her glare at him.

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl," Lucas sat down on the couch beside her, pulling her feet in his lap. "I should have warned you about the boots."

"Yes you should have," she pouted closing her eyes and enjoying the massage the blonde started giving her feet. "That feels nice," she sunk back in the cozy couch and Haley shook her head.

She really didn't get them. It was the most confusing relationship she had ever seen and she told her best friend that. However the brunette would just shrug and say she didn't get it either but she just had a feeling it was right. The pieces would fall into place when they did.

Haley knew they cared for each other, all the flirting and touching and heck even kisses gave that away. However they didn't date, they would hang out in a crowd and even alone but it was always just more of friends. Lucas had dates, Brooke had the occasional boyfriend, that never lasted more than a few weeks but they never got to serious about anyone. Lucas made promises, they planned to get together and sometimes he wouldn't even show up, he never called when he said he would and never came home to visit when he promised and even through at first it hurt Brooke slowly just shook it off and got over it.

After awhile it seemed to be more of a game. But they did fight, fought so much it made you want to slap one or both of them. They would pick a fight over _anything_ and Nathan would just laugh saying they had too much sexual tension and needed to get it out. Haley thought…well Haley actually agreed with that one.

"What are yall's plans for tonight?" Lucas asked working out a knot in the arch of Brooke's left foot.

"There is a party at Johnny's we might attend," Nathan told him, sinking down into one of their leather chairs and Haley fell on the arm rest.

"Johnny's?" Lucas corked a brow and Nathan nodded. Him not at all liking that idea. "What time you all going?"

"I don't know, eight…nine," Nathan shrugged. "Johnny said whenever, they are drinking all day."

"I bet," Lucas scratched his jaw. "I may meet you all there."

"I thought you had a date with _Carly_," Brooke's tone on the girl's name not going unnoticed by the blonde.

"Yeah well I can call it an early night and stop by," he shrugged really not wanting Brooke alone at a party, especially Johnny's party.

"How lucky of us," she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"But I do need to head out," Lucas stood Brooke pouting at the feeling lost in her feet.

"But I liked my massage," she pushed out her bottom lip and he chuckled.

"I'll give you a better one tonight, promise," he grabbed his shirt of the back of the couch and pulled it over his head. "Stop ogling me Brooke Davis," he gave her a playful glare and she giggled.

"Can't control myself, you're just so sexy," she teased and he smirked.

"Oh really?" he dropped himself over the back of the couch and landed on top of her.

"Luke!" she laughed, placing her hands on his chest and shoving but he didn't budge.

"Why don't we go in the back room and I will give you a free look?" he arched his blonde brow and her heart raced and throat ran dry. He would always give some playful remark like that and it made her think things her little mind shouldn't be thinking at such a young age. She had _just_ turned sixteen and Lucas was still very much older but even knowing he was just kidding it didn't make her not wonder what it would be like.

"Promise?" she regained her confidence but to him she still just looked like a sweet innocent little girl. Even though she did have sexy down pretty much pat there was still such an innocence about her, an innocence he wanted to forever protect from the world.

"Oh yeah baby," he winked and she held his gaze a little longer wondering if he was serious before breaking out into a wide grin.

"You're so stupid," she shoved his chest again and he laughed. "Go enjoy your date."

"I'll be thinking of you the whole time," he teased and she rolled her eyes. "Have fun, see you tonight," he leaned down kissing her forehead making her skin tingle.

"Bye," she titled her head to the side as he rose from the couch and towards the door.

"Later everyone!" they heard him call before the door shut.

"What?" Brooke looked over at their friends who were watching her.

"Nothing," they both shrugged at the same time and falling into their own little conversation about life.

* * *

Stretching her arms above her head Raine rested back on the bleacher waiting for gym to end. She used to love gym, it was her favorite period being as it was shared with her boyfriend and best friend and it was spent just laughing and having fun but not anymore.

The threesome was spread across the gym in different groups and everyone could feel the tension in the small area. The three of them, along with Kevin Ben's best friend, ran the school and it was like the world was off when they were off. Everyone walked on eggshells afraid to say the wrong thing and send someone off the edge of silence.

However Raine just found it all stupid honestly. Her business had nothing to do with anyone in this damn school. It was _her _business for a reason but nope everyone wanted to know. Everyone, everyone would hold their breath when the others would approach and every time she moved people watched wondering what she might do.

If she had one more person approach her saying they were on her side she would scream and possibly punch someone. She didn't need anyone on her side, she didn't think there were teams and she didn't think anyone knew the true story. All they knew was Ben cheated, Raine hadn't been sporting a smile or chummy with her best friend, Bevin looked sad _all_ the time and Jenna Holmes was flashing a cock grin every time she was within ten feet of Raine. Made Bevin want to punch her.

"This is crap," Raine threw herself up from the bleacher and moved down the steps, the gym almost falling silent as she swayed her way over to her ex. His eyes widening when he glanced up seeing her. "Hey," she smiled at him sitting down with his friends.

"Hey," a grin slowly spread across his face. "What's up? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she waved her hand at his worrying. "But I was wondering," she reached down picking up the ball from his lap. "Want to play?" she wondered them usually screwing around in gym.

"Like with you?" he slowly rose and she nodded. "Yeah, I mean…yeah," he agreed, thankful she was talking to him. They hadn't had a real conversation in a long while and even with them sharing classes she just ignored him. The past week she had actually started to talk to Philip more in class and it drove him nuts, even though he couldn't admit that.

"Cool," she spun the ball on her hand with a smile. "But I'm shirts," she smirked before turning towards the court. Ben getting almost lost in the way her hips swayed in those tight shorts she had on.

"Damn, she is hot," Mitch, one of his teammates commented. "The things I would do to that girl…"

"Hey," Ben snapped around to the bulky red head. "Watch your mouth got it?"

"Whatever Ben, she isn't yours anymore. She's free game," he shrugged always wanting to take his shot with her.

"I'm not kidding Mitch," Ben tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it on the bleacher. "Stay away from Raine," he ordered, walking over to the waiting girl on the court, a smile planted across her flawless face.

"Ready to lose?" Raine teased and he chuckled.

"I use to _let_ you win, I don't have to let that be the case anymore," he joked back and she rolled her eyes. "So be prepared to lose," he adjusted the chain around his neck making her laugh.

"Whatever you say superstar," she bounced the ball twice; side stepped to the right and with ease watched the ball fly through the net.

* * *

Lucas stood in the corner of the smoke filled house nursing his beer as he watched the brunette. He had been there only about half an hour and was already over it. The way Brooke was acting was making him nuts. All her rubbing up on some guy she didn't know and drinking until she started to stumble. He was going to step back and let her have her fun but with the look on the guy's face he knew he was going to step in sooner then he wanted.

She did look good that night though; he would give it to her. Hell she looked good all the time but tonight something was different. Maybe it was her carefree attitude, or maybe the way she was dancing, or maybe it was the fact she had drank enough to constantly send him suggestive smirks that made a chill run through him.

He was most certain it was the last one.

He tried to be smart when it came to Brooke, she was young, she was innocent. She was destine for something great and every second he was around her he had to remind himself not to do something stupid that would screw it up.

He cared about her, he would admit that. He cared more about her then he liked but he couldn't be with her and he knew that too. They could flirt with it, mess around some but never be anything serious, at least not now anyway.

"Ok," he sat his drink down watching the guy take Brooke's hand and tug her towards the stairs. "Brooke…" his hand latched onto her wrist as she tripped on the first step.

"Broody hey!" she squealed, brushing back the hair that was sticking to her forehead. "Conner this is my Broody," she introduced to the guy on the stairs who looked like he didn't care at all.

"That's nice," he tugged her forward but Lucas's grip tightened.

"I'm taking her home," he informed the dark haired guy who shook his head.

"Dude, she's with me. You're going to have to find someone else," he slurred a bit but not as bad as Brooke.

"No I don't need to find someone else," Lucas took a step up on the stairs planting himself beside Brooke. "She is only sixteen, hell she only turned sixteen two fucking months ago."

"Broody language," Brooke giggled, placing her hand to his mouth. "You being dirty," she shook her head, her head feeling all hazy, but her body feeling almost comfortably numb.

"If she is at a college party she is fair game," Connor reasoned giving Brooke another tug making her slip on the step, Lucas luckily there to catch her.

"Let her go," Lucas warned, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him. "I am really trying to help you out here man but if you don't let her go now I swear to god you will become great friends with the window up there and the ground below it," he threatened, his jaw clutching as Brooke's head dropped to his shoulder.

"Whatever," he gave Brooke's hand a shove away from him. "I don't need this drama," he gave up shoving passed Lucas and back into the crowd of people, quickly finding someone else to dance with.

"Come on Brooke," he kept an arm around her waist and slowly brought her back down the stairs with him.

"Where we going?" she hiccupped, stumbling over her feet the whole way to the door.

"I'm taking you home," he walked out the front door, the chilly air causing goose bumps to rise on her skin.

"I don't want to go home Lucas, they baby me there," she pouted, dropping her head to his shoulder.

"That's because you are a baby," he yanked open his car door and all but threw her inside. Not at all in the mood to deal with a drunk her, not at all happy with her being so irresponsible.

"I'm not a baby," she grumbled sinking down in the seat.

"Yes Brooke because getting smashed at some party where you know _no one_ is so grown up!" he snapped, hitting the gas and jerking Brooke to the side making her head hurt. "God what would you have done if I hadn't been there to stop you?"

"Stop yelling at me!" she snapped back at him, suddenly feeling very dizzy. "God you aren't my parent. I don't need you telling me what I did wrong."

"Well someone needs too," he jerked the wheel to the left and turning on his rode.

"Stop driving so fast it's making me sick," Brooke groaned, gripping onto the dashboard.

"Maybe you shouldn't be drunk," he hit the gas, going even faster down the dark road.

"Luke, I'm not kidding I think I'm going to be sick. Please stop the car," she closed her eyes, feeling things churning in her stomach.

"I'm almost there," he told her, reaching over and rubbing his hand along her back. "Try to breathe in deep, close your eyes," he instructed, slowing down his driving and opening the window to give her some fresh air. "What all did you drink?"

"I don't know, he just kept giving me something," she told him and he nodded, resisting the urge to get onto her about taking drinks from someone she didn't even know. He would yell at her about that in the morning.

"Ok," he pulled into his apartment complex and killed the ignition. "Let's get you inside," he opened his door and climbed out.

"I don't want to move," she rested her head against the leather headrest closing her eyes.

"I know Pretty Girl, but you aren't going to want to be in this car all night," he opened the door and slid his arms under her. "Come on," he lifted her up in his arms and her head dropped to his shoulder, arm wrapping around his neck. "Let's get you inside," he kicked the door shut and walked up the steps to his place. He wondered if Nathan and Haley were back yet, they left the party when he got there saying they were over it and were going to go get something to eat so he assumed if they weren't back yet they would be soon.

"Don't drop me," Brooke mumbled and he let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry baby girl I'm not going to drop you," he adjusted his grip on her to unlock his door, pushing it open to find it empty. Walking down the dark hall and into his bedroom, gently laying Brooke down on the large bed. "I'm going to get you something to sleep in, did you bring anything?"

"No, I forgot," she slapped her hands to her face. "Lucas the room is spinning."

"I know it is," he walked over to his dresser and dug around for something to put on her.

"Oh no," Brooke quickly flew up from the bed, her face running pale and eyes widening. "I'm going to be sick," she threw herself towards the bathroom before Lucas had a chance to move and her body quickly getting rid of everything that was in her.

"Oh Pretty Girl," he walked into the bathroom, finding her fallen in front of the white toilet. "Think this is bad wait till morning," he teased, running his hands through her hair and pulling it up from her neck. Watching her try to glare at her before her stomach got the best of her and she threw up again. "I'm sorry," he reached over grabbing a rag from the counter and wetting it, bringing it up and wiping her face.

"My throat burns," she mumbled dropping her head to his knee. "It really didn't taste that good going down so I'm not surprised it tastes even worse coming up."

"Want some mouth wash? Make it not taste so bad," he suggested, reaching under his sink for the green liquid. "But don't swallow it."

"Ok," she opened her mouth and he tilted in a small amount making it wash it around. It tasting about a million times better then whatever the hell she just threw up in the toilet. "I'm never drinking again," she spit in the toilet and he just chuckled not at all believing that.

"Come on," he helped her stand back up. "Let's get you back to bed," he walked her into the room. "Put these on," he handed her a pair of gym shorts and his old t-shirt. Keeping his back to her as she changed and pulled back the sheets. Letting his eyes stay on the ground as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get her a glass of water and some pain medicine she is going to be wanting soon. Walking back in the room to find her changed and in his bed, the sheets pulled up to her neck as she sunk into them. "Here, let's get a head start on that headache you will be feeling soon," he handed her the little white pills and she sat up to take them.

"You always take care of me," her eye lids felt a million pounds as she held them open to look at him.

"And I always will," he tucked her hair behind her ear as she sipped the glass and handed it back to him.

"Yeah," she lay back in the bed and looked up at him as he stroked her hair. "Are you going to sleep in bed with me tonight?" she asked and he shook his head never sharing a bed with her. In all the months she had known him and the handful of times she would come visit he would always take a place on the couch as she took his bed. She never understood it; she didn't see the big deal of sharing a bed with her. "Is it because you really like Carly?" her throat tightened thinking he really cared for someone else.

"No Pretty Girl, it was just one date. Nothing serious," he told her honestly. "I just don't feel comfortable enough sharing a bed with you."

"Why? I don't take up much room, I'm little."

"I know," he chuckled. Not really wanting to admit he didn't trust himself enough to sleep so close beside her. He was always so afraid his body would go against his head and heart and he would do things he knew she would let him, things he knew they shouldn't at all be doing. "I'm going to go to the living room. If you need me just call me ok?"

"Ok," she closed her eyes loving the sweet kiss he pressed to her forehead. "Night."

"Night beautiful," he stop up, walking to his dresser to grab a change of close. Taking a blanket from a chair by his bed and after sending Brooke a small smile walking out of the room and into the living room. Making himself not at all comfortable on the small couch for the night.

* * *

"And the final shot!" Raine shouted, doing a dance around the body she knew so well to take the finally shot to win her one on one with her…ex.

"Nope," Ben's arms circled around her waist and spun her around, the ball flying from her hands and bouncing off the rim, the orange object bouncing over towards a group of freshman girls sitting against the wall.

"Oh my god you cheated!" she jerked away from him and he cringed at the words. All the gym was talking among themselves but still tossing the occasional glances at the couple trying to figure it out. However Raine's words making a few eyes fall upon them wondering what was about to happen. "You so cheated! You can't grab people in the middle of a game!"

"Oh," he let out a nervous chuckle, running a hand through his blonde hair. "My hands slipped," he held them up innocently and her eyes slanted into a playful glare.

"You're hands slipped?" she let out a laugh. "I know for fact you Benjamin Wells never have hand slip ups, that those hands are very good," she smirked a bit and his face fell quickly into a frown. "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "You're right; you should have won this one. Maybe next time," he gave her a nod before walking back towards the bleacher and grabbing his shirt.

"What happened?" Raine tore her eyes away from where Ben walked out of the gym to find another blonde beside her.

"I umm…I don't know," she told her honestly really not sure what happened. "We were having fun and he just kinda flipped. His eyes turned gray."

"I thought they turned gray when he was mad?" Bevin commented, slow on what she said so she didn't upset Raine. She even debated on approaching but being as she had seen Raine talking to Ben and joking around she hoped that the same might happen for them at some point.

"No, they turn almost a stormy color when he is made, but that was a hurt look. I don't know why he is hurt," she let out a dry laugh thinking they were getting along.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Bevin suggested thinking it was a good idea and really wanting them to make up. She never saw her friend as happy as when she was with him and it killed her she was hurt because of everything.

"Yeah I might," Raine agreed, toying with the necklace around her neck.

"Cool," Bevin gave a smile, pausing a moment before starting to walk away.

"Hey Bev!" Raine called to the blonde who turned around to face her. "Umm...I don't know what you are doing after school, well I mean cheer, I guess we have cheer first. But I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. Maybe watch some movies?"

"Want me to bring chocolate chip ice cream?" her blonde brow arched and a smile appeared on her face.

"It wouldn't be right if you didn't," Raine grinned, truly wanting to make things right with her friend. She knew she couldn't stay made at her long.

"Sounds perfect," Bevin beamed, Raine sending her a wink before making her way out of the gym.

* * *

Lucas flipped on the uncomfortable couch still trying to sleep. He heard Nathan and Haley come in awhile ago and it woke him up and now he couldn't get back to sleep. Plus every time he heard a noise he was afraid it was Brooke getting sick again and he freaked. He didn't want her getting sick and being alone and really hoped after earlier she was done with visiting the bathroom.

Well at least for tonight.

"Lucas?" he heard a gentle whisper fill the room and he opened his eyes wondering if it was real. "Are you awake?"

"Brooke?" he squinted in the dark watching her walk around the couch. "Why you up? Are you ok?"

"I can't sleep," she crawled up his body and rested on top of him.

"Brooke…" he awkwardly shifted on the couch as she wiggled around on top of him before relaxing.

"Did you think I was going to sleep with him?" she randomly questioned and his brows scrunched. "Is that why you are mad at me? You think I would sleep with him?" pressure built in her eyes not wanting him mad. Normally she was fine with it because she could dish out just as much as him but at this moment she was full of alcohol, well what she didn't threw up, and not feeling so great and just feeling really emotional.

"I'm not mad at you Brooke. I just worry about you and don't want someone taking advantage of a situation you are in. You're _my_ Pretty Girl; I don't want anyone hurting you."

"I wouldn't sleep with him. I still haven't slept with anyone," she admitted and he nodded.

"I know," he smoothed back her hair knowing she was still a virgin.

"I want you to be my first," she pulled her head up to look at him, dropping it to rest against his.

"I know," he again nodded knowing that. He wasn't stupid, he knew if he ever wanted Brooke would give into him but he didn't want it like that. He wanted her, he wanted her way to much but he knew she wasn't ready for that. Hell they weren't even together. "But you know that's not going to happen right now right?"

"Yeah," she nodded knowing it wouldn't. "You don't want me," she shrugged feeling her heart hurt a little at that fact.

"What? Of course that's not true!" he rushed to tell her, her just giving a shrug watching her finger as it would trace back over his cheek. "Brooke you know that's not true."

"I know, I just sometimes think it would be easier if it was true. I can handle you not feeling anything, I don't know how to handle you do and not wanting to be with me."

"Things aren't as black and white as that Brooke," he threaded his hand through her hair and gripping it tight. "Yes, I feel things for you but right now…timing is just so wrong."

"I know…" she dropped her head to his chest. "Thank you for taking care of me," she told him, it honestly not being the first time he came in to save her in the time she has known him.

"I'm always going to take care of you Brooke," he dropped his head to kiss the top of hers. "I take my job as Broody very seriously," he joked and loved hearing her laugh; she had such a great laugh.

"Are you dating Carly?" she pulled back to ask him.

"Brooke..." he frowned not wanting to get into things right now, especially with her drunk still. They had too much talking for the night already.

"No, not because I think you care about her or whatever I just…" she glanced down tracing her finger over his lips.

"Just what?"

"I want to kiss you," she admitted and he smiled. "But I can't if you are with her."

"It was just one date Pretty Girl, honestly I spent too much time worrying about what might be going on with you at the party to have fun," he told her honestly and she smiled. He was pretty sure the girl from the local coffee shop thought he was a douche the whole night. He didn't mean to rush the date but he really was worried about Brooke being at some party, not just some party but Johnny's party. Those parties are known on campus for getting out of hand and he just freaked. He couldn't even remember if he kissed her goodnight.

"I'm sorry," she faked a frown, dropping her mouth to cover his. "I hate to think I ruined your date," she mumbled against his lips and heard him chuckle.

"I bet," he wrapped his arms waist holding her close. "You know you are going to your bed soon."

"Yeah," she wiggled herself up him just a bit to get better access to his mouth. "But we are going to make out a little bit before I do," she smirked feeling him smile against her lips before she let him deepen the kiss.

* * *

_Ok I wasn't going to update yet but I just write this story all the time! No joke I get on to write for another one of my stories and end up again doing this one. BUT I will be updating Price You Have to Pay probably by tomorrow so anyone on here who reads that squeals!_

_Hope you all enjoy the update! And see you next chapter my loves!_

_And since I've had a very crummy day can ya'll make it a little better and hit that little button and _

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Washing down the counter top, she gazed outside her window to the backyard. She remembered when it was full of running around children and toys. However now the play-set that was once set up had been removed, the toys given away and the only thing that remained was the small tree swing that she still found Raine sitting on some days to think.

She missed when her kids were little, she missed when her nephews and niece was little. She felt like she blinked and her entire world was grown up and moving on with their lives and she hated she was alone. Spinning the gold band on her finger she studied the engraving and felt her heart tightened. It amazed her after all these years just the thought of him made her get the same giddy feeling she felt when she was just fifteen. That she still loved him as much today as she did the very first time he kissed her. It amazed her how one person could complete your world so much and she wondered how people got by without having the person they loved. She of course understood to a point but she had her happy ending. She felt bad for the people who never got it.

"Hey," two arms snaked around her waist and an all too familiar feeling popped up in her.

"Oh my god!" she spun around throwing her arms around his neck. "You're home," she held him close almost as if he might disappear.

"Yeah, I get the weekend," he told her and felt her frown. "It's only a few more weeks," he whispered in her hair and she nodded. "Then I get to come home for a few months."

"I know," she pulled back, missing looking into those blue eyes, the look of love. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too," he dropped his head to kiss her. Feeling as if he hadn't in months and hating that fact. He hated not seeing her every day, waking up beside her, good just looking at her. He wasn't at all good at not being around her. "And you just wait until I get you alone tonight," he smirked and a chill ran down her spine.

"Oh I'm very excited for that," she grinned leaning up and catching his mouth back with hers.

"Uh oh, hope your dad doesn't find this out," Bevin teased walking into her friend's kitchen. The pair pulling apart laughing.

"What?" Raine rounded the corner and her whole face lit up. "Daddy!" she squealed running up to him and throwing her arms around him. The last three weeks of him not being home being way too much for her. "You're home!"

"I'm home," he chuckled pulling back to look at her. "And my little Princess has grown up."

"Dad, it's been three weeks," she laughed shaking her head.

"I know, I think you are taller," he tip on his toes and she laughed.

"I've missed you," she hugged him again, her mom sending her a wink when she glanced at her. "Please tell me you are home until next season," she begged, pulling back and he frowned.

"I'm sorry baby girl, just a few days," he told her and she frowned. "But I brought you something," he walked over to his back bag and dug through it for the gift. "Your brother saw it and thought you might like it. He wanted to come home but he couldn't get away with school and practice."

"It's ok," she waved her hand. "I will call him later. Now give me, give me," she begged like a child and he laughed grabbing the gift.

"Here you go crazy girl," he handed it over with a smile. "It's nothing big so don't get to excited," he warned her and she rolled her blue eyes.

"Thank you," she snatched it, and ripped the pretty gold paper off. "Daddy…" she grinned looking down that a silver twist ring with and aquamarine stone. "It's so pretty."

"Yeah, we saw it the other day after a game and got it. We know your obsession with rings," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Raine, that is gorgeous," Bevin commented looking over her friend's shoulder at the ring. "That brother of yours…Mmm… so hot!" she smirked and they let out a laugh as Raine gagged.

"Gross Bev, but it is really gorgeous."

"Yeah, apparently it's like a purity ring," he said and Raine's mouth ran dry as her friend let out a laugh she tried to cover with a cough and her mom glanced down at the floor.

"Oh…" Raine looked back down at the ring, feeling like it was going to burn her finger or something. "Well that's…awesome…"

"Raine, I'm kidding," he laughed and his daughter let out a long breath. "It was just something we found. Nothing to do with purity which I'm sure wouldn't matter right?"

"Of course daddy," she gave an innocent smile and he nodded, moving over to the kitchen to make a snack.

"That thing would burn your skin," Bevin teased low and Raine smacked her arm.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Both girls answered and the dark haired woman laughed. She wasn't stupid and she knew neither was the man on the other side of the kitchen. Their daughter dated Ben almost a year, hell Raine talked to her mother about it, thought she would never mention it to her husband. That was just asking for trouble. Yet he wasn't stupid, with the looks those two always shared and all the times Raine slept over at _Bevin's_ he had to know.

"Dad will you make some coffee?" Raine hopped up on the stole, Bevin dropping down beside her.

"You have a problem Ray," he shook his head with a chuckle.

"You know I learned at school there is actually a gene in some people that makes them crave coffee more than others," Bevin informed them, suddenly falling back into the comfort of the household. She was afraid Raine's whole family would hate her but they were so relaxed and chilled. So far treated her the exact same. "So Raine's crazy coffee addiction is genetic. Passed down to her by someone," she tossed a glance between the couple.

"I'll make the coffee," he agreed, pouring the water in the pot.

"So daddy," Raine leaned on the counter top as he made her drink. "Are you going to tell me any of the story?"

"What story?" Bevin asked, giving a yes to when asked if she wanted a cup also.

"Mom is telling me a love story and I think I know who it's about," she cut her eyes between her parent's and her mom laughed shaking her head. "And side note dad you are kinda an ass."

"Yeah, whatever," he flipped his hand completely aware of that.

"So tell me…"

"I never said it was a true story Raine," her mother pointed out and Raine rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid, _Kitty_," she joked, always finding that name so weird but her mom using it in the story. "So _Matt_," she cut her eyes to her dad who had his back to her and put the amazing smelling coffee into the filter. "What happens after the drunken night at college?"

"Which one?" he teased, smirking at his wife.

"I don't know, but there was a Johnny," she told him and he groaned.

"Not the best party," he very much remembered that night. It ended nice but most of it made him mad and want to punch something.

"So what happened next?"

"Umm…" he ran his hand through his hair trying to think of anything that his wife might want to share. "I guess the ball game…?"

* * *

"I'm coming!" Brooke jumped up from her couch and moved towards her front door. Yanking it open to reveal someone she wasn't expecting. "Luke?" her brows creased looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Aw I can't come see my favorite girl?" he teased, stepping passed her and into the house. "Maybe I've just missed you like crazy," he joked, grabbing her hips and yanking her close.

"Oh really?" she raised a brow, placing her hands on his chest. "How much you miss me Broody Boy?"

"Oh so much Pretty Girl," he grinned. "Why not we go upstairs and I show you?" he smirked and her pulse raced.

"Oh promise?" she wiggled her brows and he chuckled.

"You're so adorable," he dropped a kiss to her forehead and released her.

"I know," she playfully pushed him back and moved towards the kitchen. "But really, why are you in my house?"

"What? I'm not allowed to just stop by?" he followed her into the kitchen and dropped down on the stool.

"I haven't seen you in almost three months and now you just stop by?" she poured her a cup of coffee before turning to face him. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Are you pregnant? Lucas, we just made out, I don't think I could have gotten you pregnant. I want a test because it is _not_ mine," she joked and he chuckled.

"I guess I will have to raise him or her all on my own," he frowned and she laughed skipping over to him and pulling herself up on the counter. "But no, I'm going to a baseball game with Clay."

"Clay?" she looked at him confused. "My Clay?"

"Do you know another?"

"No, I just didn't know you two hung out that much," she frowned a bit not liking that Clay got to see more of Lucas then she did. Yeah they talked a lot, well sorta. They would pass text messages some and occasionally talk on the phone. However Lucas had this annoying habit of calling her house instead of her cell so she always seemed to miss it and when she called back he wouldn't answer. It drove her nuts.

"Hey," he tilted her chin up to look at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she shook away the jealous feeling of her own_ brother_ and sipped her drink.

"Are you and Nick alright?" he asked referring to Brooke's boyfriend of the last three months. He really didn't care for that guy that much, not that he would ever tell Brooke that. Something about him he just really didn't trust.

"Oh yeah," she flipped her hand in the air. "I just…"

"Just what?"

"It's dumb…" she shook her head and he stood up.

"It's not dumb if something is bothering you," he tilted her chin to look at him. "What's going on Pretty Girl?"

"I just didn't know you and Clay were that close. I mean you two hang out and go to baseball games but I just get an occasional text and a phone call once a month to tell me you're still alive?"

"I…I'm sorry," he apologized not knowing it bothered her that much. "You can come today if you want. I had an extra ticket for Nate but he can't come."

"No, it's ok. I doubt you two want to babysit me," she knocked his hand away and jumped off the counter.

"Hey…" he caught her wrist and spun her back to face him. "Don't be like that, just chill."

"Don't tell me to chill Lucas, you know I hate that," her teeth clutched slightly hating that word. It literally made her skin crawl every time she heard it. She just figured if she wanted to be annoyed she wanted to be annoyed and didn't want someone telling her to chill.

"I know," he retreated back his anger; hating fighting was almost like a hobby for them. "Just…" he pulled her a little closer to him. "Just come today, I want to catch up. I haven't seen you in forever."

"Whose fault is that?" she snapped and his eyes gave her that warning look she hated. "Sorry…"

"Brooke!" Clay called from up the stairs. "Your cell is going off. I think its Nick!"

"Ok," she called back taking a step back from Lucas. "I'll be right back," she moved around him and he nodded as she walked out the room.

"That girl drives me insane," he rolled his eyes, dropping back down in his chair.

"Do I smell coffee?" Clay walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Brooke made her some," he told her, scratching his brow.

"That girl has a problem," he laughed, grabbing his wallet off the counter. "You alright?"

"Yeah man," Lucas ran his hand over the counter and leaned back in the chair.

"Ok," Clay watched him a moment before ignoring it. He knew what it was, he wasn't an idiot. He knew the brooding blonde was nuts about his little sister. He wasn't so sure he liked it at all because even if as a friend Lucas was great he wasn't so sure how great of a boyfriend he would be. Lucas seemed more to fly by the seat of his pants; do stuff and hoped it turned out right and some of the things he was into he did _not_ want his sister around. However he also knew Lucas never really went after his sister so for now he just let it be. "Hey B," he nodded at the girl and let out a small laugh at how the blonde perked up a little and glanced at his little sister.

"Everything alright?" Lucas asked concerned not liking the look on her face. Not really sure if it was because of the little bickering between them or something Nick had done.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nick and I were supposed to hang out but something came up," she shrugged dropping her phone on the counter.

"Cool, that means you can come with us."

"Luke, I told you that you two don't have to babysit me," Brooke repeated shaking her head.

"Will you quit being stubborn," Lucas stood up walking over to you. "It will be fun. So go put on something cute and put on that gorgeous dimple smile and come with us," he said looking down at her with a small smile. "I'll even buy you some ice cream."

"I do like ice cream," Brooke started to smile at the idea. "Clay do you mind?" she looked over at her brother who was watching them, her nervously taking a step back knowing it wasn't smart to stand that close to Lucas. She knew she had a boyfriend and she knew he knew it too and they both knew they weren't going to do anything, it was all just playful but she also knew to everyone around them it looked to be more then it was and she didn't want her brother thinking that.

"No," he finally shook his head. "You should come, get you out of the house."

"Ok," she grinned big liking the idea. "I'll go get dressed real quick," she promised, spinning on her feet and moving towards the stairs. Lucas watching her hips move as she went and had to control himself from licking his lips.

"Stop looking at my sister's ass Luke," Clay warned walking passed him and towards the front door.

"I wasn't," he lied grabbing his phone and slid it back in his pocket.

"Mhmm…" he shook his head not at all believing it. "I'm sure you weren't."

* * *

"So you never told me," Bevin sat on her friend's bed, them just heading up to her room. "How did your talk with Ben go?" she asked carefully not even sure if she was allowed to ask.

"It was…honestly it was terrible," she frowned dropping down on her computer chair. "We went from two steps forward to about a million back."

"_Ben!" Raine called chasing the blonde out of the gym. "Hey," she grabbed a hold of his arm and turned him around. "What are you doing?"_

"_I didn't eat lunch. I just… I thought I would grab something before practice," he told her, tossing his thumb over his shoulder towards the empty hall lined with vending machines. _

"_No… I mean yes ok that's what you are doing but what are you doing?" she repeated and he looked at her confused. "I thought we were having fun. I thought…"_

"_Raine…" he held his hand up to stop her. "Of course I was having fun. That's the problem," he let out a dry laugh and she looked at him confused._

"_Why is that a problem?"_

"_I can't do that Raine," he told her and she just grew even more confused._

"_Do what?"_

"_That!" he threw his hand up towards the gym. "I can't just laugh and joke around like everything is perfect when I know nothing is perfect, Raine. I can't be playing games and be around you like that."_

"_I…I don't understand. You don't want to be…around me?"_

"_Of course I want to be around you Raine but not like that," he shook his head. "Raine I love you. Don't you get that? Don't you understand that? I love you," he repeated each world slowly and her bottom lip trembled. "I can't be your friend. I can't be joking around and laughing knowing that it's just a moment thing and you are quickly going to close up again."_

"_I thought we were just playing a game," she whispered looking down away from his eyes searching into hers. "I wasn't analyzing it. I just… I thought we were having fun."_

"_For how long though?" he questioned and she just shook her head. "Raine I want you, I want you back and I want you trusting me again but I can't…I can't keep giving myself false hope it's all going to work out if you aren't sure."_

"_So what?" she looked at him, tears filling her eyes and anger boiling in her veins. "You're just going to ignore me until I figure out what I want? You aren't even going to try? I'm trying here Ben! I'm trying to let myself be comfortable around you again!"_

"_And I'm trying to understand that but you act like I don't hurt at all because of this! I lost you Raine," he told her and a sob escaped her. "And I tried for weeks to get you to talk to me and finally I did and you let it happen a day or so before you shove me back again. You let me make love to you," he reminded her, shoving his finger into his chest. "And then ignore me for weeks! And what now I play a game of basketball and let myself fall back into the feeling of having you back for you to go back to ignoring me? Damn it it's like losing you all over again!"_

"_So what am I supposed to do?" she looked up at him. "What is the way to go about this because I don't know! Every time I see you I tell myself to get over it, to let it go but I can't Ben! I can't because I'm so scared if I let you in that I'm going to get hurt again. Do you have any idea what it's like? Do you know that I go to bed every damn night crying because I'm being pulled in so many different directions that I don't know what way is up anymore. I am in love with you!" she slammed her hands in his chest pushing him back. "I need you here to make things better but I don't want you here because every time I close my eyes I picture you with her! I slept with you and all I thought about was if you touched her the way you touched me, if you kissed her the same or told her things I thought you only tell me and it makes me sick!"_

"_I love you," he told her, offering a shrug. "And I made a mistake, a terrible mistake that I hate myself for every day but don't you ever do that. Don't you ever compare a moment of being drunk and stupid to any moment I have with you."_

"_How can I not?" she lets out a dry laugh. "I never even think about being with someone else. My mind doesn't wonder off to this guy here or that one. My body doesn't crave another. You have always been enough for me; so how can I not think I was somehow not enough for you?" _

"_You are," he slid his fingers through her hair and lifting her head to look at him. "You've always been more than enough for me Raine. And I know I'm not enough for you, I know everyone can give you a million reasons not to be with me but…can't you just ignore them? Can't you just think about what you want?"_

"_I don't know what I want Ben," she told him seeing the look of pain flash through him. "Because I don't think loving you is enough to fix all this."_

"_Yeah…" he took a step back shaking his head. "I'm not going to be your friend Raine. And honestly I don't think… I don't think my own heart can handle you not knowing. I know I deserve to hurt in this and I know I deserve to be punished or whatever but trust me…seeing you every day, watching you laugh and joke with people. Watching you walk around the halls with Philip," he spit his name and her head dropped. "I can't do it. Everyone knows what I did Raine, everyone hates me for it and I will take the hate but trust me, no one in this school will hate me as much as I do and no one will ever make me feel worse than I make myself feel. Yet if you want to hurt me, make me feel what you've been feeling, even though I've already been feeling it, then you win," he tossed his hands to the side. "You win Raine," he shook his head, spinning on his feet and walking away from her._

"I didn't mean to do that," Raine picked at her necklace around her neck. "I didn't mean to give him false hope."

"Raine you're my best friend," Bevin told her. "And I know I should have told you because you deserved to know but I thought…I _knew_ he was breaking inside. I mean I walked in on it Raine and it was almost like he didn't even realize what he was doing. He looked so lost an empty and when I slapped him and asked why he just shrugged and said why not. Raine doesn't want me; she doesn't even love me so why does any of it matter. And I swear to god Raine he looked like he was completely lost and was about to break."

"He said that?" her voice cracked and she nodded.

"Yeah and the next morning when he finally sobered up and realized what he did and you called him telling him sorry he just looked at me and told me he didn't know what to do. He couldn't lose you and he…he didn't know what to do or why he did what he did but knew if you found out you would never forgive him."

"I didn't tell him I didn't love him," she told her; sucking on her bottom lip; thinking she could have gone forever not knowing he said that. "We were just fighting and I told him I didn't know how I could possibly love him. I didn't mean it as I didn't love him I just meant that I didn't know how with all the stupid shit he did I still loved him."

"I don't want you hurting anymore then you have Raine. I just…I know you two. You are Ben and Raine," she tossed her hands up a little. "You two are _the_ couple and god Raine he is so in love with you. He would give anything to have you back and I know… I know he wouldn't mess up ever again."

"I know he wouldn't," she nodded very much positive on that. "I just…I put so much into him Bevin, I put everything I had and I don't know. I thought he was perfect," her voice quivered and she looked down. "Yes he had his problems and does stuff I don't like but I just took it as him being an eighteen year old boy and he would soon grow out of it. Yet everything he has done for me has been perfect. And I have always felt so safe when he was holding me but the last time he held me I just…I felt so...unsafe."

"He's human Raine. I hate its hurting you and what he did but he is human Raine. He will make mistakes."

"But this is a huge mistake Bevin. It's not like he forgot to get me a gift for our anniversary or tell me happy birthday. He cheated on me, he slept with someone else. I just don't know what to do," she growled falling back down on her bed. "It's so annoying. Why can't we just rewind?"

"What part would you rewind to? The never meeting him or the fight?"

"I would rewind to the night before the fight," she told her. "It was a perfect night and we laid on the beach and he was just perfect."

"_You know what I think?" Ben stroked her hair back as her body rested on top of his._

"_What?" _

"_I think I'm going to marry you," he told her and she let out a laugh._

"_You think that, huh?" she ran her fingers across his cheek and he nodded._

"_Yeah, I mean I think I kinda like you," he shrugged and she shook her head._

"_You think so?"_

"_Yeah and I think I'm going to make you mine forever one day. Make and honest woman out of you and all that stuff," he waved his hand and she smiled. _

"_So when will this happen?"_

"_I haven't decided yet," he told her, sliding his hands to her hips and rested them on her hips. "I thought about us just running to Vegas now but figured you'd say no. But one day I'm going to marry you."_

"_Well if you marry me are you going to want a baby with me?"_

"_Do you want a baby?" he asked and she nodded her head quickly. "Then yeah I want a baby. I want a whole house full if that's what you want."_

"_Well I want four boys and one little girl. I'm sure she will be her daddy's girl but still."_

"_Well I want her to have your smile."_

"_Well I want them all to have your eyes," she leaned down kissing each off them. "And I want them to have your dimples," she leaned kissing his cheeks, running a trail to his mouth. _

"_As long as they are healthy," his arms circled around her and rolled her over on her back. "I will be happy."_

"_So you're happy with five?"_

"_I'm happy with how ever many you want. You want five we will have five, you want ten well…well we might talk about that one," he pondered the thought and she giggled. "I just want you happy."_

"_Well I'm happy with you," her arms lifted to wrap around his neck. "Everything just feels right when I'm with you."_

"_Because everything is right," he grinned running his thumb along her lower lip and she caught it in her mouth. "But what do you say we start practicing?" he smirked, sliding his hand down her body, slipping it in the back of shorts. _

"_They do say practice makes perfect," she grinned, leaning up and placing a hot kiss to his neck. "And I know you love to be perfect."_

"_That I do," he rolled his head back. Raine trailing the line to his lips and latching her mouth onto his. Nipping his bottom lip begging for entrance and loving when he parted them for her tongue to slip inside. Her body pushing against his as his hands ran all over her. She loved having his hands on her, they were so rough against her smooth skin and it made her blood race through her veins. "Mmm…" he hummed against her lips, his hand sliding up to rest on her cheek before he pulled back to breath. Looking at her under him, her probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. "God I love you," he breathed out heavy, resting his head against hers. "I love you so much, Raine."_

"_I love you too," she smiled feeling her heart tighten in her chest loving when he said that to her. "And only god knows why," she teased and he chuckled shaking his head. _

"_Be nice," he ordered, dropping his head to nip her bottom lip. "Or I won't be nice to you."_

"_Mmm…" she added pressure to his mouth with a grin._

"Raine?" Bevin waved her hand in her friend's face. "Where you at?"

"Way to far back," she frowned closing her eyes. Resisting every urge in her to just pick up the phone and call him.

* * *

"What's going on?" Lucas dropped his head down to speak in Brooke's ear and felt her shiver.

"Nothing, I'm trying to watch the game," she shrugged keeping her eyes on the field in front of her. She knew he could read her, she knew he could tell something was wrong and it drove her nuts. She hated he was so good at it, it made for some conversations she didn't want to have.

"Why don't we go get something to drink?" he suggested and she shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Well I'm not and want a drink, come with me," he slid his hand in hers and gave it a tug and she frowned. She always caved when it came to him.

"We are going to get a drink. You want anything?" Brooke asked her brother who shook his head.

"I'm good, just be careful," he locked his eyes on his little sister who resisted the eye roll she so badly wanted to roll.

"Yeah cause Luke and I are going to do it in the bathroom," she grumbled moving in front of him and to the stairs.

"What?" Lucas looked at her confused.

"Nothing," she mumbled moving passed him and up the steps. "I thought you wanted a drink?" she paused by the line but Lucas shook his head grabbing her hand and pulling her over to a secluded area.

"I want to talk," he spun her around and completely invaded her personally bubble when he stepped forward, his toes bumped into hers. "What's wrong?"

"I told you nothing is wrong Lucas," she repeated pushing her hair back.

"And I told you that's bullshit. So talk to me," he asked but she just looked down. "Pretty Girl," he placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up. "Come on baby girl just tell me what's going on?"

"I don't want to," she mumbled, her eyes dancing around everywhere but landing on him.

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing Lucas," she told him, stomping her foot and he chuckled a bit. "It's really not funny," she crossed her arms and he quickly shook his head.

"I know, I'm not laughing at that it's just… I mean it's funny you find something embarrassing where you can't tell me. Brooke there isn't much we don't share," he pointed out.

"I know," she let out an annoyed breath, lifting her shoulders and letting them fall. "But you are the last person I want to talk about this with," she told him and not because of the embarrassing factor because he was right she did tell him everything. It was annoying the fact they shared everything and neither ever really meant too. Just something was happening, they needed to talk to someone they talked to each other. And if they went awhile without seeing each other as soon as they saw each other it came out, they found some place to talk and talked. Every time. Like this stupid time.

"Why? Because it's about Nick?" he questioned not getting it. Wouldn't be the first time they talked about him.

"No, I mean yes but it's…" she trailed off looking down and his brows scrunched together confused. Brooke just nervously fiddling with her hands as her eyes roamed around and felt when it all clicked with Lucas. His body tensing and pulling back and his normal almost squinty look widening in understanding.

"Oh…"

"I don't want too…" she played with her hands looking down. "I mean…I care about him but I'm not…I don't think…."

"Brooke…" he took a step forward, letting himself ignore the feeling in him by that little bit of info and focusing on Brooke and her feelings. "Come on talk to me. What are you thinking?"

"Nick wants me to go away with him for spring break. Which I know will be fun but I know what he is wanting to happen. He has been hinting at it and trying it for awhile."

"And you don't want too?"

"I don't want to lose him," she told him honestly. "But I know when you are ready you just feel it, you can't explain it but you feel it and I've only felt it being right a few times and it was never with Nick," she told him and saw him give a nod knowing what she was talking about, _who_ she was talking about.

"Brooke you _never_ have to do anything you don't want to do. And if he is pressuring it and making you feel you have to do it or he will leave he isn't right for you. And I swear I find out he pressured it and I will take care of him," he threatened and she shook her head.

"Calm down Broody," she took his hands in hers and pulled him a step closer. "I know you will always protect me, but it's not really pressure. I mean not really. I just don't get it."

"Get what?" he brought their hands that were still locked together to move her hair from her face. "What don't you get?"

"He is my boyfriend Luke, he is supposed to make me comfortable and let me know when I'm ready he is ready. He isn't really like that. Yet with you," she tilted her head to look at him and he dropped his a little. "You make me relaxed and comfortable and that's why if the moment ever came up I wouldn't say no. Because you wouldn't be letting it get that far if you thought I wasn't sure with my decision. It shouldn't be like that, my boyfriend should be like that not my best friend."

"I'm your best friend?" he grinned. "I've moved up above Haley?"

"You know what I feel for you Luke," she frowned a little and he nodded.

"I know," he brought his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "You're my best friend too. Just in case you didn't know."

"I had an idea," she laughed a little, circling her arms around his waist.

"Don't do it," he whispered. "If it doesn't feel right just don't do it. And if he gets mad about it, I don't care if you are down the street or in damn South Africa just call me. I'll get there as fast as I can."

"You don't always answer," she pointed out with a dry laugh and he shook his head.

"Call me Pretty Girl, I'm always going to be there," he kissed the top of her head.

"You don't like Nick do you?" she pulled her head off his chest to look at him.

"He isn't my favorite person but it's not my business who you date," he told her. "I just want you to be safe," he told her not at all getting why someone wouldn't want the same. He was crazy about Brooke he would admit it, the world he was sure knew it but it didn't change he wasn't in a place to be with her. He needed to be right; he needed to be in a place where Brooke was proud of him, that wasn't now.

"I know," she picked at his shirt. "But you still give your little side comments which I always catch," she smirked and he chuckled.

"Oh I don't care so much," he waved his hand, sliding his arm over her shoulder and turning her back to the stands. "No one else catches them. Plus what do I care if he catches them? He knows you two aren't forever."

"And how do you know that? We might fall madly in love and marry and have children," she teased and he let out a laugh.

"As if, you know that's not going to happen as does he," he shrugged. "Because everyone knows we are getting married."

"Oh we are huh?" she kinked a brow and he loves the little dimple that appeared on her cheek.

"Obviously," he stopped her at the top of the stairs to have her look at her. "You just wait Brooke Davis. One day in the future you and I in that big old church thing with you in white, you my gorgeous girl are going to spend the rest of your life with me. So have some crazy fun and do what you must until about the age of…probably twenty five," he decided on and she shook her head.

"You're not going to get your shit together until I'm twenty five?"

"Give or take," he flapped his hand at her.

"Good to know," she leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're the best Luke you know that?"

"I'm not," he suddenly turned serious and she shook her head.

"You are Broody, and I know that. And one day…it might not be until I'm annoyingly twenty five but one day you are going to realize it too," she patted his chest. "But I really hope it's before I'm that old."

"Yeah," he let out a dry laugh, watching as she walked down the steps to her seat. "Me too baby girl, me too."

* * *

_I don't feel guilty updating this story so much quicker than my others. Nope, nope because I can't help it! I'm sorry! I know you all like my others but I like this one so much I can't help it!_

_P.s. Mommy said thank you for being nicer to her loveable jackass. I think he will start to grow on you all very very soon!_

_I honestly think you will all feel almost bad for him being as I do. Poor guy never thought he was enough and took him way too long to realize he was. _

_Oh also to clear confusion! If it's Raine its present life, Brooke, Lucas it's the past. Or the __**story **__**b****eing told.** Also the story will do a lot of moving fast almost. Every time the story is talked about it will tell you how much time has passed but rarely will it be like the next day. Most the time a few weeks or months have passed but sometimes not! _

_But hope you enjoyed! Any questions ask and please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

"So there is rumor going around," the red head slide up on the counter as she dipped her finger in the cake batter.

"And what rumor is that?" she flipped her hair back to evenly spread the icing along the chocolate cake.

"Well there is a rumor a certain many you is being told a story," she licked her finger with a smirk. "I love story."

"Oh that rumor. How did you know?" she glanced over at her friend who shrugged.

"Your lover told, my lover who told a certain mother of a certain lover who mentioned it to me," she shrugged, seeing the grin spread across her friend's face.

"Our circle is too tight. Who would have thought a small story I'm telling my daughter would be passed around the group," she chuckled at the thought. Not many things staying a secret between the group. Someone always told someone who told someone and the secrets were always out.

"Well it's a good story, a crazy story but a good story," she carefully watched the dark haired woman who let out a dry laugh. "But I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"What parts you are telling her?" she questioned, pulling her hair off her shoulders. Almost positive there were parts she would not want Raine knowing.

"The important parts," she told her with a shrug.

"But not _all_ parts?"

"No," she placed the cake on the counter before turning around to look at the woman on the other side of her kitchen, very aware of the parts she was talking about. "There are certain thing she doesn't need to know."

* * *

"Luke…" a slim finger poked into his back making him groan. "Lucas, your phone is going off."

"I don't care," he grumbled pulling his pillow over his head. He was exhausted, slightly drunk still and honestly a little hungry but right now he wanted to sleep. The sleep that was being interrupted by the annoying ring and the body shaking him.

"It's the third time it's gone off," she whined and he just mumbled something into his bed making her roll her eyes. "Ugh," she rolled over in the bed, clinging the sheet around her naked body to grab the black object lighting up beside her. "What?"

"_Broody?" her voice cracked into the phone as she shivered in the cold. _

"What?" she held a hand to her slightly dizzy head. "Who is this?"

"_I…" her stomach dropped and throat ran dry. "I have the wrong number sorry."_

"What?" she blinked a few times trying into process what she heard, her sleepy state still making her a little confused. "What the hell is a Broody?"

"What?" The blonde beside her flipped over in his bed and grabbing the phone. "Brooke?" he brought the phone to his ear hearing nothing but dead air. "Brooke you there?"

"Who's Brooke?"

"Why did you hang up on her?" he snapped, tossing a glance at the clock seeing it a little after three, knowing Brooke would never just randomly call this late at night.

"I didn't hang up on her…I…she hung up," she told him growing confused to him. "Who is she?"

"Someone you shouldn't have hung up on," he hissed, looking down to see three missed calls, a text and a voicemail all from Brooke.

"_Luke…" _her voice broke on the other end as he played her voicemail. _"I know it's late…I'm sorry I just know you don't sleep. I…I tried calling Haley but I can't reach her and I can't call Clay…I…he wouldn't understand and you…you once told me if I ever need you I just had to call…well I'm calling…" _he heard her voice shatter and his stomach drops. _"I…I need you Luke…Please…I…Lucas I need you."_

"Fuck…" he cursed running his hand through his hair to see she called almost an hour ago leaving that voicemail. "Why didn't you let me talk to her?" he snapped, hitting her number and calling her back. "Come on answer…" he growled yanking his shirt over his head as it rang.

"Lucas I barely got two words out and _she_ hung up," she repeated again not understanding at all his freak out. "Who is she? I mean is she your little sister or something?"

"_Luke…_"

"Brooke…" he breathed out completely ignoring the girl on his bed. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"_I…I didn't know you were busy. I'm sorry I shouldn't have called but I don't know where Haley is and I'm... I just…"_

"Shh…Brooke it's ok. Shit, baby it's ok just tell me what's wrong?"

"_I was at this party and…" her voice broke as she fell down onto the cold steps. "He got so mad at me and I want to come home Lucas."_

"Ok, ok I'll come get you but I need you to tell me where you are?"

"_I don't know Luke…I'm at some beach house."_

"Is there someone you can ask? Some place around that I might know. I don't know look at the damn mailbox or something," he freaked, not at all liking the fear in her voice.

"Lucas what's going on?" she tugged his arm and he knocked her hand away.

"_Umm…" she walked down the steps to look down the beach. "I'm near something on the beach called Clovers? It's the white house a few feet down the beach from it," she told him not at all sure he would know what it was._

"Shit ok," he ran a hand through his hair knowing that was a good forty-five minutes from him. "Pretty Girl, I'm about to leave but it might take me a little bit."

"_Lucas…" she cried dropping down on the steps again. _

"I know…I know I'll be there as fast as I can ok? Just stay there don't walk off anywhere ok?" he ordered and heard her agree. "I'll be there soon," he shut his phone and spring from his bed grabbing his wallet. "You need to leave," he ordered the blonde on his bed.

"What? Why?"

"Because I have to do something and I can't bring Brooke back here with you being here," he explained like it was that obvious. His mind way to busy worrying about Brooke to worry about the feelings of Stacy. A girl he honestly had grown to like...sorta. They'd been on a few dates…well more she would come over, they would screw, they would go out and get drunk and come home and do the same but it was fun. She kinda kept up well with his lifestyle.

"Who the hell is Brooke?"

"Stacy…" he growled grabbing her slinky black dress from the floor. "I don't have time to fight with you. If you want to sleep an hour fine, sleep a damn hour, eat whatever you want, hell take some money and call a cab on me but when I get back don't be here got it?"

"Fine, whatever," she fell back on the bed. "Tell _Brooke _I said she's lucky."

"How the hell is she lucky?" he snapped not thinking with the way Brooke sounded she was lucky at all. Right now she sounded scared and upset and in a need for him to be there now and not fighting with Stacy.

"Because whoever she is surely knows how to get your ass moving. Must be a good fuck," she smirked and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't be here Stacy," he ordered, snatching his keys from his nightstand and storming out.

* * *

Tapping her pencil on her desk Raine questioned where Ben was. She hadn't seen him since their little…well whatever they had the other day, and though she was nervous to see him, she didn't realize she was more afraid of not seeing him. He had a game today so she knew he had to be at school, but he could still skip first and play in the game with a legit note of why.

His words had echoed in her head all day and night.

_"__You've always been more than enough for me Raine. And I know I'm not enough for you, I know everyone can give you a million reasons not to be with me but…can't you just ignore them? Can't you just think about what you want?"_

What she wanted. She had to let out a dry laugh at that since no one would understand what she wanted. What she wanted would be judged, frowned upon and with everyone giving her a different thought on what she should do her wants seemed to drown out in her head so low she couldn't hear it.

"Hey…" she looked over to her side to see Philip staring at her.

"What?" she tried to focus on him talking to her and not her own things. However every time she spoke to Philip she felt guilty. She understood what Ben had said, she didn't spend time with him but it was innocent. Honestly she liked being around him more because for once she was with people who didn't talk about her and Ben. Everyone always brought it up somehow or asked how she was and Philip never did that. Probably because he wasn't around for it but she was so thankful for that.

"You know I enjoy you being near me and all but your leg needs to chill," he informed her and she looked at him confused to what he meant. "You're shaking me out of my desk," he grabbed her foot that was resting on his seat and she blushed.

"Sorry, my leg shakes when I'm thinking," she told him and he just nodded and again reminded her why she enjoyed spending time with him.

"If you are thinking this much about him just ask," he wrote on his paper not looking at her. Not having to ask what was up just knowing. He been at the school a few weeks and he heard things, he listened to the story and terrible scandal that Raine was in. He thought it was screwed up what Ben did but he had seen the guy around Raine. He would be lying if he said that the guy wasn't crazy about her.

"What? What are you talking about?" she shifted uncomfortable, suddenly regretting the jinx of thinking he didn't talk about it.

"Raine I don't bring it up because if you wanted to talk to me about it you would," he placed his pencil down to look at her. "But you are looking more pathetic then him?"

"Excuse me?" she straightened up in her chair not at all liking someone calling her pathetic. She was _not_ pathetic.

"Look Raine, I don't know the guy. I haven't taken the time to know him because…well honestly I realized most the time guys like him annoy me and its fun annoying him with talking to you," he told her honestly and she let out a dry laugh. "But even not knowing him, I have grown to know you and I do consider you my friend."

"You're my friend too Philip," she smiled at him and he offered a grin.

"Well as a friend I should inform you _all_ through class _everyday_ that dude sits there with this puppy dog, pathetic look and stares at you," he told her and she blushed not really knowing that. "At first I thought it was stupid being so dumb over a chick until I realized it's almost sad. I've never seen a dude so...I guess the chick word is heartbroken," he shrugged and she glanced down fiddling with her fingers. "So just text him if you want. Ask if he is ok."

"He…he told me he felt he was getting false hope every time we talked because I…well he didn't know what I wanted," she told him giving a sad shrug. "I don't want to hurt him Philip; I don't want to give him false hope."

"Trust me crazy girl," he gripped her knee giving it a squeeze. "I don't think it's giving false anything."

* * *

Driving to get her felt like a century. Never in his life had it taken him that long to get to _Clovers_ but he swore even with breaking every speed limit posted that he didn't get there fast enough. Reaching the house she described with cars packed in the driveway and along the street he quickly exited his car and moved down the path, seeing a shadow of someone as they sat in a ball on the steps.

"Brooke?" he called through the dark night, her head snapping up and he hated he couldn't see her face in the dark. "Brooke…"

"Lucas…" her cheeks burned when the wind hit it from where her tears chapped the skin. "Luke…" she flew from the steps and before he could move she was in his arms. Her face buried in his chest, suddenly feeling safe with him holding her.

"I'm sorry it took so long," he cursed not getting her voicemail sooner and getting here faster. "Are you ok?" he asked and felt her let out a sob. "Pretty Girl what's wrong? What happened?" he went to pull back but she shook her head holding him in place. "Brooke…come on look at me…talk to me," he said but she shook her head. "Why? What-" he pulled back before she could move and caught her face from the street lights and his heart stopped.

"Don't…" her grip tightened on his hands and his jaw lock and eyes went a blaze.

"What happened?" he spoke slowly, seeing the split lip and slight bruising of her normal flawless cheek.

"He was drinking and got mad at me. Said I wouldn't sleep with him because I was just sleeping with you behind his back," she told him and his hands tightened in hers. "Don't do anything…don't…just take me home…" she begged knowing everything that was flashing through his mind.

"He hit you?"

"He…he just pushed me and I…I tripped," she explained. "He doesn't hit me just…sometimes he pushes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" his temper flared and she flinched. "I would never allow this."

"Luke it-"

"Big shock," a teasing voice behind made her head drop. "I come out to see if you will actually admit the truth but what a surprise to see you with _him_," he stopped on the steps and eyes burned into Lucas.

"Nick just go inside," she pleaded not wanting the look on Lucas's face being there. She knew that look, it wasn't a good look.

"It's my fucking house, don't tell me what to do," he snapped and Brooke felt the muscles in Lucas tense up at his tone.

"No," she gave him a shove back when he went to move forward. "Stop it," she ordered but knowing he didn't hear a damn thing she said. His mind was focused on one thing, Nick.

"You always run to him when things aren't going your way," he placed his hands in his pockets as he walked towards her.

"Nick shut up and go inside!" Brooke begged shoving Lucas when he started pushing passed her. "Luke stop it. Let's just go home please?"

"Home…" Nick let out a drunken laugh. "Yes, _Luke_ let's go home. You take my girlfriend home and fuck her."

"Nick!" Brooke snapped wishing to everything he would just shut his drunken ass up. Lucas shifting his weight and moving Brooke back some. Her small hands not doing much to push him back.

"But Lucas I do have a question," Brooke felt as his chest grazed against her back and she swallowed the large lump in her throat. "How do you do it?" he asked and Lucas's eyes slanted into a glare. "How do you get her to drop into bed with you because I can't even get the _slut_ to drop to her damn knees once in awhile."

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed when before she had a moment to even process what Nick said, she was shoved aside and Lucas had him pinned against the porch.

"You watch your _fucking_ mouth," Lucas hissed, his hand tight on his collar and he let out a laugh.

"Or what? What are you going to do Lucas? You won't do shit and we both know it," he let out a bitter laugh. "You _can't_ do anything," he reminded him and Brooke's brows scrunched together confused. What did that mean? "I know you Lucas, your precious little Brooke may not but I do and you don't want her seeing that side of you do ya? She wouldn't give a damn about you then."

"You're right," Lucas's shifted his arm around so it rested against his neck, pushing slightly making him yank in a breath. "I can't do anything _now_, but you also know I know people Nick. I know people who are really good at what they do and owe me quite a few favors," he added more pressure making him wiggle around, the tightness in his throat making it hard for him to get in a breath.

"Lucas…" Brooke tugged on his arm, not at all liking the look on the blonde face, a flash of something she had never seen before.

"So you listen to me…" he shuffled his feet forward just adding more pressure and the dark haired boy's cockiness dropped. "If I hear you get near her, you touch her or hell, give her a look I don't like I promise you that I will cash in on that and if you give me just a few more months I'll cash in on it myself."

"Luke, come on, please," Brooke pulled his hand, his arm dropping and Nick pulling in a long breath while coughing a few times.

"Stay the hell away from her," he ordered, Brooke shoving him down the sidewalk, tossing a glance over her shoulder at Nick who looked a lot weaker than earlier when he was pushing her around.

"Come on Broody," she walked him backwards until he was passed the bushes and away from the house.

"Look at me," he jerked her chin up so he can get a better look in the light.

"It doesn't really hurt," she lied, licking the cut on her lip and cringing slightly. "Just stings a little."

"Damn it Brooke," he twisted it to the side, anger building up in his stomach again when he looked at it. "I need to get out of here," he shook his head. "I stay here and look at this I'll…I have to get out of here," he spun around yanking open his car door and easing her in.

"Ok…" she nodded weakly, Lucas shutting the heavy door and she shifted in the seat. Way too many things racing through her head.

"Are you ok?" he looked over at her and she nodded. "We will go back to my place," he told her and again she nodded. "I'll take you home tomorrow."

"I don't want to," she told him quickly. "I can't go home tomorrow Lucas. Not like this, I don't…I don't know how to explain this," she touched her sore cheek and he nodded swallowing hard.

"Ok," he breathed out slowly to control himself. "You can stay with me," he promised placing his hand on her thigh and she laced her fingers through his. "Stay as long as you want ok?" he told her and she nodded, snuggling against his side as he drove.

* * *

"Oh sorry," Raine apologized when she bumped into a body. To busy staring at a text she had yet to send to pay attention to where she was going.

"Yeah, I'm sure," the familiar nagging voice made her cringe when she looked up at the face.

"Jenna…" her shoulders dropped and her tone fell flat as she looked at the girl in front of her. Her clothes perfect, her smile perfectly _fake_ and her blonde hair almost begging for Raine to pluck out piece by piece.

"How are you Raine?" she flipped her head to the side, a smirk lying on her face.

"Perfect Jenna how about you?" Raine mocked her chipper tone, over exaggerating her movements just so she knew she thought she was stupid.

"Oh I'm sure you know I'm great," she shrugged, corking her brows up. Greatly enjoying the pain that shot through Raine. She spent years competing with her and she had finally won.

"I don't get why you are so cocky," Raine let out a dry laugh. "Don't you realize you _hurt_ people?"

"Raine I don't care about you," Jenna told her like that point was obvious. "I've cared about Ben for years and you stole him from me. I just took back what was mine."

"What was yours?" she let out a bitter laugh. "Jenna he has _never_ been yours and he won't _ever_ be. How are you such a heartless bitch you would toy with people like that? We both know you don't want him, not really. You just don't want me having him."

"Not everything is about you Raine. I wanted Ben, the opportunity raised and I took it. And he wasn't complaining on bit," she smirked.

"That's because he doesn't remember a damn thing," she told her, her eyes icing over as she glared at her. "You can be cocky Jenna, flash your little smiles and smirks and tell everyone you got him, that you took him away from me but we both know that you just took an extremely drunk guy who was upset over a fight that _we_ had took advantage of the situation."

"If thinking that makes you sleep better at night sweetie then believe it."

"I don't have to believe it because I know it," she told her. "Because if he really wanted you Jenna he would be with you. We've been broken up for weeks and I bet you he hasn't given you the time of day or returned and texts or calls you have sent him. So yes maybe you got your way and broke us up, but you didn't win Jenna, you didn't win shit," she shrugged shoving passed her and towards the lunchroom. Ignoring the muttered 'bitch' she heard since she didn't care.

Her mind was set on one thing, one thing being the boy waiting in the lunchroom with his group of friends. She knew he would be there; he had if he wanted to play today so when she saw him sitting there she wasn't shocked. She also wasn't shocked with the pained look on his face as he pushed his food around on his plate.

She felt eyes on her as she walked through the tables, moving towards a table she hadn't dared venture towards in weeks. Yet surprisingly she didn't give a damn. Screw everyone else. She had to feel what she was feeling not them so she really didn't give two shits anymore.

"Raine…" Kevin looked at her a little confused to her standing there. Ben looking up at him wanting to bitch at his friend he didn't want to talk about Raine anymore before he caught the gaze of his friend and the shadow crossing the table.

"Raine...uh...hey," he waved a little as she slid herself in the seat beside him.

"You weren't in first," she stated and he slowly nodded aware he wasn't there. "Why? Where were you?"

"I just wasn't feeling that great this morning," he lied, not wanting to admit he did it to avoid her. He couldn't see her today, not after their last talk.

"I hope you feel better," she commented, reaching over his plate to steal a fry.

"Raine…" Kevin spoke slowly his friend's mood sorta freaking him out. She was to…perky. Not her normal mopy self and when her hand casually dropped to rest on Ben's leg both boys grew confused.

"Yeah?" she stole another fry with a smile.

"You ok?" he asked carefully tossing a glance at Ben who shrugged because he himself wasn't sure why she was being so calm.

"I'm getting there," she gave a true smile, a smile she hadn't given in awhile.

"Raine…" Ben leaned close to her ear, Raine placing her hand on his cheek and bringing him closer so she could hear. "Not that I don't love you coming over her and stealing my fries and…you know touch me but what are you doing?"

"What I want," she gave a shrug, pulling her head to look at him. Ben very aware that her face was only about an inch from his. "I don't care what people think Ben and I'm not saying things are fine between us because they aren't. They are so far from it," she made that point clear and he nodded. "But my life is my life and even if we are having to start from the beginning I want…I want to try and make this work."

"Really?" he asked, not wanting to get too excited for it to be just a game. "You want us to try?"

"Yeah," her voice cracked looking at him. "Because I miss you," she ran her hand through his hair to rest on his neck. "I miss you too much Ben and I just…I want to feel good again."

"I will fix this Raine," he told her and she saw how serious he was. She could tell he wanted that. "Give me the chance I will make you feel good again. I swear."

"I'm giving it to you," she told him, blinking a few times so she wouldn't get upset. "But please don't screw it up."

* * *

"Lucas…" Brooke froze at the door that lead into his room. "I…I think I might take the couch."

"Why?" he looked at her confused, his eye lids so heavy he was sure he was about to pass out any moment. "You always sleep in my room."

"I…I know…" she nodded knowing that was true. "But earlier when I called you some girl answer…" she trailed off and his head dropped.

"Brooke…" he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose not wanting to talk about that, not this late at night. Not when he only slept about an hour before waking up to get her.

"I'm not mad," she rushed to tell him. "I mean I know I don't have a right to but I just… I know she wasn't here baking you cookies," she looked at the messed up bed and frowned. "I can't sleep in a bed knowing just a few hours ago someone else was in it with you."

"I can change the sheets," he offered suddenly feeling really guilty for having Stacy over.

"No, that…that doesn't really change much right now," she told him and he nodded.

"The couch is a pull out," he told her. "I normally don't pull it out because I just pass out on top but I can make the bed."

"No Luke you don't have to do that," she waved her hand at him but he quickly shook his head.

"I will. Just go to the bathroom and get cleaned up and I will make you your bed," he walked over brushing her hair back. "I'll get you some clothes to sleep in and when you are done your bed will be made ok?"

"O-ok," she agreed, Lucas leaning up to kiss her forehead before grabbing some sheets from his closet and heading to the living room.

Groaning as he did he yanked and pulled on the couch before the bed popped out pretty sure it would have been a lot easier if he wasn't still drunk and so damn tired. Plus he had Brooke on the brain. Hell when did he not but tonight was different. He failed her tonight, yes he got her but he didn't protect her. Not in the way he should have. Hearing the creak of the floor he glanced up to see her walking towards him. Pausing at the back he smiled at her, she always looked so damn good in his clothes.

"I'm going to get you a bigger blanket, I know you get cold," he told her and she nodded, walking around the couch and sliding into the cold, clean sheets. Lucas quickly returning with the large tan blanket and tossing it over her.

"Luke…" her voice sounded so strained his heart broke a little. "Will you lay with me? Please I want someone to hold me, I want _you_ to hold me," she begged.

"Y-yeah," he agreed, running a hand through his hair knowing he didn't like a drunk him in bed with Brooke. Especially not after the night she had. "Let me go get ready for bed and I will ok?"

"Ok," she snuggled into the sheets, closing her eyes but knowing she wasn't going to sleep until Lucas was holding her. It feeling like a lifetime before he returned and she felt him slide beside her.

"You ok?" he slipped his arms around her and she nodded lacing her fingers through his as they rested on her stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't get your message soon enough. I was drunk and asleep and I'm so sorry Pretty Girl," he buried his face in her hair and nodded.

"Luke…" she reached up running her hand through his hair, breathing in deep wondering if she should say what she was thinking. "What…what did Nick mean? What does he know about you?"

"Nothing," he lied and she frowned.

"Please…please tell me? We don't lie to each other Lucas, we never have."

"I know," he clung tighter to her, almost afraid she would disappear from him. "I just…I've done some things I'm not too proud of Brooke and I…I don't want you knowing that."

"Earlier you scared me…" she whispered and his heart stopped for a full second.

"I scared you?" he rolled her over to look at him, brushing her hair back. "Brooke I don't…damn it I don't want to scare you. I don't want you thinking I would hurt you."

"No," she told him quickly. "I know you wouldn't hurt me Lucas but I'm…I'm not so sure you won't hurt someone who hurts me and that scares me."

"Brooke when it comes to you…" he dropped his gaze to her cheek, stroking it softly. "When it comes to you I lose control slightly. Then when I find out someone hurts you…well I lose control completely," he admitted and his eyes trailed up to lock on hers.

"What do you mean you know people Lucas? And what did you mean for him to give you time and you would take care of it? Luke you wouldn't…I mean you wouldn't do anything like _that_…" she asked and his brows scrunched together confused before it finally clicked.

"What? No!" he told her and washed the relief wash over her. "I'm not going to seriously kill the guy Brooke."

"You just…you didn't sound like my Lucas and it scared me. My Lucas is so caring and gentle but that Lucas…that Lucas was cold and scary," she told him never seeing him so enraged and they had some pretty bad blow ups.

"Brooke I'm not some crazy murder," he told her and she let out a small laugh. "But I'm not going to lie and say that if I _caught_ him hurting you that I would have trouble showing restraint. The only reason I did tonight was because you were there calming me."

"I calm you?" she looked at him and he nodded.

"Brooke I don't think you realize how much of an affect you have on me," he told her seriously and she grinned a little.

"I'm sorry I make you lose control," she suddenly frowned. "I wouldn't want you getting in trouble because of me."

"I won't Pretty Girl," he brushed her hair back. "But I am so tired right now and I need some sleep."

"Ok," she flipped back over, feeling so safe in his arms. "Night Broody."

"Night Pretty Girl," she heard him mumble as he kissed the back of her shoulder and for the very first time Brooke Davis went to sleep in Lucas's arms and woke up in the late afternoon the next day still having that safe secure feeling. Quickly realizing she wanted to spend the rest of her life waking up with him holding her.

* * *

_Review_


	9. Chapter 9

"I got it!" Raine skipped down the last step and to the front door. Grabbing the handle and yanking it open her brows scrunched together confused by the boy on the other side. "Ben?"

"Hey Raine," he flashed that perfect smile that still made her knees go weak.

"What are you doing?" she glanced around him confused.

"You said we are starting over, so I'm here to start over," he reminded her nervous she somehow forgot what she promised earlier that day.

"Yeah I know but Ben…" she took a step towards him and leaned against the door frame. "I don't think you've _ever_ rang my doorbell. You normally use the window," she pointed above her head and he chuckled.

"I'm trying to do the proper things now," he told her, his smile reappearing. "And the proper thing is to take you to dinner before the game."

"A pre-game date?" she corked a brow and he nodded. "I thought you used this time to listen to music and get your mind set for the big game," she pointed out knowing he never took her out before the game before. He use stated in the gym or went home and just listened to music to relax himself before his game. Said it was almost like his recharging time.

"I have my mind set on other things," he said and she bit her bottom lip to stop from smiling. "So I was wondering if I could escort you on a dinner date. Do I need to meet your parents first?" he questioned almost fearful for that part. He wasn't sure what her parents thought of him anymore. Honestly if his daughter was hurt like he hurt Raine he would have cut off the parts he held dear and made sure his body was never found again.

"I just have to tell my mom I have a ride," she held the door open a little wider. "Come on in."

"Ok," he stepped into the familiar room, his hands sweating a little as he did.

"Come on, mom is on the back porch," she stepped in front of him and walked towards the back. "Stop staring at my ass Wells," she teased very aware of his eyes running over her.

"Sorry…" he looked down embarrassed. Normally he didn't think twice about checking her out. He did it all the time, she would honestly be surprised all the times he has sat undressing her with his eyes. He couldn't help it, she had gotten so under his skin it drove him wild and he loved it.

And when she walked in front of him in her short cheerleading outfit and her long tanned legs showing his body reacted in ways he wished it wouldn't.

"Mom!" Raine shoved the back door open to find her two of her favorite people, both sipping on their wine.

"What's up honey?" she looked up at her daughter.

"I'm going to head out, I have a ride to the game," she told her, tossing a glance at the boy standing awkwardly out of the view of the women.

"Well who is driving you?" she questioned and was a little but not so surprised when Ben popped out from the kitchen.

"Mm...interesting," the red head sipped her wine with a smirk.

"Hey Ben," the older brunette smiled and he returned it.

"Hey mo- hello," he awkwardly corrected. "I was going to take Raine to dinner before the game. I mean if that's ok?"

"That…seems fine," she agreed tossing a glance over at her daughter who was giving her a pleading glance not to say anything.

"Ok cool," Raine slid her hand into the boy's beside her, feeling him shaking a bit. "I'll be home after the game," she flashed a dimple smile and her mom nodded.

"Bye Raine, bye Ben," she waved and Raine gave a quick nod of acknowledgment and tugged him through the door.

"Did he just call you mom?" a red brow arched and the brunette laughed a little.

"It's kinda an old habit. Since they've dated he referred to me as momma," she shrugged not seeing the weird in him calling it again. She called her mother in law mom and called her father in law dad, she called them that before they were even family so it wasn't weird. Plus Raine called his parents momma and dad on occasion. It was the same as Bevin and the rest of Raine's friends, nothing different.

"So they are back together?"

"I don't know. Raine hasn't talked much about it but I assume soon they will be. Every story has two sides and if she can forgive him and they move on, who am I to judge him forever?"

"You're way to forgive," she slid her glasses back on and relaxed back in her chair.

"Well what can I say?" she laughed relaxing back. "I've had a lot of practice."

* * *

"You are without a doubt the biggest asshole I've ever met in my life!"

"Someone's mad," Haley flipped through her magazine as she sat in her boyfriend's living room.

"What do you think he did?" Nathan dropped down on the couch beside her.

"And you are just a big bitch!"

_Smack!_

"Well he did that," Haley pointed over her shoulder laughing at the loud slap. "They are insane Nathan," she snuggled up beside him.

"I know, I have yet to figure out why we even spend time with them," he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "But you know what I'm thinking?" he turned to look at her. "I'm thinking we shouldn't let their bitching ruin our day."

"And what is so important about today huh?" she kinked a brow, never so comfortable as she is with him.

"Well Miss James I don't know if you are aware of this but I met you exactly a year ago today," he curled her hair around his finger with a smile.

"Aw Nathan," she grinned up at him, leaning up and kissing him. "I can't believe its been that long."

"Yes, and though we've only technically been together seven months to me that's like a year and I've _never_ been with a girl that long."

"You mean you've never gone this long without sex?" she kinked a brow and he chuckled.

"That too, but you know that's not what this is between us. I love you Haley," he brushed her hair back, loving looking in her eyes and the feeling he would always get. "To me when sex happens it's a bonus."

"I know," she nodded, lacing her fingers through his and playing with it as it rest in her lap. "But I am ready Nathan. I mean part of me is scared but I don't want you to think its not because I don't want you or be with you. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"You're my first ever boyfriend," she blushed embarrassed. "All the things I've ever done has been with you and I know…well I know I'm not the only girl you've ever been with."

"Hales…" he grinned huge, shifting on the couch to get a better angle at her. "That doesn't matter. I mean yeah ok my experience is a little different but…but I love you," he looked at her and she chewed her bottom lip. "To me it's going to be more than just some physical act. When we are together to me…well to me it's going to be me making love to the girl I love and in that moment or any moment I'm with you all I'm thinking about is you," he brushed her bangs from her face to see her better. "Just my beautiful girlfriend."

"Oh Nathan…" she smiled, taking her hand to frame his face and giving him a kiss. "I love you too," she whispered leaning her forehead against his. "And when we are alone-"

"_Oh my god I hate you!"_

"And that's not in the background," she held her finger up and he laughed. "Know I'm ready."

"You sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm ready Nathan. Trust me I'm more than ready," she let out a dry laugh leaning in to kiss him.

"Nathan get her out of my house," Lucas stormed into the living room, breaking the couple from their kiss and happy moment. "All she does is _bitch_," he spun to snap the last word at Brooke whose eyes were blazing into him.

"And all you do is cut down every damn thing I say!" she shoved her finger in his chest. "FYI Lucas just because you don't think it's a good idea doesn't mean it's a bad one!" she threw her hands to the side.

"Well that one is a bad one!"

"I am not a child Lucas! Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid!"

"They make my head hurt," Haley sunk down beside her boyfriend really wanting to laugh at this whole thing.

"You are a child!"

"Oh boy here they go," Nathan dropped his head down to his girlfriend's head shaking his.

"You don't see that _lying_ and sneaking behind your parents back to go somewhere they don't know about is just that childish! Not only childish but dangerous!"

"Why do you even give a damn?" she snapped and his eyes hardened on her making her shiver. Never seeing such coldness in his eyes before.

"You sneak off I swear to god I will call your mom," he threatened and her eyes just hardened back on him. "You will _not_ go off with that asshole."

"You listen here you selfish bastard," Brooke stepped forward shoving her finger in his face. "I don't care what you say or what you think. I will do what want to do. I wasn't asking your damn opinion I was stating what was going to occur so accept it or don't say a damn word," she shoved him back and stormed towards the door, making sure to slam it as hard as she cold.

"My god that girl drives me fucking insane!" Lucas snapped walking to his own room and slamming the door.

"I don't think we will have alone time tonight," Haley frowned thinking Lucas leaving the house was almost a pointless thought.

"It will happen," Nathan leaned his forehead to rest against hers. "When timing is right it will. I promise," he leaned down kissing her loving the smile.

* * *

"That was amazing," Raine leaned back in her chair resisting the urge to lick her fingers at how good the meal was. "I swear I just gained ten pounds," she teased sipping on her drink and he laughed.

"You have an amazing body," he took a last bite of his meal before smiling at her. "I love your body," he spoke low and she nodded, honestly catching the hidden meaning by the way he was looking at her.

"So are you excited for your game?"

"Yeah, a little nervous but excited," he admitted.

"Why are you nervous? You never get nervous before games."

"My dad called a damn scout to come out and watch me. I normally don't mind scouts being there because half the time I don't know where they are or anything but I know this guy. He is going to be sitting right beside my dad the whole game and it…it just makes me nervous a bit."

"You will do great," she reached across the table to give his hand a squeeze. "Plus I will be there. You get nervous or the urge to look at the guy, just look at me," she shrugged like it was the easiest thing ever.

"I might be looking at you a lot," he let out a dry laugh; bring her hand to give it a kiss. "You always relax me. Ever since I've met you…you just have this thing about you that calms me."

"Well I'm glad," she gave a small smile, rubbing her thumb over the side of his hand.

"I want to get back to us Raine," he told her seriously and she nodded. "I know it's going to be awhile but I want to be able to be the person that calms _you_ again."

"It just takes time Ben," she told him and he nodded knowing that. She wasn't saying it to hurt his feelings or anything it was just a fact. For them to get back it would take a lot of time.

"So…" he dropped her hand trying to erase the awkward tension he had built between them. "Are you ready to head to the game?"

"Yeah," she nodded watching as he tossed some cash on the table. "Let's go All-star," she teased, sliding from the booth and nervously taking the hand of his. Still taking some time to get use to all the little touches they use to do.

* * *

"Want to know a secret?" Nathan laid beside his girlfriend, running his finger over her face as he looked at her. "Today just might have been the best day of my life," he admitted and she blushed.

"Mine too," she tugged his sheet a little higher on her neck as she looked at him.

"Sorry Lucas came home…early," he apologized hating in the mist of their night his brother returned with a hard slammed bedroom door. He had been in a mood ever since Brooke went away for the weekend. He would lie saying it had nothing to do with the feisty brunette but he wasn't stupid, everyone knew it was because of her.

"It didn't change anything," she pulled her hand out from under the warm sheet to touch his cheek. "Tonight was perfect Nathan, something I'll never forget," she leaned up kissing him, his arm sliding down her body to rest on her bare thigh as he rolled back on top of her.

"Damn it…" he groaned when he heard the doorbell of his place. "What the hell is everyone's problem with giving us alone time?" he growled rolling out of his bed and yanking on his boxers, making sure to shut his bedroom door as he went to answer. "What?" he snapped yanking the door open to reveal a small brunette, shaking slightly. "Brooke? What are you doing here? You looking for Haley?" he asked but she shook her head no.

"I…is he home?" she asked knowing sometimes she would come by to find him gone. Lucas was so in limbo with his life that sometimes he would disappear for almost a month and she wouldn't see him. She never knew where he went, she never wanted to ask but she just knew when he came back nothing had changed. Most the time he left after a big fight they had, she was really hoping he hadn't done that this time.

"Yeah," Nathan pushed the door open for her to enter. "He's in his room. He is grumpy but he is in his room," he told her, shutting the door and heading back to his room, quickly shutting it behind him.

"Ok…" Brooke breathed out, putting her purse down by the door and walking the long hall back to the blondes room, knocking and hoping she wasn't about to see something she didn't want to. After getting a grunt of what she thought was come in she pushed the door open and peered inside. "Hey…" she slid between the small crack to get inside, him looking at her a moment as if she was some stranger before walking to his closet. "Ok…" she shook her head walking inside and sat on his bed. "I just got home…"

"Good for you," she heard him grumble from the closet as he moved around inside.

"I left him…" she whispered looking down, seeing his body freeze in the doorway of the small closet. "For good this time," she promised and hated she didn't get a responds from him. "Luke…" she frowned standing from his bed and walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and dropping her head to his back. "Please talk to me…" her voice cracked and she swallowed the large lump. "You were right…I don't know why I went back to him after what he did but I just…Lucas I don't want you hating me."

"I don't hate you Brooke…" he breathed out dropping his head. "I'm just…I'm disappointed," he confessed never sugar coating anything when it came to her. They were always very open and honest and even if it hurt told the truth. "I thought you were stronger then that… I thought…I thought you _trusted _me enough to listen, but clearly you don't," he knocked her hands away and walked over to his dresser, really needing space between them.

"I do trust you," her bottom lip quivered as she looked at him. "I trust you more then I trust anyone but I just… he promised he changed and for awhile he had."

"So what Brooke?" he lets out a dry laugh turning to look at her. "What do you want me to do?"

"I…I…"

"You call me Brooke!" he snapped and she flinched slightly at his tone. "You call me in the middle of the night, crying, begging for me to get you and I do. I drive all the way to get you, let you camp out at my place until you feel safe going home and I take care of you! I would have destroyed him for what he did just to find out not three weeks later you are with him! Because he said _'oh I've changed_!_'_"

"Luke…no…I just…"

"Do you know how hard I try to change for you?" he questioned and a tear drips from her eyes. "I…god I'm trying so damn hard to get my life on track so I can be with you. To be someone you want and trust in and care about but I feel it doesn't mean shit to you!"

"No!" she cried, moving towards him and wrapping her arms around him. "It does mean a lot to me, it means more then you know Lucas."

"Clearly it doesn't," he let out a dry laugh. "If you wanted a piece of shit guy Brooke then I can be a piece of shit guy. I can be Nick trust me I've been him, it won't be hard. I just… I always thought you deserved better but now…hell now I have no clue what kind of guy you want."

"You…" her voice cracked as she looked up at him. "I just want you. All I want is you," she told him hating to admit she went back to Nick for two very different reasons. One being she cared about him, she knew it was nuts and insane but she did but as the same time…at the same time no guy she had ever been with gave her a reaction from Lucas like Nick did. She felt that he really cared or something. The way he acted that night was like he let her in a little and she hates since that night she hadn't had that feeling again.

"I cannot protect you Brooke if you don't let me," he told her and she nodded.

"I know…" she dropped her head to rest on his chest. "I know you can't and I promise. I understand what you are saying. I get it Luke…god I get it now," she slipped her arms around his neck so he would hug her. "I'm not giving up on you or the idea of us so please…please don't give up on me. Please."

"I'm not," he shook his head to kiss her shoulder. "We are getting married one day remember?" he tried to lighten the moment and relaxed when he heard her laugh. "I take my pre prosing very serious."

"Twenty five right?" she pulled back to look at him and he nodded with a smile. Brushing her hair back to give her a look that always made her heart tighten in her chest whispering back, "Yeah Pretty Girl twenty five."

* * *

_I was going to make this longer and add another part but I'm just going to wait for the next chapter. I've had some request for a little Naley so I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm tired," Brooke pushed open the locker room door and out of the gym. "I'm so glad tomorrow is Friday."

"Oh me too," Rachel brushed her hair back as she followed her friend. "What are you up to this weekend?"

"Nothing," Brooke shrugged, smiling a little when they noticed Haley skipping over to the car on the other side of the parking lot. "I'm glad they made up."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed as Haley gave them a wave driving out of the parking lot. "Why did they break up to begin with?"

"I think things got too busy," Brooke told her as they walked to her car. "Nathan was focusing on school and ball and Haley kinda got lost in the shuffle of it all."

"Least he fixed it though," Rachel shrugged, only meeting the guy a handful of times but knowing the two cared a lot about each other. "Speaking of Scotts…"

"Are we speaking of Scotts? I thought we were speaking of Nathan?"

"Have you talked to him lately?" she asked about the blonde she _still _had yet to meet after all this time. She had seen some pictures, heard them talk about him but never really met they guy before. She assumed he was real.

"Not in a few weeks," she chewed her lip, it being almost two months since she had _actually _talked to Lucas. He texted her a few times but they hadn't really talked. "He is back at school that I know but other than that not much."

"Well…" Rachel leaned up against the car thinking. "What if we went to visit the blonde mystery boy?"

"What?"

"We could just drive up and see how he is," she shrugged thinking that was very easy.

"I don't want to just drive up there and ambush him Rach. If he wants to see me he will," she chewed her lip a little bothered by that. Honestly she just didn't want to drive up there and him not want her there. She understood their relationship and she didn't want to get her feelings hurt by him not wanting her there.

"Oh come on Brooke I have to see this guy. I've heard you talk about him for almost over a year now and haven't even seen the guy."

"I know but he is busy…."

"And you want to see him also," she pointed out and Brooke smiled a bit.

"What if we drove up there but you know…not talk to him?"

"What?"

"I worry about him Rachel. When he goes a few weeks without seeing me I worry it's because something is wrong with him, something he doesn't want me seeing so I just…I want to see him. Make sure he is alive and safe and ok," she told her just wanting to see him. Make sure he is ok.

"What could happen to him where he wouldn't be ok?" Rachel asked a little confused and Brooke looked down shaking her head.

"I don't know," she frowned. "No one lets me know."

"Why don't we go tomorrow?" Rachel suggested, seeing the worry on her friend. "We don't have a game tomorrow so we can skip school and drive down and no one will know. Plus we don't have to explain it to your mom and dad because we know they won't let you just drive down to see him," she said knowing Brooke was always _staying _at hers or Haley's when they went down there.

"You think we could do that?" Brooke liked the idea more she thought of it. "Just to make sure he was ok?"

"Why not?" Rachel flipped her hand around. "I'm bored and ready for the week to be over, let's do it."

"Ok," Brooke straightened up with a smile. "We will do it tomorrow," she grinned excited.

* * *

"Let's go Ravens!" Raine yelled, thrusting the pom-pom in the air with a grin. She was happy, really happy. She had fun with dinner and Ben. It wasn't anything serious, just a light conversation with her laughing more then she had in awhile and her remembering slowly what it was like to be around him again. She forgot how much fun that was.

Plus the smirks and winks he would toss her every time he ran down the court made her stomach bubble like it use too. The familiar feeling was nice.

"You look happy," Bevin commented as the girls stood on the sidelines.

"I am happy," Raine told her, flashing her a smile. "I mean yes things are still hard and it's a slow process of everything but he is Ben you know? I love him, it hurts but to parts I understand."

"Good," Bevin nodded happy with that. "I'm glad you two are working things out."

"Yeah," Raine agreed, looking over at her blonde friend. "I'm glad we are working things out too," she gave a small shrug and Bevin smiled.

"Me too," she gave a nod earning a wink as the buzzer went off signaling the end of the game. The cheers ripping through the gym as everyone ran onto the court for their first win of the season.

"Ben!" Raine pushed through the crowd for the boy and stomach dropped a little seeing the last person she wanted hugging him. She tried to shake it off, to ignore it but when he didn't push her back right away like she would have, she couldn't.

"Raine!" Ben pushed back the blonde as he skirted around the people trying to get around them and to her. "Raine wait!" he yelled, jogging from the gym to reach her. "Raine…" he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Hey," she swallowed hard and shook off the feeling that was running through her.

"What are you doing? Why are you leaving?" he squatted down to search her eyes for his answer.

"I just…I needed some air," she told him breathing in deep. "It was so packed in there…I couldn't breathe…"

"Raine…" he shook his head pulling her into him.

"I couldn't breathe," she repeated, burying her face in his chest as her arms circled around him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, gripping her tighter. "Someone was just on me. I didn't even realize who it was at first."

"Its fine," she buried her face further into him just wanting to disappear. "It's just always going to be there Ben, always."

"I wish I could rewind everything, I swear I do," he told her wishing things were different for them. "I wish we were just us again and we could go back to how we were."

"And I think we will or at least will try to," she lifted her head to look up at him. "I just wish not everyone knew," she frowned and he dropped his head to rest against hers. "Everyone knows Ben."

"I know," he breathed in deep. "I hate I hurt you."

"I hate you hurt me to," her voice wavered a bit and he nodded. "But I love you," she whispered and a gentle smile graced his face.

"I love you too," he brushed a kiss to her lips and loved the sigh that escaped her. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," she nodded knowing she really wanted to get out of the cold. She said she needed to breath and it was true but that lasted all of five minutes before she was just cold.

"Kevin is having a party, are you still wanting to go?" he asked not sure if she wanted to or not. "We can go somewhere else if you want. Just go back to my house and watch movies…"

"No," she shook her head at that. "I want to get back to normal. I want to go hang out with our friends," she told him really just wanting her life back.

"Ok," he slipped his hand in hers. "Let's go then," he tugged her towards his car and she curled her body into his as they walked.

* * *

"So…where is he?" Rachel asked as they drove through the parking lot of the school. Student's littering through the parking lot and the court yard. Yet none being Lucas.

"I don't know…" Brooke chewed her lip not really knowing where Lucas was at the moment. "I just need to see him," she told her really worried she hadn't talked to him in awhile. She missed him. "Wait…" she started slapping her friend's arm excited. "There he is," she pointed at a group of guys walking out of the gym. Lucas throwing his head back as he laughed at something his friend was saying.

"That's him?" Rachel squinted a little trying to get a better look. "Those pictures don't give that boy justice," she smirked and Brooke laughed a little looking at him.

"He is a cutie," she chewed her lip loving she got to see him.

"A cutie? That boy is…" she tilted her head to the side watching him. "Delicious," she licked her lips and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"My boy Rachel, don't forget he is _my_ boy," she reminded her and Rachel flapped her hand at her.

"And I can see why, I would never leave the bedroom if he was mine," she examined over the boy as his arms stretched over his head and glanced around. "I don't know why you two do."

"Rachel," Brooke looked at her shaking her head. "Lucas and I haven't…I mean we've never…"

"Never?" her eyes widened and Brooke shook her head quickly glancing down.

"Rachel you know I'm a virgin."

"Yeah, but I just thought you were lying. Like I didn't want people knowing because he was older or something," she shrugged really not knowing that had never happened.

"No," Brooke shook her head. "We haven't."

"Well damn, get on it girl," she pushed open the car door and stepped out.

"Rachel," Brooke dove over to the passenger seat to grab her arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We drove all the way up here Brooke," she glanced back in the car to look at her. "Over two hours I drove in a crammed car and I didn't drive to go back home."

"You said we wouldn't actually talk to him," Brooke reminded her, not wanting to make this day even creepier.

"Yeah, well I lied. It's what I do," she smirked, slamming the door.

"Rachel," Brooke moved to get out of the car, her seatbelt snapping her back in. "Damn it, Rachel wait!" she snapped her belt off and jumped from the car. "Rachel!" she chased after the red head who was making her way towards the group of guys.

* * *

"Dude I'm exhausted," Josh stretched his arms above his head with a yawn. "I'm so glad it's the weekend."

"Yeah, I'm ready for this year to be over," Brad agreed. "I have eight exams and a paper due this week, along with practice. I'm dying here."

"Three weeks man," Lucas clamped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Three weeks and we are done," he reminded them, knowing he was counting down the days until summer.

"Thank god," Josh thanked glancing around at all the people before smirking. "Hello sexy," he ran his eyes over the girls walking towards them. One as if she held all the confidence in the world as the other glanced around nervously and kept her head down.

"Mmm…" Brad tilted his head to the side. "Not bad…"

"What's not bad?" Lucas looked up and eyes squinted a bit. "Brooke?" he looked harder not sure if that was the girl moving towards him.

"Hello," the red head stopped in front of them, hands on hips. "You're Lucas…" she stated and his brows creased looking at her.

"Yeah," he glanced over her shoulder at the girl a few feet from the girl, running her hand through her hair as she slowly moved towards them. "Do I know you?"

"No," she popped her head to the side. "But my girl over here knows you," she thrust her thumb over her shoulder as Brooke still slowly approached.

"Brooke…" Lucas said loud enough for her to hear him as she finally reached them. "What you doing here?"

"I uh…well…" she trailed off flipping her finger around. "Looking at campus," she shrugged and he chuckled.

"Liar," he reached forward, slipping his finger in her front belt loop and tugged her to him. "How are you?" his arms circled around him and she breathed in the familiar scent of him.

"I'm ok," she rested her head on his chest, loving being in his arms again. "I've missed you," she told him and felt him nod as he pulled back to look at her.

"You too," he flashed a grin really missing her.

"What happened to you?" her eyes widened noticing the small mark under his eye. "You ok?" she tilted his head to the side and Lucas chuckled.

"I'm good," he pulled her hand away. "Took an elbow at practice from this dumbass," he nodded his head at the brunette beside him.

"Oh yeah," Josh's brow creased a moment confused before nodding. Knowing Lucas was lying since he didn't do that to him but not going to say anything about it. "Sorry, my bad."

"But Brooke this is Josh and Brad," he introduced his friends.

"Hey guys," she gave a small wave. "This is my friend Rachel," she nodded at her red headed friend who flashed a smile.

"Hey boys."

"So how do you know Luke?" Brad asked looking at Brooke.

"Oh we are friends," Brooke said not liking the way friends sounded. They weren't together, yet they weren't friends. They were more than one but less than the other and she really didn't know how to explain it.

"Friend's huh?" Josh took a sudden step towards her and Brooke let out a small giggle looking at him.

"Uh huh," Lucas shook his head, placing his hand on Brooke's shoulder and pulling her back a step.

"What? I was just being nice," the brunette gave an innocent smile and Lucas again just shook his head. "Alright I guess we can't be nice to people anymore," he rolled his eyes and Brooke laughed a little biting her bottom lip. "What about you?" he looked over at Rachel with a smile. "Am I allowed to talk to you?"

"I'm not going to stop you," she flashed a smile. "Why don't I let you two buy me a coffee?" she nodded her head at a small coffee stand a few feet away. "Brooke I will be over here," she flashed a smile and pulled the boys away to give Brooke some alone time.

"She is…different," Lucas commented and Brooke let out a small laugh.

"She is something," she shook her head.

"So what you doing here?" he looked down at her and she just shrugged. "Stalking me?" he teased and she rolled her eyes slapping his chest. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing, hanging at home," she shrugged. "What about you?"

"I was thinking about heading home for the weekend," he admitted and she started to smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. How about we catch a movie tonight?" he asked and loved when she lit up.

"Ok, cool. You can come over whenever," she told him, her weekend suddenly getting a lot better.

"Ok," he slid his arm over her shoulder. "Now why don't we go save my friends from Rachel. I bet she could give them a run for their money," he teased and she let out a laugh as she followed him to her friend.

* * *

The music was loud, the drinks were flowing and everyone was having a good time. Laughter filled the house mixing with the music that played through and Raine was happy. With her hand locked in Ben's her night was perfect. She had ignored Jenna and her glares all night and made sure not to let it ruin her night.

She had him, he wanted her. They were going to be alright.

"Oh my god you cheated!" Bevin squealed throwing down her card. "This is some conspiracy theory to get me wasted!"

"I would never," Kevin laughed, faking innocence as he held his hand to his chest.

"I'm pretty sure Kev doesn't have to have you drunk Bev," Ben teased as his arm rested around Raine's slim waist and fingers locked resting on her stomach. A sound of 'ohhhs... ' filling the room after his statement.

"You aren't funny," Bevin faked a glare getting a laugh from her friends.

"He's a little funny," Raine mumbled against the rim of her cup with a small laugh.

"Oh whatever," Bevin flipped her hand around. "I'm going to go dance. Phillip join me," she grabbed the boy's hand and tugged him out of the room.

"She does it to drive you nuts," Ben looked over at his friend who shrugged.

"She fights it but will cave again sooner or later," he grabbed himself another drink knowing sooner or later him and Bevin would be together again. They hooked up once at a party a little over a year ago and he realized then he was crazy about the girl. However to get the blonde to actually believe him was harder then he thought. "Missy," he outstretched his hand for the girl who rolled her eyes.

"Aren't I glad I get used in the plot to make Bevin jealous," she faked offence as she followed the boy into the living room.

"Want to dance?" Ben spoke into Raine's ear and she nodded sitting her down her drink.

"Ben…" she stopped when he started moving. "The living room is that way," she pointed to the other direction.

"I know," he flashed her a smile, pulling her towards the stairs. Raine laughing a little as she followed him.

* * *

"So movie…" Brooke flipped through the selection. "Do you want scary, romantic, comedy?"

"Have I ever wanted romantic?" he questioned and she groaned.

"Luke it's my birthday," she whined.

"No its not," he rested his hands behind his head. "Your birthday isn't until July; I mean it's actually closer to you last birthday then your next."

"Right," she bit the inside of her cheek. "I was thinking you didn't remember that," she admitted and he rolled his eyes.

"Scary," he told her and she pouted.

"Luke," she pouted, stomping her feet. "They scare me."

"I know and nine times out of ten you end up in my lap," he teased and she growled at him.

"Fine," she snatched the DVD and put it in. "But if I have nightmares I swear I'm kicking you."

"Yeah whatever," he relaxed back into her bed, Brooke walking over and hitting the light. "So when are your parents coming home?" he wondered watching Brooke walk over to her closet, grabbing an old t-shirt Lucas gave her when she stayed at his place with Haley and pulling on some cheer shorts.

"They aren't tonight," she told him, hearing the awkward silence that filled the room. "They were having a weekend away."

"Weekend?" she heard the shakiness in his voice making her grin.

"Yeah," she swallowed the excitement in her voice, walking out of her closet seeing him laying on the bed and his jaw dropping slightly. "So I thought you could just stay over," she played with her fingers, leaning against the door frame. "You know watch movies all night," she shrugged.

"Uh…" he glanced back at the TV. "Sure…" he swallowed hard, taking a long sip on his drink.

"Cool," she bounced over to her bed, climbing up beside him and under the covers, leaning over him to hit the lamp on the nightstand.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he grabbed her wrist, laughing nervously.

"I was going to hit the lamp," she pointed at it and he quickly released her.

"Oh," he coughed awkwardly. "I got it," he reached and pulled the little ball the room quickly only being lit up by the TV, him suddenly wishing for the romantic one that would make her cry and have a small hate for men through half the thing.

"Ok," she snuggled against him, enjoying the warmth of his body.

* * *

"I don't know…" Raine looked at her boyfriend as he stood reaching out his hand. "We might fall…"

"We aren't going to fall," Ben shook his head, pushing his hand out for her again. "Just trust me…" he asked and she slowly and nervously slipping her hand in his as he tugged her through the window.

"I don't like heights," she clung to him.

"I know," he brought his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "But I have you, so don't worry," he took his free hand and brought her hand to rest around his neck. "I won't let you fall," he shuffled his feet, the music from downstairs playing almost a low background song for them.

"The song isn't this slow," she informed him and he chuckled bringing her closer.

"Shh…" he rested his head against hers. "I know…I just want to dance with you," he swayed her to the music as they stood on the roof. The gentle sound of waves crashing below them making the moment peaceful.

"Ok," she peered up at him as they moved around on the roof. "I've missed you," she whispered loving the eyes that looked back at her.

"I've missed you too," he brought his hand up to stroke against her cheek. "I've missed you so much Raine."

"I feel… I feel like when we are like this, in this moment everything is perfect," she admitted and he let out a small smile. "I just wish we could disappear from everything and it always be just us."

"It can always be just us," he told her. "Soon everything will be better Raine. People will stop talking, and staring and it will become old news. Something else will happen and no one will be talking about us anymore. I just… I just wish I hadn't given them something to talk about to begin with," he frowned and she nodded. "But it will be like that I know for sure. We just can't let it weigh in on us anymore. I love you Raine, that isn't going to change."

"I know it won't," she leaned up pressing her mouth against his, threading her fingers through his hair as she added more pressure.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Ben pulled back to look at her. "My parents aren't home," he informed her. "I understand us not doing anything I just want you with me. I'm so sick of waking up and you not being there," he told her knowing he hated it. He was so use to waking up beside her. Even during the week you would find him sneaking through her bedroom window to spend the night just to sneak out early morning. It sucked waking up early but the nights of just holding her always seemed worth it.

"Ok," she agreed, resting her head against his chest. "But I want to dance with you a little longer," she told him and his arms tightened around her.

"Ok," he nodded, dropping his head to rest against her shoulder. Knowing he would do whatever she wanted as long as it meant him being with her.

* * *

They were on their second movie when Brooke realized something was up with Lucas. He was barely talking, mumbling a 'mhmm' occasionally and every time she touched him she felt him freeze and jerk to awkwardly doing something.

"Luke…" she laughed, putting her hand on his drink and bringing it away from his mouth. "You know I think you're amazing but if you wet my bed I swear our friendship will definitely have a damper."

"Don't be weird Brooke," he grumbled, taking a sip of his drink and putting it back on the nightstand.

"Weird?" she let out a laugh, pushing up on her right hand to look at him. "Luke you've been weird all night."

"What? I haven't been weird," he rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Yes you have," she laid her hand on his chest and he tensed. "See, what was that?"

"What was what?" he sat up in the bed, her hand dropping.

"Lucas in the time I've known you me touching you has _never_ been an issue," she reminded him and his brow scrunched together.

"What issue? We are touching right now," he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Perfectly fine. So stop being so dumb and finish the movie ok?" he shifted in the bed away from her.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Worry raced through her.

"How could you just so kindly leave out your parents weren't going to be here tonight?" something flickered in his eyes confusing her. "I mean seriously?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I thought you might be happy," she pulled back embarrassed.

"Happy? Why would that make me happy?" anger shot through him.

"Because you get to hang out with me," she shrugged. "I mean for once we get to watch a movie without Clay running in a hundred times to get a drink or my parents making you leave as soon as the first one is over," she admitted scratching her shoulder nervously. "If you want to leave you can."

"No, I don't," he told her quickly, grabbing her hand when she went to roll out of bed. "I'm sorry, my mind has been really kinda off lately," he pulled her back towards him, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed and extremely stupid. "Let's just enjoy the movie," he wrapped his arm around her and she relaxed into him.

"Luke…" she focused on the TV for a long time, feeling his hand run through her hair.

"Yeah?" he readjusted on the bed some as they watched the movie, Brooke seeming to be quiet for some time until now. It had actually kinda worried him since talking was like her favorite thing ever.

"Does the thought of _actually_ having sex with me weird you out that much?" she questioned, her eyes staring hard at the screen, not at all wanting to see his face and after a killing long pause her heart broke a little. "I need to go to the bathroom," she untangled herself from him and took off towards the bathroom.

"Brooke…wait-" he was greeted by the door slamming and making him groan. "Crap," he ran his hand through his hair. He didn't mean to freeze on her, the question just shocked him and he wasn't at all sure of where she came up with that and he wasn't even sure of what he should say to her, any answer was going to hurt her feelings.

"You know what I was thinking," Brooke came back out of the bathroom, grabbing her jacket off the chair. "Let's go get something to eat."

"What?"

"I could really go for some French fries right now. You think we could go to your mom's place? You have a key still?"

"Yeah," he slid from the bed, grabbing his coat. "But Brooke…" he reached for her hand, spinning her around and seeing the slight glassy look in her eyes. "Pretty Girl…" he frowned, her bottom lip trembling.

"Luke, I just want some fries," she pleaded, knowing he gives her one of those little looks and gentle smiles and she completely says whatever he asks.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he told her, never wanting to hurt her. "I mean you just completely caught me off guard."

"I can't catch you that much off guard Lucas, I mean your tongue is in my mouth half the time but amazingly only when you know someone is going to be around or there is a time limit. So what the hell Lucas? Do you just enjoying screwing with me? But again that wouldn't make since because if you were just playing me you would have sex with me!"

"Playing you?" he let out a dry laugh. "Pretty Girl come here," he took her hand and sat down on her bed. "I would never play you," he placed his hands on her hips bringing her close.

"Is it because my age? Luke, I'm seventeen now I know I'm young still but I mean it's not like I really care," she pointed out and he let out a laugh.

"Brooke it's not that," he shook his head at her. "It's just…"

"What? Lucas what is it?"

"Brooke…" he ran a hand through his hair.

"Lucas just tell me. What is wrong with me that is making you be so weird?" she wondered, but still he just stayed quiet, looking down. "I mean you can tell me, anything you say will be ok I promise, just tell me. Because if it's about me I deserve to know. So just-"

"Brooke you're a virgin!" he tossed his hand up and her eyes widened. "You're a virgin ok?"

"Your problem with me is that I'm a virgin?" she asked turning her head slightly to look at him. "Out of everything that is wrong with me, that is your problem?"

"Brooke it's not a problem."

"Well clearly it's a problem, I mean hell you just told me it was my problem," she let out a bitter laugh. "So if I would have sex with someone else you would _then_ want me?"

"What? No!" he answered quickly, the thought of Brooke with someone else making him feel kinda sick. "Brooke that is the _last_ thing I want."

"Then what do you want? I mean you don't want me being a virgin, you don't want me if I'm a non virgin so how do you want me?"

"This is coming out all wrong," he groaned, hating himself completely. "Ok, look," he pulled her down beside him. "Brooke, I'm not the guy you want…"

"What? Yes you are," she told him quickly and he shook his head at her.

"I'm not Brooke, I mean right now I'm not. Brooke you being a virgin isn't the problem, I'm the problem. I want you in a relationship where things are pushing perfect before you ever sleep with them and I want to be that guy Brooke, I do but not now. We aren't in that place and us sleeping together now will just…it will screw it up."

"Why would it screw us up? I don't get that."

"Because Brooke we aren't even dating," he pointed out, knowing that little comment bothered her more then she let show.

"Not like you haven't slept with girls you haven't dated with before."

"Brooke you aren't some girl to me. God damn it sometimes I just want to ugh!" he threw his hands up annoyed, standing up and pacing the room.

"Don't get mad at me Lucas. God you just told me you didn't want me ever!"

"Not ever Brooke, just not _now_," he told her. "Yes I've slept with girls before and ok I've not dated a lot of them but I've never loved any of them either," he growled and her eyes widened. "I mean us sleeping together now will completely screw everything up and I know it makes me sound like a complete chick but damn why don't you get that I love you to damn much to hurt you like that?" he spun to look at her, a tear glistening in her eyes. "God Brooke please stop crying. I'm not saying this to hurt you," he slid down in front of her, resting his hands on her knees. "I'm just trying to protect you," he told her wiping the corner of her eye.

"You love me?" her voice shook looking at him.

"Of course I love you, you know that," he flipped his hand wondering why out of the entire rant he gave she just commented on the most obvious thing.

"I…" she sniffled some. "I didn't know that."

"Everyone knows that," he smiled, brushing her tear away. "How are you the only one who doesn't?"

"I mean I hoped you did but you never actually said it, I just… I thought I was someone who was just around or something."

"You are without a doubt the stupidest person I know then," he stated and she laughed a little. "I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too Lucas," she bit her bottom lip before bringing his face up to kiss her, dropping back on the bed and smiling. "Even though you are a _huge_ girl and won't sleep with me," she teased and he rolled his eyes, but that honestly making her love him more.

"I just don't want you getting hurt Brooke."

"I know," she leaned up kissing him.

* * *

"You're kinda adorable when you sleep," Brooke teased, running her hand over his cheek and through his hair.

"You kinda should be asleep," he grumbled, running his hand up her leg and gripping her thigh.

"Luke…" she giggled, grabbing his hand, slowly bringing it up to rest under her chin. "No pinching," she ordered, waving her finger in his face.

"I didn't pinch you," he grabbed her finger and closing his eyes back. "I squeezed you," he said making her laugh.

"Whatever," she smiled sliding herself a little closer, his arm resting lazily around her waist as she starts tracing her finger along the lines off his face. Touching gently to his eyelids making them finch under the tip of her finger, across his eyebrows and his cheeks, along the bridge of his nose and down to his lips; they weren't extremely thick but they weren't so thin that they disappeared when he closed his mouth. She honestly loved his lips and that made her smile because he loved her too.

"If you're going to kiss me," he brought the sheet over his shoulder, eyes still closed. "Know I'm not going to kiss you back. I'm too tired."

"I wasn't going to kiss you," she lied, pulling back a little and wondering how he knew that.

"Mhmm," he mumbled sinking back into the warmth of her bed and the comfort of her beside him. "Come on babe, go back to sleep."

"I'm not really sleepy," she shrugged, knowing that was a lie. She was tired, she was extremely tired but her time with Lucas always seemed to be short term. She would get a couple months or weeks before he disappeared for a few days, sometimes a month at a time and she hated it. She wasn't going to use the time she had sleeping.

"Liar," his voice sounded all rough that it sent a shiver down her spin. "It's too early to be thinking so much."

"I'm not thinking," she again lied, making him groan.

"Uh come here," he rolled his head back, sliding his hand through her hair and yanking her close, his lips quickly on hers.

"Mmm…" she moaned against his mouth, wiggling her body closer, parting her bottom lip from his long enough to pull in a breath before slipping her tongue in his mouth, meeting his tongue half way and sucking on it long enough to make him groan and tighten his grip on her hair. A bubbling feeling move throughout her whole body and making her head dizzy when he finally pulled away.

"Now we sleep," he gave her one light peck and snuggled back into her pillow.

"What? You think you kissing me just frazzled me so much that I forget my thinking and sleep?" she accused and he shrugged. "Have I ever told you that your shrugging drives me insane?" she questioned and shrugged making her glare and slowly his eyes pulled open and let out a smile.

"Oh Pretty Girl," he rolled his body on top of her, dipping his head down kissing her. "I love you," he whispered between kissing her.

"You do don't you?" she looked at him, seeing how serious he was. "You don't just say it because you feel you have to, you really love me."

"Yeah," he trapped her chin in between his fingers, tilting her head down for a kiss. "I'm sorry if I made you unsure on that," he rested his forehead against hers. "I just assumed you knew."

"I think maybe I did," she bit the corner of her lower lip. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Yes," he brushed her hair back, looking down at her.

"Why do you love me?" she asked, expecting him to get a look of confusion but instead just smiled down at her.

"Kinda because of that," he ran the back of his finger along her cheek. "You don't expect me too, you don't for some reason understand why someone could possibly love you when it's really the easiest thing I've ever done in my life. And for some reason even with all my issues you love me back," he admitted and she grinned. "You get me Brooke, in ways no one has ever been able to and no one has worried or thought or hell put up with all my shit," she giggled, "like you do. And I want to be the guy for you in the end Brooke but I need to be _positive_ that the timing is right and that everything you ever want will come true because I could never hurt you."

"I know," she smiled, capturing his mouth with hers and smiling. "You can sleep now," she joked and felt him laugh against her mouth.

"Mhmm…ok," his fingers threaded through her hair, adding more pressure, Brooke's legs wrapping around his waist. "Brooke…" he groaned, grapping her legs but she just tightened them.

"Luke…" she pleaded, grabbing his cheeks and bringing him back down to kiss her. "It's ok we aren't doing anything," she slid herself back and forth against him making him growl.

"Yes you are," his face buried beside hers into her pillow gripping tighter on her leg.

"Luke…" she gripped tight onto his hair, him rocking hard against her, a throbbing want for him between her legs with every hit his body made with hers. Feeling a certain _growth _rubbing against her and making him growl each time. "Lucas…" she twisted her head to kiss against his neck.

"Baby…" he latched his hand on the back of her neck, slamming his lips into hers as he started rocking harder against her. "I'm going to regret so many things," he mumbled against her lips confusing her.

"What?" she tightened her legs with each hit feeling things she had never felt before. "Luke…" she frowned when he grabbed tight on her legs and pulling them from around him. "Lucas, what are you doing?" she questioned, him trailing a line of kisses down her stomach, him disappearing under the sheet and her eyes widen. "Luke, you- uh," her head dropped into her pillow. Her heart pounding into her chest as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh god…" her hand running under the sheet and greeted by his soft hair, her nails digging into his scalp. Lucas lifting her leg over his shoulder, gripping around her thighs and pulling her body closer, his tongue doing almost a _painfully _slow lick over her before sucking hard, bringing her body to a point she had never experienced before, before he once again pulled back, again going with the lick that she swore was his own form of torture to her body.

"Luke…" she swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes slamming shut, every muscle in her seeming to clutch and she swore if his arms weren't holding her down she would have completely floated off the bed. "Mmm…" her body collapsed back down, a wave washing over her as he stayed under her sheets a little longer before kissing back up her, ending with a kiss along her lips. "Lucas, please," she begged, her heart still slamming into her chest. "Please make love to me, please," she looked up at him, seeing the battle inside his head at that request.

"Not now," he pressed a kiss to her forehead, closing his eyes and breathing in deep.

"Ok," she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Hey," he cupped her cheek, making her eyes open. "Soon Brooke, just not now."

"Ok," her left hand lightly scratched his back as he just stared down at her.

"I need to umm…" he finally broke her gaze. "I need to change," he glanced around, sliding out of her bed, wiping his hands on his boxers.

"Why?" she questioned sitting up in her bed and he sent her a glare making her blush. "I did that to you?" she bit her bottom lip and he groaned at her making her grin more. "You can take a shower if you want," she offered, sliding off her bed and walking over to her dresser. "And I guess I can give you these back," she pulled out a pair of his boxers.

"Why do you have those?" his brow knitted together.

"A couple weeks ago I went down to see Nathan with Haley and they said I could take your room," she told him. "And Nate said to just take something of yours to sleep in and well I wore them and one of your old gray shirts that had Duke written on the front," she did a motion across her shirt of where the name lied.

"I was wondering where that shirt went," he teased, taking his boxers from her.

"Are you mad I took over your room and you not knowing?" she brought her shoulders up in such an innocent way he wanted to punch himself for what he had just done.

"No Pretty Girl," he shook his head, watching her shoulders relax. "Nate knows the _only_ person allowed in my room when I'm not there is you."

"Really?" she bit her tongue between her teeth and he smiled.

"Yeah," he lifted her chin giving her a sweet kiss. "But I'm going to run and take a shower," he gave her a wink and she nodded as he went into the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror resisting the urge to slam his head into the glass. "What is wrong with you?" he dropped his head with a sigh. "You need to get yourself together, it's not fair to her," he glanced back at himself. "It's _hurting_ her."

* * *

Skipping down the steps Brooke had a grin on her face the whole way, spinning off the last step she turned into her kitchen and stomach dropped.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" her heart raced, and eyes widened.

"We live here Pumpkin," Richard teased, kissing the top of her head and moving over to grab a cup of coffee.

"We got back early, the weather was going to turn bad so just decided to cut the trip short," her mother explained, eyeing her daughter in a way that made her fidget.

"Oh, that's um nice," she glanced up at the ceiling starching her neck nervously. "Did ya'll have a good trip?" she tried to remain calm knowing her parents would freak if they knew what was just upstairs, well more who.

"Yeah it was nice to get away," her father smiled, kissing his wife before sitting down at the small table.

"Brooke…" her mother tilted her head to the side studying her.

"Yeah?" she nervously switched the weight on her feet knowing her mother read her better than anyone.

"There is something different," she looked carefully and Brooke's heart pounded so hard in her chest she was surprised her parents couldn't hear it. "You're glowing," she commented leaning against the counter with a knowing smile.

"Glowing? I'm not glowing," she moved around her to get something to snack on.

"Yes you are. See that Richard, your daughter has _the_ glow," she looked over at her husband so calm that Brooke swore it was some trick.

"What glow? You don't get a glow unless you-" and his coffee paused at his mouth and eyes widened, his head snapping over at his daughter. "Brooklyn Penelope Davis…" his tone stern and her body starting to tremble.

"Daddy…"

"Richard relax not _that_ glow," she slapped his shoulder.

"Then what the hell glow are you talking about?"

"Somebody heard an I love you," she said over her coffee cup and a huge smile spread across her daughter's face right after a sigh of relief.

"Maybe," she did a small twirl on her feet, mixing a large cup of coffee and just going to have to let Lucas share before she shoved him out her window.

"Oh god," Richard growled, resisting the urge to crinkle up his paper and throwing it against the wall.

"About time," her mother winked, ignoring her husband's comment.

"Yeah, apparently I was just supposed to have known that," she flipped her hand at that. How was she just supposed to know that he loved her?

"Well everyone else knew," Tori commented, thinking everyone knew that Lucas Scott was in love with her daughter, it was pretty obvious.

"Well everyone but me apparently," she chewed her lip to stop smiling so much.

"You were probably better _not_ knowing," Richard grumbled and Brooke's eyes slanted at him confused.

"Why? I thought you liked Lucas."

"Liking the guy and wanting him with my daughter are two totally different things," he folded up his paper and tossed it on the table.

"Richard…" Tori closed her eyes with a sigh knowing where this was about to lead.

"How are they different? You either like him or you don't," her temper flared up a notch at the man in front of her.

"Lucas is a nice guy Brooke and having a conversation about sports or cars yeah great fine but about him being with my daughter? No sorry I'm not on the Brooke, Lucas train like everyone else. You can do better, you d_eserve _better," he held his ground.

"Richard stop," his wife warned but he ignored her.

"He isn't right for you Brooke."

"You don't know him!" her tone rose to a high that she normally didn't take with her father. "You don't know one thing about him!"

"I know enough Brooke and he is not at all right for you," he remained calm, dropping his cup in the sink. The sudden noise of a door clicking shut making everyone freeze.

"Brooke is someone here?" her mother looked at her daughter who was sending daggers in the man who help create her.

"No," she lied knowing her mother read right through it.

"Brooke Davis, tell me that boy is not in my house?" her father ordered, his own anger flickering in him.

"He is not _that_ boy dad," she spit his name with such disgust, it made his eyes harden.

"I told you," his head whipped around to his wife. "I told you that if we left her alone she would let him come here," he snapped at his wife, shoving passed Brooke and towards the stairs.

"Dad quit!" Brooke grabbed his arm but he shook it off. "Mom!" she begged for her mother to stop him.

"Richard stop," Tori moved after him. "You will not embarrass her," her defense for her daughter came in, knowing without a doubt Richard going up those stairs right now would completely destroy her little girl.

"Embarrass her? She let him in our house, us both knowing he didn't just show up ten minutes ago and you are worried about embarrassing her?"

"I swear to god you go up there Richard Davis," her eyes narrowed, her grip tightening into his wrist. "You want to talk about it, fine we will talk about it but you will not storm in there and do a damn thing," she made more than clear, Brooke glancing out the small window on the door to see a figure moving down the sidewalk.

"Lucas…" her eyes squinted. "Lucas wait!" she called after him, jerking open the door and down the steps.

"Don't," Tori's nails dug into her husband's arm when he jerked to follow.

"Luke!" Brooke chased after the blonde as he moved down the sidewalk towards his car located on the side of the bushes. The set up of Brooke's house completely hiding it from the street. "Lucas…" she finally reached him, grabbing his arm and turning him around. "Where are you going?" her lip trembled looking at him, hating when he left her with the fear of not knowing when she would see him again.

"I need to head home," he pointed over at his car and she shook her head quickly.

"No you don't. No, we were going to get breakfast and then we were going to go to the beach and we were going to spend the day together," she reminded him all the things he said they were going to do.

"Brooke…" he frowned, shaking his head.

"No, you said we were so don't leave!" she begged, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Pretty Girl don't get upset," his hands framed her face and his head dropped to rest against hers.

"I hate when you leave me," a tear trickled down. "Please stay," she begged looking up in his blue eyes that seemed to suddenly be filled with a lot of pain. "Please…" her eyes pleaded with his and he frowned leaning in to give her a sweet kiss.

"I'll call you," he pulled back to say and her head started to shake.

"No you won't, we both know you won't," she told him, their whole relationship seeming to be filled with promises he never came through on.

"I will, I promise," he glanced over her shoulder to see her father fuming as he watched them.

"God," Brooke followed his gaze and shook her head. "Ignore him, he was wrong, he was so wrong Luke," she said knowing he heard her father, how could he not.

"He wasn't," he gave a hurt smile, releasing her and heading towards his car.

"But you love me," she reminded him, her body shaking as she looked at him.

"I know," he gave her a small completely broken smile before climbing into his car and pulling out. Brooke shaking her head and letting out a small sob before collecting herself as well as she could and heading back inside her house, sending a glare at her father as she headed up the stairs.

"Brooke don't you dare walk away from me," his tone clear that he wasn't happy with her.

"Richard just stop," she pleaded, knowing her little girl had enough already.

"No I won't stop, she has that boy over in my house all night and you are acting ok with this? God she is going to get her heartbroken or worse pregnant!" he shouted and Brooke completely froze at the top of the stairs.

"Pregnant?" she let out a dry laugh as she moved fast back down the stairs. "How can I get pregnant if we aren't having sex?"

"Brooke we aren't stupid."

"Clearly you are because FYI it hasn't happened!" she snapped. "And you want to know why _dad_ because _he_ won't let it!"

"Brooke…" Tori touched her shoulder, feeling her whole body trembling.

"Do you know how many times I have completely thrown myself at him?" she asked not even caring if her parents knew that there had been loads of times she has tried to get him to sleep with her. "And do you know what he does every damn time? He stops us! He won't freaking touch me because he doesn't think he is good enough for me and he doesn't want that hurting me!"

"Well least we agree on one thing," he let out a small laugh, crossing his arms and Brooke's eyes narrow.

"You know daddy I love you, I do. And I take your opinion on everything and nine times out of ten do what I think you want of me but not this time. I love him and I _know_ he loves me and I don't know what is going to happen with us now or in the future and I get you may think Lucas is a huge mistake but I am going to make that mistake. And I'm sorry but for once I don't give a damn what your thoughts on it are," she remained oddly calm through most of that before stomping up stairs.

"Brooklyn!" Richard yelled just to be greeted by a loud slam of the door. "Do you really think they aren't having sex?" he questioned his wife, looking up at where his daughter disappeared off too.

"Oh I know they aren't," she answered him without even having to think about it.

"How? How do you know they aren't?"

"Well one they have so much built up tension anyone can see it," she pointed out and watched her husband cringe. "But also because he loves her," she offered a shrug. "And that boy's biggest fear is ruining _her_ life."

"He is no good for her Tori."

"Richard," she shook her head looking down. "She loves him. And the more you tell her not to be with him the more she will push it."

"I don't trust him Tori," he told her. Yet it wasn't the _'I'm her father I won't trust any man around my daughter'._ It was a real some vibe he got he just t trust. "Even Clay said he doesn't like some of his friends. So what you want me to ship her off to be around them?"

"No, I want you to trust our daughter enough to know she won't put herself in a position she isn't comfortable with. And honestly believe it or not he does love her Richard. Look at the boy, it's written all over his face. I don't see _him_ putting her in a position that she could get hurt with."

"I don't want her to be in any position that involves him Tori. He isn't a good guy and he is going to hurt her."

"She's growing up. We can't control her and who she cares about anymore then she can control what she feels," she shrugged shaking her head. "Why don't you see us telling her she can't see him is hurting her?" she asked with a frown and he just looked down not knowing himself how to answer that.

* * *

"Luke," Brooke sat on her bed with tears running down her cheeks. "Broody please answer, please call me back," she begged wiping her nose. "My dad doesn't know what he is talking about. He is just being a dad and he doesn't mean it. Please Luke…" her voice cracked as she fell back on her bed. "Please come back, please call me," she pleaded shutting her phone and tossing it beside her.

She hated he heard that, he already thought he wasn't good enough but to hear it from someone else, hear it from her dad a person she looked up to killed her. She knew Lucas knew how close she and her dad was, she knew he knew how much she respected his opinion but he _had _to know she didn't agree with him this time, she would _never _agree with him on this.

Getting Lucas to let his guard down was hard enough, but she felt everything slammed back up. That now she was going to lose him because he had just one more person saying he wasn't good for her and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe she was blind to it all because she loved him, maybe because she only saw the side of him that was loving and caring and she swore was the real Lucas. Yet she knew he had secrets, she understood that. She just hated everyone seemed to know those secrets and she didn't.

"Lucas…" she dove for her phone when she heard it going off, her heart hurting when she realized it was nothing but a text. A text that just made her heart swell and a smile somewhat grace her face.

'_I love you…'_

* * *

_Sorry it's been awhile. But since I didn't update as fast as I have I made it extra long! Hope you enjoy! I know the whole Lucas thing might not make sense but like I said __**true story**__…I have to stick to the facts and how it played out. No matter how annoyed it might make us!_

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

"Mmm…" Raine rolled over in the large bed and snuggle to the body beside her.

"Mornin'" the little southern draw he had ringing through and she forgot how much she loved hearing that in the morning. "I love this," he rolled over on his side, tucking her under him.

"Me too," she agreed, tracing her finger over his face as he laid there half asleep. "You are always so cute when you sleep," she laughed a little.

"Don't make fun of me," he grumbled running his hand over his face, Raine always mocking him in the morning. From his hair being a mess to the dark circles that formed to his voice being so groggy and scratchy that until about eleven he still doesn't have it.

"Do you remember the first time we ever kissed?" she whispered to him and his eyes opened to look at her. "While we were apart I was thinking about it. I was just wondering if you ever did."

"All the time," he brushed her hair back looking at her. "It was the first time I ever met you. And you made me nervous as hell…"

"_Who is she?" Ben looked over at his friend as they watched the two girls laughing. _

"_Oh," Kevin sipped his drink and nodded his head. "That's Raine and Bevin…You will probably get to know them, they are both cheerleaders," he explained to his childhood friend, who just moved back to town._

"_She's gorgeous," he looked over the dark haired girl a few feet from him. He used to live in Tree Hill when he was younger but moved with his mom when he was about seven. He kept in touch with some people, returned home to visit during the summer but just moved back for good. _

"_Well let's go say hey," Kevin shrugged. _

"_Kevin!" Bevin squealed when he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a spin. "Put me down damn it!"_

"_Be nice Kevin," Raine ordered, tossing a smile at the boy smiling beside her._

"_I'm always nice," he placed her back down and she slugged him. "But hello my gorgeous girls I wanted you to meet my friend Ben, he just moved here."_

"_Hi Ben," Bevin held out her hand. "I'm Bevin."_

"_Nice to meet you," he smiled, taking her hand and giving it a shake. _

"_I'm Raine," Raine told him and he smiled giving her a nod. _

"_Music!" Kevin screamed when a song came on. "Bevin dance with me!" he grabbed her hand before she could get a chance to answer and tugged her to the living room._

"_I apologize for him," Ben pointed his thumb at his friend. "I thought maybe he would grow up but…well he hasn't…" he looked over at his friend and Raine laughed._

"_We are used to him," she waved her hand at him and he smiled, the most amazing smile she had ever seen. "So Ben," she nodded. _

"_Raine…" he mocked her a bit and she blushed with a laugh. "I like that name," he told her with a smile._

"_Most people make fun of it."_

"_No, it's cute, different."_

"_Well thank you," she bit her bottom lip as she sipped her drink. A silence falling over them as they stood there. He was cute, she would admit it. She never met him but had seen him a few times in town. She heard the girls talking about the new guy coming to town and she assumed it was him and as she looked at him she could see why all the girls were a talk of him._

"_I was going to go for a walk on the beach," he stated and she turned to look at him. "Want to come with me?" he asked a little nervously and Raine smiled enjoying that._

"_Sure," she agreed, stepping in front of him and towards the back door. Ben right behind her with his hand place on her lower back as they weaved through the people and out the back door. _

_After walking awhile the young couple stopped at a spot and sat. They talked some and Raine realized she liked talking to him, but what she liked most was the silence that held between them. She wasn't one to be quiet because she hated awkward silences but the one they shared was peaceful, comfortable. _

"_Well I think you will like it here," Raine said to him, turning her head to rest on her shoulder. "The people here aren't that bad. You know a few like most places but everyone pretty friendly."_

"_Yeah," he stretched his feet out and buried it in the sand. "Everyone so far has been really cool. I like the small town stuff though. I mean I can seriously walk everywhere."_

"_I know," Raine laughed a little brushing her hair back. "You really don't need a car in Tree Hill. It just gets you somewhere in five minutes instead of ten."_

"_Yeah and I like that. But what about places to eat? You always hear about the south has the best home cook food even at restaurants. Any place you can recommend?"_

"_Well there is a small place off main street called Karen's Café, my grandma owns it so I can vouch it's the best. Plus I work there," she shrugged._

"_Well I'm definitely going to have to come there then," he reached up pushing back her hair that was blowing in the wind. "But only when I know you are working…"_

"_Most days after school," she told him with a smile, her lip trapped between her teeth. _

"_Ok," he smiled, his hand still lingering on his cheek as he looked at her. She really was beautiful. "You have really gorgeous eyes," he whispered to her and her breath caught in her throat. "They are like a mix of blue and green, with yellow and red… I've never seen any like that before."_

"_When I was little I used to hate them because they were so different then everyone else's," she glanced down before back up at him, very aware of how close he was to her._

"_I like different," he let out a small laugh, lifting her chin up a bit, licking across his lips as he slowly and nervously pushed his against hers._

* * *

"Happy birthday Brooke," Haley smiled as she sat at lunch with her best friend.

"Thank you Hales," she whipped her hands on the napkin and tossed it on the table. "So far my favorite birthday yet."

"That's because you are finally eighteen," Chase teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing the side of her head.

"That is a perk," she admitted smiling up at her boyfriend of almost a year. They had been just friends for the longest time but then one day he asked her out and she said yes and then she said yes again and again until suddenly she had a boyfriend. She cared about him, cared about him a lot but the feelings were different.

"So what are your plans for this big birthday?" Rachel questioned moving around in her chair as she finished lunch. The group going out to celebrate Brooke's big day.

"Oh Peyton ad Jake got in town from school last weekend and said they were taking me to this club named Tric? Apparently it's new and Karen is partial owner," she told them, refer to Lucas mom; the woman Brooke loved more then anything.

Lucas had introduced Brooke to his mother awhile back and they hit it off instantly. Now it was rare you didn't find Brooke at least one time at the café owned by the woman during the week. It suddenly became her hang out place with friends and she went a lot honestly because she thought she would see Lucas more.

"Is Nate going to make it?" Chase asked Haley as they sat at the table and she shrugged.

"He is going to try," she chewed her lip knowing her and Nathan weren't in the best place at the time. They loved each other, that was clear to her and him and really everyone but she was still in high school. He was finishing up college and they both felt they were settling down to young. They wanted to live, experience life.

Haley didn't want to feel she was holding him back. Thought she would never admit that to him.

"Awesome," Brooke beamed hoping he came to her best friend wouldn't be so mopy. "Oh, phone call for me," she grinned grabbing her phone from her pocket and frowning at the _'Broody'_ name flashing at her. "Oh it's just Clay," she lied sliding her phone in her pocket. "I'll call him back."

Last year after her dad's break down of the blonde Lucas kinda went away for awhile. They texted non stop, he called her constantly but they didn't actually see each other. Nathan would just always say you know Luke, he is probably on a beach somewhere but Brooke didn't believe him. His senior year of college he screwed up his knee playing ball and dropped out, moved back home to take care of Karen and it really worried Brooke how someone without a steady job _always_ seemed to have money on him. Not just some but a lot and after awhile she stopped wondering and didn't ask because she didn't want to know.

But the last few months they drifted. It was Brooke's fault and she knew it, she said some things she shouldn't have, hurt him and never apologized. She wanted to but she didn't. Now every time he called her or texted her she ignored it because she really wasn't sure what he was going to say if she answered. She _didn't _want to know.

"You sure?" Haley asked knowing that look, it was her Lucas look. She knew it because he had Brooke look and she saw it every time she was around and she didn't answer his calls. He would ask her what was wrong and Haley hated lying to him. She hated even more she was running out of why Brooke wasn't answering.

'_She is busy' 'At cheer' _or _'With Chase'_

Only lasted so long before he started calling bullshit and storm into his room slamming the door. She felt bad for the guy, he looked so lost and empty without even hearing her voice and Haley still wasn't sure what happened with them.

"Yup," Brooke brought in a deep breath and stole a few fries from her boyfriend's plate. "But let's talk about tonight. What should I wear?"

* * *

"Hello?" he ran a hand through his blonde hair leaning back on his bed.

"_Lucas…"_

"What?" he slammed his head against the headrest letting out a sigh. "What do you want? I told you I was busy today…"

"_Yeah I know but I need my stuff Lucas. I gave you my money in advance like you wanted and I want my shit now," he ordered blowing out a long puff of smoke. _

"I know and I will get it to you," he growled looking at the chain in his hand. "But today I'm busy. I said when I had it I would call you and I haven't called you so don't call me," he slammed his phone shut and slammed it against the wall. "Stupid piece of shit," he threw himself off the bed and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and his keys. "Mom I'm heading to work…"

"Alright," Karen washed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. "What time do you get off tonight?"

"I don't know, when they tell me to go home," he grabbed a soda from the fridge and popped the can. "But I won't be too loud coming in," he kissed the side of her head.

"I just worry," she told him, knowing no matter how old he is she will worry about him. If he was under her roof or on the other side of the country she would worry.

"I know," he gave her a gentle smile. "But I will be home later. Have a good night."

"You too honey, love you."

"Love you too," he grabbed the box off the counter and slid it in his pocket as he left the room and headed out.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Ben asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Just you," she told him as she took the glass he handed her. "Just all the things we've done."

"Having a little memory lane day?" he corked a brow as he sipped his drink.

"I like to remember," she told him, running her finger along the rim of her cup. "Our first kiss, our first I love you, the first time we ever made love," she shrugged looking up at him.

"Our first time," he stepped towards her as she sat on the counter top in his kitchen. "You still think about that?"

"Yeah," she nodded running her hands up to rest on his shoulders. "A girl doesn't ever forget her first time," she reminded him and he nodded knowing that. "I think I realized I loved you that night."

"You did?"

"Yeah," she bit her bottom lip looking at him. "You treated me a way no one else had ever treated me before. The way you looked at me that night…it was like I was the most important thing to you in that moment."

"You were," he brushed her hair back from her face. "You still are."

"I know," Raine shrugged a bit. "Even after everything when we were talking that day after gym you gave me that look. I tried to ignore it, I tried to forget it but it was there. You still looked at me like I was your everything and I…I didn't want to let you go and see you give that look to someone else…"

"Raine…"

"I know it's dumb," she shakes her head quickly. "It's just…when you gave me that look I would get a feeling in me that was just this amazing feeling and I was afraid that I would never feel that again. Then you gave that look to me and I just…I felt that feeling again."

"I want you to feel that again Raine," he rested his head against hers. "I want you to feel how you use to again. I just want to fix us."

"You are," she told him, running her hand through his hair. "Ben you are. I feel like we are really getting to be us again. I just hate that I only feel that when we are here you know? When it's just you and me because then it's perfect and I fall back into the feeling of perfect. Yet then I go to school or somewhere and I see _her_ and it's like all we have been working on goes out the window."

"Raine…I…I'm sorry…"

"You are the only guy I've ever been with Ben and I know you love that. You get a feeling about it that makes you feel special and to a point I always felt that about being with you…"

"What do you mean?" his brow scrunched together both knowing Raine hasn't been the only girl he's been with. He wasn't a whore or anything but he…well he wasn't very _pure_ either.

"No one here had you before," she shrugged and his head dropped a little. "All the girls would wonder what it would be like to be with you. They would ask and I felt so special because I was the only one who knew. I was the only one who knew how to turn you on and touch you in the way you liked and hell I was the only girl here who has ever kissed you. I liked that. It was almost like our little secret that no one else knew. She tells everyone Ben…"

"I…I didn't know that…I…Raine," he frowned cupping her face in his hands and shaking his. "I didn't know she talked about it," he told her knowing he never mentioned it to anyone. It really made him feel disgusted what he did to Raine and he would never talk about it.

"Anyone who asks, anyone who even damn looks at her she tells them. Tells them how she slept with you and how you…"

"How I what?"

"How you told her she was the best you've ever had," her voice cracked looking at him. "She kept saying things about me not adding up to her…"

"Raine no…" he told her quickly. "God no I didn't say that…I would never say that. I may not remember much of that night but I _know _I would not say that. I didn't say that."

"Every time I touch you I'm so afraid you are comparing me to her, that I'm not adding up," she let out a small sob looking up at him. "I don't want someone being able to be better at loving you then me."

"No one is," his fingers gripped through her hair as he lifted her face to look at him. "God Raine I love you so much. That is never going to change. That alone will win out over any and every girl I've been with because I love you. You know me in ways no one has ever."

"I love you Ben," her hands reached up to frame his face, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. "And I want to believe that I do. I just…I can't be with you in that way right now. I want too…I do I just…I can't… I don't know if I'm comfortable enough to."

"I understand," he breathed in deep before opening his eyes to look at her. "Just hearing you still love me is enough for me Raine. That's all I want."

"And as of now that's all I can give," her voice cracked as she looked into his eyes knowing she loved him. She tried fighting that feeling but failed but after their last time together something felt off. It was her, she knew that. She was sure he never noticed but it was a feeling. A feeling that she knew she couldn't be with him in that way until she wasn't feeling that anymore.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Brooke dropped down at the table of her friends. "My feet are dead," she told them and they all laughed shaking their heads.

"It's the eighteen birthday curse," Haley told her with a laugh.

"You were the last to turn so you hadn't experienced it but when we turn eighteen we all went out and we all wore the heels and our feet always killed later."

"How do you fix it then?"

"Flats," the table of girls lifted their feet to reveal them.

"You only wear heels on occasion but when you know the night will be filled with dancing you purchase some super cute, super comfortable flats," Rachel told her and Brooke nodded not knowing that.

"Well now I know what to get with my birthday money."

"Now you do," Peyton laughed brushing her hair back. "But are you having fun?"

"Yeah," Brooke told her with a smile. "I wish Chase could stay longer but I understand," she shrugged hating her boyfriend had to leave early. He stayed a good long time but had to leave about thirty minutes ago. He felt bad but she understood he had to go somewhere for his cousins wedding. It sucked but she got it.

"Well I think you grinded up on the poor boy enough for the night. Poor thing is going to have to take a very cold shower tonight," Rachel teased and Brooke giggled biting down on her tongue.

"He is used to it," she waved her hand at it and the girls laughed.

"Have you still not slept with that boy Brooke?" Peyton asked still not getting how the girl had gone eighteen years not having sex.

"We do stuff," Brooke shifted in the booth a little. "We just don't do _that_."

"But _that _is the best part," Rachel told her.

"Not if you are a Scott," Haley mumbled against her straw glancing around the room wishing her boyfriend was here. They texted earlier and he couldn't make it. She was upset but it was ok. She wanted her night out with the girls.

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just saying that Scott boys have an art of foreplay that exhausts you to the point of pure bliss. Nathan can do wonders with his hands and mouth," Haley announced and the girls laughed as Brooke flushed. She knew all too well what a Scott boy could do with his mouth and hands and if she was honest she had yet to experience with Chase what she experienced that time with Lucas.

"I can actually agree with that," Brooke held up her finger and the girls eyes widened. "I mean I've never slept with Lucas before but we've done things…"

"He's done things," Haley smirked and Brooke bit her bottom lip to hide her grin.

"It's good," she confessed getting a slight tingle just thinking about it. "But I don't want to talk about this," she slapped her hands on the table. "Let's go dance…"

"Actually," Rachel dug through her purse for a little treat for Brooke. "I know the guy who works the door and I might have talked him into giving me a few of these," she held up the wrist bands that showed you were over twenty one. "How about we have some fun?"

"Can't we get in trouble?" Haley, the voice of reason, questioned.

"Who's going to tell Hales? No one will know if you just act casual," Peyton told her, sticking out her arm for a band as Rachel snapped it on.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Hales, you don't have to drink if you don't want but at least put it on so you can go in the VIP area with us?" Brooke begged sticking out her bottom lip. "It's my birthday…"

"Fine," Haley rolled her eyes caving and sticking out her arm as the girls cheered excited.

"Alright," the girls slid from the booth and Brooke locked her arm with Haley's as they walked.

"Thanks for coming with me Haley," Brooke looked at her best friend.

"Oh anything for you Cookie," Haley grinned making Brooke smile as they walked through the crowd.

The girls ignoring the guys as they passed and walked up the steps. A few making comments that made Haley blush and Rachel smirk at them, Brooke not really paying any attention because she hated club guys. She snuck into a club a few times with Nathan, Haley and Lucas. She spent most the time sitting and talking to Lucas but the guys that made comments made her uncomfortable. She quickly learned she would never find Mr. Forever in a club.

"Remember Haley, act like you've done this a million times," Peyton told her and Haley just nodded, tightening her grip on Brooke as they pushed their way through the crowd and to a table.

"Alright Brooke," Rachel looked at the girl with a smile. "Go get the drinks."

"What? Why me?"

"Because it's your birthday, you tell them it's your twenty first birthday and you get a free drink."

"I don't know, I don't know if I can," nerves took over as she glanced over at the crowded bar of people.

"You can, like we told Haley act casual and get us four shots," Peyton instructed.

"Umm…ok…" Brooke slid from the stool nervously.

"Don't forget say it's your birthday, smile and maybe giggle at the bartender and you will get the free drinks," Rachel reminded and Brooke nodded.

"I can do that," she agreed, tossing a nervous glance at Haley who gave a reassuring smile. "My birthday and four shots," she started pushing through the crowd. "Four shots, birthday," she repeated, reaching the bar and stepping up to it. Glancing around nervously as her heart raced. It was her birthday, even if she wanted a drink she didn't want to get kicked out. That would suck.

"Hey," a guy appeared in front of her, dark hair and a half smirk on his face looking at her. "What can I get you?"

"Oh…" Brooke sucked her lip in her mouth completely forgetting what she was doing. "I actually don't know…" she spoke without thinking and he chuckled. "Today's my birthday!" she blurted out and he chuckled again.

"Just turned twenty one huh?"

"Yeah, I've never ordered a drink before. This would be my first so I guess I don't know what I like."

"Well," he leaned back, his broad shoulders tightening the black shirt he wore. "Let's see what we can do for ya. Scott!" he yelled down the bar at the guy flirting and serving a few giggling girls. "Come here man!" he waved him down and Brooke moved around the people to see the person coming towards her.

"What's up?" the familiar blonde appeared at his side and Brooke wasn't sure if her eyes were wider or his were at the shock of seeing each other.

"We need help picking out a drink. It's her twenty first birthday and she doesn't know what she likes," the dark haired guy slapped his friend's shoulder. "My man here can look at people and know their drink like no one I know. He has yet to pick out a drink and the person not like it."

"That's…cool…" Brooke scratched her ear nervously looking at him. Lucas's eyes slanting as he watched her move before breaking out in a sneaky grin.

"I know what she will like," he nodded and Brooke swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "I'll go get something," he said walking away and in the back for a moment before returning with three blue shots.

"What is this?" Brooke looked nervously at the glass cup in front of her.

"It's good," Lucas told her grabbing the drink. "And for your birthday we will both do one with you," he gave a smile she didn't like as she sucked on her bottom lip. A habit she did that sent his body crazy. The small innocent acts she did always drove him crazy.

"Alright," the dark haired guy Brooke still didn't catch the name of grabbed a glass. "We tap the glass, touch the table then drink."

"That I can do," Brooke fidgeted under Lucas gaze as she slid to the front of the stool.

"What's your name?" dark haired guy asked.

"Uh…Brooke…"

"Ok, to Brooke's first drink and birthday," he raised the drink, Brooke and Lucas touching each other's glasses, Lucas's eyes on Brooke the entire time. The glasses touching, the glasses tapping and all three shot back. Brooke's eyes widening that drink as it touched her tongue. Cringing as she held it longer then she shoulder before swallowing.

"Oh their first is always so adorable," dark haired guy chuckled grabbing the glasses. "Happy Birthday Brooke," he winked before walking off.

"What the hell was that?" Brooke wiped her mouth resisting the urge of spitting.

"That was a mix or lime juice, lemon juice and food coloring," Lucas smirked, handing her a water bottle.

"Why would you do that? It was disgusting!" she sucked down the water as he leaned on the bar, way to close for her liking.

"Because you are only eighteen. I'm not going to serve you alcohol," he reached under the bar and grabbed her wrist.

"Luke…" she whined as he snipped the band off and tossing it in the trash. "I doubt every person you serve is of age."

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't but I'm not serving you."

"You are such an asshole," she grumbled slinking back in the stool glaring at him. "I just wanted to have fun."

"Drinking isn't fun," he told her and grumbled him an asshole again and he chuckled. "I've tried calling you," he told her and she looked down playing with her dress. "You always complain I never call but when I do you don't answer?"

"I…I didn't know what I was supposed to say," she admitted with a frown. "I feel sorry doesn't make what I say ok."

"You had areas of being right," he informed her as he wiped a few glasses and she just shrugged. "I understand Brooke. He is your boyfriend, he is a good guy, you don't have to defend your actions to me," he told her and she pulled in a deep breath feeling her nose burn.

"If you aren't going to let me drink I'm just going to go back to the table," she ran her hand through her hair, looking away from him as she bit her trembling lip.

"Owen!" Lucas called to his friend at the end of the bar. "I'm taking a break for a minute," he told him, Owen giving him a nod as Lucas sat down the cup in his hand. "Come on," he walked around the bar reaching for her hand.

"What?"

"Come dance with me," he laced his fingers through hers and tugged her from the stool.

"Luke…"

"Just one dance Pretty Girl," he asked and her heart raced at the name, it getting her every time.

"Just one," she said, leading him out to the dance floor and turning her back to him, his hands sliding down her body to her hips pulling her closer to him. He was probably too close for someone who had a boyfriend, his hands were definitely too low for someone with a boyfriend but…well honestly didn't care. "Luke…" her body fell back into his as she ran her hand up and through his hair, ignoring every thought in her and turned around to face him. His hands sliding to rest on her backside yanking her closer to him as his head dropped against hers, her arms circling around his neck.

"I've missed you," he whispered over the loud music and she nodded. "I was going to call you when I left work, hoping you might answer and be home so I could give you your present."

"You got me a present?" she looked up at him, her nose grazing against his as he nodded.

"It's not much," he told her. "I mean you probably won't like it."

"Yes I will," she said way too quickly and he smiled. "Do you have it on you?"

"In my pocket," he told her and her eyes dropped down. "Want to get it?" he smirked and she laughed a little shaking her head.

"You're such a trouble maker," she rolled her eyes knowing full well her hand dared to retrieve that from his pocket he would freak. He was all fine joking but it turned to serious he freaked. He knew she wouldn't, that's the only reason he would say stuff like that.

"Alright close your eyes," he ordered and her eyes closed as he slipped his hand in his pocket to grab the small box and opening it. "Remember it's not much and I understand if you can't wear it or anything."

"Wear it?" her eyes popped open to look at him and seeing the object in his hand. "Luke…" a smile tugged on her lips looking at it.

"You don't have to take it…" he held open his palm looking at it.

"No," Brooke freaked, clamping her hand over his. "I do…I just… you love this ring."

"I know," he rolled the piece in his hand.

"I mean you _never_ take it off," she pointed out and he nodded. "Why would you give this too me?"

"Because you're my Pretty Girl," he flipped the ring in his hand, revealing the inscription on the inside.

"_I only know that I love you,_" she knocked the tear in the corner of her eye. "That's my favorite old movie."

"I know. I understand that line," he let out a dry laugh. "I know with Chase you can't wear it or anything," he frowned a little. "I just…I wanted you to have it."

"I can wear it when I want," she lifted the silver chain the ring rested on over her head and around her neck. "No one can tell me I can't wear something that's mine."

"I just don't want you getting hurt," he brushed her hair back knowing he probably wouldn't be too happy about his girlfriend wearing some other guy's ring.

"You gave it to me," she looked at the ring around her neck. "I won't ever hide that," she leaned up on her toes kissing his cheek and resting her head against it.

"I love you, you know," he whispered and she nodded.

"I love you too," she breathed in deep as he brushed his lips across her forehead. "I'm sorry I hurt you," she whispered as his arms circled around her slim waist. "What I said…I didn't mean it. I mean…I didn't do that…" she told him and his arms just tightened around her.

"Happy Birthday Pretty Girl," he breathed her in deep, really just not wanting to think about it. "You enjoy your night with your friends. Come see me before you leave."

"Ok," she agreed as he detangled himself from her, bringing a kiss to her hand before walking away. Toying with the ring around her neck as she reread the engraving, "I only know I love you," she breathed out with a frown. "And that is you're misfortune," she whispered the final part of that line before walking back to her friends and enjoying the rest of her night.

* * *

_New chapter I hope you all enjoyed!_

_I feel so __**bad **__and a __**little annoyed**__ I can't get you all to like Lucas. The real life Lucas is a great guy and he just always felt he wasn't right for 'Brooke'. I wish I could write him in the way everyone understood that and liked him but I can't and I feel bad because I don't want you all thinking he is some terrible guy because he isn't! Ugh! Shoot me for not getting it right!_

_Well anyway hope you all liked the new update!_

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my god I'm tired," Brooke collapsed on her couch staring up at the ceiling.

"Aw someone regretting the decision to take over the prom?" the dark haired boy teased falling beside her.

"I would glare at you but my face is too tired to move those muscles," she grumbled, stretching her arms up and arching her back. "Few more weeks and it will be prom," she grinned excited.

"Yeah but then another month and I'm leaving," he pointed out and Brooke frowned. "I don't want to go," he ran his finger tips along the top of her leg. "I don't want to leave you," he looked up at her and she sighed.

She wanted to tell him she didn't want him to leave her either but she couldn't. She hated she couldn't but that feeling just wasn't there. For almost a year Chase Adams has been her boyfriend and she can fully admit she loved him. Yet she loved him like a best friend.

The relationship only really started because they shared friends. Their group of friends dated each other and when the group went out everyone paired off and soon they just decided to go with it. She cared about him so much. He was the perfect guy and one day would make someone the perfect husband but it would never be her.

But she really wished she did. She prayed every night she would somehow spark feelings for him like he had for her. She wished with a look her heart would race, that with a touch a fire erupted through her and that she could love him like he really deserved but it just wasn't there.

It would _never _be there.

"I know," she ran her hand over his and laced their fingers together. "But I don't want to think about it," she shook her head really not wanting to think about him leaving for college early. He had decided to leave before the summer to get used to his new place and plus his family was moving. She would miss him; he was one of her best friends.

"You're right," he breathed in deep completely aware his feelings being stronger then hers. "Let's talk about something else."

"Yes let's talk about something," she pounced up on the sofa looking at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want t to talk," he admitted, taking her hand in his and tugging her up into his lap.

"Talking is stupid," she giggled making him smile.

"Completely," he agreed before pushing his lips up against hers.

* * *

"So we're good?" the dark haired boy questioned as they stood in the chilly park.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed as he glanced over his shoulder. "For now," the blonde scratched under his eye. "But I'm not kidding Rick; I want the rest by next week. I'm not letting you go by this time. I got shit I have to pay for."

"I know Luke damn. You said if I got you half now you would give me till next week and I take that seriously. I'm not going to fuck up again," he promised the cool air whipping through his shaggy hair.

"Good, I'm not covering for you again. That black eye got me too many questions, questions that I'm not answering anymore. Next time…next time you are bailing your own ass out."

"Alright man, I got it. I got it," he promised not going to screw up that way again.

"You better," Lucas shoved the lump into his pocket and started to walk back towards his car. The sound of the vibrating in his pocket making him pause to fish it out. "Hello?"

"_Hey dude what are you up too?" _the familiar voice rings through as he climbs into the front seat of his car.

"Not much man, just getting something to eat. What you up too?"

"_Nothing. I was just bored. Thinking of going to go play some ball…want to come?"_

"Sure," Lucas agreed as he started his car. "Where you at?"

"_I'm at home right now, but if you want we can go to the River Court,_" _he suggested as he laid on his bed bored. _

"Uh…no we can play at your place," Lucas shrugged, fighting the slight smile tugging his lips. "I can be there in twenty."

"_Alright dude,_" _he chuckled knowing his friend's motives."See you in a few."_

"Alright," he nodded, clicking off his phone and heading back towards town.

* * *

"Clay!" Brooke called from the couch as she giggled under her boyfriend. "Bubba the door!"

"Can't you get it?" he yelled back from his room upstairs.

"No," Chase mumbled against her lips making her laugh some more.

"No I can't!" she pulled her mouth away from her boyfriend to answer.

"Lazy ass," Clay grumbled spinning in his chair from his computer and jogged down the stairs. Sending a glance at his sister he gained a knowing smirk as he reached the door, knowing in just a second she was really going to wish she answered the door. "Yo!" he pulled open the door to the blonde.

"What's up man?" Lucas stepped inside, running his hand through his hair as he glanced around.

"Nothing much," Clay shut the door, nodding to the living room. "Brooke going to say hey?" he smirked crossing his arms as he leaned back on his feet.

"Hi," Brooke's voice trailed into the foyer as Clay shook his head.

"Chase is here," Clay informed his friend watching him cringe. He didn't understand the relationship of his sister and blonde friend but from what he did know it was…different. He knew Lucas liked Brooke, heard him even drop the word _love _around but it never went anywhere…Something he knew his parents were thankful for. Yet he had to give it to the guy, for someone who could really have Brooke whenever he wanted he surly respected the hell out of when she was in a relationship. He may not like it but never commented or pushed it when she had one.

"Cool," Lucas lied with a one shoulder shrug. "Let's head out back yeah?"

"Sure _Luke,_" Clay said the latter part a tad bit louder making the blonde roll his eyes.

"Luke?" Brooke perked up from the couch to look over and see the boy that she hadn't seen in a week or so. "Uhh…hey Luke…" she slid herself from under Chase making him growl a bit as he dropped back on the couch. "How are you?"

"Good…just playing some ball with Clay," he slapped his friend's shoulder and Brooke nodded. "Hey Chase…"

"Hey Lucas," he gave a wave the only one in the room oblivious to the tension feeling the room. He met Lucas a couple times, mostly when he was hanging with Clay but never really spoke to him. Just knew him as Clay's friend, Nathan's brother. He seemed cool, they got along well…he had no clue the blonde in the room was completely in love with his girlfriend, never knew that if the blonde whispered the simple word of yes said girl would no longer be _his _girl. He was pretty naïve to that fact.

"Well we are going to go play," Clay stated slapping his hands together. "Be outside if you need us Brookie," he winked as his sister as he all but skipped towards the back door.

"Sorry we bothered ya'll," Lucas apologized giving a linger look on Brooke before walking out of the room. The seeing of them together never really getting easier.

"Now where were we?" Chase raised a brow once they heard the back door shut. Sliding back towards Brooke making her slide back as she ran her hand through her hair. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to make-out right now…it's…its weird," she shrugged and his brows pulled together.

"Making out with me is suddenly weird?"

"No…That's not what I meant," she shook her head quickly. "I just feel weird making out with my brother right there. Him upstairs is one thing he can't see us but now…" she looked over her shoulder at the boys in the backyard laughing. "He can see us…" she frowned a bit watching Lucas take a shot and making it with ease.

"Yeah I guess I get that," Chase agreed knowing with one glance inside Clay would see them. "Want to watch a movie?" he suggested and Brooke pulled her gaze away to from the boys to her boyfriend who sat there smiling.

"Sure," she sunk down on the couch as he stood to grab a movie. He really was perfect. Sweet, cute, seriously an amazing kisser and everyday she waited for the feeling to pop up in her…everyday feeling completely disappointed when it didn't.

* * *

"Hey guys…" Brooke skipped into her brother's room with a smile.

"Hello…" Clay eyed her suspiciously knowing she never randomly came to visit his room. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Brooke plopped down on his bed beside the blonde who was playing some hand held game. "What are we playing?" she leaned closer at the small screen.

"Mario," Lucas answered with an innocent grin making her laugh. He was such a grown up. "Want to try?"

"Sure," she took the small black device from his hand with a grin, hating yet loving the tingle that shot through her body at the small brush of their fingers.

"Where's Chase?" Clay questioned as he watched his sister and friend.

"He had to head home…His sister had practice and his mom needed his car. Hers is in the shop," she explained chewing her bottom lip as she slammed her thumb into the button to run faster.

"You're supposed to jump there," Lucas teased as Brooke once again died.

"Shut up, I know that," she grumbled slapping her hand to his chest as he fell back laughing.

"Are you and Chase hanging out again later?" Clay questioned getting a shrug.

"Maybe, I'll call him," she chewed her lip as she concentrated on the small screen before her. "I did it!" she grinned as the little star shined showing she won.

"Nice," Lucas high fived her making her grin as she went back to the game.

"Well I'm going to go get me something to drink," Clay threw himself up out of his chair. "Not that anyone will notice me gone," he grumbled the end as he walked out of his room.

Laying back on his friend's bed Lucas watched the girl beside him. Her hair spread across the blue pillow as she sucked her bottom lip studying the game in her hand. She looked so beautiful, always did to him. Sliding her leg up on the bed he watched the slow movement of the uncovered skin and his body tingled. It was such a small movement, innocent really but anything involving her legs made his body react, she had great legs.

Clicking off the end of the little handheld game Brooke tossed it to the side as she rolled on her side looking at him. He looked different from the first day she met him, years have aged his face and even just being twenty two she could see long nights across his face.

"What happened to you?" she ran the pad of her thumb across his cheek bone, the skin now normal but the image of it black and blue still etched in her mind.

"I told you…" he glanced down before looking back up at her.

"You lied to me," she whispered and he frowned. "You've never lied to me before, when it happens I know."

"I just got in a fight," he shrugged like it was nothing. "No big deal, it happens."

"If it just happens why would you lie to me?"

"We all do things we are ashamed of," he reached up taking her hand from his face. "You have an image of me in your head, an image no one else has ever seen before. I don't want to do something that is going to make you look at me different from that."

"Lying doesn't make me still see that image, lying just makes me wonder what else you hide from me," she gave a one shoulder shrug, wiggling herself closer to him. "I never lie to you," she rested her head on his chest. "Even if what I'm telling you I'm not at all proud of I don't lie to you."

"You did…" he let out a dry laugh running his fingers through her hair.

"I didn't lie. I just…I just didn't confirm or deny what you were asking and I'm sorry for that. But you are my best friend Luke," she pulled of his chest to look at him, stroking her thumb over his shirt covered chest. "If you are hurting or someone is hurting you, I want you to be able to tell me. Why won't you let me take care of you?" she dropped her forehead to rest against his. "I could do it. I know I could make you happy."

"You do," his eyes snapped onto hers. "Brooke the only time I'm ever happy is when I know I get to see you or…or when I'm talking about you. Hell someone can mention you not even to me and I get this feeling bubbling up inside of me. Most my life I'm always feeling numb, I'm always feel like I'm going in motions of the day and I hate it. But when I know my futures going to have you in it," his thumb strokes her cheek as she pulls in a deep breath. "That right there somehow gets me through the day. Keeps me moving to get to _that _day."

"Why can't that day be today?" her voice cracks a bit.

"Cause I can't protect you today and I don't…I don't know when I can," he shrugged feeling his heart break a little knowing it hurt her.

"What are you trying to protect me from?" she questioned never knowing what it was he thought was going to hurt her.

"Can you just trust me?"

"Yeah," she nodded letting out a small dry laugh. "I guess…"

"Please don't be upset Pretty Girl," he begged hating she was hurting. "Just trust me please. Believe me when I tell you that at some point… that one day I'm going to give you everything that makes you happy."

"I don't need anything as long as I have you…"

"But I want you to have everything…" he told her and she gave him a nod. "I just love you so much," he brushed his lips across her forehead. "Even if you question everything I do, don't question that."

"I don't," she promised, truly believing he loved her. "I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me all that was going on with you," she frowned rolling out of the bed away from him.

"Brooke…" he frowned as she walked out of the room away from him. "Damn it," he growled collapsing back down on the bed.

"You want to protect her," he heard a small laugh looking to the side to see Clay leaning against the door frame.

"Clay…"

"You're my friend Luke and I know you care about my sister. Hell even my dad knows you are crazy about her no matter how much he hates it he can agree to that fact. Yet what I don't get is you are so busy protecting her from the world, from things she doesn't know about…But who is protecting her from you?"

"Trust me Clay what I'm doing is for the best…I can't have someone hurting her."

"You're hurting her Luke," he tossed his hands up. "You are killing her Lucas, completely destroying her and for some reason she is too stupid and blind to just let it go."

"She lives her life Clay; it's not on hold because of me. She has a boyfriend and friends and lives her life day to day without a second thought."

"Luke…" he let out a dry laugh shaking his head. "You're an idiot. You're a complete idiot if you think for a second her life isn't on hold for you. You think she loves Chase? You think for a second that is a forever thing? All that guy is is a pass time until you come back to her. Every guy she is ever with will be just someone to be there because she won't even allow herself to think of being with someone but you. In her mind she swears her happy ending is with you. She's won't even think of getting into a relationship that will be long term because she…because she wants you," he let out a bitter laugh shaking his head. "Why can't you just be honest with her at least?"

"Because I'll lose her," he shrugged, Clay actually surprised he even gave him that. Normally he got an eye roll, a stay out of it or a whatever but not before has he got an actual answer. "If she knows the full truth Clay she won't want me anymore. The idea of me she has won't be me… She will be disappointed and I don't want that. I love her, I don't want to. I don't want her loving me or wanting to be with me but I can't help it. We happened, we met and I don't want to let her go."

"So what? You just run around with other girls on your free will knowing she is sitting at home waiting?"

"I don't…" Lucas told him, not knowing where that came from.

"You don't what?"

"Clay I don't run around with other girls. I'm not saying I never date other girls and I really don't care what you think or your dad or anyone because I don't. Trust me Brooke has been doing a lot more with Chase the last year then I have with some girl," he threw himself off the bed not getting why everyone just assumed he was some big run around. Yeah he wasn't some virgin and yeah he occasionally hooked up with a girl but honestly since college it's been pretty far and in between being with a girl. He had too much else to do then worry about some clingy girl.

"We all know Brooke and Chase aren't sleeping together."

"Yeah and I haven't slept with a girl in a long time," he told him quickly. "Yet none of that even matters," he tossed his hand up. "None of that is really your business."

"Brooke is my business Lucas. Yes we are friends but you know she always comes first with me."

"And she always comes first with me," his tone cold as he looked at his friend. He understood his concerns he did; he would feel the same if he had a little sister but it didn't change his feelings. "People all think it's me hurting her but it goes both ways. You know what it's like to see her with other guys? See her laugh and joke and smile with some guy wishing it could be me. Do you have any idea what it's like to be around her _knowing _I can't have her? That because I'm such a fuck up and messed up with something _years _ago it affects me still to this day, it affects that I can't be with someone who accepts me for all the problems I have? I love her, I've never loved anyone or anything the way I love her and I can't have her. Trust me Clay, no one will hate me for hurting her like I hate myself and no one will punish me in the ways I have."

"I seriously don't get you two," Clay shook his head knowing he wasn't the only one.

"And we don't ask you too," Lucas stood from the bed grabbing his coat. "I'm heading out. I have some things I have to do."

"Alright," Clay waved his hand at him as his friend walked out of the room. Knowing he really was right, he may not get them but for some reason they got each other and they really didn't ask a damn person to understand it anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

"Brooke?" Haley knocked on her best friend's bedroom door. "Cookie open up," she pleaded, rushing over here after Tori called announcing her daughter barely left her bedroom for a few weeks.

"It's open Hales," she announced flipping through the channels on her TV.

"Hey," she cracked open the bedroom door to find her friend lying on the bed. "Oh boy," she shut the door behind her with a shake of the head at the scene. Her dark hair a tangled mess, her eyes red and puffy and the bags under her eyes were so dark it looked as if she had been punched. "You look good…"

"Why wouldn't I?" her brows scrunched together, running her hand through her tangled hair.

"I have no idea," she grumbled, her friend clearly not catching the sarcasm in that. "I'm sorry about Chase," she apologized, running her finger over the glittery crown lying on her best friend's shelf.

"Its fine," she rolled over on her side looking at the chain hanging on her lamp. "I knew he was leaving and he left. Can't be mad at him," she shrugged.

"Then why do you look as if your heart has been shattered into a million pieces?" Haley questioned climbing up her friend's bed and lying beside her.

"Chase can't break my heart into a million pieces," she mumbled, wiggling her nose. "It's already been broken for years now," she wiped her nose as she blinked the tears away.

"Tigger," she brushed her hair from her face to look at her. "Don't cry."

"I'm not," she lied rubbing her eyes. "My contacts just burn…"

"B you don't wear contacts," she laughed a little.

"That's why they burn, they shouldn't be in there," she grumbled and Haley laughed.

"It's ok," Haley rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "I promise it's going to be ok."

"I know," Brooke nodded knowing it would be.

"I love you Cookie," he told her, hating how broken her friend was feeling.

"I love you too Tutor Girl," she clung her hand onto her friend's. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked wanting to change the subject.

"I…" she looked down shaking her head not wanting to tell her. "Nothing…"

"Liar," she let out a broken laugh, eyes still fixed on the ring dangling in front of her. "Going out with Nate?"

"There's a party tonight," she admitted but shrugged it off as nothing. "But I don't think I'm going. Mom has the car and-"

"I'll take you," Brooke flipped over to look at her friend.

"Brooke…"

"Yeah I will take you. Just let me change and I can drop you off," she sprung from her bed and towards the bathroom door.

"Brooke you don't-" Haley grumbled out as the door shut. "Crap…" she frowned, snatching her phone from her back pocket and dialing her mom's number.

"_Hey honey… How's Brooke?"_

"She says fine," Haley picked a string on the bed spread. "But I don't believe it nor think she is really ever fine. I just don't get it," she told her hating how it always went. She was tired of trying to understand it.

"_They aren't that much different then you and Nathan, Haley Bob," Lydia pointed out as she finished up on dinner._

"Nathan and I are nothing like that," Haley defended her relationship and heard her mother chuckle on the other side.

"_The only difference is that you and Nathan break up and get back together constantly. Brooke and Lucas just skip that part. They share the same amount of heartbreak….just don't put a title on it."_

"I've never thought about that before," she sucked on her bottom lip thinking that made since. Brooke and Lucas did hurt each other a lot, they werenever _technically _together but they were in a way. She and Nathan were just always together and always breaking up, always happy to get their heartbroken. Their pain was just broken up, Brooke and Lucas was a constant. "But they love each other…well at least I think they do…"

"_Oh honey those two are so completely in love and just to young and stupid to know what to do with it," she laughed making Haley let out a small smile. "Love isn't planned Hales…we don't chose who we love it just happens. Even if we don't want it." _

"I don't know if she wants it anymore," Haley shrugged, watching as her friend walked back into the room looking completely different from before. Her hair perfect, her shirt tight and jeans snug with her makeup flawless.

"Ready?" she smiled at her friend at her bed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Mom I will call you later," she told her and got an ok and love you before hanging up. "Let's go," she stood up grabbing her friend's hand as they walked out of the room.

* * *

"I thought I was done," Lucas growled into the phone.

"_Ha…what on earth made you think that Luke?" _

"Because you said I was done. You said I did this last thing for you we were finished," he reminded him of what he _clearly _remembered them talking about a few weeks back. "I did it and now we are finished."

"_Doesn't work like that," his tone flipped. "And watch your tone with me Scott. You don't call the shots, not anymore. Do you know how much shit you screwed up? How many people you pissed off? A few errands here and there won't fix that."_

"You said…"

"_I said that it was a start of finishing. We aren't done with you Scott, not for a long time. I've covered for your ass for years now and are going to do what I said until I tell you we are finished. I mean unless you want another form of payment? Remember what happened last time you tried to quit on us? Does that need to happen again?" _

"No," he answered automatically looking at the photo on his desk. The smile across the brunette's face as she looked up at him. He was never going to have her. "I will do it alright? This is my fault no one else's so leave them all alone got it?"

"_Always the hero," he chuckled, rolling his hand along the bill in his hand. "Oh, tell that girl of yours hey. Saw ya'll the other day, pretty hot. Maybe we should switch that payment up a bit."_

"I'll call you when I have the money alright?" his jaw clenched and he cringed at the chuckle on the other end.

"_Later Scott."_

"Yeah," he snapped his phone shut and ran his hands over his face. "Fuck me!" he growled spinning on his feet and collapsing on the bed. The loud screech of tires and a slight crash making his eyes fly open. "What the hell?"

"Luke…" Mouth walked into his friend's bedroom.

"What was that noise?" the blonde sat up on his bed.

"Brooke…" he stated and Lucas growled. "Apparently she was dropping off Haley and trying to avoid you at the same time. Her car is hit the small ditch and took out your mailbox."

"She ok?"

"Is she ever?" Mouth spun on his feet and out of the room back down the stairs.

"Damn it," he cursed, climbing from his bed and to his dresser. Snatching the small plastic bag from on top and pushing it into the back of the drawer, shoving his clothes on top before shutting his door and walking down the steps to the front yard.

* * *

"Brooke…" Haley watched her best friend climb from the car and walk over to lean on the hood of her car. "Brooke you ok?" she followed her friend and Brooke nodded. "Want to go inside?" she asked and she quickly shook her head. "B, I…" she glanced up to see the familiar figure walking towards them. "Shit," she cursed looking down as Brooke's eyes stayed locked in front of her. "Hey Luke," she flashed a bright smile knowing the look on his face.

"Haley," Lucas stood with his hands in his pockets, his eyes not leaving Brooke. "Nate's inside," he tipped his head back.

"Alright," she chewed nervously on her lip, shutting the car door that was left open. "Be nice," she begged, giving his arm a squeeze as she walked passed, glancing over at her friend one last time before going inside the house.

"Leave me alone Lucas," Brooke said as soon as he started walking towards her.

"You come to my house, crash in my front yard but don't want me to talk to you?" he questioned finding that all a little hard to believe.

"I was dropping off Haley," she crossed her arms over her chest, staring down the road, ignoring him standing so close to her.

"No you weren't," he shook his head, placing his hand on the hood of her car as he stood beside her. "Just come inside and talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you Lucas," her tone rose, snapping her head over to look at him. "I want you to leave me the hell alone," she jerked away from him, his hand gripping her wrist and stopping her.

"Talk to me," he asked again.

"If I wanted to talk to you Lucas I would have called or answered the damn phone when you did. But oh wait that's right, you never called because you don't give a damn!" she let out a bitter laugh.

"Alright I'm not going to fight with you in the middle of the damn street and why the hell are you wearing that!" he waved his hand at her outfit. "It's freezing outside, you're going to catch freaking pneumonia."

"Right," she let out a dry laugh. "Half the girls in that damn place are stripped down to what could be classified as underwear and you are criticizing me for wearing a damn tank top!"

"The difference is I don't give a damn what they wear because I don't give a _fuck_ if they get sick or not!" he gripped hard onto her wrist. "Now stop bitching and get in the damn house," he yanked her forward, her stumbling over her feet for a second.

"I don't want to go in there Lucas; I don't want to talk to you!" she clawed at his hand but his grip just tightened.

"Shut up…" he grumbled, yanking open his front door, the heat washing over her cold skin making goose bumps rise. The music blasting through Brooke's ears, people glancing at her and Lucas's grip, their friends really not looking that surprised to find the rage boiling in both, that's what they are best at.

"Lucas…" a drunken giggle appeared in front of him. "Come dance with me," she swayed slightly to the side before standing up right.

"Not now Theresa," Lucas waved his hand at her, hearing Brooke mumble something that he glared at, making her just glare back.

"Well what are you doing?" she glanced at Brooke, her eyes slanting to the side.

"I need to talk to Brooke, so excuse me," he stepped to the side, Theresa jumping back in front of him. He feels as Brooke goes to wiggle from his grip but he just tightens pulling her closer to him.

"Well find me later ok?" she grinned, leaning up before he could stop her and pushing a sloppy kiss to his lips. Brooke snapping her head away from the scene. "Bye Brookie," she waved, skipping- well attempting to skip- away.

"Come on," Lucas growled, yanking her up the stairs and to his room.

"Oh what an honor I get to come in _the _Lucas Scott's bedroom," Brooke did a spin in his room, sarcasm dripping from her lips. "How special am I?"

"Shut up Brooke," he dug through his closet and grabbing his old worn sweatshirt. "Put this on," he ordered thrusting it at her.

"I'm not putting on something just because you don't like what I'm wearing!"

"Every guy who just saw you walk in here had one set mind track and you wearing this," he snapped the strap on her shirt. "Makes them assume they can get it, now put on the sweatshirt _now._"

"Why don't you give it to your precious Theresa?" she hissed giving him a shove and heading back towards his bedroom door. "Damn it Lucas!" she snapped when his hand flew up shutting it back before she could slide out.

"Why are you pissed at me?" his hand rest above her head.

"Are you kidding me?" she let out a dry laugh. "You show up to _my_ prom, with _my _friend, fight with me and then don't talk to me for a month!"

"Never heard my phone going off!" he snapped back making her recoil back into the door. "And last time I checked _you_ picked a fight with me, yelled at me and then left with _your boyfriend_! Why am I the bad guy when you have had a boyfriend for the last year?"

"Well I wouldn't have gotten a boyfriend if _you_ would have just asked me damn it!" her finger slammed into his chest. "But instead you fall for Theresa! Freaking Theresa!" tears sprung in her eyes, pushing away from the door and running her hand through her hair. "Should I even ask if you slept with her?" she spun to look at him, his head dropping with a sigh.

"Brooke…"

"Yeah figured," she let out a dry laugh, a tear slipping down her cheek. "What is it about me you don't like?" she finally asked the question that had been racking her brain for years.

"What?" his head snapped up to look at her, she looking completely broken in front of him.

"Are you not attracted to me?" a tear dropped. "Am I not pretty enough or smart enough? Is it because I am younger because you have known how old I am the moment you met me and I'm eighteen now Lucas. Other than experience which ok I lack what do those girls have that I don't?"

"Nothing…" he told her quickly, taking her face in his hands. "There is nothing, nothing they have that you don't. God don't you have any idea what you have to offer?"

"Not enough for you clearly," she closed her eyes, pulling in a shaking breath. "Why don't you want me, Lucas? Please tell me and if you want me to I will seriously leave you alone I promise. I won't call or text or bug you ever again I just need to know what is wrong with me if even you don't want me."

"Are you that stupid?" his brow creased and she let out a hiccup looking up at him. "Do you honestly think I _don't _want you?"

"I don't know what to think Lucas. I mean I completely threw myself at you and you leave me! Every damn time you leave me!"

"God you are that stupid," he let out a laugh shaking his head. "You don't even realize that being around you and _not_ being with you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do!" he yelled and she pulled back. "I have to remind myself that I can't touch you and every second I'm around you it gets harder and harder and it sucks! Leaving you is without a doubt the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life."

"Then don't do that," she shrugged, her eyes still glistening with tears. "If you want me Lucas I'm yours," she slid her hand up under his shirt, her nails scrapping across his chest.

"Brooke…" he growled, grabbing her elbow to stop her.

"You love me," she leaned up on her toes, nipping at his neck. "And I'm _completely_ in love with you," she ran her tongue up to his ear. "And I'm _telling_ you, you can have me. I'm not telling you no," she pulled back with a whisper. "Stop fighting so hard Luke," she kissed him softly. "Just cave, please?"

"Damn it Brooke," he gripped her sides, slamming his mouth hard into hers. His tongue quickly in her mouth as he stumbled her over to his bed, her flying backwards and bringing him with her.

"Luke…" she moaned his hand pushing up her shirt as his mouth latched onto her neck. A feeling erupting through her as his hips rocked against her. "Lucas…" she sucked her bottom lip in her mouth, threading her fingers through his hair. "Mmm…" he trailed kisses along her neck, hooking her mouth back with his.

Running her hands down his chest she reached his belt and quickly started to unhook it, popping the button and the zipper following quick. Taking the back of his shirt in her hands and jerking it upward, it reaching just the mid of his back before he pulled back looking down at her, giving her a smile before pulling it off the rest of the way.

"Luke…" she grinned, biting her lower lip and wrapping her hand around the chain around his neck, pulling him down. "I love you," she whispered across his lips feeling him smile as his hand shook as he went to pop the button on her jeans. "And I really can't believe this is happening," she admitted leaning up and sucking on his neck, finding the spot she had always been able to find that makes him moan.

"I love you too," his eyes fluttered open and his heart broke a bit when his eyes locked onto his dresser. The line '_Remember what happened last time you tried to quit on us? Does that need to happen again?' _playing in his head and his heart stopped.

"Brooke…" he groaned, gripping her hip as she rolled into him. "Wait…wait…wait…" he pulled her back to look at him, her lips swollen and nose adorably red and her looking completely innocent.

"No," she shook her head, recognizing the look in his eyes. "No, don't," she grabbed his face. "You love me, you want me," she held onto him. "You want me…" her eyes filled up with tears looking at him.

"God I do," his eyes closed shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Pretty Girl," he brushed her tears away. "God I wish I could be that guy for you, I swear to god baby girl if I could I would be but I can't."

"You leave me now Lucas don't call me again," she warned, both knowing she wasn't telling the truth, she didn't know how to not be around him. "Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't come within a hundred feet of me."

"Baby…" he sighed, reaching up to touch her cheek.

"Don't baby me Lucas!" she slapped his hand away. "God stay away from me," she shoved him off her, taking out of his room, hooking her pants back on the way downstairs.

"Brooke!" he called after her, jumping from his bed and taking after her. "Brooke, wait please!" he begged chasing her down the stairs not at all caring of all the people watching them.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, yanking open the front door.

"Brooke I'm-" and the door slams shut before he can reach her. "I'm sorry," he closed his eyes, resting his head against the door. "Damn it!" he cursed slamming his fist into the wall beside him, causing the wall to crack and a few girls to scream. Lucas turning to see everyone staring at him and him looking pretty awkward with no shirt on and pants undone. "Out, everyone just…get out," he threw his hand up trekking back up the stairs.

"I have to go check on her," Haley slid off the counter she was on and grabbing her purse.

"Alright, here take my car, I'll have pick it up tomorrow," Nathan gave her his keys and she nodded.

"Alright thank you," she kissed his cheek. "Bye guys," she waved before scooting passed everyone and out the door.

"Someone should go talk to him," Jake suggested sipping his beer.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed leaning up against the wall behind him, slowly noticing everyone's eyes on him. "What? Why does it have to be me?"

"Because he is your brother," Mouth reminded him. "And because none of us really understand him and Brooke at all."

"Like I do?"

"No, maybe not but you're his brother man. He will talk to you before he will talk to any of us," Jake pointed out and Nathan growled.

"Damn Dan being a whore," he slammed his drink down and followed his brother's path up the stairs to his room. "Luke…" he tapped the door, cracking it open to reveal his brother lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "What's up?"

"Nate, I'm really not in the mood alright," he told him, not really wanting to get into it with his brother.

"Come on man," he slapped his foot, dropping down in an old worn chair. "You just had a fight with Brooke- again – and normally I would ignore it being is that is what ya'll do but for some reason this time feels different."

"And why is that?" he rolled his head to look at him.

"I don't know, maybe because you punched a wall or kicked everyone out of your house or I don't know maybe because this time you raced downstairs after her, tears streaming down her face and your pants undone."

"Nate…"

"And I wouldn't ask because it's not really any of my business but you two didn't I mean…is that why she was upset?"

"Yes Nate, that is why, because with the five minutes we were upstairs talking I stripped her naked, did her and got her dressed and even had a huge fight that made her leave."

"Dude, I don't know. Maybe she was crying because it was a letdown," he shrugged making his brother roll his eyes.

"Trust me Nathan when Brooke and I sleep together it's not going to be a letdown that makes her cry," he informed him, climbing off his bed and walking over to the dresser checking his phone.

"When?" his brow came up; Lucas turning around to look at him. "You just said _when_ ya'll. Luke did you just miss her storming out of here? I don't think she is going to come back and I don't think _when_ is going to happen."

"You don't know Brooke," he tossed his phone on his bed, pulling his dresser open and grabbing a shirt. "And you really don't know anything about us."

"_Us? _Luke their isn't a ya'll," he tossed his hands up.

"Yes there is Nathan," he pulled on his shirt shaking his head that no one understood. "In my life I've never loved anyone the way I love that girl."

"And that is why you push her away?"

"You don't get it Nathan. I screw up a lot. All the damn time, I mean I'm not you."

"What does that mean?"

"Your life is figured out Nate, you are in school and are on a fast track to having everything you want in your life, I'm not like that. I'm going to make at least a hundred more mistakes in my life before I get my shit together and I'm not going to let one of those be hurting Brooke, I'm sorry I'm not."

"You're hurting her now Luke."

"Not like I would if we were actually together," he threw some clothes in his closet.

"I'm sorry if I'm completely lost."

"Ok," he turned to look at him, sitting on his window ceil. "Say Brooke and I get together now, yes we are happy but of course at some point I will screw it up, hurt her and lose her forever. I can't lose her forever Nathan. I need to grow up more, I need to figure myself out, I need to be someone who deserves her, because right now I don't deserve her at all. Right now I can't protect her," he frowned shaking his head not wanting to think about anything happening to Brooke like that. He was positive something happened to her and he would destroy somebody, not even caring what happened to him in it.

"So you're so sure this logic is right? You are so sure Brooke is just going to sit around waiting?"

"Of course she is, she knows we are going to be together, she knows I love her. But us…us sleeping together now will change everything. It will make things official and no matter how much it kills me inside to see her face every time I stop us, it will completely destroy me to see her face if I really did lose her for good."

"Luke I want you happy, I do. And I really do understand what you are saying and I really don't question for a second that you love her because I've never seen you like this. I've never seen you put someone above yourself but Luke you are slowly and _painfully_ chipping her away and I'm just…I'm just afraid that when you do finally decide to be with her that there won't be anything left of her to give you," he stood up, clamping his hand down on his brother's shoulder. "And _I_ don't want to see my big brother's face when he realizes he hurt the one thing he has ever really wanted and loved," he gave a sad smile, giving his brother's shoulder a squeeze before walking out and leaving him alone.

"Make it stop," he begged dropping his head on his heads. "Please make her stop loving me," he pleaded with a shake of his head. "If you are real," he looked up at the roof. "And are so damn powerful like everyone says you control what she is feeling and stop. I don't deserve her loving me… I can go through life broken from not having her love me back but I don't want her loving me anymore," he shook his head looking down. "Loving me…loving me is not something she needs…loving me could hurt her," he stood up walking towards his bathroom. "More than just with a broken heart," he frowned, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_So here is a new update just for Luv2Live. You asked sweetie and I delivered…hope it worth it being as you are going on vacation!_

_We got a little more of a look of Lucas and his past and his feelings… _

_He isn't selfish…_

_I disagree completely with those statements…he tries over and over to let Brooke go but she won't let him…If that can't be seen then I don't know what to do anymore. I know the outcome but if everyone isn't for the story I will stop writing it and just work on my others…I don't know what to do…Maybe I'm telling it wrong…maybe ya'll can't get a real idea of it all because you don't see and hear the emotion in my mom's voice and eyes __**every time**__ we have this story talk…The real __**Lucas**__ is different in the since their back and forth was different. She admits at the beginning there was nothing sexual between them other then tension…I just add it here to add more to the story so I do change it…I'm getting so many comments about my stories being boring and repetitive that I'm really about to just be like whatever…I have a hell of a lot going on in life and having people I don't know adding to it is really not needed…_

_My only comment you don't like the story don't read…other then that I can't give you anything else._

_*Hands thrown up at a loss*_

_P.S Loo…we don't have any dip…I'm greatly upset and think we should get some soon…the French kind! Been in a crummy mood today and the last few days so maybe ice cream/mall date Sunday? I think I'm off if not Monday…love you! :)_

_Oh also you look really cute today…I like the dress! Hugs and kisses! (Leg wrap to show real love haha)_


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean my time is up?" he snapped, the anger building up in him. "There wasn't a time frame on this. There was a when it was finished."

"And it's not finished Lucas. I'm sorry but the D.A wants someone to go away for it, if you can't deliver what he wants he wants you," the man before him stated. "I tried to put it off I just can't anymore."

"That's bullshit!" he shouted, slamming the glass in his hand into the wall. "I have been yall's little bitch for months, put my life on hold and in danger for nothing!"

"It hasn't been for nothing. We got your sentence dropped a great deal," he pointed out.

"Gee thanks," he rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I stick my neck out for ya'll and still get fucked over but it's was dropped down so it's ok."

"It could be worse," he told him and Lucas's eyes narrowed over towards him.

"Don't think I don't know that?"

"Luke I'm sorry man…"

"What am I supposed to do Charlie?" he spun to look at him. "I can't just disappear for a few months. People will talk people will wonder. What will I tell my mom? I can't tell her the truth, what about Nathan? Brooke?" he tossed his hands up in the air. "I've done a hell of a job making my life secretive. Dante thinks my mother is dead, has no clue I have a brother and I make my visits with Brooke as short as possible so he doesn't have a clue but if I'm in jail I can't protect them. Why don't you see that? If they can't have me they will search for what I care about most and that is them!"

"I'll have someone watch them…"

"Yeah for how long? A month? Or just until a bigger case comes along?"

"Lucas, I've run out of options," he told wishing he could help. He really did feel sorry for the kid, he seemed to be trying to change but he always got sucked right back in. If he was honest, he didn't think Lucas would stay out of trouble long before something yanked him back into the life he ones lived.

"No you haven't," Lucas pondered the thought a moment, knowing he was about to regret what he was about to do. "I…I have an in. You give me a few weeks, follow it and get them to trust me again I can give you someone even above Dante. Please, just give me this chance? Please?"

"Ok," he agreed with a head shake. "Let me hear this plan and I…I'll see what I can do," he told him and watched the relief go through him. "But I can't make any promises," he told him quickly. "But let me hear this."

* * *

"Morning," Tori greeted her daughter as she walked into the kitchen. "You alright?" she took in the red and puffy eyes, only one real cause of that.

"I'm fine mom," Brooke rubbed her eyes, knocking away the sleep. "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"I'm sorry, you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just had a lot on my mind," she shrugged. Thoughts of what happened last night racing through her mind and suddenly feeling sick. She had him, he was hers for all of two minutes before she lost him again and it was really starting to take its toll on her.

"Want to talk?" her mother asked, the home phone ringing and she headed to grab it.

"No, I'm fine," Brooke lied, reaching over to grab her some sugar for her coffee.

"If you say so," she didn't seem convinced picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Mrs. Davis…"_

"Oh hey Lucas," she leaned against the wall, being a while since she had heard from the brooding blonde. "How are you?" she asked, seeing Brooke's eyes burning into her.

"_I'm doing alright. I uh…is Brooke there?" he questioned, tired of her not answering her cell phone._

"Yeah, honey just a second," she held the phone to her shoulder. "Brooke, it's Lucas," she held the phone out and Brooke groaned, slowly getting up and treading over to it.

"Thanks," Brooke took the phone from her hand, not even bringing it to her ear before slamming it back down on the receiver.

"Brooke!" her mother's eyes widened, surprised she just hung up on him.

"I'm going to go take a shower, anymore calls tell them…well tell them I said go to hell," she shrugged, grabbing her coffee up and kissing her mother's cheek.

"Brooke…" Tori called as Brooke froze at the door with her back to her mom. "I don't know what happened, but I do know you and I do know Lucas and I know hanging up on him isn't going to make him go away," she told her, Brooke glancing up at the ceiling and swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I need a shower," she repeated, blinking her tears away and heading up the stairs to her room, shutting the door and once again breaking down.

* * *

"God I'm just exhausted," Raine stretched her arms above her head with a yawn. "I don't think I've sleep in my own bed in days," she laughed a little and her Aunt gave her a questionable look. "Friends," she rushed to say blushing a little. "Been with friends."

"Sure you have," the older woman shook her head, seeing completely passed her niece's lie. "So…what's going on with you? I mean other then _friends,_" she teased and the dark haired girl laughed.

"Not much really," she shrugged honestly. "Just getting ready to finish school, start college, figure out life."

"Certain friend making you wonder about all those things? Cause last I heard it was all figured out," she recalled discussing this all with her best friend. Last she heard her favorite niece had decided to move out west with a few friends for school. Said there was no reason to stay here.

"Maybe," she traced her finger on the counter in front of her. "Ok can…can I ask you something?" she glanced up at the women in front of her. "And you be completely honest even if it might hurt my feelings?"

"Of course," she slid down in front of her seeing the seriousness on the young girl's face. "Raine, sweetie you can ask me anything. Always no judgment ever," she promised, hoping her young niece trusted her enough with anything.

"I know, I know I can but I just…I might be the stupidest person in the world. You might think I'm a complete idiot."

"Trust me Raine that won't happen. If you knew half the stupid stuff I did as a teenager you would know for a fact I can't judge what so ever," she admitted with a slight laugh.

"It's just Ben and I are…I guess together again," she told her. "And I know you know what happened."

"I do…"

"And it hurt," her voice cracked a bit. "And if I'm honest it still does…A lot…"

"If I'm honest it might hurt for a long while," she told her, having in her lifetime experiencing her own pain of the heart.

"I know and I know I'm young and its probably completely impossible to be real but I love him. And I know…I know you think that I'm an idiot but I do. It's not that young puppy stuff either it's that I'm almost sick when I don't have him and my heart breaks every day we are a part and when I'm with him…"

"It's all perfect," she finished and Raine slowly nodded. "No matter the pain he put you through, no matter the broken heart you feel inside by him possibly leaving in that moment you don't care because even if you get him for a moment you will take it because you've had him."

"Is it stupid to be like that for someone? Is it stupid to give my heart back to someone knowing that he is completely capable of breaking it into a million pieces? I mean hell it happened once and all his lines of I will protect you and love you and never hurt you kinda seem not as real as they used too."

"We can't explain why we love someone Raine, it's just there. It's an amazing and killing and pain in the ass feeling," she said getting a small laugh from the young girl. "But as much as we wish we could control it we can't. When your heart latches onto someone it doesn't let go…no matter how hard you try to get it to."

"I don't want it too," she admitted, knowing she had a hard time confessing that to anyone else. "I love him so much, I… I can't see a future without him in it and I want to forgive him, I'm trying to but I'm scared. The past is always going to be there."

"It will, the past is always going to be there that you are right about," she nodded n agreement. "But the future will be there too and you can't make a future with someone if you are always trying to fix the past," she told her knowing all too well what a past can do to a relationship. "I've been in love onetime Raine. I went in heart first and never thought twice on it even when there were times I probably should have, because when things were good they were perfect. And trust me to this day and all the love I still have for him I remember those perfect moments a hell of a lot more then the broken ones. Don't dwell on the past… If you want him in your future, your present then you're the only opinion that matters. People may talk, people might try to add their two cents in but at the end of the day you know what you feel. That feeling isn't going to go away just because everyone tells you it should…"

"I know," Raine wiped the quick tear. "Thanks, I needed someone else to agree with that."

"Always…" she gave a gentle smile that made her relax a bit.

"Now I see how mom made it through life growing up, she had you," she teased walking around the counter.

"Oh your mother and I had each other," she reached pulling her into a hug. "I wouldn't have made it through some really hard times without her growing up and I know she feels the same."

"Because you two are best friends," Raine pulled back, getting a nod in agreement.

"And we always will."

* * *

"Coming!" Tori called, dropping the towel on the table and walking towards the door, pulling it open and honestly not to shocked with the person on the other side. "Lucas," she offered a smile pulling the door open and allowing him in. "Honestly after this morning not really surprised to see you here."

"I just need to talk to her," he told her, always finding talking to Brooke's mom so easy. Even with all the times he has sent Brooke home angered or in tears she always just made him feel extremely comfortable.

"Well she is in the shower but if you want to go up to her room and wait."

"Uhh…"

"Richard's on a business trip and Clay is away at school," she told him, knowing that thought raced through his head.

"Ok," he relaxed, wiping his hands on his pants and heading up the stairs.

"I also know you respect me and my trust way too much too to try something," she teased as he paused on the stairs but he knew she was completely serious.

"Yes ma'am," he swallowed hard, loving Tori but also finding her completely intimidating in a way.

Opening Brooke's door he heard the water running in her bathroom and he took the time to look things over. It wasn't the first time he had been there but it was just funny how it had changed over the last three years. Her once pink comforter had been replaced with a black one with white designed flowers, the fuzzy pillows that once lined the bed are now some cute white ones with lace, her walls were painted a new color he assume had some stupid name he would roll his eyes out and then there was her mirror, it once was covered with pictures of all her friends, of them, now there wasn't one of them in sight.

"I screwed up this time," he rubbed his brow, walking over and dropping down on her bed, dropping his head in his hands looking down. Glancing over at her night stand and seeing the drawer cracked open, a pile of pictures. Pulling it open and grabbing the pile, them _all_ of her and him.

"Shit!" a high pitched scream filled the room making him cringe. "Lucas, what the hell are you doing here?" her heart raced as she held her towel close to her body.

"I wanted to talk to you," he shrugged.

"What part of stay away from me don't you get?" she felt like she had repeated for the millionth time.

"Brooke…" his tone turning into something she didn't like. "Please?"

"Just…just let me put some clothes on," she ran her hand through her wet hair.

"You can stay like that," he teased and her eyes narrowed. "Sorry…" he apologized.

"Just give me a second…" she shook her head, walking into her closet. "Did my mom let you in I take it?" she pulled on her panties, dropping her towel and skimming for something to put on.

"Yeah she-" he looked over his shoulder, his mouth going dry at her standing there, her wet hair cascading over her shoulders, small droplets trailing patterns across her back, and her backside in her laced panties making him groan. "You're killing me…" he buried his face in his hands.

"Ok…" Brooke walked back into the room, his mouth not seeming to be able to stop from dropping slightly. "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, jerking his head away from her in _just_ his old sweatshirt. "I just didn't know you took that," he cleared his throat.

"I…" she glanced down, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I have pants underneath it," she lifted up the bottom to reveal her cheer shorts.

"Let's just keep that down," he took the article of clothing and pulled it back down.

"Ok…" she slid down on the bed beside him, watching him flip through her photos. "I wasn't going to throw them away," she told him quickly, hurting him always the last thing she wanted even if he constantly broke her. "I just wanted them not staring back at me right now."

"I understand," he looked at a photo from last year; Brooke leaning up kissing him as she snapped the photo. "Brooke I…" he placed the photos down turning to look at her.

"Luke please don't say sorry again," she begged so tired of that word coming from his mouth.

"No I'm…I'm not," he shook his head. "I mean I _am_ sorry but I don't need to tell you that. I just…"

"What?" her brows knitted together with worry. "Lucas what is it?" her heart raced and eyes pooled with tears when he looked up at her. "No," she shook her head. "No, that's not fair," she stood up knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Brooke…" he reached for her hand and she jerked away.

"Why is that your answer for _everything_?" a tear dropped and his eyes closed, he hated making her cry.

"I just need to Brooke, just for a little while."

"Last time a little while was almost a year and all I got was an occasional text message letting me know you were still alive."

"Brooke…" he stood up, crossing the room to her. "Me being here hurts you," he wiped her tears away.

"But you not being here _kills _me," tears rushed from her eyes. "I need you here Lucas."

"Last night you told me you didn't want me anywhere near you," he reminded her.

"I say that all the time," she knocked a tear and he chuckled.

"Oh Pretty Girl," he rested his head against hers. "I just need to figure everything out."

"What is there to figure out? Why won't you just let yourself love me?"

"I already do that Brooke; I just need to let myself trust that I'm different, that I'm changed. That this person can protect you," he told her knowing he could never tell her the full truth. The less she knew the better.

"But I love this Lucas," she told him. "This one right here with me," she bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

"I wish I was a different person, someone who deserved you but right now I'm not. I need to figure myself out; I need to find me before I can do what I want to do."

"But what about me, huh?" she asked looking up at him. "What am I supposed to do without you here?"

"Just be Brooke," he smiled and a tear dropped over his hand. "My beautiful Pretty Girl."

"But I love you."

"I know, I love you too," he pressed a kiss to her lips, a salty tear getting trapped between. "I won't be gone long."

"I don't believe you," she told him, him lying to her something he always seemed to fail at. "You think you could just do a week of being crazy, get all your young guy wants out of the way and then come back?"

"Oh Brooke…" he closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet scent. "I wish things could be that easy. I do."

"Why do you so bad want to stay broken?" her voice cracked looking up at him. "I can fix you, I…I can make you happy."

"I know," he whispered kissing her nose.

"Please don't leave me," she pleaded, sliding her hands around his waist. "Please."

"It won't be long," he pulled back kissing her forehead. "I promise," he murmured against her forehead and she let out a sob.

"Lucas…" she clung tight to his shirt, him slowly unhooking her hands. "Please don't go, please," her breathes quick and short.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head letting go of her. "I'm so sorry," he repeated moving out of the room and down the stairs.

"Lucas…" she chased after him, stumbling on the last step but catching him at the door. "Please don't go…" she grabbed his hand stopping him, pulling him around and throwing her arms around him. "I didn't mean it last night, I'm sorry. Don't leave I'm sorry. Please don't leave me," she sobbed clinging tight onto him.

"Shh…" he soothed wrapping his arms around her. "It's ok," he promised kissing her wet hair. "It is."

"No its not, not if you aren't here it's not ok Lucas, none of that is ok," she clung tighter. "You love me; you want to be with me."

"I know…" he pulled back taking her face in his hands."I know," he looked into her red tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry, I screwed up so bad. God I'm so sorry," he kissed her, feeling how desperate she felt, feeling how she tried to force it to be more than just a small kiss. "But I have to go," he let go of her, turning the handle and opening the front door.

"If you leave now we are done," she threatened making him stop. "I'm not kidding this time. You leave now and we are completely over Lucas," she warned and he stood still in her doorway looking down. "I hate you," her jaw tightened reaching up and shoving him. "I hate you!" she screamed shoving him again and making him stumbling out the front door. "Leave! Get out of here!" she slammed the front door, tears streaming down her face. "I hate you," she pounded her hands in the front door. "I hate you!" she sobbed, her shaking body quickly engulfed in a hug.

"Brooke…" her mother rubbed her back as she cried. "It's ok, sweetie it's ok."

"No its not," she cried, her whole body feeling numb. "Nothing is ok without him. What is wrong with me? Why won't he just be with me?"

"I don't know," Tori smoothed out her daughter's hair giving it a kiss. "God sweetie I don't know…" she told her honestly not getting it herself. She knew he loved her; it was so clear but something…something was just off…something she couldn't figure out.

"I hate him," Brooke sobbed in her mother's chest. "I hate him so much…" she cried, swearing in that moment she was completely shattered.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for your reviews! I loved every single one and because I them I hurried to get this chapter up before I left for vacation! I hope it was worth it!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	15. Chapter 15

"This place is cooler than it used to me…" Lucas stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah things turned more night club-ish…" Mouth stated with a slight nod as he glanced at his friend. "But hey we haven't really talked in a few weeks…"

"Yeah man I know…I've been busy…" he mumbled against his drink not really able to admit where he's been. Could ruin everything if the wrong people found out.

"Yeah I know…" he nodded knowing Nathan hinted at a few things but never really stated what was going on.

"But hey Nate said you met someone…"

"Umm…kinda…" Lucas agreed running his and through his hair. His new _relationship_ not as black and white as it seemed.

"That's cool…" he said and Lucas nodded. "You talk to Brooke since you've been back?"

"No," he shook his head quickly. "How is she?"

"She's Brooke…Always being crazy," he said and Lucas chuckled. "She had a boyfriend a few months back…" he told him and saw the clinching of his friend beside him. "But it ended awhile back…"

"Sorry to hear that…"

"No you aren't," Mouth laughed slapping his friend's shoulder. "But hey I'm going to run and get a drink. You want anything?"

"Naw man I'm good…"

"K…be right back," he offered a nod before walking off. Skimming his eyes through the crowd Lucas watched all the sweaty bodies grind up on each other, the look in certain peoples' eyes as they moved and his stomach dropped slightly when they landed on one pair of familiar gorgeous hazel eyes.

She looked good, hell she always looked good. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders in a wave he liked, her jeans tight hugging her curves perfectly and her red top was clinging in all the right places and he never realized how much he missed her until that moment.

She was throwing her head back laughing as she moved with some friends, a red head he remembered as Rachel and dark haired girl he had yet to meet. There wasn't a guy around her but there was a crowd forming around the girls as they moved. She was gorgeous so damn beautiful and his heart physically hurt being that close to her again and not being with her.

The last time he left it was bad. They had some bad once but that one topped the charts and the pain he saw on her face that day has lasted with him the last few months. God it destroyed him. He wanted her happy, he wanted her with him which he knew wasn't the case at the moment but he wanted her happy more than anything.

"Jake…" Lucas grabbed his friend as he went passed.

"What's up man?"

"Brooke…Brooke is here," he told him Jake's eyes scanning the crowd and finding her. "Why is Brooke here?"

"I don't know man. I haven't really talked to her that much since I left for school. But she looks good," he stated taking a sip of his drink. "We should go say hi…"

"What? No!" Lucas grabbed his arm and yanking him back. "I can't say hi… she can't know I'm here."

"Why?" Jake looked at him with confusion. "Brooke is here, I haven't talked to her in awhile and I know Peyton is going to want to say hi. Maybe Nate is here."

"I don't want to talk to them…" He shook his head quickly. "I mean I can't…I…"

"Oh…" Jake nodded getting it. "You have to tell her Luke…"

"I can't tell her," he shook his head quickly. "How do I explain that?"

"What? Caring about someone that isn't her?" Jake questioned and Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head.

"You don't get it…"

"Brooke dates…Brooke dates everyone all the time and you are worried now that you are her feelings might get hurt?" Jake shook his head with a dry laugh. "I don't at all understand you two…"

"I don't ask you too…" Lucas told him honestly. "She gets me and that is all that matters…"

"Then talk to her damn it," Jake tossed his hand up with a slight pat to his side. "Odds are good her Lucas sense will kick in at some point and know you are around…" he flipped his hand and Lucas's scanned his eyes back to her and stomach dropped.

"Shit…" he gulped when he watched the dark haired girl stop moving and looking at him confused.

"Told ya…" Jake let out a dry laugh. "You two are really sick…" he shook his head before walking off and disappearing in the crowd of people.

"Shit…" he repeated running his hand through his hair feeling his heart race. She was looking at him, right at him with a lost look on her face. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, he couldn't read her and that scared him. With his feet feeling like a hundred pounds each he lifted them as he started walking towards her. Like a moth to a flame he couldn't stop it. He couldn't walk away, she saw him and it would crush her if he saw her and walked away…crush her more than anything he had ever done. So he did the right thing and moved towards her, let himself be ok with whatever she did and let himself not get destroyed if she walked away.

However to his surprise she didn't do anything he thought she might. She didn't run away, didn't glare at him, yell for him to stay the hell away from her. Instead she glanced around for a moment before looking back at him, an unreadable look on her face before it replaced with a grin. It was a small one, but it was a real one and when it graced that gorgeous face he loved it completely relaxed him and made him want to reach her just that much quicker.

"Broody…" the smile grew and his heart skipped a full beat.

"Pretty Girl…" his arms quickly circled around her slim waist and pulled her into him. "How are you?"

"Pretty great honestly," she told him with her arms wrapped around his neck. "You?"

"I'm alive…" he teased and she let out a small laugh. "You smell amazing…" he informed her and she laughed pulling away from him.

"Thanks…" she blushed a little pushing her hair back. "Want to dance with me?"

"Umm…" he pulled his phone out to send off a quick text. "Sure…" he grinned shutting it and sliding it in his pocket.

"Cool," she beamed lacing her fingers through his and tugging him in the crowd to her friends. "Rachel…" she tapped the red heads shoulder. "You remember Lucas?"

"Oh right…" Rachel quit dancing with her friend to face the blonde. "The Leaving Boy," she teased and Lucas nervously swallowed as Brooke sent her a glare. "How've you been?"

"Alright…you?"

"The same," she shrugged not really sure her feelings on this boy. She had her opinion on him but trying to explain it to Brooke was impossible. In her mind Lucas did no wrong…he was perfect. Rachel thought he was the furthest from it.

"This is Alex," Brooke flipped her hand towards the other girl in the group. "Lex this is Lucas..."

"Lucas, huh?" Alex kinked a brow with a grin. "Heard a lot about you…"

"Yeah…I doubt good things," he teased shaking her hand that was in front of him.

"Dirty things…" she smirked and Lucas let out an awkward laugh as Brooke's jaw drop.

"Alex!" she slapped her arm embarrassed. "Shut up…" she ordered and the red and dark haired girl just laughed more.

"It's all good…" Lucas flashed a smile, sliding his arm over Brooke's shoulder. "We are going to dance," he tugged her away from the group of friends and over to a place of just them.

"I'm sorry…" Brooke said instantly when they were alone. "That was so embarrassing…"

"Why?" Lucas chuckled looking at her. "What was so embarrassing?"

"That they just brought up stuff…" she glanced down chewing her lip. "How young does that make me look that I tell my girlfriends what I do with you? Like some gossiping high schooler…" she frowned hating that her friends commented on what she did with Lucas. Made her feel young…made Lucas look at her as young.

"The things we've done isn't embarrassing…" he told her with a grin. "It was fun…" he smirked and she blushed glancing down before back at him. "And it was nice moments between us that I'm not at all embarrassed of…"

"I've missed you…" her voice cracked a little looking up at him. "I've missed you so much Luke…"

"I've missed you too…" he lifted her chin to brush a kiss to her forehead. "Now stop being so serious…" his arms circled around her waist. "And dance with me Pretty Girl…"

"Ok…" she giggled pressing her body up against his as they started moving to the music.

* * *

"I don't know if I can," Lucas groaned running his hand through his hair. "It might hurt her and I can't explain it…"

"Well you have to tell her," Nathan shrugged. "Look man I know you don't want too. I understand what is going on sorta because you even keep me at arm's length…"

"Nate…"

"Its fine man," Nathan waved at his brother quickly. He loved his brother, he didn't understand most the things he did but understood. His brother would tell him if he could he just couldn't. It bothered him but he learned to accept it. "But I also know what you have going on with Lindsey isn't all black and white and soon she will be here and it will hurt Brooke a lot more if you don't tell her before that happens."

"Damn it," he groaned really enjoying his night and wishing Lindsey would just answer her damn phone. "You're right ok? I'll…ugh I'll tell her…"

"Alright man. Good luck," Nathan slapped his shoulder and Lucas nodded as he started weaving himself through the sea of people to the girl on the other side of the room. Climbing up the few steps that lead to their table where she sat with Haley laughing.

"Brooke…" Lucas slid beside her in the booth, draping his arm over the back.

"Yeah?" she tucked some hair behind her ear to look at him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he questioned, his eyes reading something she hadn't seen before, but one thing she did notice was that he wanted this conversation, and he wanted it alone.

"Yeah," she placed her hand on his leg, feeling it shake and making her nervous. "Um…Hales I'll talk to you in a bit," she nodded at her friend.

"Alright," she gave a smile, tossing a nervous glance at her blonde friend before standing up and walking off.

"What's going on?" she slid closer to him. "Luke, what is it?"

"I…" he closed his eyes breathing in deep. "Pretty Girl, look," he slid towards her, dropping his mouth to speak in her ear over the music.

"Lucas what is it?" she reached up cupping his cheek, pulling him back to look at her. "You're scaring me, are you ok?" worry flew through her, trying to read him and hating for once she couldn't. She saw things she had seen before, like fear, pain, and worry but there was something else, something she didn't recognize at all.

"I met someone," he blurted out before he had the chance to change his mind again.

"What?" her brow scrunched up thinking she miss heard him over the music.

"I…" he dropped his head back to her ear, swallowing hard and feeling his heart race. "I met someone," he repeated, feeling her body freeze.

"What you mean you met someone?" her eyes burned with tears. "Like meeting someone and waving across the room, an 'oh a new friend' someone, because I mean I meet people all the time."

"No Brooke, I… I met someone, like someone I care about," he told her, pretty sure he heard her heart shatter as he slowly pulled back to look at her, so many things racing through her before she settled on one, anger. "Brooke-" he froze when a hot sting raced across his cheek followed by an echo that he was sure louder than the music. Her moving out of the booth and away from him. "Brooke!" he jumped up, weaving through the sea of people trying his best not to lose her dark locks in the crowd of people. "Brooke damn it," he growled when she disappeared into the girls' bathroom, pausing a second before shoving the door open. "Sorry," he grumbled at some girl coming out.

"This is the girls' bathroom," an older woman informed him, sending him a look that made him glare back.

"I wasn't aware," he held the door for her to walk out, hearing her mumble a perv before the door closed.

"Get out of here Lucas," Brooke ordered, glancing up in the mirror to see him walking in.

"Will you just relax and hear me out," he groaned, glancing under each stall before locking the bathroom door.

"I don't want you to tell me to relax and I don't care to hear you out," she threw her eye liner back in her purse. "Because it's none of my business," she plastered on a tight lip smile and shoved passed him.

"Brooke…" he groaned grabbing her and pushing her against the stall wall, blocking her from going out the door. "Just listen to me…"

"I don't want to listen to you Lucas," she told him. "God, why would I? Why do I want to hear about some girl you care about? Some girl that isn't _me_ who makes you smile and laugh," her voice cracks as her bottom lip trembles and her whole demeanor changes to just being hurt. "Who gets to hold you and love you," her head drops to his chest, his arms circling around her. "Why do you think I want to hear that?"

"Pretty Girl…"

"God don't call me that," she pulled away from him, knocking the tear that dared to fall. "I don't want you calling me that if you're just going to call _her_ it," she yanked in a breath, the thought of him using the name she loves on someone else making her feel sick.

"Hey," Lucas gripped her hand yanking her around, her jerking her hand away from him. "Don't do that," he ordered shaking his head. "You are _my_ Brooke, you're _my_ _Pretty Girl_. No one will ever be my Pretty Girl but you, just like no one but me will be your Broody," he gave a smile and heart broke when she didn't give him one back.

"No, I'm not," her lip twitched and body shook. "I'm not yours anymore Lucas and you…you aren't mine."

"Brooke, you know-"

"Don't say that to me Lucas," her hand planted on his mouth. "Don't tell me you love me and in the same breath say you care about some other girl."

"Baby don't be like that."

"And don't give me those cute little pet names and sweet I love yous' and think that I'm ok with this!"

"You're my future Brooke, this…this right now is just something-"

"You're future?" she lets out a dry laugh. "How can I be your future if I'm never your present?"

"Brooke…" he ran his hand through his hair.

"Why would you even tell me? If she isn't someone you plan on keeping around long why even mention her to me?"

"This wasn't how I wanted to do this Brooke," he dropped his head with a sigh. "But I never planned on seeing you tonight and Lindsey is about to be here…"

"Lindsey?" she questioned and he nodded. Hearing her name somehow seeming to make her more real and make her heart hurt more. "And she is going to be here, I get to see her?"

"Brooke I didn't know what to do," he brushed her hair back. "Everyone just kept saying I had to tell you but I didn't want to like this. If I could stop Lindsey from coming now I would but she won't answer her damn phone!" he growled completely annoyed. He didn't at all understand why people had phones to never answer them.

"Didn't just think about asking me to leave? Or I don't know ignoring me?" she suggested and his brow creased.

"Ignoring you? I would never ignore you Brooke. I mean that would be stupid."

"Lucas," she placed her hand to his chest, slowly getting over her anger. Hell not like she hasn't dated, she actually had dated quite a few times and Lucas was always ok with it. "If she is your _girlfriend_, you have to put her first," she explained and he just seemed to get more confused.

"I don't understand."

"Luke," she shook her head with a small laugh. "When something like this happens, you make sure you make her happy over everyone else. You don't tell her to go all the way back home and tell me to stay. You don't spare my feelings to hurt hers," she told him. She figured Lindsey was pretty because she couldn't imagine Lucas ever liking someone not, so she knew she probably spent all night trying to look cute to get here and for him to call at last minute and tell her to go home. That would make her feel bad being as she was sure Lindsey didn't have a clue who she was.

"But you're my Brooke," he told her, thinking her being put first would be the right choice.

"I know," she let out a small laugh, sliding up on the counter, knocking away her tear. "It's never going to be us is it? We aren't ever going to get this right."

"Brooke I just…" he slid his hands through her hair, resting his forehead against hers. "I don't deserve you."

"Why do you always say that?"

"Because we both know that," he told her. "But I'm not ready to let you go."

"I don't want you letting me go," a hot tear streaks down her cheek.

"But I don't know how to be the person that is good for you. Right now I just feel like I'm going to screw it up and I don't want to screw it up," his hands tightened in her hair.

"You need to grow," she shrugged understanding that. Knowing full well Lucas would _never_ be in a relationship with her until he knew for sure it was right. That he wouldn't do something to screw it up.

"No one understands us," he slid his hands to run along her thighs, his head still against hers.

"I understand us," she held her hands in his face. "And I really don't care if no one else does," she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. "Because you are _my_ Broody," she closed her eyes holding him close to her.

"And my Pretty Girl," his arms slipped around her little waist, breathing in her sweet scent that made his senses go crazy.

"Luke…." She ran her fingers through his hair, hearing a slight 'hmm'. "I want to meet her," she told him, already feeling his head start to shake.

"No, definitely not," he pulled back to look at her, knowing it will just upset her more.

"Lucas…" she took his face back in her hands. "I want to meet her."

* * *

"Why are you shaking?" Brooke joked looking up at Lucas who really looked like he was about to pass out.

"I'm not," he grumbled, wiping his hand on his pants.

"She must be pretty damn special if you're shaking this much," she teased and his eyes harden on her.

"Stop it," he ordered and she rolled her eyes.

"Broody relax," she leaned up close to him. "It's ok," she slipped her hand in his.

"This is a bad idea. We shouldn't do this," he shook his head. "Why don't we just leave and I'll text or call her tomorrow saying something came up?" he suggested and Brooke shook her head.

"Luke," she placed her hand on his cheek turning him to look at her. "It's ok, I'm not mad, ok?" she stroked his cheek and he nodded. "You've gotten over my dating Chase and even one of your friends, I can understand this."

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt," he confessed knowing he hated he cared about two people, knowing someone was going to get hurt and hating it.

"Someone always gets hurt," she frowned and he nodded, hating the look he was giving her. "Don't do that," she ordered, pointing at him and he glanced down. "We do have rules, don't go breaking them."

"I'm sorry," he dropped his head to rest against the side of hers. "Habit," he shrugged and she knew it was. However he couldn't kiss her, he can't give her the look to kiss her because even if everyone knows their relationship they also know that if they are in a relationship and it isn't together they don't cheat. Ever. And they never had, no matter what people thought.

"I know," she ran her fingers through his hair as his head still rested against hers. Her eyes scanning around for what girl might be Lucas's new one, really hoping that she wasn't super gorgeous.

"There she is," Lucas pulled back and Brooke tried not to let it bother her how he seemed to light up a bit.

"Which one?" Brooke looked at the crowd confused.

"Right there," he nodded. "One talking to Peyton," he explained and her heart hurt a little.

"She's really pretty," she chewed her bottom lip, clearing her throat.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed knowing she was really pretty, however hating the look on Brooke's face. He really wished Lindsey would have answered her phone and Lucas could have waited for this moment. "I love you," he whispered in her ear and she nodded. "Say it back," he ordered not liking her ignoring him when he said that.

"I can't right now," she watched the girl smile and take Peyton's hand her eyes searching around the club.

"Yes you can, say it," he repeated. "Brooke…" he gripped her arm spinning her to look at him. "I love you."

"I…I love you too," she finally agreed, for ones it sounding wrong coming from her.

"Luke!" they heard and both eyes pulled away from each other to the blonde moving towards them. "There you are," she threw her arms around him giving him a hug and Brooke's eyes dropped to the floor. Suddenly realizing what it must feel like for him every time he saw her with some guy. "I was looking for you…"

"I tried calling you," he pulled back to look at her. "Why didn't you answer?" his tone rough and Brooke rolled her eyes. Was he seriously mad at this girl? He just told her all of two seconds ago he loved her, told her ones again she was his future and he is pissed that this girl wouldn't answer her phone? Stupid.

"Oh," she pulled back, grabbing her phone from her pocket. "I'm sorry; I had a meeting earlier for work and put my phone on silent. I forgot to put the ringer back on," she apologized, not seeming to relax Lucas that much. Brooke wasn't sure why he hadn't relaxed yet; he was so stiff she was sure he would get a back cramp.

"Yeah it's fine," he flipped his hand to her back turning her to face Brooke. "But this is Lindsey," he explained. "And Linds this is Brooke," he introduced and her eyes widened.

"Oh Brooke…" she repeated, nervously scratching behind her ear. "You're Brooke…"

"I'm Brooke," she gave a smile, outstretching her hand.

"I umm… it's nice to finally meet you," Lindsey took it giving it a shake.

"Finally?" Brooke cut her eyes over at Lucas confused.

"Yes, well I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too," Brooke lied, just feeling guilty that this girl knew her and she really didn't have a clue who she was until two minutes ago.

"Well why don't we go find everyone?" Lucas awkwardly suggested, Lindsey quickly nodding, taking Lucas's hand and walking through the crowd.

"You told her about me?" Brooke grumbled in his ear loud enough over the music but not so loud Lindsey heard. "Are you stupid?"

"We don't have secrets Brooke. Plus why would I ever lie about you?"

"You are an idiot," Brooke informed him shaking her head. "A complete idiot."

"Oh I'm sorry," he rolled his eyes.

"Lindsey!" Peyton, Jake's girlfriend, smiled jumping from her seat and pulling her friend into a hug. "How are you?"

"Good…" she flashed a perfect smile as Brooke uncomfortably took a seat at the table with the group. "What about you?"

"Great!" she clapped her hands excited. "But have you met everyone? This is Rachel, Alex, Haley and umm…well Brooke," she finally glanced over at her dark haired friend who was running her finger over her glass and looking off into the crowd.

"Nice to meet you all," Lindsey smiled and the girls nodded politely.

"Brooke you want to dance?" Rachel and Alex jumped up at the same time with a smile.

"Sure," Brooke flashed a force smile sliding from the booth. "Lindsey you want to join?" she offered not wanting to leave the girl out. Wasn't her fault that she was dating the guy Brooke was stupidly in love with. How would she know?

"Oh…" Lindsey tossed a glance around the group. "Maybe in a bit…"

"Alright… If you want come on… Maybe even try to get Broody to dance. Teach him a thing or two," she teased sending a wink at the blonde before jumping up.

"I know how to dance Cheery," Lucas rolled his eyes thankful for the comfortable feeling Brooke laid out with the group. It was almost like none of them knew how to handle the weird situation. Yet with everyone it seemed if Brooke was fine with it then they were fine with it.

"Mhmm…alright," she teased, grabbing her friend's hands and yanking them into the crowd.

"So that is Brooke," Lindsey whispered to Lucas as everyone fell into their own conversation.

"Yeah, that's my Pretty Girl," he grinned watching her move with her friends. Wishing so much he was with her at that moment.

"She is gorgeous," Lindsey commented and Lucas nodded knowing that.

"Please…" he looked at her with a pleading look. "Please don't tell anyone…"

"I wouldn't do that Lucas… You know that," she gave his leg a squeeze. "Dante won't find out about Brooke. No one will hurt her…"

"Thank you…" he felt the relief wash over him by that.

"Don't worry about it," she leaned up kissing his cheek and gave him a smile. "But don't forget we are together. You never know who is watching…Don't let the act change because she is around…"

"I know…" Lucas nodded knowing throughout the night he was going to have to keep himself in check. When it came to Brooke he forgot to think all the time. "Just watch me…" he teased and she laughed shaking her head.

"I will," she curled her body into his giving him leg a pat. "I promise…"

* * *

"Brooke…" Lucas slid beside her as she sat at the table. "I'm going to get us some drinks you want something?" he spoke in her ear over the music.

"Huh?" she leaned closer, placing her hand on his chin pulling him a little closer.

"Drink, want something?" he repeated and she nodded.

"A beer?" she pushed her luck and he pulled back shaking his head. "Coke," she frowned.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," he winked, giving her leg a squeeze before sliding across the red leather booth and over towards the bar.

"Brooke…" Peyton frowned beside her. "How are you handling this so well?"

"Handling what so well?" she asked confused. Popping a cherry in her mouth from that remained in Peyton's drink.

"Lucas…" she tossed her hand at him as he laughed with Lindsey. "He is here with his girlfriend and you aren't bothered?"

"Well I mean yeah it bothers me but it just he's Lucas," she shrugged looking up at him. "He's _my_ Lucas, he will always be mine."

"Brooke he has a girlfriend now," Peyton reminded her and Brooke shrugged.

"Want me to show you how this is easy, well not easy, but ok with me?" she questioned and Peyton nodded. "Ok, just watch. Stay here and watch," she slowly stood, a smile painted her face as she skipped down the few steps towards the bar. Making sure to pass Lucas and even with her back to him felt his gaze lift up on her as she turned and slid at the end on the leather stool beside a few guys.

"Hello," a guy to her right gave a croaked smiling making her grin. "I'm Liam," he outstretches his hand, a hint of a southern draw in his voice making her grin more.

"Brooke…" she took his hand very aware of the eyes on her, it almost burned her skin.

"Very nice to meet you Brooke," he smiled this perfect white smile. A hint of a dimple appearing on his left check. He really was cute. His hair was light brown, his eyes a dark brown and some dark shadow appearing on his face. He was a nice tan, and she swore it just made his perfect teeth look that much whiter.

"You aren't from here are you?" she questioned.

"No," he chuckled letting go of her hand. "I'm from Georgia."

"You have the cutest voice ever," she giggled. "Please tell me you like work on a farm or something because that would be adorable!"

"Well my Papa and I work outdoors but not a farm. I actually just moved here," he told her and Brooke tilted her head to the side going into a dreamy state looking at him. At first she approached to do a little lesson with Peyton about her Lucas but this boy was extremely cute. He might hold her attention for awhile.

"Really? Do you like it here?"

"It's getting better," he admitted, running his eyes over her and she blushed.

"Hey baby girl," a figure is by her side and she mentally rolls her eyes. "Here's your drink," he sat the glass in front of her.

"Thanks Broody," she flashed him a smile. "But uh Luke this is Liam," she smiled at the boy in front of her. "Liam, this is my good _friend_ Lucas," she introduced seeing the jaw lock of the blonde beside her.

"Nice to meet you man," Liam held out his hand and with a glance Lucas finally took it.

"You too," he agreed turning back to Brooke and leaning close. "You ok?" he whispered low into her ear wanting to make sure this guy wasn't bothering her.

"Yeah, I'm great," she flashed an honest smile

"Well we are heading back to the table, you coming?" he asked placing his hand on the back of her chair and leaned in close.

"Liam you want to come hang out with my friend's at our table?" she asked and Lucas frowned.

"Uh sure," he tossed a glance between the two, before looking back at a smiling Brooke. "My friends just headed out."

"Awesome," she skipped from her chair grabbing her coke. "Luke, where's Lindsey at?"

"She headed back to the table already," he told her, his brow creasing.

"Well let's go," she spun on her feet, Lucas catching her arm.

"What are you doing?" he growled and Brooke looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" she let out an uncomfortable laugh, tossing a glance at Liam who paused a couple steps from them.

"I get with Lindsey and you just take the first random guy you meet?"

"Lucas…" Brooke pulled her arm away, not comfortable with his grip. "Not everything I do involves you," she made that point clear. "Plus…he was just being nice to me," she shrugged. "If you have someone why can't I just have a friend to talk too? Do you just want me sitting by myself in the corner?"

"No," he shook his head, dropping his head to speak in her ear and away from the crowd, away from the prying eyes of their table who might be trying to read their lips. "I just…I don't do well with guys touching you."

"Not like I do great with girls touching you," she let out a dry laugh and he nodded. "But I'm sitting here with your _girlfriend_."

"That's why I don't touch her," he whispered and she nodded knowing other then the hug earlier she hadn't seen them touch really that much. Yes it was clear they were together but nothing over the top. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"Caring about someone else…" he apologized feeling so guilty about it. He knew his thing with Lindsey was just an _arrangement. _It wasn't really serious but he would be lying if he said he didn't care about her in some way. He didn't know it was possible to love someone yet care for another. He knew it was probably because he restrained himself for falling completely for Brooke, he had too. Even if all he wanted was to dive in head first with her he couldn't because…well reasons he knew no one understood.

"Don't feel bad about that ok?" she ordered. "I'm not upset with it. I just…"

"What?" he stepped closer to hear her better. "Let's go talk," he said seeing the look on her face and not at all liking it.

"Ok," she nodded knowing nine times out of ten she agreed to whatever he asked. "Hey Liam," Brooke pulled from Lucas to look at the boy looking a little uncomfortable beside them. "I need to talk to Luke just sec about something, think maybe you could go hang at the table?" she asked, him mumbling an 'umm…' "Ask for Peyton, curly blonde, she will take care of you," she flashed a smile and he just nodded slowly before walking towards where she had pointed.

"Come on," he laced his fingers through hers and tugged her away from the crowd, out the side door and the cold breeze slapping them both in the face. Lucas turning to face the brunette and quickly finding her throwing her arms around his neck and yanking him closer to her. "You ok?" he asked and she nodded, tightening her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck.

"I just want you to hold me," her breath tickled his neck and he nodded bringing his arms around her. Stumbling his feet back until they hit a small brick wall and sitting down, lifting her in his lap and her holding him tighter.

"I'm sorry how I left you," he whispered and she nodded swallowing hard.

"I didn't mean what I said, I never do," she slid her fingers through his hair, loving the way he always smelled. "You know I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I just want you," she confessed and his grip tightened around her. "Do you want me?" she pulled her head back to look at him.

"Every second of every damn day," he admitted and she blinked away her tears. "God, every time I see you I wonder what it would be like to be with you. To touch you," he ran his hand up her side feeling her shiver as he dropped his forehead to rest against hers. "To make love to you," he whispered and her eyes closed. "I think about that one a lot, most the time I'm in the shower…"

"Luke…" she groaned slapping his chest making him chuckle.

"I think about its Pretty Girl," he turned serious brushing her hair from her face. "I think about it all the time and I…"

"You what?"

"Why don't you see I'm no good for you?" he asked not at all getting it. "I mean I have a girlfriend yet I'm outside with you with my mind racing with things I shouldn't be."

"If you think that why not just be with me?"

"Because what if you are the Lindsey?" he questioned and she frowned dropping her head.

"You think that would happen? You think you would cheat on me?"

"Everyone thinks I would hurt you…"

"I don't care what everyone thinks, I want to know what you think," she lifted his head to look at her. "Screw what my dad says or anyone else that tells you that you aren't enough. Do you think you would be happy with me?"

"I think somehow, someway I would screw it up and lose you forever," he admitted wishing he could explain it. He himself hated he didn't know how to put into words what he was so afraid of but he was. He loved Brooke, he knew that. He never sat around questioning it. But he was no good for her, he loved her but he was wrong for her.

"I don't believe that," she shook her head and closed her eyes. His lips in her face so damn tempting. "I should go inside…"

"Why?" his arms still around her, neither making a move to head back in.

"Because I can't be alone with you," she frowned and his brows creased. "I haven't gotten to kiss you in months," she admitted and a smile crossed his face. "And god knows I want too," she opened her eyes, her thumb running over his bottom lip. "So bad…" she dropped her head to his shoulder ashamed of herself completely in that moment.

"We should runaway," Lucas joked and heard her let out a dry laugh.

"Go to some private island just us," she pulled back to look at him. "No one around but me and you and everything we need to get by."

"Drink beer all day and lay on the beach."

"Make love under the stars every night," she whispered low and he nodded.

"Sounds perfect to me," he kissed her thumb. "But with all the fighting we do you'd probably end up drowning me," he teased and she let out a laugh.

"No, I would just make a place on the other side of our little island to get away a few hours. But I would always come back," she admitted and he agreed. "People…people always ask me why I let myself go through what we put each other through," she swallowed the lump in her throat looking up at him. "Why I let my heart go through it all."

"Why do you?"

"Because I feel it," she took his hand and brought it to her chest. "Every moment of every day I feel it in here. I love you," she shook her head. "I loved you when I was fifteen and I love you now and even if no one else sees it I know you love me too. I feel it every time you look at me. And I guess I put myself through it because I trust you and because you always come back to me," she shrugged, not even knowing she was crying until the tear dropped off her cheek.

"And I always will," he dropped his forehead against hers, wiping away the tear.

"Promise?" she whispered and he nodded.

"I'll always come back to you Pretty Girl. As long as I know you want me here I will always come back," he promised and she nodded pulling him in to hug her tight.

* * *

"Oh my I think I drank a little too much," Alex laughed as the group walked down the streets of Tree Hill.

"Just a little?" Lindsey kinked a brow as she walked her hand in Lucas's.

"Won't lie you girl can put them back," Jake shook his head still surprised the little girl could drink so much and still walk straight.

"I know but I'm hungry," she whined looping her arm through Brooke's.

"We can go to my mom's café," Lucas suggested. "I mean she isn't there but I have a key and I'm not a terrible cook."

"You're a great cook," Lindsey and Brooke said at the same time. A moment of awkwardness filling the air as they shared a glance before both looking down.

"We should go," Nathan nodded trying to break the tension in the air.

"Ok, cool," Lucas agreed. "It's only a few blocks this way," he spoon on the corner and the group followed him to the small café. The lights off as they entered and the girls welcomed the warmth.

"How is Karen?" Brooke questioned not seeing her in awhile.

"She is doing good," Lucas nodded walking over and hitting the lights. "Ya'll just hang out here. I'll get something. Brooke want to help me?" he offered and she nodded as she followed him towards the kitchen. "I know she misses you though."

"I miss her too…" Brooke nodded sliding up on the counter as she heard the laughter of her friends in the other room.

"Why don't you ever stop by and see her?"

"I don't know if she wants to see me…" she admitted. "I…I mean I don't know if she knows what I've said to you… I know I wouldn't like some girl who has said some of the things I've said to you…"

"My mom loves you Brooke…" Lucas told her, his mother never knowing what went on with him and Brooke. "Your dad on the other hand…"

"He doesn't hate you Luke…" she told him as she watched him make something for the group.

"No he just wants me to disappear forever from your life," he let out a dry laugh walking over to the counter she was sitting on.

"I'm his little girl… he just worries I'm going to get hurt…"

"We do that a lot don't we?" he questioned reaching up to brush her hair back. "Hurt each other?"

"We do it too much…" she lets out a small laugh shaking her head. "I'm sorry I went out with Mouth… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"It's fine. You don't owe me explanations..." he waved his hand at that. It was a few months back he heard Mouth and Brooke had gone on a few dates…he would admit it hurt a little but he couldn't say anything about it. It wasn't his place too.

"My dad told me his biggest fear is that I'm going to get pregnant," she laughed a little. "He doesn't believe for a second we haven't… Mom tells him he is stupid because we have to much sexual tension to have…" she informed him and he let out a laugh.

"Oh Momma Davis gotta love her."

"She loves you, you know. Tells me she doesn't think I'll ever love someone I love you and that is what scares her…"

"Funny…my mom said the same thing…" he rested his forehead against hers breathing her in deep. "I can trust you right?"

"What?"

"I just… there are so many things I want to tell you but I just… god I don't want you hating me…"

"I could never hate you Luke," she told him quickly. Yeah maybe she hated some of the things he did but she didn't hate _him_. "Anything you ever tell me is just between us. I will always keep what we say to each other safe."

"Good…" he nodded feeling his heart race as he looked at her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she questioned feeling like this might be the time he admitted everything to her.

"I…"

"Brooke!" their friends' voice brother through the air and Lucas dropped his head down with a sigh. "Hurry up with the food!"

"We will talk later?" Brooke told him running her hand through his hair and he nodded as she kissed the side of his head. Sliding off the counter she moved towards the food that was beeping in the oven.

"Yeah…" Lucas let out a dry laugh shaking his head as he leaned against the counter. "Later…" he agreed as she walked out of the kitchen, him pausing a moment before following.

"Luke does your mom still do that," Haley nodded her head at the machine box in the corner on the stage.

"Yeah, every Thursday," he told her taking a sip of his drink as he placed the food down in front of his friends.

"Thanks man," the guys all spoke diving into the food hoping it might soak up some of the alcohol in them.

"We should do it," Haley jumped up walking over to the machine and turning it on.

"No thanks Hales. Not all of us sound good with a mic like you and Alex," Brooke grabbed a nacho that was in front of her, rocking into her friend.

"You aren't that bad Brooke," Lucas rolled his eyes, jumping up real quick and heading behind the counter.

"No, you aren't bad, I sound like a dying cat," she exaggerated and Lucas rolled his eyes along with her friends.

"She is lying, Brooke is actually descent," Alex explained as she grabbed the book in front of her of songs and flipped through the choices. "I'll do it if ya'll do it…"

"I won't but I'll watch," Peyton shrugged and Nathan agreed. "And if Jake sings because he is very good," she kissed her boyfriend's cheek and he gave a food filled grin.

"Thanks Luke," Brooke smiled when a hot cup of coffee appeared in front of her.

"Anything to help your addiction Pretty Girl," he teased with a wink and she sent him a glare.

"Look drink your coffee relax and we will sing," Haley jumped off the stage and skipped back to her friends. "It's just us Brooke…."

"Well I repeat I _don't _do karaoke…" Brooke stressed once again. "I'm a terrible singer…"

"You are not that bad Brooke…" Haley rolled her eyes at her best friend. "And I want to sing. So you have to do it with me."

"Only if everyone else does it," she reasoned that being her only choice of doing it.

"Great!" Haley clapped her hands together and got a groan from the table.

"I don't sing in groups of people…" Lucas informed her taking a sip of his drink.

"It is just your friends you wimps! And you will if I say you are…" Haley glared at him with a playfully wink and he sent one back.

"You're girl is scary…" he looked at his brother, who laughed.

"I know…But I love her," he got a dreamy look at his girlfriend as she laughed with Brooke.

"Ok…" Haley jumped on stage grabbing her best friend's hand. "Hello loves…" she flashed a smile at the small group. "Me and my bestie are singing together. And you all better enjoy it and tell us it's the best you've ever heard," she pointed at them and got a laugh and nod.

"Hales what are we singing?" Brooke awkwardly stood at the mic nervous.

"Don't worry…just read the lines that pop up. Trust me you will like it," she winked before the music started and she started to swing her hips to the beat.

"I don't know this!"

"It's on the screen!" Haley repeated as her eyes stayed locked on her friend. "Just read the lines…"

"Ok…" she breathed out feeling her hurt pound into her chest. "You're not-" and her mouth ran dry as her eyes widened on her friend. "I can't sing this."

"Yes you can…" Haley insisted with that perfect smile. "You have a room of friends and a jackass who I love but can't get his shit together so sing the damn song and forget his feelings for ones!"

"I…" her eyes flash over to the boy in questioned as he laughs at something his friend says and the lyrics continue to run in front of her._ "Why is everything with you so complicated?" _

"_Why do you make it hard to love you oh I hate it…"_

"_'Cause if you really wanna be alone, I will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried. But everything with you is so complicated…Oh why_…"

"And now you have his attention…" Haley laughed to herself as a certain pair of blue eyes locked onto them.

"_Sometimes I get you…Sometimes I don't understand…Sometimes I love you…Sometimes it's you I can't stand…Sometimes I wanna __hug__ you…Sometimes I wanna push you away…Most times I wanna kiss you  
Other times punch you in the face….'Cause every minute you start switching up…And you say things like you don't give a fuck…Then I say I'm through with you…Take my __heart__ from you…And you come running after me and baby I'm back with you…."_

"Oh chick songs that are lame," Jake and Nathan laughed and the group rolled their eyes.

"Not everyone thinks that…" Rachel commented as blue eyes stayed locked onto a certain friend of hers.

"I don't want to do it anymore…" Brooke whined pulling back. "Everyone is staring at me…" she placed her hand over the mic as the music kept playing.

"Because you are on stage stupid…" Haley rolled her eyes._ "Oh, you're not easy to love…You're not easy to love, no…You're not easy to love…You're not easy to love, no…." _she sang brushing her hair back. "Just sing Brooke it doesn't matter if you are bad it's for _fun_…"

"Ok…" she rolled her eyes chewing on her lip as she read the lyrics again. _"Sometimes I catch you…"_

"_Sometimes you get away…"_

"_Sometimes I read you…"_

"_Other times I'm like where are you on the page…"_

"_Sometimes I feel like we will be together forever….But you're so complicated…My heart knows better…"_

"I think there is meaning behind this song…" Rachel laughed and got a glare from the blonde. Him very aware of this stupid song and who it was aimed at.

"_I'm stick around just a little while longer…Just to make sure that you're really sure…You like sleeping alone…I'm stick around just a little while longer…Just to make sure that you're really sure…You like sleeping alone…"_ Brooke sang locking her eyes on a pair of blue as her body trembled. _"You're not easy to love…you're not easy to love…"_ the music started to play out as everyone clapped and cheered. Brooke's heart still pounding in her chest as she watched the looks flashed over him.

"B that was great!" she threw her arms over her friend with a smile.

"That was mean…" she stated walking down the steps back to the table.

"You weren't that bad Brooke," Nathan smiled as his girlfriend and friend slid back into the booth.

"Thanks…" she glanced down Lucas tore his eyes away and took a sip of his drink.

"I want to try…" Lindsey jumped up. "Luke do it with me?"

"Umm…no…" he shook his head. "Not in the mood…"

"Oh Broody its fun…" Brooke gave him an innocent smile.

"Then sing with me…" he stated with a slight shrug.

"But Lindsey wants to sing with you," she pointed at the girl beside him.

"Go ahead Brooke; I'll sing with Nathan…" she grabbed the other Scott's arm. "Lucas is actually good so I want someone not so good..." she teased and Nathan sent her a glare.

"Umm…"

"It's only fair…" Lucas stood grabbing her arm. "I'll pick the song…" he pulled her up on the stage.

"Luke I…I don't want to again…" she scratched her neck. "Plus you should do it with your _girlfriend_."

"You heard her she doesn't' want too…" he reminded her skimming through the songs. "And I want to sing with you…"

"But I suck… Did you not hear how bad I was?"

"Trust me I heard you," his eyes locked on hers and she felt a shiver. "Everyone did…"

"My god are you mad at me? I didn't pick the damn song!" she stomped her foot.

"Yeah and you aren't picking this one either," he thrusted the microphone at her.

"I don't want too…" she grit her teeth and he sent a glare down at her.

"I don't care…" he shrugged, his eyes burning into hers as the music started up.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore…" Haley suggested not sure she liked the look on the blonde's face. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. She just thought it was a good song. Very Brooke and Lucas like.

"It's fine…" Nathan squeezed her knee with a smile. "I know this song… It won't hurt feelings I swear," he promised and she nodded as they started to sing along.

"_Everyone's around…No words are coming out__...__And I can't __find_ _my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound? And none of this is enough. I still don't measure up. And I'm not prepared; __sorry is never there when you need it."_

"I uhh…" Brooke looked at the lyrics them running too fast for her to catch. Lucas latching onto her chin and lifting her face to look back at his.

"_And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone. And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you."_

"_Umm…" _Brooke cleared her throat. "_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines. Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want…Well I still have your letter, just got caught between someone I just invented. Who I really am…And who I've become…"_

"_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone. And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you. Whoa oh whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh et_

_"Yeah, yeah…"_

_"I would…." _He whispered as he looked at her gorgeous eyes filling with slight tears._ "And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone…. And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me__  
__And I'd be so good to you…I'd be good to you…I'd be good to you…I'd be so good to you…"_

"Give me a month…" Lucas whispered dropping the microphone beside him with a loud thud.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"Please give me a month…" he begged, his hands framing her face. "Give me a month and we will be together…"

"What? I…what?" her voice cracked looking at him that not making sense to her.

"Don't leave me…" he begged his heart racing in his chest. "I will take care of you and I will give you all you want just please…_please _give me one more month…"

"A month?" she whispered and he nodded. "What about Lindsey?"

"I will explain everything to you Brooke I just need a month…"

"One month, that's all? Then you are mine?"

"Yes…Just don't leave me ok?" he pleaded knowing in a month it was over and he would explain everything and prayed to everything if Brooke loved him half as much as he loved her she would understand and not leave.

"I'm not…I told you that Luke…You come back and I'm here, always…"

"I'll come back just be here…"

"A month," she let out a small smile. "You're mine in a month?" she questioned and he slowly nodded. "Ok…" she agreed thinking that wasn't _that _hard. She spent all this time without him what was a month.

"God just a month," he pulled her into a hug. "You are mine…" he held her tighter. "In a month you are mine…" he broke into a smile breathing her in.

"You going to touch me then or still be a girl?" she teased and heard him laugh.

"Trust me we won't leave the damn bedroom for the first month together…" he winked pulling back. "Be prepared Pretty Girl…"

"I am…" her heart swelled in her chest at just the _idea _of him forever. She didn't get it, didn't understand it but if in a month he was hers she would take it.

* * *

_OK, so with the story I'm switching I bit. Going off real life stuff….makes the story more interesting._

_Don't own the songs but you should listen to them! Definitely the one Brooke sings with Haley. Perfect for this story...__** Rhianna Complicated!**_

_The other song is **Good to You!**_

_Also has anyone seen the previews to __**One Day**__ if not youtube the trailer because if you want a play out of how this __**real life **__ story has gone with mommy and her David then you will see it there! OMG THE MOVIE IS PERFECT FOR THEM! We are going to go watch it but she will cry…every preview she cries already! Haha_

_But hope you enjoyed…Brooke and Lucas are going to be together soon! Hope you are excited!_

_Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

"I know that sweetie," she laughed, brushing her hair back from her eyes. "I know where she is at…"

"_I know…I know but Mrs. Davis that was like an hour ago," he told her, his eyes scanning out the window into the park across the street. _

"Yes, I know…" she tried not to laugh at his panic tone.

"_Do we even know who this guy is?" he questioned, pretty sure this guy came completely out of left field. She didn't date, not often. _

"Yes, he is the son of Richard's partner."

"_Oh…I bet he just loves that," he grumbled and received a laugh on the other end. "Prep school and ivy league college I'm sure."_

"Yeah, Harvard," she stated and heard the scuff on the other end.

"_I don't like him…"_

"You haven't met him yet, honey," she pointed out but knew he didn't like him even if he was the nicest guy in the world. He was in love with her daughter, anyone she dated he was going to hate.

"_Seems like a tool…"_

"Well…maybe a little," she agreed with a smile. Herself not crazy about the boy on the date with her daughter, he was sweet as could be but there wasn't a spark when Brooke was around him, she didn't light up when he was in the room and that just made her heart hurt. "But she is with Clay and Quinn and they have only been gone a few hours."

"_Maybe you should text her," he suggested getting a laugh. "Tell her it's time to come home; doesn't she have like a curfew?" _

"Lucas…" she laughed again shaking her head, her husband might not care for the blonde so much but she personally loved him. She worried but she loved him. She thought the worry he had for her little girl sweet, the midnight drunk phone calls that truly drove her husband insane funny… It has happened a total of four times, Lucas calling at an ungodly hour, Richard ranting about wanting to talk to him and Tori just shaking her head and taking the house phone, that he seemed to only ever call, to her daughter's room where she laid asleep. She would laugh as she sat on the end of her daughter's be, hearing her mumble sure they could get married in Vegas, where Lucas was always located, she would meet him there the next day, then hang up tossing the phone to the side and going back to sleep. Obviously Brooke never went, and obviously Lucas never mentioned it again but it was cute…funny. And the love he had for her something she always wished for her daughter…just wished the situation was different. "Want me to tell her you called?"

"_No…_" _he mumbled very childish like and she laughed fully at him. _

"Well I have to go honey. I have to finish packing because Richard and I are going away for the weekend. We are meeting Richard's boss and wife for a weekend retreat," she stated putting the rest of her stuff in her suitcase. "Have a good night Lucas…"

"_Wait! What about her curfew?_"

"I'm not going to be here tonight Lucas," she repeated with a smile. "Have a good night."

"_But-" he paused a moment before smiling a bit. "Have a safe trip Mrs. Davis."_

"Have a good night Lucas," she smiled before clicking off. "Oh goodness," she let out a long breath looking at her phone. "That boy," she chuckled placing her phone down, going back to finish packing for her trip.

* * *

"Tell me school is over_, please_?" Kevin pleaded to his table of friends.

"Not for another twenty minutes, hun," Raine patted his head like a child as he grumbled.

"I want to go home. Why don't we have school _two _days a week and have off five instead?" he questioned and the table laughed. "What? That is a reasonable idea."

"Why don't you go to the next school meeting and shoot that angle?" Philip suggested, reaching over and grabbing some chips from the bag in front of him.

"I just might," Kevin nodded, thinking it was a good idea.

"Honestly if you weren't so cute, I don't think I would hang out with you," Bevin piped in, glancing at the cute boy beside her. She liked him, she knew she did but liking him made her nervous. She was good at being single, she liked being single and being in a relationship really freaked her out. She could get hurt then.

"You think I'm cute, huh?" he kinked a brow leaning close and she rolled her eyes at him, placing her small hand on his face and pushing him away from her making him laugh. "She's caving," he grinned over at his best friend.

"Alright man," Ben chuckled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend as he sat leaning against the brick wall, her sitting between his legs as her back rested against his chest. "You cold?" he whispered in her ear making her smile, she loved his voice, it was so smooth and the little southern draw he had made her heart quicken every time, even the simplest of words would send a chill down her spine.

"Kinda," she laced her fingers through his and brought them tighter around her. "Baby…" she giggled, when the tip of his tongue trailed up along the back of her neck. "What are you doing?"

"Making you warm," he teased and she laughed more, releasing one of his hands to run her fingers through his hair.

"That doesn't exactly make me warm," she informed him with a smirk. "Does things to me but not warming up."

"It could," he joked, tugging her closer into him. "Remember how good I used to make you feel?" his tongue flicked her lobe making her shiver. "How good you tasted…how _amazing_ you felt…"

"Baby…" she panted; gripping her nails tight into his hair, the conversations of their friends around them fading out and suddenly all she sees and feels was her boyfriend in that moment. "You're killing me…" she admitted making him growl.

"Trust me….I understand completely…"

"I'm sorry…" she frowned, tilting her head back to look at him. "I'm sorry I'm being so unfair to you…" she trailed her finger over his lips, truly feeling bad.

"You're not…" he told her quickly. "Baby girl I'm just joking… I wasn't being serious," he rushed to say, hating if he made her uncomfortable. Yes of course he wanted her but he would never _truly _mean he thought she was unfair. He understood…he hated it but he understood.

"I know but in a way your right," she shrugged.

"Raine," he brushed her hair back, shifting a little more so he could look her right in the eyes. "This is all your control," he told her and she slowly nodded. "When you're ready I'm ready."

"And that's not fair to you," her frown deepened, as she brushed dropped her head to his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself please…" he begged tightening his arm around her and resting his head against hers. "If I never screwed up like I did then you wouldn't be feeling the way you are. I never screw up, I never lose you. I never lose you and you still trust me."

"I do trust you Ben," she said, shocking even him. "I trust you love me, I trust you want to be with me and I trust you wouldn't cheat on me. I really do believe that," her eyes peered up at him, honestly believing what she said.

"Because I wouldn't, never again Raine. I just got you back; I will _never _do something to hurt you again."

"And I believe that," she eyes trailed down to his chin, reaching up to touch the small hairs on his face. "But I…"

"You what? Just tell me…"

"I don't trust in myself enough to be with you that way…" she pulled in a shaky breath, watching the hurt flashes over him. "I told you Ben… I can't be with you like that until I _know _for sure I'm enough for you. I know you don't get it," her fingers placed over his mouth when she saw him go to object. "It's just what I feel…please understand it."

"Ok…" he frowned; hating how to felt but knowing he couldn't do anything about it. He hurt her, he destroyed her and whatever she felt he may not understand, he may want to object and plead for her to understand all day but if that is what she feels he has to accept it. Even if he hated too. "I love you beautiful girl," he dropped his head to rest against hers, tilting her chin up to brush their lips together. Him feeling that was all he could offer her at the moment, that being something he never wanted her to question.

"I love you too," she breathed out slowly making his heart quicken. "So much Benjamin Wells…" she whispered before adding more pressure to their kiss and feelings her heart skip a complete beat when he went to deepen it.

* * *

"Clay seems really cool," Julian commented as pulled into Brooke's driveway.

"Yeah, he is a pretty great brother," Brooke agreed as she sat in the car with the boy beside her. She liked him, she would admit. He was cute, sweet, laughed at her stupid jokes and was _always_ smiling. It was a sweet smile, innocent almost. He had a steady job, going places that people his age only dreamed about. He was perfect. Yet the whole night all she thought about was the fact something was missing… a spark.

Him being so perfect she was really hoping for the spark.

"Yeah…" Julian agreed as he killed the engine. "So what are you plans the rest of the night?"

"Oh…" she glanced at her dark house. "I think I'm just going to take a shower…head to bed probably."

"Oh, ok," he didn't hide the disappointment to well and guilt washed over Brooke a tad. "I'll walk you inside…"

"Oh Julian… no that's ok. You don't have to do that," Brooke objected quickly.

"Don't be silly, I want too," he flashed her a smile, again perfect, before climbing out of the car, walking around and opening the door.

"Well thank you," she flashed a dimple smile as she got out, wrapping her coat around her and shivering slightly in the cold.

"I had fun tonight Brooke," he said, pausing a moment to look at her. When his dad first suggested him going on a date with his partner's daughter he rolled his eyes. His dad always trying to set him up with someone, saying it was good publicity if he was with a good girl. He never really liked the girls his dad choice but he would be stupid if he didn't say Brooke was pretty perfect. "I'm glad we did this, even if it was planned by our parents."

"Yeah…" she chewed her lip a little embarrassed. "Sorry if my dad annoyed you about this," she told him, completely embarrassed her dad made it look as if she couldn't set up her own date, like it was impossible for her to get a guy. In a non-cocky way it wasn't exactly _hard_ for her, just none really held her interest that long. "You probably think I'm a huge loser or something," she joked and he again flashed that innocent smile.

"Definitely not a loser," he chuckled and she nodded as a sudden silence fell over them. Them standing there a few moments before hearing a car door shut and heavy steps move towards them. The crackle of leaves under the figures feet before he appeared in the light and her stomach dropped slightly.

"Hey," he flashed that smile that made her knees go weak.

"Uhh…hi," Brooke let out an uncomfortable noise as her eyes dart between the two guys.

"Hello," the blonde outstretched his hand, the smoothness in his gestures making her just want to roll her eyes. "I'm Luke."

"Uh…" he glanced at his hand, at Brooke before slowly taking it. "…Julian."

"Nice to meet you man," Lucas slid his hands in his pockets and Brooke felt as the awkwardness fell over them, she was sure Julian felt it too, but not Lucas; to him it was like nothing that was happening was awkward. "Weathers changing quick," he commented, glancing around as the wind wiped through the trees. "Getting pretty cold…"

"Uhh…yeah," Julian looked at Brooke who gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Well it was nice meeting you Julian," Lucas slapped his shoulder and headed over towards Brooke's backdoor, sitting down on the small bench and pulling out his phone.

"So…" Brooke shifted weight on her feet not sure how to cover this weird moment. "I had fun," she repeated again and Julian nodded, looking at Lucas before back at her. "The park movie was neat."

"Yeah, they do it every year," he stated, commenting on the movie they saw at the park. Every year they would blow up a big screen and have a big screening of old movies. Julian loved going to it and Brooke honestly enjoyed it, listening to Julian talk about something he was so passionate about was nice to see in someone.

"Well maybe we can do it again sometime," she suggested fiddling with the ring around her neck.

"That would be nice," he tried to gain back something with her but knew it was pointless. He wasn't sure what had just happened but he knew the moment turned to something completely different than what it was. And when he finally looked back over at the blonde playing with his phone and got a smile, an actually _kind _looking smile he just grew more confused. "Well have a good night Brooke," he leaned forward to give her a small kiss but paused, suddenly thinking the timing was completely wrong. "Talk to you later," he settled for a pat on the arm and she nodded. "Bye Lucas," he gave a slight wave and earned a 'night' and nod before looking back at Brooke who let out a weird shrug. "Yeah…" he mumbled heading back to his car and climbing inside. Brooke watching as he drove off and she rolled her eyes.

"That's a sweet ass car," Lucas commented as it drove off into the darkness.

"Yeah, it was really nice," she mumbled, sliding her key in the lock and turning the knob, Lucas not even waiting for an invite and just following her in.

"Must have some money," he stated as he followed Brooke into the kitchen.

"Made it all on his own," Brooke had a little bitterness in her voice but knew Lucas completely ignored her as he walked over to her fridge. It didn't matter who she dated, Lucas never got jealous, never showed concern, he wasn't intimidated by anyone. He knew she belonged to him, just like she knew he belonged to her, it was an unspoken understanding.

"Cool," he shut the fridge, a drink in his hand. Leaning up against the counter as she looked at him, she was annoyed with him, he could tell that but what drove her most mad was that when he gave the sweetest and most innocent smile her heart swelled, eyes rolled and just like that she was over it.

"I don't know why I put up with you," she muttered, walking around from her side of the counter and taking the drink in his hand.

"That was mine," he grumbled as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Mine now!" she called back heading into the living room.

"You're lucky I just like looking at your ass," he called back as he followed her. "Otherwise you being a smart ass and walking away from me would really piss me off."

"Oh I'm so concerned about pissing you off," she dropped on the couch and kicked off her shoes.

"You should be," he agreed, dropping down beside her, his arm dropping over the back of the couch. His eyes locking on her as they sat there and she sipped her coke, well his but now hers. She was so gorgeous, so completely gorgeous he wasn't at all sure how he got through life without her in it.

"Want to watch a movie?" she whispered, sucking on her bottom lip as she looked at him, her heart racing so fast in her chest she thought it might jump out.

"Yeah…" he nodded, reaching up and brushing a curl from her face.

"Ok," she paused longer then she probably should have on the couch before getting up to get the TV changer from across the room, flipping through the channels before picking some movie she knew both of them would enjoy. "I'm going to go change real quick," she told him, heading around the couch and handing him the changer.

"Alright," he watched as she walked away, him swearing she swayed her hips just a little extra for him, running a hand through his hair he groaned before slumping back on the couch.

* * *

"Do you ever think of that night we spent together?" Brooke whispered making his head snap to face her. They had been sitting on the couch for about an hour now and in that hour not a single word was muttered. They just sat together, sunk into the leather couch and watched as the ending credits to the movie started to roll. Yet both would admit neither were paying any attention to what the movie was about.

"Which one?" he questioned, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face. "We've spent the night together many times."

"Yes…" she agreed, her head nodding slowly. "But only twice have I ever woken up beside you," she pointed out and he slowly nodded. "And only once did you touch me…" she fiddled with her fingers as he turned his head to stare away from her for a moment. "I mean _really _touch me…"

"Do…" he breathed out slowly, running his hand over his mouth before turning back to face her. "Do you wish I didn't?" he whispered but she slowly shook her head.

"Never…" her eyes looked back into his and she felt her heart tighten. "That day…" her voice cracked a bit, her eyes stinging with tears. "That day and night was a time I play in my head over and over again."

"Why?"

"I've dated…" she looked back down, not really ever keen on talk about her past with Lucas. "Met some guys, some really great guys," she let out a dry laugh. "And while together there was always that one moment, the moment when they want more," she said and saw him shift on the couch uncomfortable. "They would think we do one thing, that we would have to do…the other. All of them thought that but you," her eyes looked up at him and she felt her throat tightened. "You knew I was never ready even when I didn't know…"

"That's because I know you," he reached up, knocking a tear from her cheek.

"Better than anyone," she fell into his touch. "And you understand that now…" her voice crackled a little more. "I'm still not…"

"Brooke…" he sighed moving closer to her. "Pretty Girl, I didn't come here for _that_."

"It's a month Lucas," she stated. "You said in a month and I have counted down every day of it. You're mine," she gave a half shrug that made him smile. "And I love you Luke, god I love you so much," she leaned up brushing her hand across his cheek. "Please forgive me for not being ready for that."

"Baby…" Lucas frowned shaking his head, moving his body on the couch to move closer to her. "No…" he shook his head quickly. "No that is not what this is about. Do you seriously think I'm here _now _because of that?"

"No," she shook her head glancing down. "I want to be with you Luke…just…just not now. Not tonight…"

"Good thing I wasn't wanting that then…" he grinned brushing her hair back. "I love _you, _Brooke. I didn't wait all this time just because I wanted to sleep with you."

"Ok…" she nodded, feeling a relief wash over her as she leaned up to brush her lips against his. Threading her fingers through his hair and tugging him on the couch with her, like always her body fitting perfectly against his.

"Brooke…" he growled a bit as his hand ran down her slim body. "Wait a second…" he pulled back from her panting.

"What?" her heart raced looking at him. "Since I don't want to have sex you won't even kiss me now?" anger popped up in her, hating this moment. She thought Lucas would understand unlike all the other guys she had dated.

"No!" Lucas told her quickly. "No that's not it Brooke. Trust me, I can kiss you all day and not do more, I've done it," he pointed out and sucked her bottom lip looking up at him.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Julian…" he whispered and her brows creased. "We do have rules, Pretty Girl," he reminded, brushing her hair back. "Did we just break one?" he questioned. "Are you seeing him?"

"Broody…" she sat up on the couch, making him slowly ease off her. "It was one date."

"Will there be another?"

"Luke…" she reached up, her fingers resting on his chin. "You think I waited six years to finally get you and then give you up for one date?" she teased and he slowly shook his head. "You are mine Broody Boy…"

"And you are mine…" a glimpse of a smile light up his face.

"Now come on," she rested her head against his. "Please kiss me because it's been way to long and you're killing me…Boyfriend," she whispered and with a smile lighting up his face, he crashed his lips back into hers.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you all enjoy it!_

_PS The part where Lucas showed up and introduced himself to Brooke's date...yeah that actually happened...actually a few times... Each time my mom rolled her eyes... however 'Lucas' still came inside and they hung out...the only difference is that 'Lucas' never stayed the night...always left with a kiss goodnight...drove her mad!_

_Oh he also would call her mom sometimes... Grandma laughs when she tells the story... He had many drunken 'marry me' while in vegas calls...followed by him at his apartment seeing her go on a date and him thinking she stayed to long...see the beginning of the story...Silly Boy.._

_But anyway!_

_REVIEW!_


	17. Chapter 17

His tongue flicked over the red and she swears a shiver went through her whole body. His tongue twisted and turned as his eyes peered at her and her entire body shook. In that moment all she saw was him, hell in most moments all she saw was him but at this exact moment all she saw was his tongue working the object in his mouth.

"Luke…" she sucked her bottom lip in her mouth, her teeth slowly dragging over it as the goose bumps rose all over her.

"And there you go," he smirked sticking out his tongue and removing the steam.

"You are such a tease…" she growled stirring her straw in her drink.

"How am I a tease?" he asked innocently taking a sip of his water bottle.

"Because I love this mouth," she grabbed his chin and he chuckled. "And you are showing me things you can do with it and I can't have it…"

"Later…" he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. "I'll drop you off at home…"

"Well you can stay…if you want," she swirled in her chair before looking back at him. "My…parents…well my parents aren't home tonight…or tomorrow…"

"Oh…" he pulled back straightening his posture. "They…they aren't home all weekend?" he repeated and her head shook. "Clay?"

"He moved into his place last weekend…"

"Ok…" he scratched his neck nervously before giving a little of a nod. "I will stay…if you want me too…"

"I do…" she told him quickly and a smile started to slowly spread across her face. "I want you with me tonight," she told him looking at the palm of his hand and starting to trace over the lines.

"Ok…" he nodded with a grin leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "I will be off in a bit…wait here…"

"Wouldn't go anywhere," she bit her tongue between her teeth looking up at him, a feeling bubbling in his stomach making him growl.

"I love you," he growled, slamming his mouth hard into hers for a rough kiss that made her toes curl. His tongue tracing over her top lip, her tugging at his making him growl more as their kiss deepened. Him resisting the urge to pull her over the bar.

"You too," they came apart and she panted, his lips swollen a bit as he winked at her, giving her a final look that sent a chill down her spin before she watched him walk down the bar to the other end and refilled the drinks.

"Hot, huh?" Brooke pulled her eyes from the blonde boy and locked on the blonde beside her.

"Excuse me?"

"Luke," she nodded her head down the bar. "He's hot."

"Oh…" Brooke glanced down at the boy in question before looking back at the girl. "Yes, yes he is very attractive."

"I'm Stacy," she held out a slim hand and Brooke looked at it a little unsure before taking it with a shake.

"Hi…I'm-"

"You going home with him?" Stacy didn't let Brooke finish her sentence, before plopping down next to her.

"Oh, umm…."

"You should," the blonde cut in again, taking a long sip of her drink. "He's great in the sack," she stated and Brooke's stomach dropped a bit.

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded giving a drunken smile. "That boy knew things that I have yet to find someone else do. I mean I've been with my share of great men," she announced and Brooke's eyes widened at this girl who all but admitted she was a slut. "But there were times I was not at all sure what I was supposed to be doing, so I just let him lead the way."

"Did ya'll date?" Brooke wondered, knowing she never really met anyone who dated Lucas before.

"Oh please," she laughed waving her head. "Lucas doesn't date, if that is what you are looking for you are screwed. I mean," she got a distant look, watching the boy move around.

"What?"

"He won't keep you around," she faced her and Brooke's stomach dropped just that much more. "There is a way every girl wants a man to look at her and he…he doesn't look at _any _girl that way. I've seen girls try, try real hard but it's like he doesn't even see them."

"I don't understand…"

"There is a girl out there," Stacy said turning to face her. "No one knows who but there is one and she fucked him up _real _bad."

"Oh…" Brooke's heart broke a little, very aware of who that girl was. She didn't mean to hurt him.

"There was one time when we had spent _hours _in bed and I thought it was great, I mean it was great," she glanced back down, running her finger over the rim of her glass. "And I told him I thought…I thought I might love him…" she confessed and Brooke opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it back. "And he just looked at me…" she let out a dry laugh. "Then stated with such seriousness he was sorry and rolled over on his side and whispered, you just aren't her," she sniffled a bit still hearing those words so clear.

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

"He didn't know I heard him, but I did," she glanced up, clearing her throat quickly. "But it's whatever," she flipped her hand, dismissing the whole thought. "Just be careful with that one," she nodded her head at the blonde laughing with a group of girls at the end of the bar. "He is a heart breaker."

"Yeah," Brooke glance down at him, him looking down and flashing her a smile. "But I-" she turned to face the girl again but she was gone. Glancing all around she didn't see her at all and Brooke wondered where she had gone.

"Pretty Girl…" her head snapped around to see her favorite boy before her. "You alright?" he raised a brow and she quickly nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she told him, plastering on a smile and ignoring whatever just had happened. "I just…there was…"

"There was?" Lucas got that adorable squint he usually got and her heart tightened.

"There was a thought," she got a light hearted smile, taking his hands in hers and tugging him a step closer. "Of a you and a me," she slid her arms up around his neck. "And us going home very soon…together."

"Finally…" he grinned, dropping his head against hers. "I'm off…" he whispered and she slid her teeth over her bottom lip.

"Finally…"

* * *

"Luke…" Brooke giggled, his arms wrapping around her small frame as the headed towards the front door. "Are you even going to let me reach the door?" she teased, his face so buried in her neck she wasn't even sure he heard what she was saying.

"No…" he growled, spinning her around so fast her keys stand stuck in the door as he shoved her against it.

"Mmm…" she moaned as his hands roamed all over her body, his knee wiggling between her legs making her groan in his mouth. "Luke…" she groaned, sliding her body up the door and his knee just added more pressure, her arms circling around his neck as his fingers disappeared in her hair.

"Well…" a throat cleared behind them, making both pull apart still in a slight daze. "That's a scene to start a party."

"Rac-" Brooke cleared her throat, trying to gain back her composer. "Rachel, what are you doing here? What are all of ya'll doing here?" she looked at all her friends confused.

"Your parents are out of town again this weekend," she tossed a glance at the small group around her. "And Clay is gone so do you forget that we planned our party?"

"Think she might be a little busy," Nathan teased, getting a glare from his brother.

"Be nice," Haley ordered, smacking her boyfriend in the chest making him growl. "We can leave, B. Plan something another time," she shrugged, getting a thank you smile from her best friend.

"No…" Lucas spoke, taking a step back from Brooke as she smoothed out her top. "Ya'll planned this, I don't want to screw it up just because we forgot," he cut his eyes over at the girl glaring at him, her not informing him of some party she was throwing.

"Awesome!" Tim jumped excited, flying towards the front door and pushing himself inside, his group of friends slowly trailing in behind.

"Sorry Cookie," Haley apologized, knowing they all just interrupted something her best friend was _really _wanting.

"Its fine," she gave her a focused smile, glaring at the blonde behind her. Waiting for her best friend to step inside before anger boiled up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she smacked him making him stumble back.

"Wrong with me? What did I do?" Lucas held his hand to his chest, him himself a little annoyed. "You planned this little party."

"And they would have left no problem, but _noo_ you have to go 'oh I don't want to ruin anything go ahead stay,'" she mocked him, smacking him on the last three words. "I don't want them to stay!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have suggested a damn party," he crossed his arms over his chest annoyed.

"Are _you_ seriously mad at _me?_" she let out a bitter laugh looking at him. "What did I do?"

"Nothing Brooke," he let out a dry laugh shaking his head. "You did absolutely nothing," he grabbed the handle and pushed it open. "Come on Princess, your party awaits," he flashed a fake smile and she seriously resisted the urge to smack him.

"Fuck you, Luke," she pushed passed him and into her house, loud music already blasting through the small house.

"I was trying too!" he yelled back and she just flipped him off before disappearing to find her best friend, in serious need of some girl talk.

* * *

"Mom…" Raine skipped into the kitchen, a smile plastered on her face. "What's wrong?" her smile dropped when she saw the pain on her mother's face.

"Nothing," she wiped her hand under her eye, quickly knocking the salty liquid.

"Mom…" she stepped closer, touching her mother's arm. "What's going on?"

"I was just talking to your dad," she told her, Raine's brow's scrunching confused.

"Is…is daddy ok?" worry raced all over her at the image of something wrong with him. He was superman in her eyes so she couldn't imagine something being up.

"Oh honey he is fine…" she told her quickly shaking her head. "I didn't mean to worry you. It's just…today is always a hard day for him," she told her, Raine's eyes widening and mouthing a big 'oh'.

"I'm sorry…I…I forgot," guilt washed over her, not at all remembering the day. She had gotten so caught up in own life she completely forgot about everyone else's. Everyone including the man she loved most and who struggled every year around this time.

"Oh baby girl don't be sorry," she brushed her hair off her shoulder's shaking her head. "You didn't know him… How can you miss someone you never knew?"

"He is still a part of me…still family," she frowned, looking at the picture on the fridge of her Grandma and the man by her side. She didn't know what happened; everyone seemed not to discuss it. However she knew it was a sore subject that the family just preferred not to bring up.

"I know…but it's like…" she paused thinking of an example. "It's like having a great something…Like a great great grandfather or great Aunt or something," she reasoned, not wanting her daughter to feel bad. "Like you know you have one, many down the line of a family tree but you just don't know them. You love them because they are your family but you don't know anything else."

"He is not just some great great grandfather mom," Raine's tone fell flat as she looked at her mother.

"I know honey," she gave a broken smile. "But what's up? You came in here happy, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, it suddenly seeming completely unimportant right now. "I'm just going to head to school early. I might stop in to see Grandma, just to see how she is."

"I bet she would like that, but you don't have too."

"I know," Raine shrugged. "But she's my grandmother and I love her, if today is so tough for daddy I can't imagine her."

"I love you my sweet girl," she leaned kissing the top of her head. "You have a good day today."

"You too," she flashed a dimpled smile, grabbing her purse off the counter and heading out.

* * *

By ten o'clock there were so many people crammed in the two story house; Lucas wasn't even sure where his girl had gone. He wasn't mad at her, he personally didn't care but he was more…jealous if you could even call it that. He was protective of Brooke, probably way more than he cared to admit and he was truly a selfish bastard and for some reason he wanted this night to be just them. They had yet to really have that since they became officially three weeks back and it was driving him mad. Plus the added fact she didn't tell him about the party or the fact a liter of her ex's would be here didn't help the matter.

"You doing alright man?" he glanced up from his red plastic cup to see his brother beside him. Offering a slight shrug his eyes searched back around the room, truly not knowing where Brooke had gone. "Whatcha drinking?" he asked with caution and his brother rolled his pale blue eyes.

"It's just soda, Nate," he grumbled a bit, truly swearing his brother would never believe he could kick a bad habit. "I haven't touched anything in a good four months," he told him.

"I know man… I just worry," he told him, feeling guilty he made his brother mad.

"You know I can drink right?" he glanced at him for a second. "I just have to watch myself. Not drink too much and not let it get out of hand where I want the urge to do something else."

"I just don't want you trading one of the other, that's all," he frowned a bit and the blonde nodded.

"You sound like Keith," he let out a dry laugh. "None of ya'll think I can do it, huh? None of ya'll have any faith in me what so ever."

"It's not like that man and you know it."

"I don't know it," his temper flared a bit. "I catch shit from everyone. Keith the other day was on my shit for work. Doesn't think it's a good place for me to be, which is funny being mom owns a bar. Yet he thinks it will pull me back in."

"He loves you Luke," Nathan looked at his brother shaking his head. "He loves you more than anything and he does believe in you. He thinks you can do so much in your life that is why he worries. Not that he thinks you will be drug back in but because he thinks you won't ever realize what all you can accomplish. He doesn't want you to settle."

"I'm not, I'm just figuring things out," he grumbled, turning back to face the room of people, hating to admit he really didn't know if he believed his brother. He knew Keith loved him, he was more aware of that than anything but it didn't change all the times Lucas disappointed him and he honestly swore that Keith had learned to just expect it, to _still _just expect it.

"What else is bothering you?" Nathan pushed knowing it was more. His brother's eyes just burning into a person on the other side of the room. "Luke…" he shook his head. "Why you stressing about Chase?"

"She didn't tell me he was in town, she also didn't tell me she was throwing a party, _nor _did she tell me she had invited him."

"One they are friends, two she might not have really invited him. Tree Hill is a small ass town, word spreads fast and third…well third trust you girl."

"Why? She doesn't trust me," he bit back and Nathan grew confused to what that meant.

"Of course she does, Brooke trust and loves you more than anyone in this world."

"You wouldn't get it," Lucas looked down shaking his head. "Even if I tried to explain you would just assume I'm being an ass and I'm not."

"Why not tell me then?"

"Don't worry about it," he drank the last of his drink sitting the cup on the counter. "It's stupid anyway. I think I might head upstairs and hang out a bit. I'll talk to you later man," he pushed off the wall his back rested on and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

"My Haley Bob," Brooke flung her arm around her best friend. "Do a shot with me…"

"Probably not Cookie," Haley laughed a bit at her best friend, grabbing the hand that draped over her shoulder.

"But I want a drink," she frowned, honestly not really having that much but really wanting to change that.

"Why?" she faced her friend, seeing the frown sketched on her face.

"Because I want one…" she mumbled, tracing her finger over the leather on Haley's jacket.

"So have one," Haley waved her hand at the kitchen. "There is plenty in there…"

"Haley…" Brooke whined looking at her friend. "I'm sad…have a drink and make me happy."

"Oh Cookie," she laughed at the dark haired girl's logic. "Why don't we go outside a bit and you tell me what makes you sad?"

"Ok…" she agreed, grabbing her friend's hand and walking towards the back porch. Opening the door and feeling the cool air whip in their face as the music died down when it shut back. Haley wrapping her arms around herself as she watched her friend walk down the few steps, dropping down on step with a huff. "You know…" she pulled in a slow, shaky breath as she stared out into the night. "Luke is mad at me," she stated, hearing as the footsteps walked over to her.

"And why is that?" she dropped down as her friend fell quiet. "You two always fight, I'm sure he will get over it," she shrugged she knew her friend wasn't going to answer her first question. You don't know some for over half your life and not know what they are thinking.

"I almost slept with him," she whispered turning to look at her friend. "Many _many _times," she let out a dry laugh. "But I'm scared," her voice cracked. "When we weren't together I didn't worry because I knew I could throw myself at him and he wouldn't do anything but now… now we are together and I've wanted this for so long Hales… but I'm so scared," she gave a slight shrug.

"Why you so scared, Brooke? Is the idea of him maybe not as great as the reality?" she questioned, really not thinking that was it. She knew that Brooke loved Lucas, so as to why she was avoiding the being together part was shocking to her.

"Reality is so much better than the idea," she told her quickly. "I mean I can hold him and touch him and kiss him knowing every time he is mine. Yet…" she pulled in a deep breath, curling herself into her body as she thought about it all. "Yet I still go to bed and wake up so afraid that he isn't going to be there anymore."

"Brooke…"

"I thought if he was mine, if we were really together that fear would silence but it hasn't. And I just…" she paused, closing her eyes. "I don't want to sleep with him and him leave," she confessed the fear racing through her. "I don't know if my heart can take it," she whispered, cracking her eyes to look at her friend. "I know it won't…"

"Oh Brooke," Haley wrapped her arms around her best friend, hating the fear in her.

"He loves me, I know he does but I just… I've never been good enough to make him stay before. I don't think a stupid title is going to do it."

"Have you told him that? Have you told him what you are thinking and worried about?"

"How am I supposed to do that Hales?" Brooke pulled back, wiping her hand under her nose. "Say hey Luke I don't want to sleep with you because then you might leave? That I was relieved that my friends showed up because as hard as I try to force myself to be ok and do it I can't?" her hands flew in the air annoyed. "That every time you touch me I almost cringe, because all I think is please _please _don't let it lead anywhere because when you touch me I can't seem to control much. But hey that isn't a shock, because from what I hear you have the same effect on every damn girl in a hundred mile radius!"

"It's a start…" the deep voice behind them making the brunette's head drop in her lap.

"I think I'm going to go inside," Haley gave her friend's hand a pat as she rose and headed towards the door, sending a smile towards the blonde before stepping inside.

"So…" his steps sounding about a million pounds before the land next to her, him sitting close enough to skim her arm but far enough to make her worry. "I have an amazing touch, huh?" he tried to joke but the glare he received made it clear it wasn't funny.

"Don't you dare make a joke out of this," she ordered, not at all in the mood. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," he folded his hands in his lap as she sat silent beside him.

"God damn it," she growled, dropping her face to her hands. "Don't be sorry, Luke," she stood to stand before him. "Are you aware of how many times you say that to me? Just…just don't alright."

"I-" he went to open his mouth and snapped it back shut. "Are you drunk?" he went with instead and he swore he felt the daggers she sent at him.

"No, I'm not drunk Lucas!" she snapped, gripping her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry alright, I just… I don't get why you are mad… I don't understand at all what's happening right now."

"You don't understand?" she let out a bitter laugh.

"No, I don't get why you are mad. Because honestly if someone should be a little irritated it should be me. You didn't just hear your girlfriend say the idea of you touching them makes them cringe."

"I didn't… I didn't mean it like that," her voice cracked, knelling down before him. "Do you…" pressure built in her eyes as she threaded her fingers through his hair. "Do you have any earthly idea how in love with you I am? Huh?"

"Brooke…"

"God Luke," her other hand came to frame his face as she lifted her chin for a kiss. "I love you..."

"Just don't want me touching you," he let out a dry laugh shaking his head. "I don't get it…" he took her hands from his face and frowned. "You confuse the hell out of me," he stood up and walked a step away from her.

"Lucas…" she brought her hand to her face wishing he would understand.

"I mean…" he ran his hand over his mouth thinking. "Seriously?"

"You have to understand Luke…"

"How?" he let out a bitter laugh throwing his hands to the side. "I mean do you know how hard it is for me? You are so hot and cold on me."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you," he growled, taking quick steps towards her and pinning her against the railing. "Touch me Luke," he pulled her body up against his. "Oh god Luke, please…" his hand ran down her making her gasp. "I love you…" he ran his nose up her neck as his head dropped to rest beside hers. "Please…" his voice tightened and his breath tickled her ear. "Please make love too me…" he swallowed hard, feeling his heart race.

"Lucas…" a hot tear dropped down her cheek. Very aware of everything she had said to him.

"What am I supposed to do?" he pulled back half an inch to face her. "How am I supposed to handle you always wanting me to when you're _finally _mine never wanting me at all?"

"I'm sorry," her eyes looked down really ashamed of herself.

"I'm not pushing you Brooke because you are so much more than just that but I… god I don't know what I'm doing wrong all of a sudden… I mean are you not happy?" he questioned thinking three weeks together was a real short time to decide you don't want something you've been begging for, for years.

"I am," she told him honestly. "I'm just scared…" she confessed, her heart racing in her chest.

"Why?"

"For six years I dreamed all the time what it would be like to finally have you," she sniffled a bit. "And six years is a very long time of foreplay," she let out a dry laugh, making him give her one in return. "And I want to give myself to you, I want you to know I haven't given it to anyone because for me it's always been you, no one else but I just…"

"What Brooke? What?"

"What if you leave me?" her eyes peered up at him and his chest tightened. "I've been able to deal with so much when it comes to you, to us…" her hands ran up his face. "But I don't think my heart can handle that happening."

"Brooke…" he frowned, running his hand through her hair.

"Because there could be many reasons for you to go…" she rushed to say, her mouth suddenly working way faster than she wanted and she prayed soon someone would shut her up. "But for some reason my mind and my heart is letting me know quick if you leave me…if go… it'll be because the idea of me is way more exciting than having me," she gave a tight lip smile and half shoulder shrug. "And then what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh damn it baby girl," he growled, locking his hand around hers and tugging her towards the house, yanking open the door and the loud music blasted back in their ears as he yanked her up the stairs.

"Lucas…" she stumbled up the stairs, giving an awkward glance at her friends. Following him into her bedroom before he shut the door behind her. "Lucas, what are you doing?"

"These…" he grabbed the photos from her mirror and brought them back to her. "All of these," he tossed them on her bed shaking his head.

"I don't understand…" she looked at them truly confused.

"I hate this town Brooke," he told her. "I mean I truly despise it and I want to leave. I want to be out of here so fast and I do… I leave and in that time I'm gone I always think of you," he gripped his hands in her hair, drawing her close. "I think she needs me…she is the _only _person in this world who has ever needed me. She is the only person who makes me feel…alive."

"Lucas…"

"I left so many times because I couldn't stand being around you and knowing you weren't mine. I couldn't stand seeing guy touch you and love you and have you. I couldn't stand any of it. But your mine now," he gave a gentle smile making her heart swell. "No one is going to change that."

"Lucas…" she let out a sob looking down.

"I am _not _going anywhere," he told her, so certain of that. "And you're just going to have to deal with that," he let out a small laugh and she grinned. "And you can fight it or you can just let me make you happy…"

"Promise?" her voice cracked and he slowly nodded.

"The world," he grinned, leaning down to capture her lips with his.

"Don't ever leave me," she begged, her arms circling around his neck as he lifted her up in his arms and stumbling her over towards her bed.

"Never," he promised, knowing with everything in his power he was going to keep her happy, keep her in his life and get her to trust him….trust him fully.

* * *

_The other day was 'Lucas's' birthday! So I'm updating sooner because of it!_

_I hope you all understands Brooke's thoughts…I mean can you imagine loving someone for so long and constantly having them leave? It would definitely give you issues! So I hope that is understood…not all confusing haha_

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	18. Chapter 18

Tracing her finger slowly back and forth over his back, she wondered how he slept with the loud music blasting downstairs. Maybe he was used to sleeping with music, being he did go to college, but still, she swore it was impossible.

Every time she would start to doze off, a loud blast of laughter or the loud tempo would wake her up. It was annoying; she greatly regretted ever agreeing to this party.

"Broody…" she propped herself up on her bed and leaned her head down, brushing her lips long his shoulder. "Wake up…" she dragged her teeth down his neck. "Luke…" she whined, wanting him to wake. "Baby…" she curled her leg to rest along his and trailed her lips to his ear.

"Hmm…" his brows arched but his eyes remained close.

"Wake up for me…" she whispered, taking his arm and sliding it around her body, wiggling her body to rest partially under his.

"Let's sleep Pretty Girl…" he buried his face in the pillow, him desperately wanting to get back to sleep.

"I don't want too…" she pouted, her heart pounding in her chest as she lifted her lips to his ear. "I want you Luke…" she swallowed hard, watching his eyes pop open and him slowly pulled back to look at her.

"What?" he licked his dry lips, staring down at her.

"You aren't leaving me…" she whispered and he quickly shook his head. "And I have to just trust you in that because I'm going crazy Luke…" she admitted, running her hand through his hair. "I want you…" she leaned up, brushing her lips against his. "Tell me you want me too…"

"I do Pretty Girl," his large hand came up to frame her face. "More than you know," he rolled his body on top of her, him going to deepen the kiss.

* * *

"Hey," she brought the phone to her ear, a smile already plastered on her face. "I know it's a little late…"

"_Oh no…no it's not," she shuffled around in her chair, waking herself up a bit. "I'm just waiting up for Lily…she was out with some friends."_

"Oh…" she sucked her bottom lip, a habit she has had since she was little.

"_How are you?_"

"Oh I'm doing alright," she ran her finger along the rim of her glass. "How's Lily doing? Is she getting excited about school?"

"_Oh she is thrilled,_" _she told her, flipping off the TV and hearing the fire crackle beside her. "I'm a little nervous. After everything I just…"_

"She has a good head on her shoulders," she told her, reaching up and knocking a tear. "She is a smart girl; she will take good care of herself."

"_I know…but just because they are smart doesn't mean I don't worry. Lucas had me worrying constantly when he was growing up," she teased and heard a small laugh. "Just part of being a mom I guess…"_

"Yeah…" she agreed, scratching her finger over a picture of her babies. "They drive us nuts but we love them anyway…"

"_Oh we do, and they will all make us gray headed by we are in our thirties," she laughed, knowing all the stress her kids had given her growing up._

"That they will," she laughed, brushing her hair back and playing with the necklace around her neck. "That they certainly will…"

* * *

"Think maybe we should go check on them?" Haley wondered as she sat next to her boyfriend. "They seemed upset and don't want them fighting…"

"Hales they always fight," Rachel waved her hand; bring her drink up to her lips. "It's like their favorite pastime."

"I know, but still…this one was…different," Haley mumbled, not wanting to tell everything Brooke had shared outside. They were best friends and she knew her best friend didn't want everyone knowing. It was private.

"It wasn't different Hales," Nathan shook his head, wishing his girlfriend didn't stress so much about her best friend's relationship. His brother and Brooke were so in limbo all the time all he honestly swore they wouldn't be together four months before breaking up for some stupid reason, just to get back together the next. "Rach is right, they just fight."

"I bet they are up there fighting right now," Tim laughed, get a laugh from his friends and an unsure smile from Haley.

"Because god knows they aren't doing anything else," Nathan mumbled along the rim of his cup, getting a glare from his girlfriend, which he just shrugged at.

* * *

His hips rolled into hers as his hand stayed clamped on her leg, one of her small hands getting lost in his hair as the other wrapped around his back and nails dug in. His body felt good against hers, his hands felt wonderful gliding over her and his lips…damn his lips were amazing.

"Luke…" she panted, feeling his sweat covered chest stick against hers. "God Luke," her heart slammed into her chest as she rolled her head to the side and his teeth drug down her neck. His _want_ for her pressing against her center making her whole body shiver, feeling as he would barely graze over her and her mind raced with what it would feel right to feel him fully, her body ached to feel it soon.

"Please Luke…" her mind completely shutting off any fear she had to be with him, everything in her knowing no matter what happened she wouldn't ever regret being with him. "Make love to me," her lips grazed his ear and he groaned feeling tingles run down his spine. "I'm ready…" she whispered, her right hand sliding down to turn his cheek to kiss her.

"I love you Pretty Girl," his voice rough, making her just want him more. "So much," he curled her leg around his waist as he slowly slid himself into her.

"Uhh…" she bit down on her lower lip as he pressed a hot kiss to her neck, nipping at some skin as he trailed the line up to her ear.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, brushing her hair back. "I know I'm hurting you," he frowned, resting his head against hers as she panted.

"No…you're not," she shook her head, him moving just a bit and she cringed a little. "It's just…different..." she stated and he let out a laugh.

"Different?" his left brow rose as another chuckle escaped him.

"Don't laugh at me…" she pouted and a grin broke out across his face. "You know this is my first time…"

"Yeah I know," he whispered low, brushing her hair from sticking to her forehead, him truly hoping the lead up to this point might have lessened the pain, even if just a little.

"Am I talking too much?" she swallowed hard, every time he moved, even if it was just a little, a feeling would start to build in her.

"No," he shook his head, sliding his hand down her body and rolling his hips into making her moan. "You're perfect," he pushed his lips back against hers, making her grin as her free hand came to his cheek.

Rocking his body slowly into hers, he drug his mouth down her neck to her sweet collarbone. Her digging her nails into his shoulder, clinging on tight to him, truly wondering with every second why she waited so damn long for it.

Shifting over on his back, his strong arm wrapped around her waist and brought her body on top of him. His hand sliding up her body and along her chest, latching onto the back of her neck and bringing her head down to rest against his, a smile lighting up her face as she captured her swollen lips with his.

"I love you baby," he felt her moan against his mouth, her hand framing over his face. "So damn much," her hips started to roll faster against him, a moan constantly escaping her with every move. The loud music downstairs seeming too drowned out the noise of the room.

Brooke resting her hand on his chest, gripping her nails in as her hair fell into her face and she moved her body faster. Sitting himself up, Lucas gripped his hand tight in her hair making her growl as his strong arm circles around her body, it crushing against his as he helped her move. Her head falling back as his kisses trailed down her neck and between her breasts.

"Brooke…" a knock at the door seeming so far away to her in that moment, all her focus on the act she was doing and the boy she was with. "Cookie you ok?" Brooke nodding as her head as she lifts Lucas's for a searing kiss.

"B, you want to come back to the party?" she recognized Rachel's voice but again she just ignored them.

"Are you ok?" Lucas whispered, brushing her hair back, him giving her a look she has never received from anyone else in her life.

"Yeah," she felt her heart pound in her chest as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Good…" his words come out more as a pant as he flips her back on her back, a noise escaping her as she landed on her back and the sheet wrapped tight around them. Him swearing nothing ever felt so good in his life as his pace quickened and their kiss deepened.

Brooke figuring her friends gave up or assumed she was asleep, that or she just completely lost herself in the moment of being with him, _finally_.

"Luke…" she moaned, as his hand tightened on her side and her tight walls clinched around him. Lucas thrusting slowly into her a few more times before everything drained in him and the wave took over both of them.

The blonde rolling off her and on his side as he laid panting. Brooke tugging her sheet around her tingly feeling body, flipping her body up on him and trailing her kisses up his sweat covered chest and stopping with a gentle kiss to his mouth.

"You tired now?" she giggled, when she realized he wasn't fully kissing her back. An exhausted sounding groan escaping him making her giggle a little more. Her brushing back her hair as she looked down at him, him noticing a glow in her that he just loved seeing. "I love you," she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked at him.

"I love you too…" he gave her a gentle kiss before resting his head back on the pillow. Brooke shifting her weight around to rest beside him and cuddled up to his side, him twisting his body to look at her, his fingertips gently brushing over her cheek as he looked at her.

"What are you thinking?" she whispered, not liking so much the serious look on his face.

"This was perfect," he wiggled himself closer, sliding his hand down her body to rest on his naked thigh. "But…"

"But what?" she pulled back a bit to look at him, worry racing through her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done it," he admitted and her eyes widened.

"What?" her voice started to crackle, her heart starting to chip just a bit more.

"I just…" he shook his head looking down a moment.

"What Luke? What are you thinking?" she tugged the sheet higher on her, suddenly not feeling right being naked with him.

"I just wanted everything perfect," he gave a slight shrug and her body started to relax a bit. "And I feel maybe I ruined it for you…being as we are up here together and there is a party downstairs. Feels maybe a bit high school…"

"Oh Luke…" she shook her head with a laugh, cupping his cheek as she gave him a kiss. "This was perfect," she rested her head against his with a smile. "My first time could have been in a garbage dump for all I care as long as it's you…" she paused a moment looking at him. "As long as you are with me, nothing else matters."

"No regrets?" he questioned and she slowly shook her head.

"No regrets Boyfriend," she grinned large and loved the relief that washed over him.

"Thank god," he let out a sigh, rolling his body on top of her making her giggle, as his lip slammed back into hers and his body started to once again rock against hers.

* * *

Sitting on the counter sipping her coffee, Brooke smiled as she watched her boyfriend move around her kitchen. Last night seemed make believe to her, well last night and this morning. She knew it happened, she was there, she felt every second of pleasure her body went through and even the little bit of body pain she felt this morning. She hadn't used some of those muscles before and her body was definitely letting her know it that morning but it didn't seem to matter.

Last night it happened. Last night she got her perfect fairytale moment with the boy she had been waiting for, for years.

"Think everyone might wake up before noon?" Lucas teased as he refilled his cup.

"Not if we are lucky," she joked making him grin as he walked over to her. Resting his hands on either side of her as he dipped his head down to stare at her. A smile encasing her lips as he just stood there with his goofy grin.

"God you're beautiful," his voice low and she felt the heat brush across her cheeks. His large hand reaching to brush her hair back as they looked at each other. "Can't believe you're mine, how did that happen? You're perfect…"

"Luke, I'm not perfect," she told him, never understanding why he always thought she did no wrong, never screwed up. "I need you to believe that. I screw up, I screw up a lot."

"Compared to all the things I've screwed up in my life?" he let out a dry laugh, resting his head against hers. "Believe me when I tell you, that you are perfect…"

"I just don't want you to think I'm so…so impossible to screwing up," she explained. "Because I'm afraid I might and to someone else it might seem minor but since you think I'm _perfect_ that when it's me, it's a lot worse than it truly is…" she gives a half shoulder shrug, making her sleeve on her shoulder drop.

"Pretty Girl," he gripped her thighs as he stepped between them, her body cringing a bit making his body jerk back a half step. "What's wrong?" concerned flashed over him as he looked at her.

"Nothing…" she shook her head quickly and his eyes slanted slightly in the corners.

"Did…did I hurt you?" he shuffled from her and panic flipped in her making her grab onto his hand and pulling him back.

"No… Luke, no you didn't hurt me," she laced her fingers through his and gripped on tight.

"I…I did something…" he glanced down at her cream colored legs and gently ran his fingers along them.

"It's just… it was my first time…" she mumbled out. "Hadn't moved like _that_ very often…" she let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah but if I knew it was hurting you…"

"You didn't Luke," she shook her head. "It's like…it's like when you're at the gym, workout hard and the next day you definitely feel it…Doesn't hurt while doing it but later…later you're like crap…"

"Crap?" he let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, like whoa, you got a great workout, huh? And even if a few moves here and there hurt," she got a lie in her eye as she draped her arms over his shoulders. "You know in the long run it was good for you, _great _for you," she giggled a bit and he let out a chuckle. "And one of the many perks to this from the gym is it was so much fun," she informed him and he grinned. "And this morning might have been even funnier…"

"Funnier," he laughed, just choosing not to correct her.

"What I am saying is that no matter what I might be feeling, last night," she paused looking at him with so much love his heart swell, "last night was perfect and so worth it," she gave a loving grin and he smiled leaning down capturing his lips back with hers.

"Oh it is way to earlier to be seeing this," Rachel grumbled, shuffling her feet into the kitchen, the look over a good hangover all over her face.

"Oh I might actually second that," Haley walked in behind her, getting a playful glare from her best friend which she winked at. "But hey," she shuffled her feet to the fridge and pulled open the door, "least it's not fighting," she leaned back announce before ducking back behind the door.

"Not funny!" Brooke shrieked not at all finding it funny.

"Kinda funny," Lucas teased, taking a sip of his drink and getting a slap from his girlfriend. "You do pick fights Pretty Girl…"

"Me?" she placed her hand on her chest, completely confused by that. "You pick fights, not me. Hell last night you picked a random off the wall fight about the party."

"Oh god," Rachel mumbled, grabbing a coffee cup. "Good job Hales…" she scolded her friend who let off an apologetic shrug.

"I didn't pick a fight, you invited your ex here and didn't even tell me!"

"Why would it matter? I mean unless you're insecure-"

"Oh please," Lucas let out a laugh at the thought. "When it comes to that guy I'm more than secure and you know it," he gave a cocky smirk and a smile started to spread across her face and anger started to deflate.

"Yeah I do," she grinned, placing her hands on his shoulders and pulled him towards her. "But in his defense I've never been with him so how am I really supposed to know?" she kinked a brow and whispered low making him growl.

"Shut up," he grumbled, pressing his lips against hers.

"It may be too early for this…" Nathan grumbled as he walked into the rooms and the girls nodded in agreement.

"I have an idea," Lucas smirked, just choosing to ignore everyone.

"Yeah?" Brooke giggled, as his hand ran in her hair and tilted her head to the side.

"What if," he leaned forward, just whispering in her ear, "you and I went and enjoyed a nice hot shower?" he suggested, hearing as their friends' got lost in their own conversations.

"A hot shower might be nice, might relax some of these muscles," she smirked and he growled, grabbing her hand and helping her off the counter.

"We are going to go," Brooke giggled as Lucas tugged her out of the room. "Stay as long as you would like, just don't forget to lock the door," she laughed, Lucas yanking her up towards the stairs.

"Have I ever told you, that you talk too much?" Lucas spun her to face him on the stairs.

"Up, but then I did that thing you seemed to enjoy so much and you amazingly got over it," she smirked and the tingle ran down his spine.

"True," he nodded quickly, slamming his mouth into hers and lifting her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around him and her giggles filling the room as he carries her up the stairs and shuts the door. Brooke swearing her life to be perfect in that moment.

* * *

_Review_


	19. Chapter 19

"Luke…" Brooke giggled, turning her head to the side as she ran the wash cloth over the glass dish. "Boyfriend…" her small shoulder brought up with a grin. "I'm working…"

"I know," he grinned, dragging his nose up her neck making the chill run down her spine. "But my baby hasn't let me have her in weeks," he pointed out, sliding his hand around her small waist and tugging her body against his. "I _need_ you…"

"Lucas…" she rolled her head back as he started sucking that one spot behind her ear that drove her mad. His words playing over again in her head making her entire body tingle. Something about knowing that, hearing that just always setting her off. "Broody, you're killing me…"

"I know the feeling," he slid his hand to rest along the top of her jeans. "Tell me why you are mad at me again?"

"I'm not mad," she laughed, drying her hands of the soapy water and turning around to face him.

"We haven't had sex in three weeks," he pointed out. "We went from doing it many times a _day_," he smirked and she blushed. "To none for three weeks…I'm pretty sure you're mad…"

"I know, but I feel weird," she admitted. "My dad caught us having sex, Luke."

"We weren't having sex…" he mumbled and her head tilted with a look he knew all too well. "What? We weren't!"

"Luke, you had me up on the counter and your tongue shoved in my mouth," she kindly reminded him of the scene of just a few weeks ago.

"Do you even know what sex is?" he kinked a brow and her eyes narrowed.

"Lucas, your pants were undone!" she stated and he laughed. "It's not funny," she slugged his arm and pouted. "Luke, stop," she whined and he pulled back his laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized, brushing back her hair. "But Pretty Girl, we've been together for almost a year," he reminded her, her grinning as she sucked on her bottom lip. "You think he really doesn't know his little girl is no longer in the running for the Saint Mary crown?"

"I could still have it," she grumbled and he chuckled at just adorable she was.

"You definitely couldn't," he smirked, gripping her hips and pulling her in for a kiss. "Not that I mind."

"Yeah," she grinned, sucking his bottom lip, her eyes fluttering shut half a second before she groaned and pushed him back. "I keep seeing his face."

"Awesome," he let out a dry laugh, wiping his bottom lip. "My girl pictures her dad while kissing me, that's not at all warped."

"Luke, don't be like that," she asked as he stepped back from her. "I know you are a little frustrated…"

"I'm completely frustrated!" he tossed his hand up. "My girlfriend won't let me touch her."

"Sex isn't everything, aren't you the one who taught me that?" she challenged and he groaned. "We went years without having sex, I spent years throwing myself at you and now…now you can't go a few weeks? What the hell Lucas?"

"Yeah well in that time I was having sex," he stated and she let out a broken laugh. His eyes pulling together tight when it registered what he said.

"Nice Luke, real nice," she pushed passed him and towards the front.

"Damn it," he growled, quickly moving after her and cursing his big mouth. "Brooke, I didn't mean that…"

"You know I'm very aware of your sex life," she snapped, slamming down a chair in front of a table. "I get the pleasure of big boobed sluts popping up at every corner. So thank you, thank you so much for the reminder."

"I'm sorry," he pinched the bridge of his nose, pulling in a deep breath. "It's just…it's just that ever since your dad found us, you've been acting weird."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry that I don't want to have sex with you Lucas, get over it!" she threw her hands up.

"Jesus Christ, it's not about the sex!" he snapped, tightening his fist and releasing them.

"You know Luke," Brooke pulled in a slow breath and ran her hand over her forehead. "I can't deal with this right now. I have to finish closing up for Karen and get ready to go to Rachel's party."

"So what? We are just not going to talk about whatever the hell has you so pissed off?"

"I'm saying that you need to go, because right now I want to stab you in the face with the nearest kitchen knife," she stated and he let out a dry laugh.

"Ok Brooke," he grabbed his keys from the counter and jacket from the chair. "I'll see you tonight and let's hope the stick has been removed from your ass," he growled, shoving passed her and towards the door.

"Screw you Lucas…"

"Wouldn't do that, might upset daddy!" he mocked, shoving the door so it hit the other side and stormed out.

"Asshole!" he heard a distant scream before getting into his car and driving off.

* * *

"Wife…" he mocked as he slid beside her in the bed they share. His strong arm wrapping around her slim waist and he felt as she relaxed beside him.

"Husband," she giggled, lacing their fingers together. Swearing she felt safest in his arms.

"You ok?" he questioned and she slowly nodded, closing her eyes to trap the stupid tears forming.

"I don't want you to leave," she admitted, flipping over on her back to look up at him, hating the pain that flashes in those gorgeous blue eyes. "I know I shouldn't say it, I know you can't do anything about it but it's getting harder and harder. I miss my family being all together."

"I know," he frowned, his head resting against hers. "I love coming home, but hate that when I leave…god when I leave it just keeps getting harder."

"I need you here with me," a tear dropped from her cheek. "I just…I'm lonely."

"Baby…" his eyes closed and he swore in that moment his heart broke. "I'm sorry," he whispered and she slowly nodded, knowing he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. "God baby," his hand slid down her body, loving the feel of her soft skin. "I love you so much… and I miss you… miss _everything_."

"Me too…" she gasped a little, her body like always reacting to his touch. Even if she was livid at him, his hand skimmed against her body and she was done. "Where's Raine?" her body arched up under him as his lips trailed down her neck.

"She's staying at Bevin's tonight," he drug his mouth down her collar bone, loving the noises that escaped her, swearing when he was on the road he forgot what it sounded like and hating it. "Gave us some alone time…" he explained, sliding his hand to hike up her night gown.

"Just us tonight?" she smiled a bit, liking how that sounded.

"Yes my gorgeous girl," he smirked, brushing back her hair. "Just us," his finger trialed down her cheek as she smiled and soon his mouth quickly covered hers.

* * *

"Uh..." she cringed a bit as the burning liquid travelled down her throat. Swearing it tasted like the worst thing in the history of drinks and seriously wondering why she even agreed to one.

"Brooke…" Rachel giggled, sucking on a lime and throwing her arm around her friend's shoulder. "You having fun?"

"Yup," she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Having a blast," her eyes scanned around the crowded room for a certain person. "Skank!" she growled, reaching for the bottle and pouring another shot.

"Who?" the red head, flipped her hair back and sent a playful smirk at some boy passing by.

"Theresa," she grumbled, licking the salt and throwing back the glass as she sucked her lime. "Always trying to screw my boyfriend."

"Oh please," Rachel laughed. "That guy wouldn't think of straying…" she flipped her hand at the thought.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because you have him whipped," she stated like it was so obvious and Brooke let out a giggle. "You say jump, he jumps, you say screw me…well he screws the hell out of you," she smirks and Brooke raises her glass at that. "You have him all wrapped around that perfectly manicured finger of yours. So don't worry about Theresa, even when you're not with him, he is yours."

"Mine," she repeated, pulling in a deep breath.

"Yours…"

"I'll be right back," she gave her friend's arm a pat and headed towards the broody blonde who looked more than annoyed at the moment.

"Awesome," Lucas nodded at the dark haired girl; bring the cup to his lips. "Really awesome, Theresa."

"Brooke, hey!" she squealed, throwing her arms around her neck and Brooke stumbled back. "So good to see you, but I have to go! Talk later yeah?" she asked and Brooke didn't get to answer before she once again skipped off.

"Someone's had a bit too much to drink," Brooke let out a small laugh, leaning against the wall. "What are you drinking?"

"Just a soda…"

"Don't want something…stronger?" she questioned and didn't get the look that flashed over his face.

"No," he answered simply and she didn't like the bite in his tone. The tone that made it clear he was still pissed at her.

"Broody…" she frowned, slipping her hand in his and bit back the smile of knowing he wouldn't push her away. He couldn't, like Rachel said she just had this almost control over him, however if she was honest he had the same over her, if not stronger. "I removed the stick from my ass…" she shrugged and he growled.

"You're just drunk," he shook his head. "By morning you will remember you hate me again."

"I don't hate you Luke," her head shook quickly at that. "And I'm not drunk, I just…"

"What? You just what Brooke?" he tossed his hand to the side. "I'm tired of you doing that, acting like you are going to talk to me, tell me what's up and then just keep getting pissed."

"Will you just come talk to me?" she asked, slipping her hand in his and giving it a tug. "Please?" she poked out her bottom lip and he tried his best not to smile. "I don't want my Broody mad anymore."

"I'm not mad, Brooke," he shook his head, brushing back her hair. "Just want you to talk to me."

"I'm just embarrassed," she told him honestly.

"Of what?" he questioned, her bottom lip sucking in her mouth as she chewed on it.

"Because my dad caught us Luke and…and he is just acting weird around me and I feel like now when I touch you he is just…just disappointed in me or something."

"Pretty Girl," he chuckled, sliding his arms around her slim waist and tugging her closer to him. "He isn't disappointed. He loves you, you're his little girl."

"I know…"

"He is just seeming different because, well, he caught his little girl and her boyfriend together. Knowing and seeing are two totally different things."

"I know but he is my dad, you know?" she peers up at him. "And you two don't get along as it is, so I just… I don't want him hating you more for what we do," she admitted, knowing he wasn't blind to the fact he wasn't her dad's biggest fan. He wasn't rude to him, just acted…different when he was around.

"I know you love your dad, Brooke," he told her, not at all stupid to that fact. However, never wanting to admit to her that the amount of respect she held for her father scared him. He was so worried that sooner or later her dad's thoughts and views would weigh in on his girlfriend and she pick her dad's side over his. "But I'd like to think over the last few months I've been proving myself in some way."

"You have, I know you have Luke," she told him quickly, knowing how much he had changed. Yet it didn't change her parents weren't so positive he would stay around forever, it just wasn't in Lucas's nature to stay in one place to long. "I just don't want you to get scared off."

"I can't have you always doubting me," he frowned, resting his head against hers. "I love you so much, Brooke," his strong hands sliding up to frame her face. "But if you are always going to wait for me to screw up…well you'll kill us."

"Things are really good for us right now," she whispered and he nodded. "Nothing stays good for us and I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"It won't, you can't wait for bad things to happen," he told her and she nodded. "I know I've hurt you," he whispered and her eyes looked up at his. "I know I've broken your trust and I know I've damaged you so much that you have walls built up, but it's been almost a year…"

"A great year," she grinned a bit and he smiled.

"The best," he tapped his nose against hers and she giggled. "And it's only going to get better, because you Brooke Davis are mine. Nothing is going to change that."

"Completely in love and to young and stupid to know what to do with it," she repeated a line she had heard way to many times to describe her and Lucas.

"Yeah, but we are figuring it out," he gave her an innocent grin that made a tingle run up her spine.

"Slowly…" she teased and he laughed. "Why are we being so serious?"

"Damn if I know," he teased and she laughed. "We are at a party and talking way to seriously. I personally think we should be dancing or something…"

"Hmm…" she got a smirk that he knew all too well. "I have an idea of what we can do instead."

"I don't know, earlier your informed me just a kiss made your dad flash through your head," he reminded and she cringed at that.

"Oh Boyfriend," her arms slid around his neck. "I'm sorry, I said that."

"It's quite traumatizing," he joke a bit with his tone and she giggled. "Gives me a bit of a complex. Don't know if I will ever be able to have sex again."

"Seriously?" she raised a brow and he nodded. "But you love it," she mumbled like a child, sliding her hands down his chest and slowly slipping into the front of his pockets. "And you are so good at it Broody…"

"Brooke…" his heart raced and she watched the darkness flash through his eyes.

"Come on Boyfriend," she pushed up on her toes, pushing her body against his and pushing her hands just that much further in his pockets. "Tell me honestly you are mad and don't want me," she took the tip of her tongue and licked gently up his neck, feeling as he swallowed hard.

"Yeah," he nodded quickly, slipping his arm around her waist as she giggled. "I'm completely full of shit," he stated and she laughed as he pulled her close and raced her upstairs.

* * *

"Mmm…" Brooke smiled against her boyfriend's mouth as his body rested on top of hers. "I truly don't know why we waited so long to do that…"

"Cause you're insane," he teased and she growled biting his lip. "Goodness Pretty Girl," he rested his head against hers and brushed her hair back. "Why have we put each other through so much shit?"

"Because you're insane," she joked and he chuckled shaking his head. "And because for some reason you wanted so badly just to stay broken…" she ran her hand through his blonde hair. "And I never wanted to fix you, because I love you. Yet I just wanted to make your heart feel better."

"My heart is fine," he gave a gentle smile, giving her a sweet kiss. "I just like going to bed and waking up with my girl every morning."

"Yeah, that part is pretty great. I always feel safest when you're holding me," she confessed, Lucas sliding on his back and her rolling her body on top of his.

"Yeah…" he reached up, toying with the chain around her neck. "You ever take this off?" he questioned and she shook her head no.

"Never," she toyed with the ring around it. "You gave it to me…"

"I know, I just feel it would probably drive all those guys you had nuts," he teased a little and she rolled her eyes.

"There wasn't that many," she informed him first. "And secondly it did."

"Seriously?"

"Do you know how many times Chase asked me why I wore it? Why I'd wear something from some other guy?"

"Did you tell him where it came from?"

"No…I mean I didn't mean to," she told him. "I was wearing it one night and he was over, just hanging out," she rushed to say. "But he was looking at all my photos on my mirror and somehow noticed you wearing it, then asked me why I had a matching one."

"Didn't think about lying?"

"I was never embarrassed of my relationship with you Luke, I wasn't going to lie. So I just, I just told him that I've known you for years and that I honestly… I honestly had a part of my heart that would always love you."

"Bet that thrilled him…"

"Well after he bitched a bit, asked if I was sleeping with you before he and I got together, I told him to chill that you and I were just friends… and I honestly didn't think we'd be anything else…" she mumbled, lacing her fingers through his and wrapping them around her back.

"You really thought that?" he asked and she just shrugged. "Brooke…" he sat up to face her.

"I just never wanted to get my hopes up," she told him, him brushing her hair back. "Sometimes I was just afraid love wasn't going to be enough…"

"And now?"

"Well now I've accepted that to keep your ass around, I'm just going to have to marry you…" she shrugged casually and he chuckled.

"Oh really?" he grinned and she slowly nodded.

"I know it will be a chore," she let out an exasperated sigh and he laughed again. "But if I must do it, I guess I'll do it."

"You going to marry me Brooke Davis?" he raised a brow, and she sucked her bottom lip and nodded. "Do I get a say in it?"

"No, you are just going to show up and look nice."

"Doesn't sound that bad," he admitted and she grinned.

"Nope…"

"But if you do that, you would completely ruin my proposal…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I planned on when we were like forty just marrying…"

"Forty, huh?"

"I thought fifty would be rude," he shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"I'd marry you when I'm fifty, as long as I get you all the years in between," she shrugged, resting her head against his.

"We're probably going to kill each other by then," he teased and she laughed. "Might stab me with the nearest kitchen knife."

"We will get plastic," she teased and he let out a deep chuckle. "And plastic cups so I don't throw glass at this gorgeous face," her hand ran over his cheek. Giving him a gentle kiss and closing her eyes, the idea of being married to Lucas one day sounding like the best thing ever.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered through the dark room.

"That after everything," she pulled in a deep breath to calm herself. "I never in a million years thought I would be here in this moment, joking about marriage and a future with you. I love you so much, Luke. And I don't at all doubt that you will be amazing at whatever you do."

"And if it's just me working at Keith's shop?"

"As long as you love what you are doing, I don't care what it is," she shrugged, giving him a sweet kiss. "As long as the nights end like this," she admitted and he agreed.

"And the mornings…" he smirked and she giggled.

"Luke…" she laughed when he flipped her to her back.

"Pretty Girl," he slid his hand down her body and rolled his hips into her, making her head sink into the pillow. "I love you," he growled, gripping tight onto her leg making her body tingle.

"Lucas…" she gripped tight onto his shoulders, turning her head to the side.

"And I'm sorry, so sorry for everything," he rolled his hips again, sliding his hand through her hair and pulling her mouth to meet his. "And swear to everything, that I'm going to spend my entire life making up all the pain I've put you through," he promised and she nodded, her mind really thinking about feeling him in that moment.

"I love you too, baby," she dug her nails in his hair making him growl. Her entire body on fire when he touched her and when he slowly slipped inside her again, she swore she was on cloud nine.

* * *

_Not much to this chapter, just a little fluff and well fighting since that is their favorite hobby. But hope you all enjoyed some Brucas togetherness!_

_Review_


	20. Chapter 20

Standing at the doorway he smiled at the girl before him. Her eyes concentrating on the little device before her and her hair pulled up in a messy bun that shows off her long neck and that smile turned to a smirk. Swaying his feet slowly towards her, he approached her like a lion approaching his pray and smirked even more knowing she didn't have a clue.

Stepping right up behind her, he slid his hands over her shoulders and felt her shiver run through her body. Tilting her head back almost on reflex to the side, her chin tilted up and eyes fluttered closed when she felt his body pressing against hers.

"Texting anyone special?" he questioned deep, her sucking in a breath at the tickle on her neck.

"Just my lover," she sucked on her bottom lip and let her body fall back. "He has been away for the week and I'm just going mad."

"Must be a moron to leave such a Pretty Girl like you alone," he trailed his finger down her side and she nodded.

"Not the brightest," she admitted with a laugh. "But he is sexy as hell and an amazing kisser," she confessed and his smirk grew. "So I learn to overlook his like of brains."

"Lucky guy…" he drug his nose up her neck and she giggled. "Does he get jealous?"

"So jealous…" she slid her arm up and her fingers through his soft locks, hating how long it had been since she felt them. "May want to watch yourself…he may not like this too much."

"Kinda wanna see the reaction I might get from him," he cut his eyes over and smiled at his friend sitting in the corner with his brother.

"Not a good one," she grinned, spinning to face him and her heart fluttered looking into those gorgeous blue eyes. Her heart pounding in her chest as she ran her hands to his cheeks and brought him down for a sweet kiss. One of his arms snaking around her waist as the other cups her cheek, their kiss sweet until he feels a hot salty liquid hit his lip.

"Hey…" he pulled back his brows creasing. "What's wrong?" he knocked the tear and she sniffled.

"I just missed you," she chewed her bottom lip, not wanting to admit how scared she was that he wasn't coming back. She knew where he was, she talked to him mostly all day every day that he was gone but she couldn't silence the fear in her that was so used to him not returning.

"I missed you too, Pretty Girl," he let out a half smile, brushing her hair back.

"You're not allowed to leave again," she teased, waving her finger in his face and he chuckled. "But, I'm glad you got to spend some time with Nate. Did ya'll have fun?"

"It was awesome. We went to a game and got to meet some of the players, talk to the coach who totally told Nate he was tiny," he teased and she laughed. "And the town was really cool, you would have loved it."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"But I'll be honest definitely missed the waking up beside my girl every morning," he confessed and she let out a grin. "But there are some things I wanted to talk to you about."

"And what might it be?" she kinked a brow, kind of enjoying the beam that was coming from him.

"I want to get a job," he told her and she grew al little lost.

"Broody, you have a job."

"No, I want a _real_ job. I want to finish school and get my degree and start working."

"Luke…" she grinned, loving the idea of that. "That would be awesome," she gave him a big hug and smiled. "Do you know what you want to study?"

"Teaching," he said and she pulled back to look at him. "While in school I was a lit major and I am just a few credits shy of graduation. So I thought about getting the last credits and starting teaching at the high school, maybe coach some."

"You'd be a great teacher," she smiled brushing her hand through his hair. "And I don't doubt at all you put your mind to it and you can do it."

"Thank you Pretty Girl," he leaned in giving her a sweet kiss, swearing nothing felt better than knowing she believed in him.

* * *

"Baby!" Raine squealed, throwing herself around her boyfriend with a smile. "You did so great!"

"Thanks babe," he grinned, wrapping his arms tight around her small waist. "I saw that split you did, very nice," he smirked and she blushed.

"Behave," she warned and he grinned more leaning in to kiss her.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" he skimmed his arm over her shoulder as they headed out of the gym.

"Well…" she chewed her lip and laced her fingers through his. "There is kinda a movie I wanted to see…"

"How come I feel like it's a movie that isn't going to have a shooting death scene?" he turned to face her, sliding his hand down to her hip.

"You'd be correct," she smiled proud and he rolled his eyes with a slight laugh. "But maybe we can get Kevin and Bevin to come and it will be better."

"I don't think that would improve some chick flick," he frowned and she slapped his chest.

"Be nice. You will love it," she laced her fingers with his and walked over to her best friends. "Hey guys…"

"Hey Ray," Kevin adjusted his bag on his shoulder. Truly happy his friends were happy again. He didn't know if he could take a moody Ben anymore. "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight? I mean if you don't have other plans…"

"No, I'm free," Bevin shrugged glancing at the boy beside her. "What about you Kev? You in?"

"I don't know…is there shooting in this movie?"

"No."

"Does someone die?"

"We don't know, but maybe."

"It's a love movie dude, total chick flick with no fighting, no explosions, no guns or combat. Just some guy whining over a girl in a way that is not at all realistic," Ben explained quickly. Him pretty sure he could give a play by play of how this movie was going to play out.

"False, I call false because if I'm correct, you sir have whined over a girl," Bevin waved her finger at Ben who let out a slight blush.

"Shut up Bev…" he grumbled, scratching the heat spreading up his neck.

"It's cute," Raine turned her head and kissed his cheek. "So come with us," the dark haired girl asked with that pouty look that drove all the guys nuts. Even if they weren't her boyfriend.

"Fine!" Kevin threw his hands up giving up. "I'll go."

"Awesome!" both girls clapped their hands excited.

"Now let's go change and we can go," Raine looped her arm through her best friend and started to skip off.

"I hate these movies," Ben grumbled as they started to follow.

"Yeah, well least you _might_ get rewarded for going. All I get is a thanks buddy and good night," Kevin growled making his friend chuckle.

"It will work out man," Ben slapped his friend's shoulder truly believing that. "All in due time, things work out."

* * *

"Mom…" Lucas walked into her kitchen to find her sitting at the table. "Hey…"

"Hey honey," she tilted her head as he kissed the side of it. "Where have you been?"

"With Brooke. We went to a movie with Nate and Hales," he explained and couldn't control the small smile that always popped up at the mentioned of the dimply brunette.

"Should have guessed," she smiled shaking her head, knowing her son was so crazy about that girl it was ridiculous. She never seen her son feel so strong about a girl before and it to a point worried her. Yet at the same time she loved it being as it seemed to keep him around more. "Is she coming over for dinner Friday?" she wondered, always loving having her around.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask but more than likely she will," he told her, sitting down on the other side of the small table and looked at her. "Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything…"

"Well…" he shifted a bit and she grew nervous. She experienced this before, this look on his face and worry in his eyes. This look of fear she might be disappointed or not like what he was going to say. Last time he gave her this look she had to spend a lot of money she _didn't _have to bail him out of jail and pay some fancy lawyer.

"Lucas, what is it?"

"I…I was thinking about going back to school…" he chewed his lip and glanced up at her. "You know, get my degree."

"Lucas that would be awesome."

"You think?" he raised a brow, fiddling with his fingers.

"Honey, I think it would be a great idea," she reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. "I am so proud of how you are turning your life around Lucas. You have come further in this past year then I have ever thought possible."

"I'm really trying mom," he told her and she nodded. "I want to make you and Keith proud. I want to just put my past to rest and move on with my life."

"You will. I don't doubt at all you can do anything you put your mind too," she gave him a smile and he nodded. "I never doubted you Lucas. I've never thought you couldn't do it. I've always believed in you, I was just waiting for you to start to believe in yourself."

"Taken me awhile, huh?" he let out a dry laugh and she nodded.

"But you figured it out. You stay looking forward and I don't doubt things are going to work out for you."

"Thanks mom…"

"So..." she leaned back in the chair, a smile playing on her lips. "How are you and Brooke?"

"Perfect," he grinned at the mention of his girl. "I think Richard is warming up to me. It's a slow process but I think he finally realizes I'm not going anywhere."

"I honestly think that's all he wants," she told him and he nodded. "Don't forget Lucas, every time you left he watched his little girl's heart break," she told him, truly understanding Richard's concern. Of course she didn't agree one bit of his line, _'he isn't good enough for her' _but she did understand his fear of her getting hurt.

"I know…" the blonde nodded. "I don't want to hurt her anymore mom."

"I know honey, I know you don't."

"I want to marry her and have babies with her and make her life all she has ever wanted. I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy…"

"As long as you spend some time making yourself happy too Lucas."

"If she is happy, then I am happy," he smiled a glow growing in him.

"Then I think you two will be ok…"

"Yeah, me too," he stood, walking over and placing his cup in the sink. "But I think I'm going to head out. Can I get you anything while I'm out?"

"No…" she shook her head. "Keith is coming over soon and we are going to get some dinner."

"Alright, well I'm going to go to some party at Brooke's friend's new place."

"Lucas…" worry washed over her and he frowned.

"I don't drink mom and I definitely don't do anything else anymore," he sighed, wishing she really believed him.

"Things are going right for you Lucas. I just don't want you to get pulled back in, that's all."

"I was in a dark place mom," he told her and she looked down. "I drug you and Keith into a dark place. I'm not going to do that again. Please just believe me," he pleaded, wanting nothing more for her and Keith to _trust _him again.

"I will…Have a good night honey."

"Thanks…" he walked by, giving her arm a squeeze and heading out the door. Not at all eliminating the worry on his mother's mind.

* * *

Swaying to the music, Brooke moved towards the kitchen to escape the heat of the crowd and another drink. How Rachel was able to cram so many people into her small house was beyond Brooke. It was so crammed in the small house she couldn't breathe in the living room. However the place was nice, Rachel had bought it all on her own from her work during her modeling shoots. It wasn't huge, but she doesn't need huge being just her. And Brooke would admit it was nice, just probably shouldn't hold so many people in it.

Running her hand through long locks she skimmed her eyes around the kitchen and them locking on someone she hadn't seen in years. Someone she met through her boyfriend awhile back and someone she actually enjoyed talking to.

"Felix!" Brooke grinned and he slowly turned around, a smile lighting across his face. "Hey!" she threw her arms around her friend with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," he squeezed her tight. "How are you? It's been forever since I've seen you."

"I know," she knocked a hair from her face. "But I've been good, great actually."

"You look great," his eyes ran up and down her and in her drunken haze she felt the blush sweep across her cheeks. "But you always looks great," he took a sudden step forward and she felt her mouth run dry.

"Little close don't you think?" the deep growl in her ear making a chill run down her spine and a calming come over her.

"Luke…" he cut his eyes up to his blonde friend a little confused. "Ya'll still playing this song and dance?"

"Lucas is my boyfriend Felix," she reached up behind her and slid her hand to his neck. "A little over a year now."

"Oh…" he straightened up, his eyes widening a bit. "That's cool."

"Yup…" Lucas's hand slid around Brooke's waist, always knowing the guy in front of him had a little thing for her. However also knowing he knew more about him then he cared for him too. "How've you been?"

"Not as good as you clearly," he teased and Brooke let out a giggle.

"I've been doing really well," Lucas admitted. "So amazingly well," he growled, dipping down and nipping at a spot on Brooke's neck.

"Baby…" she giggled, curling into him. "Stop…"

"Sorry…" he let out a fake apology, lacing his fingers through hers. "Good to see you man, but I need to talk to my girl in private," he explained, needing to really get Brooke away from Felix.

"Uh…yeah," he nodded, tipping his cup. It still not really registering that Brooke and Lucas were _actually_ together.

"Luke…" Brooke curled behind him as he led them through the crowd of people and towards the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"Here we go," he smirked. Opening a door and tugging them inside, spinning her around to face him and catching her mouth with his.

"Mmm…" she moaned against his lips, him swaying them over to the couch and laying her across it. Lucas sliding his hand up under the front of her shirt as he crawls himself slowly up her. Trailing his lips up her slim stomach, up between her breasts and locking onto that sweet spot behind her ear. "What's gotten into you?" she giggled, her eyes fluttering shut and feeling her heart and body quivered.

"I don't know…" he growled, rolling his hips into hers and making her moan. "You're like my favorite addiction or something," he confessed, knowing he got a high from being with Brooke that sent him over the edge regularly.

"Good to know," she grinned, chewing on her bottom lip as she tugged his head back to look at her. "But we aren't going to do this right now."

"Why?" he pouted and she laughed, stroking her fingers across his lips.

"Because I have something special planned for tonight," she informed him and his face lit up.

"You do, huh?" he raised a brow and she grinned, leaning up and brushing her lips against his.

"I've had a long week to think," she reminded him and he nodded. "So, I planned a little something for us."

"What might that something be?" he wondered and she giggled and shrugged.

"I can't tell you that Broody. It will ruin the surprise."

"Fine…" he rolled to the side and collapsed off the side of the couch, his girlfriend breaking out into a laugh. "This isn't funny…" he groaned from the floor.

"It's kinda funny…" she flipped on her side to look at him, her eyes sparkling and making him start to smile. "I love that…" she reached down to touch his cheek.

"What?"

"Seeing you smile…makes me happy to see your _real_ smile," she told him with a slight shrug.

"Do I have many _fake _smiles?" he teased, sitting up on the floor, getting eye level with her.

"Not fake," she corrected. "Just not as happy," she explained and he glanced down. "It makes me get butterflies in my stomach to know that you only really get that real smile with me. However I hate it because I want you happy all the time, not just when I'm around."

"I'm happy," he turned his head to rest his chin on his shoulder. "Knowing I get to see you every day and you are mine and that makes me happy."

"Good…" she wiggled on the couch to give him a sweet kiss. "Now let's go find Rach so I can tell her we are leaving. I want to show you your surprise."

"Ok…" he agreed, sitting up and reaching for her hand. Pulling her up and together walking out of the room and into the loud hallway.

"I'm going to go find Rach, can you get my jacket and purse? I left it in the kitchen closet."

"Weird place to leave your stuff…" he looked at her, raising his brow and she laughed.

"You go looking for stuff, you going to go search some random kitchen closet or bedrooms?" she questioned, thinking her and Hales idea of always placing their stuff in the closet was a good idea. It was rare someone would think to steal something out of there.

"Brooke one me zero," he shrugged and she laughed.

"I'm always ahead," she leaned up kissing his cheek. "Be right back babe," she skipped off the last step and on search for her red head friend.

"Crazy girl," he rolled his eyes, walking into the crowded kitchen and to the closet. Finding his girl's stuff and shutting the door back.

"Still don't get it…" he spun to face his dark haired _friend_ from earlier.

"Get what?" Lucas brows knitted together confused.

"You and Brooke, how you keep her," Felix let out a dry laugh stepping towards his friend. "But I'm sure you wonder the same thing."

"Brooke and I aren't really your business," his temper flared a bit, so tired of people questioning his relationship.

"But you think about it," he slowly approached him. "And you hear it all the time," he stepped around him with a smirk. "That little voice in your head that is always saying why? Why does she love me? Why does she put up with all my shit? Why someone so perfect wants you? And when you can't answer those questions you move on to the others," he looked up at the girl in question laughing with her friends. "How long? How long before she realizes all the things she can do _without _you? How long before she resents you for making her staying in the little town and be nothing but a housewife with kids? And how long before she just picks up and leaves you all alone."

"Brooke wouldn't do that," he hissed, tightening his fist and relaxing them.

"Sure she wouldn't," he chuckled leaning back on his feet. "That's why you keep a safe distance. She would never admit to hating you for making her stay stuck here but you would always know. You do I admit read her pretty well so every day you would wake up in your happy little life and look at her face knowing she wished she had more."

"Broody," Brooke skipped over with a smile. "What we talking about?" she tossed a glance between the two boys.

"Nothing," Lucas lied sliding his arm around her waist. "Just about how amazing you look tonight," he smiled down at her and she grinned.

"Well thank you," she leaned up on her feet kissing his cheek. "You both look amazing as well," she smiled a dimple smile that made his heart tighten in his chest. "But I'm ready to go," she told and didn't get the look on his face. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," he faked a smile and hated she knew it. "I'll meet you at my car," he handed over the keys, her eyes still looking at him confused.

"Ok…" she tossed a glance between the two.

"Be right there, promise," he leaned down giving her a kiss that sent a chill down her spine and a growl from the guy beside him. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, Boyfriend," she told him, giving him a weird smile before turning on her feet. "Later Felix," she called over her shoulder, sending a wink at her group of friends before stepping out the door.

"I don't think I will ever get it," Felix shook his head still so baffled.

"What?" Lucas growled at the person he seriously questioned why he put up with him.

"Why someone like _her_ is so stupid over someone like _you_," he shook his head. "Must teach me your technique," he slapped his shoulder before walking off.

"Bastard," he grumbled grabbing a drink off the table and chugging it. Tossing the plastic cup on the table before storming out and to his car. Walking down the steps and feeling himself relax at the image of his girlfriend in his car, singing terrible off key to some song.

"Are you ok?" she questioned as he climbed in the driver's seat, blinking a few times to get rid of the little buzz he felt swimming in his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he flashed her a smile, placing his hand on her leg and she laced his fingers through his. "Now tell me about this surprise."

"Just going to have to wait Broody," she giggled, curling up beside him, inhaling a smell of alcohol and glancing up at him. In all her years of knowing him, never really seeing him take a drink, other than that one shot on her birthday. "I'm glad you're home Luke…"

"Me too…" he grinned, pulling his eyes away from the road long enough to send her a quick glance.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too Pretty Girl," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, truly just wanting to get home and spend the night with her and not thinking about what Felix said. Hating how much he agreed with him.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoy!_

_Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

"Broody!" her giggled ripped through his ears and he smiled. Wrapping his arm around her small waist and lifting her in the air with ease. "I don't want too, its cold!"

"It's not that cold, Pretty Girl," he teased and she crawled herself up his body. "I like this…" he joked and she giggled.

"Are you having fun Boyfriend?" she tilted her head to the side with a grin.

"Yeah baby girl," he trapped her hair behind her ear. "This was a good idea. I'm glad you thought of it."

"Well I was worried," she admitted and his brows creased. "Because you _just_ got home from being gone with Nate and I was fearful you might have just wanted to crash on your couch," she explained. Brooke planning a small trip to the beach for them two for the weekend. Her grandparents' had a beach house on the coast and she really just wanted a weekend away with her boyfriend. Even if away was only a little over an hour.

"Oh Pretty Girl as long as I'm with you it all works," he told her and she grinned.

"Good…" her arms curled around his neck and got herself lost in a kiss with him. Not even paying attention to when he dropped back into the water until she felt the coldness prickle at her skin. "Luke!" she growled a bit and he smirked.

"Just wanted to cool you off," he teased as he laid on his back, the cool water washing over their bodies. "You were looking a little…flustered."

"Maybe I am," she bit her lip looking at him. "I'm happy Lucas…" she ran her small hand over his cheek. "So incredibly happy and I love you so much. I didn't think it was possible to love someone like this…"

"Neither did I," he agreed loving the innocence she held. She didn't mean to, he knew that and if he called her innocent she might slug him but she was. She was so innocent. So perfect. "But shows what we know, huh?"

"Yeah…" she let out a small laugh agreeing. "Where do you see your life being in five years? Do you see this?" she glanced around the quiet beach. "Do you see me?"

"Yeah…" he answered without having to think. "I honestly don't know where I'll be in five years Brooke. I don't know what I'll be doing or where I'll be living. Yet I do see you…I see you finishing school and getting your dream job with fashion. I see you married…"

"To you…" she pointed out with a grin.

"I see you happy…" he stated brushing her hair back. "I see all your dreams coming true Brooke Davis…"

"As long as you're in them, they already are," she confessed and loved the smile that danced across his lips. "Brooke Davis- Scott," she giggled and he let out a small laugh. "Sounds kinda perfect, don't cha think?"

"I love you," he gripped his hand through her hair and brought her down for a kiss. "So damn much," he mumbled against her lips as he flipped her over in the sand.

* * *

"And how are you enjoying school?" she brushed a dark curl back as she looked at the photo in her hand. The blonde boy looking so different than he does now.

"_It's great…when are you and Raine going to come visit?" he questioned as he finished typing the rest of his paper. "I thought we could all go see one of dad's games…"_

"We were thinking about next month," she explained hating how far that seemed away. "Raine will be off for fall break and I can kinda take off whenever," she pointed out and he laughed.

"_Perk to owning your own business, huh?" _

"Major…" she sat the photo down with a laugh. "But your dad mentioned some girl…"

"_Mom…._" _He groaned and she laughed. "She is just a friend…nothing more."_

"You know, your dad was once a friend nothing more," she said, knowing there was a little more to that. They weren't ever _just_ friends. Even when they were apart they were still…_together._

"_Yeah well Cayson is just a friend…."_

"I like that name…Cayson," she teased and swore she could picture him rolling his father's eyes at her.

"_Mom…" his tone a little flat and again she laughed. He was so much like his father. "Cays is just my friend. I have too much going on with school and ball to worry about some chick."_

"If you say so kiddo," she shrugged honestly not believing it at all. From what she heard and even Raine mentioned her little boy, who wasn't so little anymore, was falling for this _friend_. However just being cautious since he has had his heart hurt before in the past. She would be lying if she didn't admit seeing her child's heart hurt, hurt more than having her own broken.

"_But mom I have to go…I got practice in a few."_

"Oh ok…" she frowned a bit, hating her had to go. She felt it was forever since she talked to him. "Have fun at practice…and maybe call your sister later. She's been having a bit of a rough time lately."

"_I will…I'll call her when I get done with practice," he promised, reaching over and grabbing his bag. "But mom…"_

"Yeah?"

"_I love you…miss you a little," he teased and she laughed._

"Miss you too…have a good night…"

"_You too…bye." _

"Bye…" she frowned when the phone cut off and leaned back in her chair. Loving her life but wouldn't lie with it getting lonely sometimes. "Guess I could do laundry," she reasoned with a dry laugh. Shaking her head she headed out of the living room and down the hall.

* * *

"Mmm…" she stretched her arms over her head and let out a long sigh. Fluttering her eyes open she clung the sheet around her body as she sat up and glanced around the room. "Boyfriend?" her heart raced a bit not liking this alone feeling of being in his bed and him not there. "Where are you?" she chewed her lip right before hearing the flush of the toilet in the other room.

Glancing up she ran a hand through her dark hair as she watched the bathroom door open and him shuffling his tired feet into the room.

"Hey…" his voice rough and a tingle ran down her spine. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he worried as he climbed his way back up the bed.

"No…" she curled her body into his side and rested her head on his chest. "I just woke up and you weren't here…I didn't like it…"

"I'm sorry," he apologized and brought his arms around her. "I had to take a leak," he explained and she let out a dry laugh rolling her eyes. "Had to go since we got in bed but you fell asleep on my arm so I tried to forget it…failed attempt," he shrugged and she laughed.

"God I love you," she wiggled up a bit to press a kiss to his lips. "You are so dumb…and I love it…"

"That's good…" he cupped his hand to her cheek and brought her up more so he could deepen the kiss. Shifting her over to her back he rested his on top of her loving the feeling of her body against his.

"Mmm…" she moaned against his lips, wiggling her legs under him so she could spread them enough for his body to drop and rest comfortably on top of her. A feeling bubbling up inside of her every time she felt his body rock into hers. She wanted him, god she wanted him more than she wanted anything but she knew she couldn't. "Baby…" she gripped her hand in his hair as his started to trail a line of kisses down to her neck. "Ah…Ben…" her heart pounded and eyes fluttered shut. His large warm hand sliding up her body and scrunching up her shirt and goose bumps rose on her cold skin. "Wait…" she panted, pulling his face back from her neck and closing her eyes. "Wait…"

"Are you ok?" he rested her head against hers and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…are you ok?"

"Yeah…" she nodded quickly and swallowed the large lump. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry Ben…"

"No…no don't be sorry…it was my fault," he took blame quickly knowing he let it start to get a little too fast moving. "I didn't mean too…" he told her honestly, he'd never rush her.

"I know…" she nodded. "I know Ben…" she told him knowing he didn't mean to. "But I want you to know I want too…" she said and watched something flicker in his eyes. "Every time you touch me or look at me or lay next to me I just…want you…" she confessed and he got a cute grin. "I never have wanted someone like I do you…"

"I know…" his finger trailed over her jaw line. "I know that Raine…"

"But I…" her voice cracked and she pulled in a long breath. "I can't…" she felt pressure in her eyes hating that fact. "And I'm sorry… I know that's not fair to you," she said hating this feeling in her. She wanted to be with him, she did but if she was honest she just didn't trust him fully for that yet. She hated it, but she just didn't.

"Stop…stop trying to do what you think is fair. Everything is fine…" he rushed to say and she slowly nodded biting her bottom lip. "I love you Raine…and knowing you love me and are giving me a second chance is enough for me. I can wait for everything else as long as I still have that part…"

"I love you too," she tilted her head up to catch his lips for a sweet kiss. "And I'm working on the other parts," she promised and he slowly nodded.

"But I do have a question…" he traced his finger over her neck and she nodded. "Can I kiss you? Is that ok?" he wondered and she bit her lip.

"I don't want to…tease you…" she frowned a bit and he grinned.

"You aren't…" he chuckled a bit. "I can control myself Raine… I know how too… we dated almost five months before we ever slept together. So I'm good at controlling myself with you…"

"Good…" she flipped them over so she was on top of him. "Because I'm not good at _not_ kissing you," she stated and he laughed a bit. "But you just keep me in control got it?"

"Deal…" he grinned and thanked the lord when she dropped forward hooked her lips against his. They were getting there…slower than both would like but they were and that was a good feeling.

* * *

"No!" she laughed as she adjusted the purse on her arm. "It is not like that Hales…"

"_It is so like that…" Haley rolled her eyes at her best friend as she sat in her small apartment. "But when are you getting back…our apartment is seriously quiet," she frowned a bit. Moving in with Brooke about six months back and it was really their first time apart since moving in. Of course Brooke stayed with Lucas or Haley with Nathan but they still saw each other during the day. She missed her best friend._

"It's just for the weekend Hales," Brooke slid the glasses to the top of her head as she walked down the street to the restaurant. "I just needed a weekend with my boy, but in return you got an alone weekend with yours," she pointed out knowing Nathan was more than likely in their apartment somewhere.

"_True…" she grinned up at her boyfriend as he walked out of the bathroom in his towel. "But he isn't as much fun as a roommate as you," she teased and in return got a glare and pillow tossed at her making her squeal. _

"Tell Nathan I said hi," the brunette laughed as she yanked on the door and stepped inside. "But guess what I have planned tonight?"

"_Something probably slutty…" she teased and pictured the eye roll._

"No…well," she pondered a thought and giggled. "Maybe a little but first I'm getting us dinner. Then we are going to relax him a bit and I'm going to show him just how much I've missed him this past week."

"_Aw Cookie," Haley grinned. "Look at this…both of us are in the happy boat."_

"I know!" she squealed excited. "Just a second Hales…" she held her hand over the receiver as she approached the older man at the front. "Hi, I have a pick up for Davis," she beamed, smelling the food already and felt her mouth water.

"Yes ma'am, I'll go get that for you," he flashed her a smile and spun back towards the kitchen as she nodded.

"But what are your plans for the night? Getting frisky with Natey?" she teased and knew it made her friend blush. She loved Haley and she knew they were close but she still had problems discussing her sex life…very modest when it came to her and Nate. "So what is the plan?" she inquired to know, glancing up and eyes squint a bit. "Hales…" she studied the person in the corner laughing a bit and felt her heart race at what was beside her. "I…"

"_B…you ok?" she wondered not liking the worry in her friend's voice._

"I have to go Hales…I'll call you later," she told her and clicked off her phone looking straight in the back.

"Miss Davis…" he leaned forward and tapped her shoulder. "Miss Davis…"

"What?" she jerked to the side and felt heat build in her eyes. "Oh…" she glanced at the bag and swallowed the large lump. "Thank you…I…thank you," she handed over probably way too much and darted out of the restaurant. The air hitting her in the face and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

* * *

Letting out a long breath she walked her way up the steps to the small condo and opened the door. Biting her lip she tried to think of something…anything to not cry but knew it was pointless. In this exact moment she could feel everything slowly slipping from her hands.

"Brooke?" she heard his voice and her heart hurt a bit. "Pretty Girl, are you back?" he walked out of the room and his face instantly dropped when he saw the look on hers. "What's wrong?" he asked and she slowly shook her head and tried to blink the tears away. "Shit…baby girl what is it?" he sat his drink on the table and moved towards her. "What's going on?" his hand framed her face and hated how she trembled. "Brooke…" her head turned from him and panic raced through him. "What's wrong?" he lifted her face and she pulled in a long breath.

"I went out earlier…" she tried to calm herself as her voice shook. "I was going to get something for us to eat…"

"I know…" he smiled a bit not sure why that would upset her. "Aren't we going to eat?" he glanced at the bags on the counter and she slowly shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I saw someone…" she turned her head to look at him.

"OK…who did you see and why did they upset?"

"I saw Lindsey," she informed him and saw the look of shock flash over him. "I saw her and…"

"And what?" panic rushed in him afraid of what Lindsey might have shared with her. There was a lot Lindsey knew about him…there was stuff he really wasn't ready for Brooke to know. A part of his life he just still wasn't sure how to explain to her and he really was afraid he was going to have to know.

"She had a baby with her," her voice completely broke and he slowly dropped his hand from her face. "Please tell me it's not yours?" she begged as her heart pounded.

"No!" he answered quickly as he tried to play that whole statement in his head. "I mean it impossible…"

"Is it? Because if you play out the dates they really add up Lucas," she informed him and hated the panic she saw flash over him.

"She…she would have told me…" he mumbled out and her eyes closed.

"But it's possible…"

"I would have known…"

"But it's possible," she repeated but he kept shaking his head. "Yes it is Lucas! Just admit it's possible!"

"Of course it's possible but it's not!" he snapped a bit but instantly regretted it. He shouldn't snap at her, but he had about a million and one things racing through his mind at this moment. "It's not mine…"

"But it could be," her voice broke and she shook her head. "Damn it Luke…" she ran her hand through her hair and fell against the counter away from him. "How were you not careful?" she wondered as he paced the floor. "How could you not think? How could you be sleeping with her and then the same time _constantly _tell me how much you loved me?"

"Stop…" he held his hand up to her and really needed her to stop freaking out on him. "Just stop Brooke…"

"How can I stop? My boyfriend has a possible child!" she threw her hands up and stormed past him. His large hand gripping onto her wrist and yanking her into him. His arms not even fully around her before her heard her let out a small cry.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered in her hair as his arm remained tight around him. "I'm so sorry Pretty Girl…" he kissed the top of her head hating he knew all she was feeling. He hated when she was hurting.

"What are we going to do?" she pulled her head up to look at him.

"I don't know…" he shrugged. "I'll…I'll call Lindsey… I'll figure it out," he promised not knowing why Lindsey wouldn't tell him. It's not like Lindsey was the type of girl who just slept around, she was a good girl…yes she did _things_ that weren't approving but when it came to men…God her list just barely was more than Brooke's.

Which for Brooke was one.

"Shit…" he panicked the more he thought about it and closed his eyes. "I love you…" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Nothing is going to change that…" he told her and felt her nod. "Everything is alright," he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. A million things racing through his mind at that moment. "It will be ok…I promise…" his arms coming around her tight as she let out a small sob into his chest.

"Did you feel that Luke?" she closed her eyes and he glanced down at her confused. "The other shoe just dropped…" she flipped her eyes up at him and he hated the tears that were building in her eyes. Honestly swearing to god they just could never get it fully right.

* * *

_Hey loves!_

_Sorry took so long to update! Hope you enjoy the new chapter and __**Julie**__ I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took longer than I planned! But maybe it might make your bad week a little better!_

_Also don't forget this is based off a **true story **so even if it sucks I have to stick to most the facts! _

_Don't hate me! :/_

_Please review!_


	22. Chapter 22

Listening to the water drip in the background was slowly driving her insane. She swore the more it happened the angrier she got. She didn't know why she was mad. She had no right to be mad but she was livid. At this exact moment she hated everyone. She hated Lindsey for having a baby, she hated Lucas for possibly being the father of that baby and she even hated the couple laughing at the end of the street because to her they shouldn't be happy. Her life was shitty again, she felt it.

"Hey…" she titled her head to the side and the anger just built more.

"Hey…" her tone was sharp and he shook his head slowly easing down beside her.

"Brooke…" he eased closer to her and hated how she tensed up. "Don't be like that…don't be mad at me."

"Seriously?" she let out a bitter laugh and shook her head. "You might have a child out there and you are telling me not to be mad. I have a right to be upset Lucas!"

"I know…I know that," he agreed, knowing she had a right. Hell he'd be mad if roles were reversed. "But I talked to Lindsey, she honestly doesn't know if he is mine or not."

"Real prize she is then," she threw herself up away from him.

"You don't know one thing about Lindsey. She is not like that," he defended and her hands planted on her hips as she stared out away from him. Hating when her head dropped and her heard her let out a sob. "Pretty Girl…" he stood and walked over to her. Slipping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck. "Baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"What is wrong with us?" she shook her head and his arms tightened around her. "Are…are we just not supposed to be together? Are we trying to make something work that…that just isn't supposed to work?"

"I don't want to believe that…"

"Well we might have too," she pulled back as tears rushed down her cheeks. "No one thinks this will work Lucas. No one. And every time we turn around there is a sign showing us why they are right!"

"Brooke…"

"Why won't you just see what I'm telling you? This isn't fair to me!" her hands pushed to her chest and his head dropped. "What the hell kinda of person am I that I deserve this? All I tried to do was hook my friend up with a cute boy and in return I entered in on, god, seven years of…of this," she waved her hand between them. "I must have been a real piece of shit in a past life," she let out a bitter laugh spinning away from him and honestly just feeling numb.

"It wasn't you, Brooke," he shook his head. "I just screwed up. I screwed up so much and you…I didn't mean for you to get caught up in this. When I met you…I didn't know any of this would happen," he told her and she let out a bitter laugh. "But I do love you, I love you so damn much. Yet if that is my baby…I have to take care of him, I have to step up and do what is right."

"What is right? What is right is wearing a damn condom!" she snapped and his head dropped. "God, you told me she wasn't anything. That you cared but not that much…you said it was complicated, but you didn't love her."

"I didn't…I don't," he made sure she knew. "Brooke, you are the only person I've ever loved."

"Then why weren't you with me to begin with? Because if you were then maybe _none_ of this would happen."

"Brooke…" he reached to touch her shoulders but she knocked his hands away.

"No!" she snapped and his eyes closed. "For once be honest with me! For once just be honest with me damn it!" she yelled so tired of it all. So tired of just ignoring it and letting it go. She didn't want to let it go anymore. She wanted to know the truth. "Please Lucas," her voice cracked and anger deflated a bit as she walked over and took his hands. "Don't I deserve that? Because I'm so tired of looking stupid."

"I love you…" his heart pounded in his chest and his hands shook. "But…but I'm scared if you know everything then that's it. I lose you," his voice cracked a bit and her eyes closed. "And I know how selfish I am, I know that it's not fair to you but… but I'm not a good person Brooke. I'm just… I need you…"

"Then be honest with me Luke, because right now, right now you are losing me," she told him and hated the pain that ripped through him. "Because I don't know if I can do this anymore. I don't want to lose you but I'm so tired of this Luke. God I'm exhausted," she let out a dry laugh and he pulled back from her. Walking slowly toward the steps and easing down on them. Brooke swearing it was a lifetime before he opened his mouth again.

"When I was younger I had this friend," he told her and she remained quiet as he stared at the ground. "He had this life I wanted. I just didn't know what all it took to get it…"

"What does that mean?" she slowly walked over and eased down beside him. "What are you saying?" she asked but he just stayed quiet rubbing his hands together. "God, why did I even think you would tell me? I mean how am I supposed to know you are even telling me the truth."

"Because you won't like the answers," his tone dead as he looked her in the eyes and watched her swallow hard.

"What does that mean?"

"Nick had everything I ever wanted," he told her and her eyes widened.

"Nick? My-"

"Yeah," he let out a bitter laugh shaking his head, watching as things clicked a bit in her head. "We grew up together. But Nick came from money, he had a ton of it and as you know growing up, I didn't. Yet with all that money he…he had his issues with some stuff."

"Like what?" she wondered not sure all Nick could have had issues with. When they were together he didn't seem to have anything wrong. Yeah he drank too much sometimes and he put his hands on her, which wasn't right, but it didn't change he didn't seem to have _issues._

"He had a coke problem, Brooke," he told her and her eyes widened. "Give young kids money and they do dumb shit. That was his dumb shit."

"Lucas…" she sucked her bottom lip looking at him, not knowing if she wanted to know anything anymore.

"And being his best friend…that slowly became mine," he admitted and she let out a dry laugh looking away from him. "Nick did it for fun, loved the small high of it, but I…I got where I couldn't stand going an hour without it."

"Stop…" she shook her head not wanting to hear it. "Stop it; I don't want to hear it anymore. I don't want to know."

"Brooke…" he reached her hand she slapped back but he quickly grabbed it again. "Brooke…Brooke look at me," he ordered grabbing her chin as her head bobbed around not wanting to look at him. "Look at me!"

"No!" she yelled as tear rushed to her eyes. "I don't want to hear it stop…"

"I got in deep," he told her and her eyes closed. "I made friends with people I shouldn't have and when Nick stopped I didn't. I blamed him for a whole bunch of shit that was honestly not his fault, but he was a cocky rich bastard and I hated him. I hated his nice house and his fast car and his _perfect_ life. So I did what I had to get it."

"Please stop…" she begged as tear pushed passed her closed eyes and traveled down her cheeks.

"I did what I had to, to get my high, which…which wasn't great stuff. If someone wanted me to run a deal, I'd run it. They want me to steal something, I stole it. I didn't care. Then they cut me in on deals, then I started to make money off it and before I knew I had the car I wanted. I had the clothes I wanted and I could pay for anything I wanted without thinking of the price," he explained to her and he felt her body tremble. "But then…then I realized I could make a hell of a lot more doing it without the top guy. So I did."

"Luke…"

"But you see…" he let out a bitter laugh shaking his head. "That pisses a lot of people off. You screw over the wrong people and when you do that shit happens. Yet it doesn't happen to you…" he grabbed her face to look at him, her eyes slamming shut as tears trail down her cheeks. "They go after the things you love first because it does more damage to you."

"Stop…" she whimpered dropping her head to his chest as she cried. "This isn't you…this isn't my Lucas."

"God Pretty Girl," he let out a laugh circling his arms around her. "I'm trying too hard to be him, but I'm not."

"Yes you are," she pulled her head off his chest to face him. "You are him, you just have to stop."

"Brooke…" he closed his eyes shaking his head.

"You just have to stop and everything is perfect Lucas," she told him like it was that simple. "Please…" she begged her heart slamming in her chest looking at him. "Please just stop…please," she cried his head dropping to hers.

"I can't," he whispered and her heart broke. "If I could I would but I can't just walk away Brooke. It doesn't work like that…" he brushed her hair back to look at her. "I had been doing it all through high school and my habit got real bad…No one knew about it, no one would ask. Yet then that day I met you, you were cute," he told her getting a light smile. "And I'll be honest with you Brooke, I was high as shit," he confessed and she looked down. "And I felt so bad for the way I treated you and I asked Mouth to get your number for me."

"Then you ignored me…"

"Kinda," he nodded and she frowned. "But when I came and saw you that night, I saw this life you had. This family that loved you and this…happy _sweet_ life that I was sure I wouldn't fit in."

"Luke…"

"And every time we talked I felt something I hadn't felt before and I liked it. You looked at me like I was this…this great guy that I wasn't, but no one looked at me like that before and I liked it. I never in my life fell so fast for someone," he confessed and she glanced down. "Wasn't weeks that I realized I was so crazy about you… and then…then one night I was at a place I shouldn't have been and some stuff happened…"

"What happened?" she wondered thinking if he was being honest he should tell her that. "What happened Luke?"

"Someone got killed…" he whispered and her body tensed as she went to pull back. "Brooke…"

"No!" she slapped his hand, not wanting him touching her. "You killed someone!"

"No!" he rushed to tell her. "No, Pretty Girl I didn't, I swear to you I didn't," he told her quickly, his hands coming to her cheeks as her heart raced. "Lindsey was dating a guy, he was like the _head_ guy of it all I guess but she didn't know that. She was innocent in it all…but she was standing there and he hit her," his brows creased as he thought back to it. "She…she was so naïve to it all, she reminded me of you," he confessed looking at her. "All she did was love the wrong guy and he drug her into it and I swore I'd never let that happen to you, I wouldn't let it happen," he kept shaking his head wanting her to get that. "But he just pulled back and hit her and…and something snapped in me because in my head it was you," he let out a dry laugh, lifting her chin to look at him. "And I just went after him and someone in the mist of everything a gun went off and he was lying there…"

"Lucas…"

"But I didn't pull the trigger. I didn't even have a gun, I swear to god on that," he told her quickly and watched the battle in her head of trying to believe him. "Someone in the group did it and then everyone ran. Yet with everything that happened somehow Lindsey got hurt and I couldn't leave her Brooke. So I sat with her until an ambulance came and I got arrested."

"Why? You didn't do anything…you just said…"

"I know…but I had stuff on me and there was a guy there who had been shot and someone had to take the fall for it all, so it was me. Yet with a deal with the DA to get the top guy and Lindsey's help I only got a couple months in jail. Yet I promised to get clean…and I did and I have been. So I worked my ass off and things started to turn around. You and I were _really_ becoming something."

"But then you left again… you had me and you…you left…"

"I know I did," he nodded hating all the times he left her. "I was just scared that until everything was figured out someone would hurt you. I'd _never_ let anyone hurt you. However things weren't going as planned and soon…well Lindsey promised to help me…and she did."

"So it was a plan? Something to get someone else?" she wondered trying to processes everything in her head. Honestly not sure what to think. It made sense, all of it truly did. However all she thought was…he wasn't really the person she thought he was.

"It wasn't real Brooke. I won't tell you I didn't care about her because I did. So is special to me but I don't… I don't love her Brooke, I swear to you. I never did."

"Then why did you sleep with her Luke?" her voice broke and he glanced down. "I hate what you've done, I hate what you've been into but I could over look that. I could get past it because I don't care what people think of you, I never have. Yet what is the issue is that there is a baby…a sweet innocent child that _might_ be yours. And if he is, he deserves a family Lucas. A _real_ family."

"I can't let someone hurt that child Brooke. Lindsey is scared someone might come after them. That's why she has been MIA for so long."

"I know you can't," her lips trembled and her heart raced. "That's why I'm scared," she looked up at him. "Because…because for him to be safe…I lose you," she offered a shrug and he let out a frown. "I love you Lucas and I understand you. Yes you've lied to me and yes you…you have a past that shows a person I don't know but I know this Lucas…" she placed her hands on his chest. "I am crazy about this Lucas. He is sweet and kind and caring and…and my world."

"Brooke…"

"But you wouldn't be the guy I loved if you didn't take care of them… and I need you to know," she pulled in a deep breath feeling her body tremble. "That if I have to…I'll give you up," she gave a one shoulder shrug and swallowed hard. "Even if the idea destroys me…I will… because it's right and someone has to do the right thing here."

"I don't want you to do the right thing…" he whispered and her eyes closed. "I want you to be selfish and yell at me and tell me you hate me and…and everything you are feeling."

"I feel numb Luke," she gave a slight shrug and let out a broken sob. "I feel so numb because it's the same thing over and over, Lucas. We are always going to have this back and forth…we are never going to…to be happy."

"But I love you…" he rested his head against hers and trapped her chin between his thumb and finger.

"And I love you," she whispered. "But every time you come back and leave I feel this pain in my chest. I don't want to feel that anymore. And I shouldn't have too…"

"Pretty Girl…" he curled his arms around her and held her close. "I wish things could be different. I wish I'd done so many things differently. I wish I was a better person, I wish I hadn't screwed so many things up."

"I know…" she whispered. "I know you do…"

"But all I've ever wanted was you happy," he told her and she slowly nodded. "Baby girl I just want you happy…"

"I know you do…" she told him, her hands frame his face to lift it to look at her. "You're a good person Lucas. You're a great man and son and boyfriend," she made sure to make clear. "You have a great heart…and you are my best friend," she told him and his eyes closed. "And that's what hurts the most I think. Losing my best friend…"

"We aren't over Brooke…I don't want to break up."

"You have to figure out what is going on with Lindsey, Lucas," she told him. "You have to be the guy I love and take care of what might be yours and you know that. I'm not going to get in the way you this. It's not my place…"

"Lindsey knows we are together. She knows what has been going on. She said that is why she didn't say anything because she didn't want to screw us up. She said we've been through too much and she wasn't going to ruin _you_ being happy," he explained to her and she let out a laugh.

"She makes it so hard not to like her," she admitted and he agreed. "But you're right earlier Luke. She was just an innocent girl who fell in love with the wrong guy. She fell in love and got pulled in and the difference between us is the fact the boy I love, truly loved me back," she gave a small smile looking up at him. "And if I was in her situation I would have prayed someone like you would be there for me."

"You are so much of a better person then I am. I never deserved you," he whispered knocking a tear as she pushed up to give him a kiss.

"Stop thinking that. Stop saying that," she begged, slipping her arms around his neck. "Just…just figure everything out Lucas. _Truly_ be free of all of this…of everything and then…then we will figure everything out after that. You have dreams Luke, you want to finish school and get a job and you can do that, you can have all of that. You just need to fully get rid of all this baggage. Just need to put that past in your past and be done."

"I know…" he agreed, sliding his arms around her and holding her close. "I wish I knew the right thing to say right now and I hate I have nothing."

"It's ok," she laced her fingers through his and tugged him up the steps.

"Where we going?"

"Inside," she shrugged and his brows creased. "I know you have to figure things out, I get that. Yet this weekend…this weekend your still mine," her voice cracked and his eyes closed. "And I'm not giving you up this moment. I've had to wait six years for you…and she can wait a day," she tugged him forward and his arms came around her waist holding her close.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear as the paused at the door. "I'm so sorry and I need you to know you don't have to be ok with this. Any of it."

"I know…" she nodded turning to face him. "But…but I'm not ready to give up the fact my life doesn't end with you," her voice quivered and he nodded. "I just…I just think we have a lot more speed bumps in the road then other people. However I think if we can get through it…we will be stronger and better."

"Spend the first years together struggling, so the last ones will be smooth sailing?" he raised a brow and she nodded with a light smile.

"There is something in me that just won't give you up. That something is something that tells me we will be ok…we will get our happy ending. We just…just have a lot of stuff to figure out first."

"I love you Pretty Girl, so damn much," he leaned in to catch her mouth on his and felt her let out a sigh.

"I love you too Boyfriend," she curled her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. Her legs wrapping around his waist as he stepped inside the home and kicked the door shut. Her not wanting to admit to him that her heart hurt more in that moment than any other moment of her life.

* * *

_There was more I wanted in this chapter but couldn't seem to get out how I wanted it too. I just hope you all are ok with it and how this story is going. Honestly not to many more chapters will go on in this story...Many are coming to a close...but hope you all are happy with the endings!_

_Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!_

_Please Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

She never realized how quite a room could be before. She never realized how a silent room could be so loud. So sickening. She wanted a scream, she wanted a yell, she wanted a cry. She wanted to hear that. But she just didn't want it to be hers' anymore.

"Brooke?" the light tap on the door and she snuggled further into her cold sheets. "Sweetie…" the door cracked open and she heard the footsteps follow, caught the scent of the familiar person that could always calm her and just like she thought…this time it wasn't helping. "Can I get you anything?" the older woman sat beside her on the bed, running her hair through her dark locks.

"No…" was her automatic responds. It was really all she could come up with now. She tried to think of something, every time she heard that question she wanted to come up with something but she didn't have anything. No one was going to make her better. Even if they tried it wasn't going to work. Her heart was broken; it was broken in a way she never thought was possible. It was broken in a way that was never going to get better.

No one was going to be able to fix this.

"Ok…" she looked down defeated wishing there was something she could do. The worst feeling in the world was seeing your child hurting and not knowing how to fix it. It was killing her. "Well your dad is downstairs making dinner. He was hoping you might join us."

"I'm fine…"

"Brooke you haven't eaten in a couple days," she pointed out, worried about her own daughter's health. "I'd really like if you came and ate something. Even if it was a little something…" she stroked her hair but saw the blank expression on her daughter's face as she stared off. "I love you," she whispered shaking her head and leaning down to give her head a kiss. "Call me if you need me," she paused looking at her a moment longer before standing up and heading out the door. Tossing a final glance at her broken daughter before disappearing out the door and back down the stairs. "She isn't hungry…" Tori looked up at her husband who frowned.

"I'll put her something in the fridge in case she wants something later," he reasoned, flipping the chicken breast in the pan. "She has to eat sooner or later…"

"Honey…" she reached to touch her husband's shoulder hating the look on his face.

"How do I fix this?" his voice chipped a little as he looked over at his wife. "When her car broke down I bought her a new one, when she couldn't afford her apartment I paid off the rent and when…when she gets a flat tire I fix it…when something is wrong I fix it Tori…" his voice flared up and her eyes closed.

"I know…I know you do…"

"I don't know how to fix this…" he shook his head. "My little girl is broken and I don't know how to fix it…"

"There isn't a way to fix it…" the couple turned their head to look at the young man in the breakfast room. "He is…he is gone…" he shook his head with a frown. "He is gone and there is no way to fix that and make it better," he stated and the room fell silent before eyes widened when they looked up to find the girl in the doorway.

"Brooke…" Richard jumped up toward her. "I made you something to eat…and maybe some coconut cream pie later?" he wondered knowing all the time when she was little they would sneak into the kitchen and have a slice of cake. Brooke always thought it was so cool and they were so sneaky never knowing Tori always knew about it.

"That sounds really good daddy," he hated the tightness in her voice as she pushed on her toes and gave his cheek a kiss. Running her hand over her stomach as she walked through the kitchen and glanced at the meal cooking. The loud blast of a phone going off on the counter all eyes remained on her as she reached for it and clicked it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey you…" _the familiar voice rang through her and she was honestly surprised she didn't feel that chill she normally did. Guess when you're completely numb nothing affects you anymore.

"Hey…" she rested against the counter aware of all eyes on her and she rolled hers. "What is your weird obsession with my house phone?"

"_I like the roulette of never knowing who I might get on the other end. I call your cell I always know," he stated with a laugh and imagined the eye roll he received._

"You're a jackass," she cut her eyes over at the boy in the corner and stared at him. Him giving her a look she didn't understand before shaking her head.

"_How are you?_"

"Not good…" she admitted and her voice cracked a bit. "Some stuff is going on…"

"_Like what?" he wondered leaning back in his chair and glancing at a photo. "Brooke…" he didn't like the long pause on the other end._

"Hmm?" pressure built in her eyes.

"_Pretty Girl what's going on?" he wondered knowing instantly something was off. "Talk to me…"_

"I…" she glanced around the room not liking the eyes on her and paused a second. "Just a minute Luke…" she pushed off the counter and started heading out of the room.

"His timing is always perfect…" Richard grumbled and Tori shook her head. Honestly thinking if anyone could make her daughter talk it was him.

* * *

"Ok…" Brooke walked out onto her balcony and looked over the edge. "You still there?"

"_Always…now tell me what's wrong?"_

"I…I lost him Luke…" she sniffled a bit. "I lost my baby…"

"_What?" he shifted up on the couch lost to how that was possible. "I just talked to Nathan, Brooke…everything…everything was perfect."_

"Yeah well everything isn't perfect," she let out a dry laugh and knocked away a tear.

"_Brooke…" he ran a hand through his hair not sure what to say. "How? When? I…shit…"_

"Last week," she pulled in a long breath. "I…I was bleeding a little and went to the hospital and they said it was too late and he was coming….So I had him," she offered a shrug.

"_Brooke…"_

"He was so small Luke…" tears slowly started to slip out. "And I saw him…I…I saw him and he was there one minute and not the next."

"_God Brooke…_" _he shook his head really just wishing he was there with her. "Why didn't you call me?"_

"Because I haven't talked to you in over a year Lucas," she let out a harsh laugh. "The last time I talked to you was a couple weeks before my wedding and you told me you were off in the Midwest somewhere. How the hell was I supposed to just call you?"

"_But you needed me…" he sounded so hurt that she had to shake her head._

"No I didn't…I need my husband," she pointed out but knew he hated that. "But it doesn't matter because nothing can fix this. I'm fine… everything is fine. Shit happens and you just deal with it and move on."

"_Brooke…stop…" he ordered hating this her. This her was the one that just pushed everything deep down inside and tried to ignore the pain. This her didn't know how to handle what she was feeling so she was just going to try and forget it. _

"I have to go…" she shook her head not wanting to have this talk.

"_No you don't, so stop!" he snapped. "Just stop this I'm fine bullshit and talk to me."_

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"_Fine! Don't' talk to me but talk to someone because this isn't right. Letting this build up isn't right. You are allowed to be upset, you are allowed to be hurt or pissed off or whatever you are feeling. It is ok Brooke…But you have to talk to someone…"_

"But…but if I talk about it…if I talk about it I have to admit he is really gone…" she let out a sob and dropped down on the ground. "I have to admit he…he died…" she broke and his eyes closed. "He died Luke…my son died."

"_I know…I know baby…"_

"How is this my life?" she shook her head. "I'm twenty two and just buried my child…I…my marriage is over and…and I have no one…"

"_You have more people than you think…" he pointed out knowing Brooke always had a great support system. "You have Richard and Tori and Quinn and Clay…Nate…Haley…Brad…" he listed off a few people. "Me…"_

"Yeah…" she pulled in a breath and sniffled. "I've missed you Luke…"

"_I've missed you too Pretty Girl…more than you will ever know," he told her and shook his head. "Damn it, can I come over?"_

"Brad is here," she told him and pulled on a piece of wood that was chipping on the deck. "How's Lindsey?"

"_She…she is doing great, really great," he told her honestly. "Things are turning around for her and Camden birthday is coming up so she is excited about that," he told her and the instantly felt guilty of mentioning the young boy. "I…I'm sorry…"_

"Don't be," she shook her head, never wanting him to feel bad. "Your life sound…perfect…"

"_So far from perfect Pretty Girl, so far from it," he told her, honestly things seeming off for a long time now._ _"We aren't together you know…Lindsey and I."_

"I know," she nodded knowing that. "Hales told me… but she also said you started a new job. You like it?"

"_I guess," he shrugged and relaxed in his chair. "I wish I could see you though," he admitted and heard her sigh. "I hate…I hate you're going through this and I'm not there."_

"Sometimes I think you _aren't_ supposed to be here for me all the time Luke…"

"_Why? You're…you're my best friend,_" _he whispered and her eyes closed. "And I haven't talked to you in so long…I just…shit I don't know what I'm supposed to say."_

"Just hearing your voice…knowing you're ok, that does a lot," she confessed and heard him sigh. "Luke…" her voice broke and his eyes closed on the other end.

"_Yeah Pretty Girl?_"

"I'm kinda mad at you," she told him swallowed the large lump forming in her throat. "All these years I thought you broke my heart so much it couldn't really ever be damaged…"

"_Brooke…_"_ he shook his head; almost sure he knew where this was going to go._

"But…but you didn't break it good enough," she let out a sob and bit hard on her lip. "Because I'm pretty sure this pain in my chest has never happened before and I…I don't know if I'll ever get over it…" she sunk down on the balcony and let out a cry. "This isn't going to get better, Luke…"

"_Oh Brooke…" he ran his hand through his hair and sunk back in the chair he was in. "I honestly don't know if this feeling will ever go away," he hated to admit and hated the cry she let go. "Over time it might get better…but it won't ever fully go away."_

"I just don't get it. I _held_ him, I touched his little fingers and toes and kissed his little nose and…and now he isn't here," she broke closing her eyes as the hot tear rain down her cheek. "He looked so perfect…" she pictured his small form in the tiny casket and her heart started to hurt more. "I just…I don't know my purpose anymore. If I don't have him then I don't see my point."

"_Don't say that…" he told her quickly. "I know your hurting Brooke and I can't at all imagine what you are feeling or going through. Yet I do know you are the strongest person I know. You can get through this. It's going to be hard and it's going to take a long time, but I promise you Brooke. I promise one day your heart isn't going to hurt so bad."_

"I don't believe you…" she told him and pulled in a shaky breath. "I don't believe anyone or anything right now," she confessed thinking the pain in her wouldn't go away. It was impossible. "You aren't supposed to put your own child in the grown Lucas," her voice cold and his heart broke. "It's not supposed to go like that… he was supposed to grow up and fight with me and miss curfew and…and sneak in at night and fall in love," her voice started to chip more. "And get married and have children…and when I grew old he was supposed to tell me bye…I didn't even get to tell him bye… he was just here one minute and not the next."

"_Pretty Girl…_"

"I'm tired of people trying to understand this because no one does. No one ever will until they have to look at this beautiful perfect innocent thing that you created and know you can't do a damn thing to make them better. And I'm so tired of everyone trying to because no one gets it! You don't get it!"

"_Brooke…_"

"You left me Lucas!" she snapped and his eyes closed. "You picked a life and you are living this perfectly happy one and I'm…I'm not even sure why I even try anymore. I'm supposed to end up alone, I'm supposed to lose everything I love and honestly…" she let out a dry laugh. "Honestly one thing you have taught me is to get used to that," she shook her head before clicking off without another word. Standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes as she walked back into the house.

"Everything ok?" Brad asked as she walked inside, him not to sure what was happening. His mind in about a million other places at the time.

"Will be when everyone stops asking me that," she snatched her purse off the couch and keys off the rack. Ignoring the rest of the comments as she slammed the front door and climbed inside.

* * *

"We're going out mom! See you later!" she heard yell through the large home as she walked into her kitchen to grab her a drink.

"Because the weather is getting bad!" she yelled back right before hearing the heavy door slam shut. Grabbing her glass of and pouring a glass of her favorite wine and grabbed her book as she headed out. "And don't worry about the damn mess," she shook her head glancing around the mess that was her living room and frown. "Not even in the mood to deal with it," she stepped over the shoe pile and eased on her large couch. Listening to the fire crackle beside her, she pulled her favorite brown blanket over as she hit the lamp.

"Never a lonely minute," she let out a dry laugh when the phone started going off beside her. Reaching quickly she heard a loud blast of thunder before she hit the little green button. "Hey…" a smile was already plastered on her face when she answered.

"_Hey you," the older woman moved flipped off the TV and sunk back in the brown chair of hers. "What are you doing?"_

"Uhh…" she ran her finger over the cover of the book and frowned a bit. The name _'Lucas Scott' _shining back up at her and she flipped to the first page.

'_Dedicated to my friends, my family and that one Pretty Girl I always love coming back home too.' _And then underneath that the small line of _'I've loved you and those gorgeous hazel eyes since the moment I saw them. The fact you put up with me I'll never know. Will always love you baby girl, no matter what we go through. You will always be my world.' _

"Umm…nothing real," she lied knowing if her friend knew it might upset her a bit. She missed about him didn't really help a lot. "Just sipping so wine and listening to the rain. What are you doing?"

"_Well not watching TV. Storm knocked it out so I'm just sitting in this big old lonely house. It's way too quiet… I hate it."_

"I know what you mean," her eyes danced around the silent home. "But is Raine not in?"

"_No…she is at Bevin's."_

"Really?" she seemed unsure of that and heard her best friend laugh.

"_Well…if Bevin is a short haired boyish figure whose real name is Ben, then yes really," she teased and they both laughed. "I can't be upset with her. The amount of times her father snuck into my room or I snuck into his. She is on the pill, they are safe and I honestly know __that__ isn't happening right now."_

"Two raging hormonal teenagers and you're so sure that they aren't having sex?"

"_She isn't ready," she told her with a shrug. "She says to truly forgives him, but I think the thought of knowing he was with someone else is taking a lot to get over. No one wants to know the one they love was at some point with someone else."_

"Isn't that the truth," she let out a long breath and closed her eyes. "We need to get together more," she randomly spoke. "I see that little girl of yours and I talk to that little boy but I don't see their mama often and I'm not happy about it."

"_I miss you too…" she agreed. "Let's try to do something next weekend…have our own little girls night like we used to. I mean if you're stuck at home and I'm stuck at home at least we could be stuck together. You can bring that delicious ice cream._"

"Sounds like something I'd really like…" she agreed and heard when her friend smiled. "I love you…"

"_I love you too…" she told her, both listening to the thunder crash as the rain started to come down hard._

* * *

Killing the engine of her car, she opened the door and quickly moved out into the cold rain. Slamming it shut her heart completely broke as she looked at the small figure on the bench just a few feet from her.

She hated what she was going through, it was breaking her heart completely and she hated even more she had no clue how to fix it. They had lost a little bit of touch the last few months. Life got busy, Brooke kinda got…distant. And though she didn't know, she didn't have a damn clue why, she blamed herself for not pushing and figuring it out.

Running her hand through her wet hair, she curled her wet coat around her and walked toward the girl. Crawling up beside her without a word and handing over a large tub and revealed to silver spoons.

Her brunette friend letting out a dry laugh as she took one, her hands trembling from the cold weather and rain, but stabbing the cold ice cream and pushing it into her mouth.

"You know I was thinking," Haley shifted on the wet wood and closer to her friend. "Maybe we should get away for a while…" she shrugged and her best friend's brows creased.

"And go where?" Brooke stabbed the spoon into the ice cream and finally pulled her eyes away from what was before her and at her friend.

"Oh, I don't know," she shrugged shifting some. "Anywhere. We haven't been to the beach in so long," she turned her head to look at her friend. "We can do that, go to the mountains. We can get in the car and drive and just see where we might end up."

"I doubt Nathan would like if I stole his wife like that," she reminded her and again got a shrug.

"He has been begging for a boy's weekend with Jamie. Plus I'm a big girl, don't need my man's permission to hang out with my sister," she rocked into her and Brooke _finally _cracked her first _real_ smile in over a week.

"Getting away would be nice," she nodded, turning her gaze back to the stone in front of her.

_William Bradley Jones_

_August 29, 2007_

_God's Little Angel_

"Then we will get away," she promised and her friend's head dropped down to rest on her shoulder. "I love you Brookie Cookie," she placed her hand on her leg and gave it a squeeze.

"I love you too Tutor Girl," she sniffled a bit. "More than I'm sure you're even aware," she whispered, so thankful for once someone didn't ask how she was. However not at all surprised when that person was her best friend.

* * *

_So I hope you like the new chapter._

_I had to put it in because it's real. 'Brooke' (Mommy) really did lose her baby; he wasn't even a day old. Just born premature and 30 years ago they had issues with helping him. She was married and in a very creepy way we can't explain 'Lucas' really did call her. It was actually the day of the funeral and he honestly had no clue at all. He was juts calling because he hadn't spoken to her in forever._

_But I also wanted to point out that all this story happened when they were 18. Well she was 15 he was 18 and then you know what all has happened from there. But as you know almost 40 years ago there were no cell phones or things like that. Yet for this story to work, I updated it a bit more made it more like if it started around the time I grew up. If that makes sense. _

_So if dates seem weird that is why._

_Joseph, her little boy, was actually born in August and would have been 31 this coming August. _

_I'm also greatly aware he would have been a bad ass big brother._

_But also! If any of you want to picture what the real 'Lucas' looks like, look at this link:_

_**(dot)**__com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRsS8xZbsux__

_Just delete the world dot! His name is __**David Paetkau**__ and plays __**Sam on Flashpoint**__. It's so funny because real life Lucas's name is __**David Pair**__ and in the beginning of the show it showed everyone's name and it popped up his picturing and the name __**David P.**_

_Mommy totally freaked out, said they were identical and swore it was one of his many possible love child. It was funny and they both do look creepy alike. We were at my Grandmother's and I go Grandmommy without saying anything who does this resemble? And we showed her and her eyes got real big and goes 'Oh my god! He looks just like David…'_

_We still aren't sure he doesn't belong to him._

_But yes! Check it out!_

_Well hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	24. Chapter 24

Listening to the waves crash on the beach she pulled in a deep breath and let the moment sink in. She was in a better place, not a great place but better. It had been almost six months since she lost her little boy and though every day was hard, getting through the days seemed to be getting a _little_ easier. Not a lot but a little. She threw herself into work, into focusing on her career and not on the fact every time she passed a baby she felt her heart hurt.

Plus, a couple months ago Haley told her she was pregnant again. She cried, told her she was sorry and understood if she hated her. However, she could never hate her. Haley was the main reason she was still breathing right now and she knew she would love this niece or nephew as much as she loved Jamie.

But god if she didn't want her own baby.

Hearing the doorbell of her small apartment, she stood up from the porch and headed toward the door. Turning the handle and opening it to reveal the man on the other side. It had been a long time since she had seen him, over two years but he was still just as gorgeous as he was the first day she laid eyes on him.

"Hi…" she couldn't help the crack in her voice as she looked into those blue eyes that always got her so well.

"Hey," his arms came around her and pulled her into a hug she really needed. "How are you?" he whispered in her hair and she let out a whimper. Suddenly that strong façade she was showing everyone else crumbling. "Oh Pretty Girl," his grip tightened and she pulled in a long shaky breath trying to calm herself.

"Sorry…" she apologized. "I…I didn't want to cry. I don't even know why I am. But you know how dramatic I am."

"Brooke…" his tone stern and his hands placed on her shoulders pushing her back to look at him. "Stop," he ordered and her lip twitched and she swallowed the large lump. "Just stop ok?"

"Ok…" she whispered and he knocked the tear away.

"Just talk to me…" he pleaded, giving that gentle smile that always seemed to relax her.

"I…" she whipped her hand to her nose and shook her head. "I honestly don't want to talk about it anymore Luke. Can't…can't we just talk about something else?"

"We can talk about anything you want to talk about," he promised and she watched as his serious side flipped and in return she got his silly grin. Honestly just wanted she needed.

"Ok…Let me go get my keys and we can head out…" she told him, missing when that grin dropped a moment and returned to concern for the young girl. However, when she spun to face him he yanked it back and plastered a smile. She was going through a lot. He didn't care what she said. However, he knew her, he knew not to push and not pushing is what he was going to do.

* * *

"Well someone looks happy," the older woman commented as he daughter _skipped_ into the room.

"I might be a little happy," she grinned leaning on the counter looking at her. "What about you? How have you been?" she wondered knowing they hadn't talked much the last couple days. Her mom almost seemed distant, sad even and she wasn't sure why. She assumed it was because of her dad, was because she missed him but she really didn't have a clue.

"Just been a few hard days," she shrugged reaching over and brushed her daughter's hair from her face. Those gorgeous blue eyes looking so much like her father's it made her heart tightened. "And I miss you dad. He always has a way to make things better when they seem a little tough."

"He does seem to have a special skill of that," Raine agreed but could tell there was something else bothering the woman she loved so much. "But you sure that's it? Just missing daddy?"

"That's all, I promise," she forced a smile and got a nod in return. "But what about you? Where are you going looking so fancy?"

"I don't look fancy mom," she rolled her eyes looking down at her long white skirt and blank tank top. It wasn't fancy, it wasn't exactly casual but she wouldn't classify it as fancy. "But I'm going to meet Ben and some friends for dinner. Maybe a movie…"

"So things are going good there?" she wondered and got a short shrug. "What's on your mind kiddo?" she wondered noticing something off about her daughter a little.

"Do I look stupid?" she wondered and the older woman's brows pulled together confused. "If I take him back, do I look dumb?"

"Raine..."

"I keep hearing comments," she explained. "Through the halls, whispers in the corner. I mean, I love him. I know I do but at the same time he _did_ cheat on me. He crawled into bed with another girl. How dumb do I look taking him back?"

"You don't look dumb," she told her first because she didn't. She knew what it was like; she knew how it was possible to love someone so much you let them get away with more than you might others. She didn't know why, it was just how it was. So she wouldn't tell her she was dumb because if that was the case she was the dumbest of all. "You just…you love him. I'm not saying what he did was right, I'm not saying it didn't hurt you but…but at the same time he has been trying really hard to fix it. Plus, aren't you the one who said you ended things with him that night?"

"Yeah I did…but…but it was in the moment. I didn't truly mean I wanted to break up, I was just mad," she told her. "When I said it and told him to leave I…I didn't think he would actually leave."

"What did you want him to do?"

"I don't know, feel the pain I felt. Not sleep with a skank," she growled and her mother laughed.

"You no sometimes when are feelings are hurt we act on impulse. It's like we are in so much pain we want to do anything not to feel it anymore. Sometimes we try to drink the pain away in hopes to feel numb, then other times when that doesn't help we find the nearest person in hopes they will make us feel good about ourselves. I can't say I've never been there because I'd be lying. I've had my heart hurt and thought what can make it better? Did I go as far as Ben did? No, but in the moment I'd do anything not to feel that pain anymore…"

"Yeah…" she shifted in her chair and fiddled with her fingers. "Can…can I tell you something that might be overly personal?"

"You can…" she nodded slowly; a little nervous by what her daughter might tell her.

"I mean, I know we are close and share most things but…" she pulled in a long breath. "But I don't know where that line of overshare hits."

"Why don't you tell me and we will figure it out…" she reasoned and her daughter slowly nodded.

"I…I've slept with him," she whispered out slowly and lifted her gaze to meet her mother's.

"Tickled me shocked," she gave a slow smile and watched her daughter relax. "This isn't news to me Raine. Your father? Maybe, but not me…"

"Ok good," a relief washed over her at that. She always assumed her mom knew, however they never really sat down and discussed it so she wasn't sure or not. "Well as you might also know he is the only person I've been with…"

"Assumed as much…"

"And…and now I'm scared," she confessed with a slight shrug. "I'm scared to be with him that way again because all I think now is…is we are back to normal. If we cross that line and reach that point it's like everything in the past is over with. All that happened is now forgiven and forgotten."

"Is that so bad?" she wondered and her brows creased. "I'm not saying you're ready for that, I'm not saying you're not, but at the same time if you truly want to be with him, be together for the long haul at some point you have to forgive him Raine. I'm not saying you forget it, but at some point you have to not always hold it over his head. If you want to be with him again and be back to what you two were, be stronger than what you two were then you _have_ to forgive him. You both have to move on from it…"

"It's doesn't make me look dumb forgiving him?"

"You can't worry what other people think Raine," she told her. "Because at the end of the day they will go on with their lives. They will move on and not even think about it anymore. But you? You will constantly be unhappy. I'm not saying Ben is the one. I'm not saying you will be with him forever, but at the same time it's no one's damn business, because you are the one who has to deal with it. So he cheated? Is it alright? No, not even a little but if you continue to let other people's opinions and thoughts effect your decision it's not fair for either of you. If you know there is no way for you to truly forgive him then you shouldn't be doing it now. Cut ties and be done, don't drag it on. However, if there is a piece of you that says don't give up, that in a year or two or ten from now you still are wondering about him…don't let everyone else make you question it. Do what is best for you because at the end of the day that is all that matters."

"I still want to be with him," she admitted with a light shrug. "He's all I really want…"

"Then screw everybody else," she told her with a slight smile.

"Oh…that's him," Raine jumped up from her spot when she heard the doorbell blast through the large home. Twisting the handle a smile already on her face when she pulled it open to reveal the boy on the other side. "Hi handsome…"

"Hello," he stepped inside and lifted her chin for a sweet kiss. "You look gorgeous," he commented running his eyes over her and she blushed.

"Thanks," she laced her hand with his and tugged him toward the kitchen. "Mom, we are going to head out."

"Alright!" she called back and flipped her eyes up to see them walking into the room. "Hi Ben," she flashed a smile and he gave an awkward wave, still clearly unsure how the older woman felt about him. Also unsure all of which she knew. "So you two are just going to dinner and maybe a movie?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. I think Bevin talked about maybe going to that movie in the park thing they have going on tonight," Ben explained not really sure of all their plans. He just kinda showed up where they wanted him too, he's always been like that. Very at ease and on board for whatever.

"Gotcha, are you coming home tonight Raine? Or are you sleeping over at Bevin's?" she questioned and her daughter caught the meaning behind it and smiled some.

"I'm not sure yet," she admitted and got a slow nod. "But, I'll text you tonight and let you know for sure."

"Alright, just be careful."

"Always," she flashed the perfect smile and bounced over giving her cheek a kiss. "Bye mom, love you."

"Love you too," she smiled back as she watched them move toward the front door. A very familiar feeling popping up in her as she watched them. She missed that, missed the sweet innocence of being young, however, at the same time there was such unsure air in it. Something that said it wasn't as simple as it looked, from an outsider's view it was perfect, but for the two people on the inside it was the furthest.

She knew that feeling all too annoyingly well.

* * *

"Not overly hungry, huh?" he teased looking at her plate that she shoved down in about two minutes of receiving it.

"Yeah, sorry," she blushed pushing the now almost empty plate back. "I haven't eaten a lot lately," she explained and he nodded getting that.

"Well, then let's get you some ice cream," he searched the place for their waiter and flipped his hand up. The young man walking over and Lucas tell him to get some dessert. When the man asked which kind, considering they had three and the blonde just smiled saying all.

"Luke…" she laughed brushing her hair back. "I'm going to look like a fat ass."

"Completely impossible."

"Not impossible, look at this," she waved at the food and he chuckled.

"And look at you," he challenged and her brow arched upward. "You're perfect. Trust me, I've seen all of you before," he smirked and gave her a look she knew all too well and awkwardly shifted in her seat taking a sip of her drink.

"So…" she cleared her throat and swallowed the forming lump. Leave it to Lucas to get her all flustered even when they were just having a casual lunch. "What's up with you? Hales said you moved back…"

"I'm thinking about it," he explained. "Lindsey doesn't need me anymore. I mean, she met someone…They don't need me to take care of them."

"And Camden? What does he want?" she wondered and saw the broken look flash over him.

"I love him; he knows I'll always be there for him. However, he isn't mine. Me being there might ruin what great relationship he could have with Andrew and Lindsey wants that. I'm just a phone call away," he shrugged it off like that little fact was crushing him. He grew close to that little boy over the last couple years. He was important to him, he loved him. Yet, it didn't change that he wasn't his.

"Yeah…" she glanced down running her finger over the rim of her glass.

"I'm sorry, Brooke," he frowned reaching across the table and placing his hand over hers. "I wish I could have been there with you."

"It's life right? Stuff happens," she tried to brush it off and he shook his head.

"You don't have to be strong, Brooke," he told her and she looked up at him. "Not with me…you can tell me what you're really thinking. You can cry, scream, threw something. Whatever you want…"

"My baby," her voice cracked and he looked down. "That's what I want. I want my little boy, but…but I can't have him. He's not here anymore. I sit at work and sometimes here people complain about not sleeping with because the baby was up all night and…and they are so bitter about it. I would do anything to not sleep for a night because of him crying…instead I don't because I hear nothing…"

"Brooke…"

"It's just…just so hard for me to understand. I saw him Luke…I heard him cry even if it was for just a minute and I touched him. He was there…then…then he wasn't…" she gave a short shrug and he looked down. "He was innocent… just an innocent little baby. What did I do wrong?" her voice broke and his eyes shot up to hers. "What kinda terrible person must I be to lose him? For this to happen to him…"

"No!" he said quickly not sure where she got that from. "No, Pretty Girl," he repeated, standing up and sliding his chair beside her. Taking her shaking hands in his and pulled her close. "This…this happened…" he cleared his throat feeling pain rip through him. "It just happened. I wish I could give you a reason why. I wish I could explain any of this but I can't. Things just happen…there is no reason behind it. But I can assure you it wasn't because of you. You're perfect Brooke," he pulled her back and knocked the tear from her cheek. "You are an amazing friend and daughter and sister. You're probably one of the best people I know," he told her and hated all the pain she was going through. He hated he didn't understand any of it.

How was it possible someone like her suffered so much? She was perfect, saw the best in everyone. Treated everyone the same and never really spoke ill of people. When someone sat down and described the perfect person he swore you came up with Brooke Davis. How her life was such shit he would never understand.

"You can't blame yourself for this Brooke," he brushed her hair back to catch her eyes. "You can't…"

"I was bleeding a little that morning," she confessed. "No one knows that. But…but I woke up and there was a little blood. I had had so much stress going on that…that I thought it was ok. Thought I was just being silly. I mean…I still had two months. I thought maybe it was just normal…"

"Brooke…"

"Maybe…maybe if I went then…maybe everything would be ok now…"

"You don't know that…"

"Yeah, but I don't _not_ know it either," she told him and he frowned. "I go to bed every night thinking things would have been different if I went that morning. He would be here."

"Or maybe nothing would have been different and you still would have lost him," he told her and her eyes closed pulling in a long breath. "You can try to come up with a million reasons Brooke. You can say maybe this would have happened or maybe that. Drill yourself with a thousand what ifs, but they are just that. What ifs. You can't change what happened and believe me when I tell you that you will drive yourself mad doing it."

"Yeah…" she breathed out slowly looking into those gorgeous blue eyes and finally understanding that. Many had told it, worded it the exact same way but for some reason, just like always Lucas doing it…it meant something else. Made her believe it. "I've really missed you Broody…" she reached up to touch his cheek and he turned his hand kissing her palm.

"I've missed you too Pretty Girl…" he told her and she sniffled some. "Probably more than you're even aware of…"

"Yeah…" her head tilted to the side and just like always she fell into that comfortable feeling of being around him. A feeling she was more than sure wouldn't ever leave.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but working on them!_

_This story I think might have __**two**__ chapters left, so updates might be quicker on that but no promises!_

_Also if you are looking for something to read go check out __**White Blank Page**__ by __**JustReckless **__and __**dEvIoUs**__by __**alysef**__ they are both on my favorite list and amazingly awesome by two kick ass authors! So go check them both out!_

_Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25

"Well…doesn't someone look gorgeous," she leaned against the door frame to watch the young girl run the blush over her cheeks. "Going somewhere special?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted, taking the blush across her nose and her forehead. Dapping it on her chin before grabbing the eyeliner and running it across the lid that cover her pale blue eyes. "Ben just told me to be ready at eight and to wear something…well he more or less worded it as something daddy would more than likely tell me to change out of…"

"Well that dress could definitely be classified as that," she looked at the red dress that hugged her daughter's body in ways her husband would definitely not be too happy with. "Where did that dress come from anyway?" her brows creased, it looking vaguely familiar.

"Oh…a certain favorite Aunt of mine gave it to me the other night," she awkwardly fiddled with the black stick in her hand and tossed it on the makeup table. "Do you not like it?" she nervously cut her eyes at her mother who held a stern look before laughing and shaking her head.

"You look gorgeous," she walked over and kissed the top of her head. "So…what's so special about tonight?" she tried to act casual as she picked up the straightener and ran it through her long dark hair. She didn't want to pry, but her daughter was seventeen and just because she _knew_ she had slept with the young boy before didn't mean as a mother it didn't panic her.

She knew what all her friends were doing at Raine's age, hell what she was doing but didn't mean she wasn't sure Raine was ready for it again. The first time it had happened wasn't a shock to her. She walked into the home with a glow on her face that only could be classified as one thing. Hell at the moment she was sure she had been sporting the same glow.

"_I'll be right back," she giggled, as her husband's arms came around her waist and pulled her back into the bed._

"_No…"he nuzzled her neck and squeezed her tight. "I haven't had you in __weeks__…" he reminded her and she giggled._

"_You just had me," she pointed, flipping around in his arms and straddling his waist. "You had me in the kitchen…" she leaned down to plant a kiss to his chest. "…the couch…" she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "…the shower…" the other side of his neck. "…then the bed…" she planted a final one on his lips and he growled. "I'd figure you were exhausted by now…"_

"_I have catching up to do…" he informed her and she giggled pushing up from his chest. "God baby girl..." he brushed her tangled hair back and frowned a bit. "I've missed your laugh so damn much…" he shook his head and brought her forehead to rest against his. "It feels so good to hear it again…"_

"_I've missed yours too," she sighed against his lips. "I've been really lonely lately," she confessed and his frown deepened. "It's getting harder…now that the kids are no longer needing mommy around all the time, I have way too much time on my hands and just…just spend that time missing you…."_

"_I'm sorry…" he shook his head hating it. He didn't want to hurt her, hurting her was the last thing in his life he wanted. She meant more than anything to him, but he knew his job, it took him away a lot. And though at first the kids kept her busy, she was right, she didn't have a distraction anymore. "Our last game is in three weeks than I'm home for __four__ full months," he reminded her and her whole face lit up._

"_Think we could just spend those months like this?" she questioned and he smirked. _

"_That is the best idea you've ever had," he informed her and she giggled catching her mouth on his. "I love you…"_

"_I love you too…" she told him and pushed herself back. "But I really need to go downstairs for just two seconds…" she promised and he pouted pushing out his lip. "Two seconds!" she rolled from the bed and he smacked her butt as she sent him a playful look, pulling his large shirt over her and she raced down the stairs. _

_Opening the fridge she grabbed them a drink before moving over to the closet and grabbing a snack, knowing if they kept up with what had been happening all day they needed to get some energy in them. However, if he wanted to skip the food and just make lover until their bodies went limp from energy she would. However, she was sure they could get more rounds in with a quick burst of energy. _

"_Mom?!" she heard a shocked voice and spun on her feet with wide eyes. _

"_Raine…" she tugged on the end of her shirt to cover herself more. "What…what are you doing?" she glanced at her daughter coming from the front door before looking at the clock. "It's two in the morning. Why aren't you are Bevin's?"_

"_Oh…" she awkwardly bounced on her feet knowing that was a lie. She had been at Ben's that night, however his parents came home early from their trip and she had to sneak out so they didn't catch her. But…well she didn't think her parents would still be up…"Uh…"_

"_Raine Scott…" her mother's voice stern and she swallowed hard. "Where the hell were you?"_

"_Umm…" she scratched her neck nervously. "I…I was at Ben's…" she confessed knowing she was the worst at lying to her mother. Her mom always knew. "His parents were supposed to be gone until late tomorrow but they came home late tonight…"_

"_So you came home because you __knew__ Carly wouldn't approve of you sleeping over," she crossed her arms and Raine glanced down. "Oh my god…." Her stomach dropped when she saw something flicker through her daughter, a look she never held before. A sparkle in her eyes and a grin she was trying to desperately erase from her face. She knew that look, years ago she experienced it with the man upstairs and just like her daughter a smile stayed on her face for weeks. "Raine…"_

"_What?" her head snapped up and hand started to tremble. _

"_Raine…"_

"_Mom…" she matched her tone and nervously felt her heart start to race. Catching the look in her eyes and without another word it clicked…she knew. "Please don't be mad at me…" she pleaded, nervously chewing her lip._

"_Raine…" she gave her a gentle smile and moved toward her. "I'm not mad…shocked yes, but not mad…"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Of course," she brushed her hair back. "Are you ok?" she wondered, knowing that was an experience, a major experience in a young girls' life. Guys were different; to them they just wanted to do it so they could say they did it, but girls…girls it was __supposed__ to be special. And other than Rachel, who would openly admit hers was anything but, all her friends had experienced that special moment with a boy they loved. She wanted her daughter to feel the way she felt the first time she slept with the boy she loved so much._

"_Honestly?" she raised a brow and her mother nodded. "I'm perfect," she grinned and completely lit up. "I was scared, petrified but it wasn't what I thought. I over thought all it was like and it…it comes so naturally. Plus, Ben was so perfect and gentle. God mom," she got all dreamy eyes and dropped down on the stool. "The way he treated me made me love him so much more."_

"_God…" she reached over and squeezed her hand tight. "Now I have to be a mom," she told her and her daughter's face fell some. "Were you safe?"_

"_Completely," she rushed to tell her. "Trust me mom, he and I aren't stupid."_

"_I'm not saying you're stupid but I know what it's like to get caught up in a moment," she told her. "How do you think I got your brother?" she teased and her daughter laughed. "But we will go this week to get you on the pill…"_

"_Ok," she agreed knowing she couldn't fight her mom on that. "Sorry if I ruined your night," she gave a knowing look as she glanced at what her mother was in. _

"_You didn't," she blushed a little. "But I'm going to be honest with you when I say I haven't seen you dad in a month…you being here isn't changing my night," she smirked and saw her daughter pull a face. _

"_Mom gross," she cringed and gaged a little. Glancing down to see her phone going off and grinning._

"_Go answer it," she stepped back and grabbed all the treats. "Oh and maybe sleep in the basement."_

"_Mom!"_

"_Daughter!" she mocked as she moved back up the steps. The young girl grabbing her stuff and moving toward the basement knowing the last thing she ever wanted to hear was her parents. _

"Mind somewhere mom?" Raine gave her a look when she noticed her space out.

"Just wish the season over already," she shrugged. "But you look great," she released her daughter's hair and looked at her in the mirror. "Will totally take his breath away."

"Well let's hope," she jumped up when they heard the doorbell ring. "That's him, I'll let you know where I'm at," she pressed a kiss to her cheek and darted out the door. "Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too," she mumbled sinking back on the bed and glancing around the empty room, the empty house. "Damn…" she picked at the sheet with a frown. "I need to get a damn puppy," she stood up knowing laundry was calling her name.

* * *

"Thanks again for dinner Luke," Brooke smiled as she pushed her plate away. "I swear you're trying to make me fat," she placed her had on her full belly and sunk back into her chair. It had been a week since he had reentered her life and in that week they had been together every night, eating dinner, watching movies, talking. She forgot how much she enjoyed spending time with him, forgot how good they were together.

"I'm not trying to make you fat," he rolled his eyes and picked up their dishes and placed them over in the sink. "If I'm honest, I think you've been looking a little small," he admitted and her brows pulled together looking at him. "Just want you health again."

"Yeah," she frowned glancing down and pulling in a long breath. "But umm…" she cleared her throat and stood up to put away the rest of the leftovers. "I've had a lot of fun this past week spending time with you," she leaned up beside him as he ran the rag over the dish. "I've missed this stuff," she stepped closer and felt him stiffen beside her. "Luke…" she touched his shoulder when she saw him freeze up. "What-"

"I've missed this stuff too," he stepped back and dropped the dish in the sink. "But I have to get something out…of my room," he awkwardly mumbled spinning on his shoes and back toward his room. Pulling in long breathes he tried to control the emotions in him, he shouldn't be feeling them but he couldn't help it. Every time he was around her his emotions took over that he never controlled well, she intoxicated, she _always_ intoxicated him. "Damn it…" he reared back and slammed his fist into the wall, feeling the pain shoot through his arm. Giving it a shake her twisted toward the door and froze. "Brooke…"

"Doesn't do much does it?" she nodded at his hand and he glanced down at it. "Punching walls, slamming doors, kicking over chairs," she swayed into the room and his breath became heavy as she slowly took his hand in hers. "Doesn't make what you feel pass any quicker…"

"Better to punch a wall then do something stupid," he said as she slid between him and the dresser.

"Yeah," she let out a dry laugh and shook her head. Pulling in a long breath and feeling her voice already cracking as she looked back up at him. "Why did you leave me?" she wondered and his eyes closed. "We were so happy, we could have been so happy…"

"Brooke…"

"But it wasn't enough for you…I wasn't enough for you," she shoved him back and ran her hand through her hair.

"You told me too!" he reminded her and she froze. "You told me to go and _you_ told me to do the right thing!" he tossed his hands up annoyed. "Damn Brooke, I was trying to do the right thing…"

"But he wasn't yours," she spun to face him with the shake of her head. "He wasn't yours Luke and you still didn't come back…"

"I didn't know he wasn't mine at first," he told her and her head dropped. "And when I did what was I supposed to do then? I had invested so much time into his life that he would have been lost if I just picked up and left. For the last two years of his life I was all he knew. I did what I thought was right…"

"Yeah, just sucks you always do what you think is right for other people. Never have that mind set with me," she let out a bitter laugh and spun on her feet out the door.

"You got married, Brooke!" he pointed out as he followed her. "I came back, I was here over a year ago and you were engaged to marry someone else!"

"What?" she looked at him confused to that. Confused to when he came back.

"I went to bed every night thinking of you and I spent every day missing you and Lindsey told me to leave. She told me she understood what I was trying to do but it wasn't fair for me to be there when I wasn't really even there…" he explained and she swallowed the large lump in his throat. "So I came back…"

"You…you came back?" she placed her hand on her chest feeling her hurt race.

"You promised to wait, you said you would give me time to figure it out and I was trying. I was doing what I thought was right and…and I come home…" his throat tightened and he pulled in a long breath. "And turns out you barely waited eight months…"

"I…I didn't know…" she felt the pressure build in her eyes. "I never heard from you…so I just…I assumed you moved on."

"I've never moved on," his jaw locked and she closed her eyes. "God, I'm never going to move on," he shook his head with three quick steps he was before her and gripped onto the back of her neck.

"Luke-" she went to speak but was cut off with his lips slamming into hers. Stumbling her back a step into the wall, she moaned as his body pressed against her. Building a feeling in her she hadn't felt in a long time, longer than she cared to admit. "Lucas…" her hands planted on his shoulders as he lifted her up with ease and settled her on his hips, his hips pushing against hers making her moan.

This was wrong, she didn't do this. She didn't just casually sleep with someone she wasn't with, even if it was Lucas. They weren't together and it was Lucas, nothing about this could be casual, however as soon as his teeth nipped her bottom lip and his tongue danced across her lips she almost forgot to care.

Spinning them away from the wall, he shuffled his feet toward the bed, collapsing them on top of it and she sunk into the comfortable bed. Resting on his elbows, hovering over her he pulled back panting as she glanced down to fiddle with his belt and button. Tiling her head up to kiss along his throat and under his jaw she nipped the skin feeling him swallow hard.

"Shit…" he cursed when he felt her hand push down his jean and graze over his want for her. He hadn't felt her in so long, but as soon as her soft hands moved up across his chest he felt the heat rip through him and he remembered. He remembered what it was like to touch her, kiss her, feeling and taste her and in the moment he swore he never wanted anyone more.

Dragging his body across hers, she released a moan as he pushed up her shirt and kissed down her neck, between her breast and across her smooth stomach. Hitting the button on her jean and tugged them off and threw them to the side.

Fluttering her eyes shut, his soft lips trailed over the top of her panties and her inner thigh. Her body shifting in the bed as his teeth nipped the sensitive skin.

"Oh…" she gasped her heart racing faster as his hand slid between her two legs as she slowly starts to part them. "Oh god Luke," she moaned as his thumb grazed over her making her quiver, "Uhh…" She arched her back as his tongue makes contact with her sending a shot of goose bumps all over. His tongue moved across her sensitive skin making her feel things only he seemed to be able to do. It was like he was the only man who could making her body beg, quiver and crave his touch and everything else and as much as she loved that he could do this to her, she also hated it.

Her back arched, eyes slam shut and toes curl completely under as the moment of pleasure sends waves through her whole body, "Lucas…" She moaned out as his tongue made a path up her body, leaving small kisses before reaching her neck and biting down.

"God, I forgot how damn good you tasted," he growled and nuzzled his nose along her neck. Her releasing a pant as he shifted his body on top of her and his want grazed over her still throbbing center. Him dragging himself slowly across her, she arched up and gasped. Gripping her hands on his shoulders, her nails curled in as his mouth landed back on hers.

Brooke sucking his lip making him growl and with one quick motion slammed into her making her moan. Her heart pounding into her chest and matching his ever beat. Pulling back he trailed his kiss to her neck and sucked hard, dragging his teeth up to her ear she felt every nerve ending in her shiver as his tongue flicked across it.

"I love you," he whispered out low before burying his face in her neck. Her eyes slamming shut trying not to recall the way that always made her feel. The way his tongue curled around each word and how his heart always skipped that sudden beat while uttering those words to her. She couldn't let herself remember that because than she would have to explain what this was. Make herself believe it was a step to them getting back together when they both knew it was more complicated than that. One night of love making wasn't going to change all the million talks they had before them. No matter how amazing that love making was.

It was so different being with Lucas. She wished she could explain it but she didn't know how. She only had been with two men her whole life so it's not like she was the master of sex and could judge it but she knew the difference. Lucas touched her differently, kissed her differently and gave her a look no one had before. Not to say Brad, her ex, was not a good lover, he was an excellent lover and being with him sent her body into pure bliss, but Lucas…good there was so much passion in their love making she swore no man would compare.

Her breathing became faster, her heart raced under him and when he felt her hips buckle he breathed out the relief as he thrusted hard into her hitting his release and slamming his lips against hers. They roll around in the bed lips hooked and tongues dancing before Lucas settled on top of her; her hands holding onto his jaw as his left a line of goose bumps before settling on her hips.

"God," he panted, his finger tracing over her cheek as he looked down at her. Her glancing up at him and tears filled making his heart ache. "What's wrong?" his heart pound and she swallowed hard.

"That…" she pulled in a long breath to relax herself. "That was my first time since losing him…" she confessed and his eyes slowly shut.

"Brooke…I'm sorry…"

"No!" she freaked, cupping his cheeks to look at her. "No, I don't want you sorry. It…it was perfect," she whispered and he knocked the tear from her cheek. "I was almost scared too…" she admitted. "Thought it would be different…but just like always you were just so…perfect…so gentle with me…" she spoke and his head rested against hers. "Thank you…" she told him, gently touching his cheek.

"Anything for you…" he told her, not sure what he was supposed to say. He didn't think about that before. In the moment he wanted her, as careless as that might have been he wanted her. He never thought about that part, he never even thought since the loss of her son she and her ex hadn't ever slept together again. In that moment he just saw her and in this moment he wished he thought it through more. "Brooke…" he traced his finger over her collarbone and pulled in a long breath. "I'm sorry I've I rushed you," he told her and her eyes fluttered close. "But I want you to know that I'm not going to rush you…rush this…everything is still fresh for you and you are barely even divorced," he pointed out and she bit her lip. "But I want you," he said and she pulled in a long breath. "I want all of this, I want us again. I want to make things right and just fix you," his hand placed over her heart.

"Luke…"

"Just let me…" he pleaded and swallowed hard, nervous of what her answer might be. He loved her, he knew that and he wanted to be with her but he knew all she had going on. Her heart and mind were in a million places, but he was so scared if he didn't show her he was here now she might never believe him.

"We have a lot of work, Luke," she told him. "As great as this was it doesn't change that we _still_ have issues. Issues as a couple, issues as just being us. You said it yourself Luke, the ink on my divorce papers aren't even dry yet," she let out a dry laugh knotting her hand through her hair.

"Yeah…" he agreed biting his lower lip. "But we also never _really_ broke up. So you just cheated on me and now I forgive you," he shrugged it off casually before giving her that smirk that makes her go weak.

"Broody…"

"It's not simple," he took her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. "But we are never simple and we could figure it out…together…"

"God…haven't thought about that in so long," she pulled in a long breath. "Us…together…slowly accepted it was in the past and never to happen again. Even if it broke my heart…"

"I don't want you broken anymore…"

"Good, because I don't think I can handle it breaking again," her voice cracked and he leaned to press a kiss to her lips. Feeling them tremble as his hand cupped her cheek to lift her face and add more pressure.

"It won't," he promised against her lips as he rolled over on top of her. "I promise Pretty Girl. It won't…" he whispered to her and though she wanted to believe him, with all the times her heart had been proven wrong she honestly wasn't even sure if she could.

* * *

_So, there is only two more chapters of this story! Hope you enjoyed the new update and sorry it's kinda short!_

_Please review!_


	26. Chapter 26

Tracing her finger back and forth along his back she grinned. It was make believe to her, it was weird that he was beside her however, it wasn't. She assumed this would happen; they were never ever _truly_ over. Yet, it still felt all make believe to her.

"Mmm…" he yawned as he stretched his body out in, feeling some of his muscles burn as his legs tangled with hers. Lifting his head to twist it to the side a gentle smile spread across his face as he dropped back into the pillow. "Hi…"

"Hi…" she whispered back as his hand came to rest on her cheek. The sun peeking through the window and showing her face in such a light he swore no one looked as gorgeous as she did in that moment.

"God, you're so beautiful in the mornings," he leaned forward to press a kiss to her smooth lips. Her letting out a sigh as she cupped his cheek and rolled into him. His hand resting on her chest as he pulled back and rest his head against hers. Almost nervous if he blinked she would suddenly not be there anymore. "What are you thinking?"

"Just…just how good it feels to be in your arms again," she wiggled closer, sliding her hand up across his shoulder. "Waking up beside you…seeing you smile," she ran her finger across his lips and he pressed a soft kiss to it. "It just feels good to be here…I've really missed you Luke," she gave a short shrug and her voice cracked a bit. "And I've really needed you the last couple years…"

"I know and I'm sorry I wasn't here for you," he frowned, pulling in a long breath. "But…at the same time, you're a lot stronger than anyone gives you credit for. You might have _wanted_ me here, but you didn't _need_ me here. I don't think I know anyone who could be as strong as you are and though it was a lot to handle…and though _no_ one should experience what you have, I didn't doubt for a second you would find a way to get through it."

"You have more faith in me, than most people…" she sighed, toying with the necklace that hung around his neck. The necklace she gave him when they were younger and she was shocked he still had, let alone still wore it. "You have more faith in me then I do sometimes…"

"No one knows you like I do," he shrugged, because he was aware of that. He knew her better than anyone and she knew him in ways no one did. "I don't think even you know you like I do…you just have to have faith in yourself…"

"I'm working on it," she told him, his finger dragging down to rest on her chin. "My faith has been kinda at odds with me lately, so finding faith in myself will take some time."

"That's understandable," he agreed, knowing that if he went through all the things she had lately his faith would be a little shaken. "But we will get it back…together…" he promised and she twisted her nose feeling the burning in it. She didn't want to get upset again. She was so over crying.

"I love you, Luke…" she whispered and his heart tightened. Swearing nothing sounded as good as when she whispered those sweet words to him. He's heard it before, he wouldn't lie. In his past he had a few past girlfriends tell him that, a few past _flings_ but none of them had the effect on him as when she said it. None of them made him truly believe it like she did.

"God, I love you too, Pretty Girl," he shook his head and gave her a sweet kiss. "So damn much," he mumbled against her lips as he rolled her over on her back. His body resting comfortably over her as she rolled her hips against him, hearing him released a moan as he pulled back and slowly slid into her.

* * *

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?" he stepped out of the restaurant into the cool air. Reaching for her hand she smiled as she took it.

"A couple times," she told him as they strolled in the night, glancing up at the stars; she closed her eyes and held her breath as she watched one shoot across the sky. "But thank you," she spoke after making her small wish and looking at him. Him staring at her with a smile as they continued to walk. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything…" he cut his eyes at her, not getting the look on her face.

"What…what is tonight?" she questioned and his brows pulled confused. "I mean, the fancy dinner and the necklace," she touched the object around her neck that he revealed to her at dinner. It truly being beautiful. It was a simple silver chain with a small pink heart shaped diamond, that apparently is the diamond of Australia, then outlining the pink diamond were small crystal diamonds and she knew it had to cost him a pretty penny. "Why are you doing all this?"

"You don't remember do you?" he frowned some, and when she saw the pain flash over him she instantly felt guilty not having a clue what he was talking about.

"I wish I did…" she let out a dry laugh embarrassed, glancing down at the ground as her heels clicked on the pavement.

"We would have been together a year today…" he shrugged and she paused closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Ben, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't be sorry," he held his hand up and flashed the best of a smile he could give her. "I mean, we did break up. Not like it is _really_ a year. I just…I don't know what I was thinking…"

"I do…" she turned to face him and gave a half shrug. "We…we broke up, but we weren't really _broken up._ You want to start over and I get that, but…but you also have to know we have to _start_ over," she told him and his brows creased.

"What do you mean?" he grew confused to why she said it like that. He knew they were starting over, he thought they had been starting over. That was what all this was about.

"It means we can't start were we left off," she said and he glanced down before back at her. "We have to start from the beginning and we've been doing a great job of it."

"We have…"

"So…" she took a step closer and laced her fingers through his. "So this isn't our one year," she told him and he frown a bit. "It's our one month," she slowly grinned and she watched the smile tug on his lips. "And I can honestly say, in this month I've seen you grow and mature so much into this amazing man…"

"I just want to be someone who deserves you again," he brushed her hair back and she nodded knowing that.

"You do…don't let anyone tell you differently," she made sure he knew, knowing he was going to forever let people beat him up for what he had _done_. But it was that, it was done, it was over with and they were moving on. "But I want you to know that I've fallen completely in love with you again in this time…" she told him and he smiled. "I think I might love you more than before…"

"I think I know what you mean. During this whole thing you've held so much…pose and grace and I swear Raine, I don't think anyone is as strong as you."

"Well, I don't know about that," she let out a small laugh. Knowing with all her mom went through growing up she was the strongest woman she knew.

"I do…and I also know that I love you," he dropped his head to rest against hers. "I love you so damn much baby girl and I plan to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"I love you too," her voice cracked a bit as she pushed up on her toes to catch her mouth on his. Releasing a sigh against his lips when for the first time in months he kissed her like he used too. Thought they have kissed, he always seemed almost nervous in it, almost unsure or trying to prove something. However, this time…this time he was just…Ben. He was relaxed and calm and he was perfect. "And…" she pulled back from the kiss a moment, seeing the lust flash through his eyes and smiled. "There is something else special about tonight…"

"What?" he wondered and she bit her lower lip, giving him a look he knew all too well before pushing up and capturing his lips again with hers.

* * *

"Luke…" she giggled, wiggling away from him and clung the towel around her. "Come on, quit!" she squealed a bit, placing her hand to his chest when he went to kiss behind her ear, her clearly not putting up much of a fight.

"No…" his arms came around her and lifted her up in his arms, stumbling his feet toward the bathroom. "I'm trying to be responsible…"

"And how are you being responsible right now?" her brow kinked up and she slowly grinned, those damn dimples popping up and he growled. He loved those things, swore something about them just made her seem so damn innocent.

"I'm trying to save water, Brooke. We are in a drought," he told her in a matter of fact tone. Her rolling her honey green eyes at him and shook her head. "And didn't you just say you needed a shower? You are in a towel," he nodded at the outfit and she rolled her eyes once again.

"Yes, but then you just skipped yourself on in here and tried to distract me with this _drought_ theory," she used air quotes and planted her hands on her hips.

"It's not a theory. Do you not watch the news?"

"I haven't watched much of anything this weekend," she swayed her shoulders and he smirked.

"Very accurate statement," he grinned, sliding his arms around her waist and dipped his mouth down to nip at her collarbone. Loving the moan she slowly released as he trailed it along her neck.

"What is also accurate is you are scratchy," she cringed back from him to giggle. "And though I normally love a little shadow, you are letting it get a little out of hand," she laced her fingers with his and swayed them toward the counter. Jumping up on the counter, her feet banged on the wooden door as she hit the warm water.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing your scratchy. Because though I love you, we aren't letting this get out of hand because I'm not getting a rash," she teased and he chuckled stepping up between her legs. The young brunette taking the shaving cream from the counter and pushing the top so it oozed into her hand. Running the cool foam over his face, he let out a small laugh as he watched her concentrate hard. Running it over his jaw and under his chin. "What?" she giggled, running come water on her hands and grabbing the razor.

"Nothing, just find you completely adorable," he told her and she rolled her eyes dipping the razor in the water, she knocked it on the side and brought it up.

"Now hold still Broody…would be terrible if you flinched the wrong way and I murdered you," she teased, him giving her a grunt before she carefully brought it along his cheek. Dragging it down slowly, she pushed his chin upward to get underneath. His eyes locking on hers and she giggled as he offered a gentle smile.

The blonde shuffling his feet forward and resting his hands on either side of her as she went back across the white foam.

"Liking this better already," she ran her hand over the smooth spot and continued to finish the rest. Holding her towel around her as she leaned over to drop the razor in the sink and grabbed a towel. Him grinning big as she wiped under his neck, giving a small smirk before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. "Luke!" she laughed, twisting from him and wiping the white foam from her face. "That wasn't nice…"

"I'm always nice," he ran his thumb over some shaving cream still remaining on her face. His thumb stroking over her lip as he gazed at her. "I love you Pretty Girl," he whispered and watched the spark flicker through her eyes as she leaned forward to catch his lips again on hers. Slipping her feet in his boxers she pushed them down so he could step out of them and he lifted her in his arms. Working his lips with hers he stepped in the shower and shut the curtain, hitting the water you heard her giggle before her towel was thrown over the rack and landing in a pile on the floor.

* * *

"Uhh…" her body arched under him as her hand clung to his wrist and his grip on her thigh tightened. Dropping her head back into her fluffy pillow she swore the world spun backward a moment, she felt amazing. She felt every nerve ending in her body tingle as her toes curled under and heart slammed into her chest. In a way she didn't want to confess to anyone, she had forgotten how good this was. How good it felt.

It had been a months, _two_ long painful months and she hadn't had this high. She hadn't had his hands gliding over her skin or his lips leaving stings along her neck. She hadn't felt his hips roll into hers or _other_ things slid in her. She hadn't felt anything and she didn't realize how much she actually needed it until now.

She questioned for the longest time if she was ready again. If for some reason things would be different. That he would touch her differently or make her feel wanted like he once did. As much as she hated to admit it, the constant words of the blonde bitch rung in her head and she couldn't get it out. She didn't want to think someone turned the boy she loved on, better than her. She didn't want to imagine he didn't feel the same.

However, the moment he slowly undressed her and gave her body _all_ of his attention she knew nothing was different. Nothing changed because she and he shared something that Jenna, nor any other girl had shared with him. He loved her, and she didn't care what anyone said, sex is way different, way better when feelings were involved.

"Baby…Damn it," she panted, sliding her hands up to his shoulders and her nails dug into the hot skin. "That was amazing," she giggled out between breathes as he nodded resting his head against hers. His breaths racing so fast in and out of him she wasn't sure he would catch it back. "Missed doing that…"

"Yeah," he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips and closed his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" she traced her finger over his lips as he rested on top of her, his head resting against hers as he tried to regain his breaths.

"I…" he pulled in a long breath and his eyes fluttered open. "I'm just trying to remember this," he swallowed hard, running his finger along her cheek and across her jaw bone. "I honestly, never thought we would be here again. I wanted to…but I was slowly starting to accept it might not happen."

"It did…"

"It did, a couple times," he smirked and she blushed with a slight giggle. "But I just…I want to just remember all of it. How gorgeous you look…how you feel and how your kisses taste…how unbelievably sexy your voice sounds when you moan my name," his smirk grew and she sucked hard on her bottom lip. "I just want to remember it all…I never want to forget how amazing it is to be with you ever again…"

"You won't…" she ran her hand over his cheek and offered a short shrug. "You won't ever forget again…" she promised. "Because I promised myself this wouldn't happen again until I knew for certain I could _fully_ trust you. That I would never question if you…" she glanced around not wanting to say it out loud.

"I know…"

"I don't question anymore Ben," she gave him a half lipped smile. "I just…I trust you. I love you; I don't want to give myself to anyone but you. You're my boy…you're my world and…and we are good. We are great and we are just…us again."

"Us…" he grinned liking the sound of that. Running his hand slowly down her body, he felt it shiver when his hand disappeared once again under the sheets. "Think we can be _us_ a few more times before you have to be home?"

"Well," she rolled them over and rested on top of him. Her hand planted on his shoulder as the other pushed up the front of his hair. "Don't tell anyone, because they might get the wrong impression of me, but I kinda told my mom I was staying at Bevin's tonight…"

"You did, huh?"

"I did," she bit her lower lip with a small smirk. "Don't think she believed me but…" she let her gaze trail up to his and loved the feeling she got by looking in his gorgeous eyes. "I'm all yours tonight…that is if you're for it…"

"Well, I don't know. I might have to think about that one. I am pretty tired," he teased and her mouth dropped and eyes narrowed.

"Baby!" she squealed, slapping his chest and he chuckled grabbing her hand.

"I'm kidding, baby girl I'm kidding," he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "My parents are visiting my Aunt for the weekend and I happened to tell them I was sick and couldn't go."

"Is that so?"

"Yup…Came up with the lie all by myself," he grinned like a kid on Christmas and she laughed shaking her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" she shook her head swearing he was the biggest dork she ever met.

"Well…let's start with kissing and then see where it goes from there…" he joked, tapping his finger to his lips and she rolled her eyes, but of course leaning down and catching her mouth on his.

* * *

"Don't put those on," he grabbed her dirty clothes from the floor and held his towel tight around him. "I'll wash these and you just put something of mine on."

"That's why you wanted to shower," she rolled her eyes, and held her towel close. "You just wanted me to walk around in your clothes."

"I've always greatly enjoyed you in my stuff," he smirked and she shook her head. "Come here," he lifted her chin with his finger and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "Mmm…" he hummed against her lips, sliding his arms around her small waist.

"Baby…" she giggled, pulling back. Turning her head to the side with a big smile. "You keep doing that and we won't get anything done today."

"I've gotten a lot done," he smiled big, resting his forehead against hers and she giggled. "Ok…" he gave her a final sweet kiss and pulled back. "Go get some clothes on and I will make us something to eat."

"Ok…" she placed her hands on his chest and gave him a playful push as she skipped back into his room. Lucas pulling on some clothes he had in the bathroom before going to cook them something.

The brunette trying the best she could to erase her large smile as she moved into his room. Walking over to the dresser, the smile started to grow again when she stared at the picture on the top. It being one of them when they were younger and _just friends_. Though, everyone knew they were anything but friends. They never were just friends; they never would be just friends.

"Goodness," she enjoyed the feeling building in her as she yanked open the dresser. Digging through his clothes, she searched for something to where that didn't swallow her too much. Through she enjoyed his clothes; she wanted to still be able to move. "There you are," she found her favorite shirt, a shirt she had stolen from him numerous times in the past and pulled it out. Cutting her eyes at the dresser just a moment and her brows creased. Pulling the drawer open more, she pushed some of his clothes around to reveal the black object, sitting beside a box that she kept telling herself not to open. Her heart pounding hard in her chest, she flipped the latch and felt her stomach drop. "Damn it Luke," she cursed, pulling out the small bag and stepping back from the dresser, sitting it all on top and swearing her entire body just felt numb.

* * *

Stirring the spoon in the warm cup, he couldn't stop from smiling. He was happy, beyond happy because he had everything he wanted. Though they had a lot to figure out and still a lot to discuss, he knew they would be ok. Something told him this time they would _finally_ get it right.

"Ok," he lifted the two cups, shuffling his feet down the hall to his bedroom and stepped inside. "I made coffee, but thought maybe we could go somewhere to eat," he said as he stepped into the room and his brows creased. "What are you doing?" he sat the cups on the night stand, her sitting there in her normal clothes, eyes red and brimming with tears and her body trembling. "Pretty Girl, what's wrong?" he moved toward, placing his hand on her shoulder and she jerked up from him and his body froze. "Brooke…"

"You promised you stopped," her voice was such a whisper, if he wasn't near her, he was sure he wouldn't have heard her.

"Stop what?" he reached to turn her but his body tensed when he noticed the things on his dresser. "Brooke…I…" he swallowed the large lump and gripped his hand in his hair. "I can explain…"

"Explain?" she let out a dry laugh spinning to face him. "There is nothing to explain Lucas!" she threw her hand toward the dresser and his eyes closed. "There is no way to explain this! You promised you quit! You promised me you had changed!"

"I have!" he snapped back and she scuffed at him. "I have changed and I did stop…I just…"

"Just what?" her teeth gritted and she blinked the tears out of her eyes. "Just what?"

"Things got really complicated, Brooke. You remember last year when mom got real sick. We might have not been talking but you heard, I know you did," he told her and her eyes closed. She was better now, but last year his mom was real sick. She was in the hospital on and off and for a long while they thought they might lose her. She moved close to Lucas so he could take care of her and finally over time she got better. "Mom didn't have insurance Brooke and I just…I was struggling. I was taking care of Lindsey and Camden and then I had all these bills for mom. I was working my ass off and it wasn't doing anything! I had to take care of them!"

"Then you get a second job, Lucas. Hell, get four, but you don't sell drugs to people!" she snapped and he dropped down to sit on his bed. "It truly scares me how quick you just fall back into that life style…"

"Brooke, it's not like that…"

"It is like that!" she yelled and his head dropped. "I'm not doing this again, Luke," she shook her head and his snapped up.

"What? What does that mean?"

"I want a family, I want to get married and I want to feel safe in my life," she held her hand to her heart. "We aren't kids anymore."

"Brooke…"

"And I can't wait around for you to grow up," her voice cracked and he quickly noticed the look in her eyes.

"No," he started shaking his head, jumping from the bed and moving toward her. "No, no, no, no, no," he panicked, feeling his heart race in his chest. "This…this is nothing. I can stop this. You don't have to do this…"

"You can't stop it Luke…it's who you are," she released a sob and shook her head. "You…you always get sucked back in and I'm not doing that."

"Brooke…" he swallowed hard and wished to god he could come up with something anything to make this better but he didn't know what. "I love you…"

"No…I don't think you do…"

"Yes!" he yelled and she flinched back. "Yes, I do love you. I've always loved you."

"I don't know if you _truly_ know how to love someone…" she swallowed the sob in her throat knowing she couldn't do this anymore. She was so tired of it. Yes, she loved him, yes she wanted to spend her life with him but she couldn't do that. She had grown up, she knew what she wanted in life and sadly…sadly she wasn't sure if right now he could give it to her. "I need you to stay away from me…"

"Brooke…"

"I'm serious Lucas. If you feel anything for me you will stay away from me. Don't call me, don't show up at my house, and don't just drop in randomly to see how I am. If you see me out somewhere don't talk to me...I mean it Lucas, I deserve better than this!" she waved her hand at the objects on the dresser and watched as his heart broke before her. "I love you Lucas, and I know I will _always_ love you," she ran her hand over his cheek and pushed up on her toes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "But I _can't_ be around you until you have your shit together."

"Brooke, please don't do this…"

"I have too," she gave a short shrug and sniffled. "Please take care of yourself…please stop this. Stop this for good and just…just be the man I know you can be, but until then…stay away from me," her eyes locked onto his and he saw it.

Though they have had this talk before, though he had seen her tell him to stay away, told him she hated him and cursed him until no end. She never had this look before, this time was different. This time she was serious. This time he was really sure he lost her and there was nothing he could say to stop it.

"Bye, Broody…" she felt her heart break as she grabbed her purse off the bed and moved toward the door.

"I'll change!" he yelled and she froze. "I promise…I'll…I'll change. Just _please_ don't give up on me yet. Please…you have been the only person to _not_ give up on me…" he pleaded and she turned to face him and watched the tear drop across his cheek. "You've been the only person to ever believe in me…please don't do this…please. I love you, Brooke. God, I love you…" he begged and felt his voice crack as he looked at her. "I love you…"

"Bye…" her she gave a short shrug and turned on her feet. Him feeling suddenly sick as he leaned on the dresser and gripped his hand to his chest. Swearing in that moment he had never felt something hurt so bad.

* * *

"Mom," Raine sat at the counter, sipping her coffee and looking at the older woman stir the spoon in the pot. Staring out the back window the older woman tried to remember what it was like to see her young children and husband running around the backyard.

"Yeah?" she slowly turned to face her and brushed her long hair back. "What's up?"

"You know that _story_ you've been telling me?" she raised a brow and the older woman nodded. Raine using air quotes and making her mother laugh. "Last part you told me, she left. What happened after that?"

"Oh, honey, I'm sure you already know what has happened," her eyes cut over to the fridge covered with photos and frowned some. She missed him.

"I know, but their last fight was intense…"

"Probably the worst fight they ever had, but you had to get where she was coming from. She had just lost her son and realized what she was wanting in life. He seemed to just…just still be living day to day without thinking of the future. She wanted a future…"

"But he loved her…"

"No doubt in this world he loved her. She might not have been sure of it then but she was just hurting. He really did love her…" she shrugged a little and went to lean on the counter. "Just took her a little longer to realize that again…"

"Well…what happened next time she saw him?" she wondered, a small grin playing on her lips and the older woman rolled her eyes.

"Well…let's see…"

* * *

Listening to the music blasting in their ears, she rolled her body to the music. Bringing her drink to her lips, she took a long sip and enjoyed the nice buzz she was experiencing. She needed this, after what happened last weekend with Lucas she _really_ needed this.

She hadn't heard from him and she hadn't seen him and though he was doing what she asked she was hoping he wouldn't. She knew she was right with this, the decision she made was right because he needed to get his life together. However, that didn't change the fact this was Lucas. _Her_ Lucas and she needed him. Her heart ached for him and her body craved him and she feared no one would ever affect her the way he had.

He was her soul mate, her meant to be and she hadn't more than anything he wouldn't just grow up so they could be that.

"Are you having fun?" Haley yelled over the loud music as she glanced at her brunette friend. It being their first night out together since their little trip they took. Haley really missing times with her best friend just catching up and laughing.

"So much fun," Brooke gave a drunken grin and Haley laughed. "Thanks for coming out with me. I really needed this…"

"Anything for you Tigger," she squeezed her hand and nodded toward the bar. "Why don't we get another drink? I need to sit a minute," she told her, nodding her head at her high heels and the brunette chuckled.

"Yeah, we can sit. I'm sure you're feet are killing you, being as you're constantly chasing Jamie around during the day," she walked over to the bar and took a seat. Locating the bartender and tapping her almost empty glass and he nodded.

"So…still haven't talked to Lucas?"

"Nope…" she glanced around and ran her hand through her hair. "I want to talk to him…but I need him to know I'm serious this time. I'm not doing this game anymore. We are either together and he is not doing _any_ of the stuff he is now. Or we are done."

"Brooke, I don't know if you two could ever be done…"

"I'm serious this time Hales. We will be done. We don't be friends, because we can't be just friends clearly and we won't be lovers. If I see him I will be civil but other than that, if he doesn't straighten up I'm done. I deserve better than that and I don't want my children around that stuff. If he can't get himself together I won't let my children be around him…"

"Still think he will be the one to have your babies?" Haley grinned a little, swearing Brooke and Lucas's children will be the most gorgeous babies ever.

"I hope so…I'm mad at him and I want him to get himself together but I still love him so much Haley…I'm good at loving him," she gave a short shrug and felt the tears prickle in her eyes. Glancing up over her friend's shoulder and stomached dropped.

"What?" Haley's brows creased and she glanced over her shoulder and squeezed her eyes tight. "We can leave…"

"No…" Brooke shook her head and watched him move through the bar. Him taking a sip of his beer as he laughed at something his friend was saying and her heart hurt. She didn't want him hurting, but she was hurting and she had hoped he too might be doing as bad as she was. Yes, she had gone out, but she hadn't laughed. Not her real laugh all week but he…he sure as hell seemed happy.

However, as quickly as that smile and laugh came it vanished when his eyes flickered across the bar and locked on hers. She saw when it was about to happen. He felt her there. She knew it, because she had been feeling that feeling all night. She couldn't explain it, but knew he couldn't either. Yet, when those gorgeous blue orbs locked on hers she swallowed hard when they flickered with something.

Turning back to face the bar, he leaned forward and chugged the rest of his beer. Sitting the bottle down, he counted out some cash and tossed it toward the man on the other side. Mumbling something to his group of friends he turned to face her and her heart started to race.

Her lips parted ready to say something to him, maybe apologized for how she worded some things because in the moment she was mad and now…now she realized how much it probably hurt. Of course she believed in him, she was giving him the chance to change because she believed in him.

With each step he took, she slowly let it click she was going to tell him that. That she loved him, knew he loved her and she believed in him. Was just waiting for him to believe in himself and change. However, right when he was close, he jerked his eyes away from hers and to the backdoor. Him being so close his hand grazed her thigh as he walked passed but he didn't speak, didn't make a noise just quickly moved up the steps and out the metal door.

"Brooke…" Haley watched her friend watch the back door and saw the tears prickling in her eyes. Brooke swearing for a moment she couldn't breathe until she felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. Jerking to grab it and releasing a dry laugh. "What is it Cookie?" she touched her friend's leg as the brunette read the message over and over.

"Guess…guess he is doing what I asked…" she let out a laugh spinning the phone to her friend as the hot tear trickled down her cheek.

'_I'm staying away like you asked…but don't doubt you ever need me I'm here. I do love you Pretty Girl and I __will__ get you to believe that again one day…I'm sorry…'_

* * *

_So here is the chapter before the last!_

_Hope you enjoyed and please review!_


	27. Chapter 27

"Hello Pretty Lady," Raine skipped into her mother's bedroom to find her making her bed.

"Hey sweetie," she flashed a large smile, the first real smile in months.

"Oh, someone seems happy," she flipped on the bed and the older woman rolled her eyes.

"I just made that," she informed her, the bed now wrinkled and her daughter shrugged. "You are annoying," she turned on her feet and headed into the bathroom.

"Why you so happy?" her daughter called and the older woman rolled her eyes. "This smiling thing is freaking me out…"

"What? Am I not allowed to be happy?" she peaked her head out of the bathroom and her daughter kinked a brow. "It's the twentieth," she explained and she still looked confused. "Your father and brother come home tonight…for the full summer."

"Aw I completely forgot," she lit up, truly excited to see her brother and really missing her father. "My mind has been everywhere," she flipped her hand up and her mother nodded understanding that. "So what are we going to do?"

"We talked about going to have dinner with your grandmother and Lily tonight," she explained. "You going to be around for that?"

"Of course," she told her, that not even being a question to think about. She missed her family; she wanted to spend time with them. "Can I bring Ben?"

"You can," she gave her a look before smiling. "But keep in mind, your brother and father might not be as accepting of him as I am."

"From what I've been told, dad wasn't the sweetest man growing up," she told her and the older woman rolled her eyes. "An as much as you don't want to hear it, big bro isn't pure either."

"He's never cheated on me and your brother hasn't cheated on any before either," she defended and Raine pulled in a long breath.

"Ben didn't cheat, I broke up with him. Yes, maybe it was only a couple days but I've gotten over it. I've accepted it and I love him mom. I love him more than I've loved him in the past. We're growing together and it's great. Please make sure daddy understand that," she begged because she didn't want them to make him uncomfortable. If she accepted it, then they had to and not voice their opinion.

"I'll talk to him," she promised and Raine nodded.

"So, want to finish telling me that story? I mean, since daddy is coming home tonight maybe I should hear the ending of before ya'll got married."

"Raine…" she gave her a look and her daughter smiled big. "It's just a story…"

"Yes, fine, it's a story," she flipped her hand around and flipped on her side to look at her. "But I still want to hear the end."

"You know what," she walked over and grabbed a piece of paper off the dresser, scribbling an address down and grabbing a jacket off the bed. "Someone might be able to finish that better for you."

"How do you know they will be here?" she looked at the address confused.

"Trust me…" she gave a gentle smile. "It's the twentieth."

* * *

Pulling up to the big lot, she parked her car as she climbed out. Noticing the familiar boy by the black car she moved toward him.

"Hey cous," she called and he pulled his gaze from the woman a few feet from him and over to the brunette walking toward him.

"Hey kid," he reached to pull her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"No reason, just…just saw the car," she lied, not wanting to admit her silly reason for coming, coming when this was so serious. "When did you get in town?"

"Earlier," he shrugged. "Mom always has issues with this day so I was just coming to see how she was doing."

"Oh," she trailed her eyes across the area and frowned. "She ok?"

"She will be," he told her, but wasn't so sure. She had been so stressed and upset lately he wasn't sure if she was going to be ok. She seemed lonely, and he hated that. He didn't want her lonely, that was the last thing he wanted. "But I bet she would like to see you."

"Yeah, I'll be right back," she slowly moved her way forward. Wrapping her arms around herself and shivering a bit in the cold air as she reached her. "Hey," Raine smiled, as she approached, her glancing up with a smile.

"Raine," she stood, shivering slightly in the cold. "What are you doing here?"

"Just was around," she gave a shrug, walking over to stand beside her. The older woman wrapping her arm around her and giving her a tight squeeze. Feeling the small ping in her chest as she looked at those gorgeous Scott blue eyes.

"What has my favorite niece been up too?"

"Not much, school, cheer, boyfriend drama," she flipped her hand around getting a laugh.

"Boyfriend drama," she laughed brushing her hair back. "Not too fun."

"Not really, but I think I'm figuring it out," she smiled, the familiar feeling of being happy filling her. "What about you?"

"Oh you know the same, just minus the school, cheer and boyfriend drama," she teased making Raine laugh. "So what are you doing here?" she questioned again and the young girl bit her lip. "I know you Raine, you're like your mother and a terrible liar. What's up?"

"I don't know, mom was telling me a story," she explained, snuggling into her warm jacket. Suddenly feeling really silly. "But she said the next part to come to you."

"Well what is the story?"

"Well I don't know but it's a love story."

"A love story huh?" she kinked a brow and Raine laughed.

"Yeah…seems a little dumb now…but I think since I was going through a hard time with Ben she wanted me to believe in love again," she told her; almost positive that was her mom's reasoning. Swearing hearing this story and all the trouble they went through and _still_ ended up together proved she could get through this. Proved she and Ben could still end up together, even if other's frowned at it. "So now it's your turn to explain," she leaned against a tree. "I mean…if you want too. We can talk later…"

"No, I would love to hear this story," she flashed a smile, thinking hearing a love story would be pretty nice. "What is it about?"

"I don't know, she called them Matt and Kitty…"

"Matt and Kitty," she laughed, throwing her head back. "She is telling you that story? She is so corny."

"A little…"

"Do you know who Matt and Kitty are?" she raised a brow and the young girl shook her head. "There was a show we watched when we were little and there was a Sheriff named Matt and he would go this bar where the woman's name was Kitty. They never dated, never really were anything and argued all the time, but…but everyone swore they would end up together because they just had this…thing," she explained and Raine nodded that suddenly making sense. "It was one of your mother's favorite shows…" she sighed a little looking down. "But um…what is it she was telling you?"

"Well…she was telling me that they got in a fight…again…" she told her and the older woman laughed and nodded a _'like always'. _"But they both swore this fight was different. And while out with friends, Kitty saw Matt at a bar and he left with even speaking to her," she told her, still wanting to kick him for that.

How could he just leave? Yes, he was doing what she wanted but he should have fought. Should have said something, anything. Hell a broken smile would have been better than just walking out.

"She is at that part huh?" she questioned and Raine nodded, watching an almost empty look flicker over her. The older woman pulling in a long breath and running her hand through her hair as she thought, "Well let's see…"

* * *

"You all packed?" Tori walked in her daughter's room, leaning against the door frame.

"Yup," Brooke pulled the zipper on her bag and sat it by the door. "Can you believe it mom," she sat on the bed. "Things are actually going right," she looked at her ring sparkling at her and smiling.

"That seems to be true," she sat beside her. "You are happy."

"I want a baby right away," she told her, her mom's smile slowly slipping.

"Brooke sweetie, having a baby won't make up for the loss of William," she ran her hand through her hair.

"Mom I know that," she scratched her ear. "I'm not trying to make up for him. I know that I just… I still have an empty feeling yes and I will always have that but I still want my baby."

"I know, I just want you to enjoy the being married part first," she shrugged and Brooke smiled.

"I will. Mom I'm going on my honeymoon and I'm going to enjoy it but I still want my baby," she told her, wanting nothing more than to have her little boy or girl. "But I'm still going to enjoy being married," she promised, Tori watching something flickering through her daughter that scared her.

"Brooke…"

"I need to go," Brooke jumped up, shaking her head quickly of thinking. "But I will call you when we land in the Bahamas."

"Brooke," she called and her daughter froze at the door. "Are you ok?"

"Obviously," she let out a laugh. "I'm married," she flashed her hand with a smile. "And I'm going on my honeymoon, I'm happy."

"Ok," she nodded, looking over at the nightstand beside her. "Brooke…" she leaned over grabbing the piece of jewelry. "You want this?" she held up the necklace with the ring sparkling in the light.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, rushing back over to her. "Put it on me," she spun around, a smile plastered across her face.

"Ok," she slid the silver chain around her neck and clipping it.

"It look ok?" she touched the necklace around her neck and glanced at the inscription that always made her smile.

"Perfect," her mother smiled toying with it. "Alright," she brushed off her shoulders with a smile. "Have fun."

"I will," Brooke smiled playing the ring around her neck. "Ok but I have to go," she hugged her mother one last time. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too sweetie," she grinned, Brooke grabbing her bags, flashing a smile before walking out the door. "Now I get to clean," Tori laughed standing up and going over to the makeup mirror to clean. "Oh shoot," she picked up the makeup tube that squirted all over the white stand. "Napkin…napkin," she yanked open the drawer and smiling. "Oh you two," she lifted the photos and shuffling through it, with a smile, her daughter never looking so happy.

"Tori!" Richard call throughout the house, "get the phone", she heard him tell her, not at all figuring out why he couldn't get it.

"Alright," she stood up, walking over to the phone and picking it up. "Hello?" she greeted, brushing her hair from her ear.

"_Hello?" _and her heart sunk.

"Can I help you?" she sat on the bed.

"_Is Brooke there?"_

"Oh…" she glanced at the photos in her hand and the photo on the nightstand. "She's…she's not here, she…she is on her honeymoon," she closed her eyes as a long silence filled the receiver.

"_Oh…"_

"Can I ask who is calling and give her the message when she calls?" she asked.

"_No…I…I'm sorry, I think I dialed the wrong number actually. Sorry."_

"Lucas?" she spoke, hearing a long pause before the phone clicked dead.

"Who was it?" Richard walked in the room, taking a bite of his dinner.

"Umm…" she glanced at the phone and then the photos in her hand. "No one," she shook her head. "It was no one," she put the pictures away and stood up. "Come on, let's go look at the photo album."

* * *

"What?" Raine looked at her completely confused. "I don't get it… I mean that doesn't make sense. How could she have gotten married again, if that's the case it's not mom and dad because the dates don't add up… so I mean who…" she trailed off looking down and back at the woman beside her. "Oh…" it clicked and a look of sadness flashed over her a moment. "It was you wasn't it? The story mom told me wasn't her and dad; it was you and Uncle Lucas…"

"Yeah," she nodded giving her a smile and clearing her throat.

"Aunt Brooke…" she gave a sad smile, realizing everything she had been through and her heart breaking.

"Completely in love and too stupid to know what to do with it," she laughed, twirling the ring on the necklace around her neck. "Uhh…damn…"

"Would you change it?" she asked and Brooke looked at her confused. "With everything ya'll went through, with everything you went through would you change it? Maybe not go out with Uncle Lucas the first time or giving him your number, even with him completely breaking your heart, would you change it?"

"No," she shook her head with a smile. "Because the getting together, breaking up, getting together and breaking up back and forth always hurt but even with my heart breaking sometimes and all the pain I felt, I have never in my life ever felt so in love then when I was with him, never felt so alive knowing someone loved me that much."

"That's so sweet," Raine smiled. "You two had the perfect little fairytale love story."

"Yeah," Brooke let out a dry laugh and looked down, her heartbreaking just a little but a smile still playing on her face, a broken smile but a smile.

"You want a second?"

"Maybe one," she agreed and Raine smiled.

"Ok," she kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go stand with Davis," she told her and the brunette nodded as she watched her walk off.

"Hey Broody," she chewed her lip as she wiggled her nose. "I'm late, but you know I suck with being on time, but not as bad as you," she teased, sinking down with a smile. "You know I'm still extremely mad at you right?" she asked knowing she would always be mad. "I know I told you not to talk to me anymore but I didn't think you would listen. You never listened to me," she yelled a little and shook her head. "I told you all the time not to leave me," her eyes watered. "But you always seemed to leave when I begged you not too," she bit her bottom lip. "So I just…I assumed after a few days you would not listen to me and talk to me anyway," she gave a short shrug and shook her head. "I umm…I worked at this job for a while, hated it," she laughed and could picture him rolling his eyes and shaking his head, while offering her that little grin. "But umm…I was on the fourteenth floor and sometimes they would buzz up to me that I had someone downstairs wanting to see me," she told her and felt her heart hurt. "Every time I got on that elevator I prayed when the doors opened up you would be standing there," she confessed and eased down.

"You always came back, but this one time you didn't," a tear dropped. "Why didn't you just call me sooner? A week? A day? Hell called me while I was walking down the damn aisle and I would have answered. Always calling my damn house instead of my cell," she resisted the urge to punch him. "Sometimes I wonder how I could possibly love someone so much and hate them all the same. God Luke," she rolled her head back. "I've been divorce twice, in love once and still loving someone I can't have. We never could get it right," she breathed in deep. "I love you, I love you so damn much still…" she pulled in a long breath and slowly released it. "And did you hear what I just heard? Our niece is living her happiness through us, crazy right? We were the most screwed up couple and we have the perfect fairytale love story," she knocked a tear standing up. "Almost," she kissed her two fingers and touched the gravestone.

_Lucas Eugene Scott_

_1981-2011_

_Beloved Son, Brother, Friend_

* * *

_So I went back and forth constantly with the ending of this story. I mean it was based off a true one so I wanted it to be how it was in real life; I however still wanted them to have a happy ending._

_But I asked mom and she said facts are facts._

_Also remember the dates were changed for the story to make it more present!_

_In real life, Lucas's named was David. My mom did meet him when she was fifteen at a pizza place. He was a pain in her butt but she was so giddy over him. Unlike the story they never truly dated. She never got that one year of perfection._

_However anyone who talks about them talks about this love they share and people were so envies of. One of her best friend's moms was the one who labeled them '__**Completely in love and to young and stupid to know what to do with it.**__' _

_David did call constantly with his Vegas proposals and my mom would laugh, say alright and they would never speak of it again._

_The first time my mom married she hadn't talked to David in months, maybe close to a year. And she ran into him in the mall randomly and he saw she was pregnant, heard she had married from a close friend and like always flashed his dimple smile and told her how happy he was for her. However still was sure they would end up together, even though the news of her married crushed him._

_Mom never knew what David was into, he never told her. Yet it was very concerning to her his popping up randomly with fancy cars and money and never having a __**real**__ job. People always told her he had gotten into some bad stuff; she was just too blind and in love to see it._

_She always says when it's real love you love that person warts and all. However when she speaks of David she still swears he was perfect. He just never felt good enough for her._

_The last time they talked she did snap at him, she did see him in a bar the next night and he did walk by and not say a word. A few months later she did meet my father, they did get married and my grandmother said a week after she left for her honeymoon the phone rang and it was someone asking for my mom. Never said who it was, but she could tell it was David and he sounded…weird. _

_She never spoke to him again after that. Never heard from him again._

_She was married about two years, completely unhappy and flipped open the newspaper one day and his name caught her eye. It told her he had passed away and she never knew how. He was only 30. He had been missing awhile before they found him._

_That still doesn't sit right with her. She doesn't like not knowing what happened to him but sometimes thinks it for the best._

_She did however say that on her the second time she married that on her wedding day she cried, made a comment about wishing David was there because she wouldn't get married. _

_Convinced herself it was cold feet._

_She still loves him, to this day she glows when she speaks of him. And she always says that even though she knows he is gone, she still waits for him to show up at her door. Her phone rings and she still has a split second of thinking someone was mistaken and he was ok. _

_She has moved on with her life, but it's heartbreaking to know what she considers her one true love she didn't end up with. _

_I hope you all enjoyed the story. I'm sorry if it didn't end how you wanted or thought or if you thought I lead on the idea of them ending together. But I hope you get it, respect the ending and please,_

_Review!_


End file.
